The Chosen Heroes
by TriforceandSheikahArts
Summary: Link, the Hero of Time, thought that he would be able to handle saving Hyrule. But when another person, Kagome, the Prophesied Sheikah is   is thrown into the mix, she has Link questioning everything he originally thought this adventure would be.  STORY IS COMPLETE!
1. Destiny Revealed

**Disclaimer – **InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and Legend of Zelda is property of Shigeru Miyamoto. All characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I, TriforceandSheikahArts, merely wrote this story for amusement. I receive **no **profit from the creation of the story. I am in **no way** associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise relating to either InuYasha and/or Legend of Zelda. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**The Chosen Heroes**

**Chapter One: Destiny Revealed**

* * *

**Edited: 27/08/2012**

* * *

A large downpour fell from the sky. Thunder rattled off the distance with lightning flashing. The wind howled glistening loudly. Bodies of mortals, the demonic and the dead themselves lay sprawled out all across the ground. The colour of red stained everything, even herself…

Her face and body covered, smeared with their blood. Tears trickled down her face as she stared towards the red ground.

"Everyone…" Thunder rumbled in the sky. "You're really all… gone…" She clutched her lover's prayer beads tightly in her palms. "You're really all gone... and are **never** coming back."

Her gaze shakily diverted towards the pink sphere that lay all alone in the ground. Even though it was covered in mud, it still managed to shine. Her eyes narrowed in disgust.

"It's all because of you," she sneered, walking towards it. "It's all because of you, that everyone's gone!" She bent down and reached for the jewel. "Because of you, countless people were killed and murdered. Because of you, hatred spread across this land, and misfortune was brought to all! And because of you, I lost all of those that I loved dearly." She titled her head down, letting her tears fall. "They're all gone and are never coming back… and it's all because of **you!**"

Thunder boomed off in the distance. "If you never existed, none of this would have happened." Lighting flashed again. "If you were never created, everyone would be alive and well…"

Thunder cackled once again as her gaze shifted up towards the darkened sky. "If you weren't here, nothing bad would have happened." She pursed her lips together.

"This is why… I wish that you were gone… forever!" The Shikon No Tama pulsed in her hand, sending a tingling sensation throughout her entire body.

**Thump… thump… thump… **

The jewel thumped inside her palm, growing a darker shade of red with each pulse.

"I don't want any more destruction to be brought into this world." She cried. "If you were gone; everyone would be able to live peacefully." The jewel glowed brighter. "So… just disappear!" She shouted hatefully into the sky, thunder and lightning striking at the exact same moment.

The Shikon No Tama then started to rise up from her hand and into the sky. It still glowed, but was becoming brighter than before. At this rate, the light would blind anyone within the vicinity. Still though, she did not look away.

"Disappear! Disintegrate. Do whatever you have to do in order to disappear!" She shouted. "I just want you gone!" The Jewel started to tremble and cracked right in half, blinding her.

* * *

_**The Chosen One…**_

_**The Descendant of the Guardians…**_

_**The Caretakers of the Royal Family…**_

_**The Sages…**_

_**The Sheikah…**_

_**True Warriors of Hyrule…**_

The words whispered, becoming harder and harder to hear. She had to strain her neck and concentrate deeply to be able to hear what was being said.

_**The True Warriors of Hyrule…**_

_**The Caretakers of the Royal Family…**_

_**The Sheikah…**_

"The Sheikah?" she uttered in confusion. "What is that?"

"_The Sheikah are a magical, secretive race, devoted solely to the three great Goddesses and the Royal Family of Hyrule…" _

"What? Who said that?" She questioned, reaching for her weapons. However, they were no longer present. "Where did my weapons go?" She cried.

_"They are known for their skill in magic, wondrous combat skills, and stealth …"_

"Answer me!" She cried.

_"Much isn't known about the Sheikah. They were a secretive race and kept nearly every secret within the clan …"_

"Just answer!" She hollered. "Where am I and why are you telling me this?" Tears streamed down r face. "I am too confused. Just leave me be. I only want to die!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible." Someone murmured, startling her. "You cannot leave and cannot pass onto the next world just yet."

"What?" She turned around. She came face to face with a plump tanned man. He sported a long orange gown and had a white beard.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"I am Rauru, the Sage of Light, who guards the Triforce."

She furrowed her brows together. "Sage? Triforce?" she blinked. "What is all of that?"

"It will all make sense in due time." He reassured her. "After all, all true Sheikah know of the Sages and true meaning behind the Triforce."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" She shouted.

"Look down at your clothing young one; it should all make sense to you soon." He said calmly. "Look into the Symbol of the Eye and all will be revealed in due time."

"Symbol of the Eye? What do you mean by… ehh?" Her eyes widened in shock. "W-what happened to my clothes?" She stuttered. "How did I end up wearing these?" She shouted, gesturing toward the dark blue and white one piece she now sported.

"It's the official clothing of the Sheikah," Rauru explained.

"Then... are you trying to tell me… that I'm a Sheikah?" She shouted angrily.

"You are now beginning to understand, Kagome, which is good." He nodded.

"No, it's not!" She cried, resisting the urge to hit him. "And how do you know my name?"

"It was prophesized," he explained. "That a female Sheikah with long black hair, bright red eyes and bearing the name Kagome, would appear to me, seven years before the Great Outbreak."

"Great Outbreak?" she repeated, perplexed. "What is all of this?" She clutched her head. "I feel a headache coming on."

"It is to be understood," Rauru spoke. "This is quite a bit to take in, being Sheikah or Hylian."

"Hylian?" she sighed, feeling her headache worsen. "Now what's that?"

"A type of race, human, I suppose you could say," he explained. "But now, I must explain to you how you got here, since we do not have much time left together."

"What do you mean by that?" She questioned, slightly curious.

"The time that a person other than a Sage can stay in the Chamber of Sages is limited. Which is why, I must tell you how you arrived here, while we still have time. Afterwards, any other questions you have will be answered later-on," he spoke latently.

"But I—" she protested, only to be interrupted by him again.

"The reason why you, Kagome Higurashi, arrived here in the Chamber of the Sages; is because you are the prophesized Sheikah, written in the creation of Hyrule, to arrive and help the Hero of Time defeat the Dark Lord."

"Okay." She said, eyeing him. "So I came here just to help some hero kill off a stupid villain?"

"In lament terms, yes," Rauru nodded. "That is the basic understanding."

"But if I was "prophesied" to come here and help this person kill off this villain, then why didn't I come sooner?" She questioned, raising a perfectly shaped brow.

"Because you weren't prepared yet," he said simply.

"I wasn't prepared yet?" She repeated. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Rauru's eyes narrowed. "You were not ready," he stated once more. "Your powers were not fully grown, and your training was not yet complete." He exhaled a sigh. "Once the Shikon No Tama was destroyed, you were able to return to your true world and learn of your final destiny."

"… So you're saying." She clarified. "Is that everything I've gone through before was nothing but training?" She was on the verge of seething with anger. Steam was coming out of her ears and she gritted her teeth.

"Precisely," Rauru nodded. "It was the Great Goddesses, who felt it would prepare you for what you must face in seven years."

"Great Goddesses?" she repeated. "Who are they?"

"They are—" Rauru's eyes widened. "It would seem as though our time is up, Kagome," he said, glancing towards the sky. "It is time for you to leave the Chamber." A surge of blue started to descend from the sky, heading directly for Kagome.

"But I still have so many more questions to ask you," she protested as the light descended further towards her. "Like what will—" she never got to finish her sentence, since the next second she knew, the surge of blue light had descended right onto her, causing a bright to form underneath her feet, blinding her in the process.

* * *

The bright blue light slowly started to dissipate around Kagome, leaving her standing in another new area. Right away, she tensed and began to survey her surroundings. Currently, she appeared to be inside some kind of traditional gothic cathedral. Everywhere she looked she saw pure white stones and depictions of a large golden triangle made up of three smaller triangles.

She gasped. "It's beautiful."

"Well, I certainly have to agree with you on that." A feminine voice spoke, exiting from the shadows. "The Temple of Time certainly is breathtaking."

Kagome turned around, locking eyes with a rather tall woman, who sported an odd style of battle wear. She eyed Kagome from head to toe and smiled. "Finally, you have arrived. I must say, that it is certainly nice to meet another surviving Sheikah."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

The woman merely smirked. "I am Impa," she stated proudly, "One of the last remaining Sheikah, who also happens to be Princess Zelda's caretaker. I was instructed to come and fetch you, Kagome, the second remaining Sheikah in all of Hyrule."

* * *

**Author's Note**

Well that was the beginning. I must admit, it's a bit different. But aren't most of the crossovers that revolve around InuYasha and Legend of Zelda odd… to a degree of course. I am not going to say anything bad, since some of my favourite stories on this site are mixed between these two different series.

Anyhow, thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

Sincerely,

~TFSA


	2. Destined Meetings

**Disclaimer - **I own nothing. All rights belong to the owners of Legend of Zelda and InuYasha. I merely write this story for amusement. I make **NO** profits from this story whatsoever.

* * *

_**The Chosen Heroes**_

_**Legend of Zelda/InuYasha**_

_**Chapter Two: Destined Meetings**_

* * *

**Edited: 27/08/2012**

* * *

Kagome stared to Impa for a minute and then asked. "What happened to the rest?"

"They were all killed while trying to defend the Royal Family of Hyrule during the Hyrulean Civil War," Impa explained, answering her question with a pint of sadness etched into her voice.

Kagome's eyes darkened. She could understand the feelings Impa expressed. Losing loved ones always hurt. After all, she had just lost her feudal family and lover, InuYasha.

While Kagome sulked, Impa took that time to observe her fully. _"It looks like she's endured some form of training."_ The older Sheikah thought, studying the faint outline of muscle the girl possessed. _"That will make training easier."_

She pursed her lips together. "Kagome, please follow me. You must meet the Princess." Never one for waiting, Impa began to walk away. Kagome cursed under her breath but followed.

"The Princess is expecting you." Impa explained when coming to a stop. "Once you have met her, she will answer any of your remaining questions."

Kagome sighed, "Alright." Though Rauru, the supposed Sage of Light, had answered some of her questions, she still had much more to ask.

"_If this Princess will be able to answer all of my questions, I guess it won't be too bad."_ She thought and suppressed the urge to cry. _"I still want to go home though."_

"Kagome, please hurry." Impa shouted from up ahead.

Kagome shook her head, "Coming." She ran towards Impa, who was standing in front of one of the many immaculate white brick walls. She raised an eyebrow. "Why are we standing here? Shouldn't we use the exit?" She pointed towards a set of doors that were in the opposite direction.

Impa chuckled. "We could go through those doors," she agreed. "But this way will be much quicker." She reached inside her pocket, withdrawing a circular woodwind instrument. She raised it up to her mouth and smiled.

"Watch," she whispered before she began to play a beautiful soft melody.

Kagome's eyes softened. She rocked her head back and forth to the calm and inviting tune. _"It's beautiful,"_ she thought, feeling the urge to yawn. Suddenly, the sound of bricks moving caught her attention. She looked towards the wall and watched in amazement as the bricks began to split, forming a passageway. Her jaw dropped.

Impa continued to play the soft melody before stopping. "This is the secret passageway that will lead us directly towards Hyrule Castle." She explained calmly.

Nodding, Kagome walked into the passageway and stood off towards the side.

"The Princess awaits us." Impa said and began to walk ahead of Kagome. She still clutched the woodwind instrument. "We must get to her as quickly as possible."

* * *

"Princess," Impa smiled. "This is Lady Kagome, the prophesized Sheikah from the legend."

"Thank you, Impa." A young girl, who looked to be no more than twelve curtsied.

"It was upon your request." Impa nodded. "I will now take my leave." She began to walk away.

Kagome's eyes darted towards her. "Wait Impa—" she protested, only to watch as Impa threw a black ball down towards the ground, disappearing when it erupted into a large puff of smoke. Her jaw dropped. "Oh… what an exit," she whispered, stunned. She then rubbed her temples and groaned.

"_This is just too much for me to handle,"_ she thought.

She shut her eyes in frustration.

"_Heh… Heh… Heh..." _

Someone was laughing at her. Kagome's eyes snapped open. She looked down towards the Princess and saw her smiling. She was attempting to conceal her laughter by hiding her mouth with her hands. However, Kagome saw through the gesture and could not help but smile.

She bent down to reach the Princess' height. "Well, this isn't really fair," she confessed. "You know my name, but I don't know yours. Could you tell me it, if you don't mind?"

The Princess nodded shyly. "Yes, you can know it," she said, glancing down towards the ground. "My name is Zelda… I am sorry if you never learnt so earlier. I should have introduced myself at the start." She curtsied in apology. "Please forgive me."

Kagome had to suppress the urge to squeal. Zelda was just too cute.

"It's okay." She said and placed her hand onto the girl's small shoulder. "I forgive you."

Zelda smiled. "Thank you."

"Princess, I apologize for interrupting," Impa said and walked back onto the scene. "But if I may cut into this conversation once more, I would like to know when you will explain more to Lady Kagome."

**"Huh?"** Kagome jumped back, startled.

"Where did you come from Impa?" She said and clutched her pounding heart.

"Why the Shadows of course, Lady Kagome," she replied with a smile. "The Sheikahs are known for their stealth. You should be on your toes at all times."

Kagome's face paled. An uneasy look crossed her face and she mumbled a few words under her breath. Zelda giggled and looked away shyly. Kagome's eyes softened. She knew that right after meeting the Princess, she was already having second thoughts about her stay in this world.

"Impa, would it be alright if I were to explain everything to Lady Kagome tomorrow?" Zelda questioned thoughtfully. "I merely state this because Lady Kagome looks quite tired. I am sure that she would like to rest."

'_Rest would be for the best,'_ Zelda added to herself.

"If you think that is the best option Princess, then so be it." Impa nodded. "I shall show Lady Kagome to her chambers then." She began to move forward. "Lady Kagome, please follow me—"

"Impa," Zelda spoke, catching the older woman's attention. "Would it be alright with both of you, if I were to come along?" Kagome and Impa shared a glance.

"Its fine with me," Kagome smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I'd love to spend more time with you, Zelda." Blushing, Zelda smiled and looked away. Kagome giggled and patted her head. Princess Zelda was just too cute.

"I am fine with it." Impa spoke, nodding while watching the two girls interact with each other. It was clear that the two would be getting along quite well.

"_That will be good for both of them." _Impa thought to herself.

* * *

"And here is your room, Lady Kagome. I hope you will find it to your liking," Impa said, standing inside of Kagome's new bedroom. "Everything you will need is already set up for the evening. You should find a few pieces of clothing inside the wardrobe already. Once we have you measured, we will be able to add on more."

"Thank you, Impa." Kagome nodded, glancing around the room. "I truly appreciate everything that you've done for me so far."

"It was my pleasure." She smiled. "Now Princess," Impa said, glancing towards Zelda. "I believe we should leave now and let Lady Kagome get settled."

"Alright," Zelda sighed and let go of Kagome's hand. "I hope you sleep well, Lady Kagome." She curtsied. "If there is anything that you need, then please feel free to ask any of the servants or castle guards. They have all been informed of your arrival and wish to help you if there is anything that you need."

"Thank you very much, Princess." Kagome bowed, winking to Zelda as she lowered herself.

Zelda's eyes widened and she began to giggle. Kagome held back a grin.

"Well then, that is it for today." Impa said, walking towards the door. "As the Princess said, if you require anything for the evening, do not feel the need to be embarrassed, okay?"

"Yes, I understand." Kagome murmured. "Once more, thank you both." She bowed again.

Zelda and Impa shared a glance.

"You are quite welcome, Lady Kagome." Zelda trailed off quietly. "It was the least we could do," she smiled shyly.

"Now come, Princess," Impa ushered the girl. "We should be leaving." Zelda's eyes drooped. "I'm sure that Lady Kagome is very tired and would like to get some rest as you stated before."

"I suppose you are correct." Zelda nodded in agreement.

"Well then, we shall see you in the morning, Lady Kagome." Impa reached for the door handle and shut it. Kagome stood still and waved, before she could see them no longer. For a minute, she stood still, waiting until she could no longer hear their footsteps. When they died down, she turned around and began to study her new bedroom.

It was a fairly nice room. The walls were fabricated from dark stone, and there was a nice bay window towards the left. It offered Kagome a nice view of the garden. Across from the window was a grand queen sized bed. It was decorated with pillows and blankets galore.

Kagome whistled. "This is spectacular." She climbed onto the bed and glanced towards the last remaining wall. There was a large wooden armoire and matching bookshelf with few books.

"Perfect," she yawned and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She fell back onto the bed and shut her eyes. Soon enough, she was fast asleep.


	3. First Morning

_**The Chosen Heroes**_

_**Legend of Zelda/InuYasha Crossover**_

_**Chapter Three: First Morning**_

* * *

"_I'm going to kill you, miko," Naraku's ghastly voice seethed as he glanced towards a bloody and limp Kagome. _

_Kagome's eyes narrowed in disgust. "Feh, as if," she hissed, wiping a trail of blood away from her mouth. "I'll never let that happen," she readied her bow, reaching for another arrow. "In fact, Naraku, it's going to be the opposite. I'm **not **going to die, you are… so be prepared." _

_A swell of pink formed around her entire body, encasing her. Gathering up the last bit of power she possessed, she was placing all of her energy and control into the bow. Just this one shot would determine how everything else would play out. _

"_Naraku, prepare yourself!" Getting into proper stance, she fired the arrow, a surge of pink following right behind it. "I hope you burn in the darkest pits of hell!"_

"_**DIE!"**_

…

…

…

Then, she woke up.

Her eyes shot open like seeds flung from a slingshot. Her breathing was low and shallow. Small beads of sweat were trickling down her forehead. Raising her hand shakily up towards her brow, she wiped away the remaining sweat before sitting up.

"Was it all just a dream?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "… Did I really kill N-Naraku?" Flashbacks of the night passed through her mind. All of the battles, the blood that stained the ground, and worst of all, the loss of all her comrades and family members.

Eyes watering, she sniffled and rose up from the bed. Trudging over towards a nearby chair, she collapsed into it, allowing herself to weep.

* * *

As Kagome descended down the stairwell and into the main castle courtyard, she was greeted by Impa's limber form.

"Ahh, good morning, Kagome," she smiled. "You slept well, I hope."

Kagome wearily nodded. "I suppose, thank you for asking, Impa."

Impa raised a brow, resisting the urge to click her tongue. Right off the bat, she could tell that something was troubling her student. "Alright," she said. Not wanting to bother Kagome at this very moment, Impa held back the urge to question her.

'_**There will be time for that later,'**_ she decided with a nod.

"Kagome, if you'll please follow me," Impa said, beginning to walk down an elegantly designed hallway. "The princess wishes to see you."

In silence, both walked, soon arriving to a beautifully set dining room. In the middle of the room was a long mahogany table with matching chairs. Plenty of paintings covered the walls and a massive chandelier hung proudly from the ceiling.

"Princess," Impa announced. "Lady Kagome has arrived."

"I'm so pleased to hear that," Zelda said as she got off from her seat. "Thank you for escorting her here, Impa." She curtsied, holding onto the tips of her pink and white dress. Impa smiled, nodding.

"It was my pleasure." Then with that, she started to exit the dining hall, leaving only Kagome, Zelda and a few servants in the room. Kagome stared to Impa's backside, watching her walk away before turning her attention towards Zelda. Immediately she noticed that the princess was looking up towards her with eyes wide in excitement.

"So," she said, kneeling down to reach Zelda's height. "Did you sleep well, princess?"

Zelda nodded, giggling. "I did. Thank you for asking, Lady Kagome. I trust that you slept well too."

"I did… somewhat," Kagome spoke, looking off into the distance. Memories of that horrid dream were still present inside of her mind. No matter how many times she tried to shake it off, she just couldn't get the feel of Naraku's disgusting arms reaching out to grab her or hearing his putrid voice ringing through her ears out of her mind.

"Princess, Lady Kagome," a house cleaner spoke, walking forward. "Both of your meals are getting cold. Please, sit down and finish them."

"Thank you, Maribelle," Zelda smiled.

"You're welcome, princess."

"Kagome, please, come." Zelda reached for her hand and began to lead her towards the table. "I want you to sit next to me."

"Alright," Kagome giggled, sliding into the nearest seat. "Your wish is my command, princess."

"And here you are, Lady Kagome," a servant spoke, then appearing from thin air, "Your meal." He set down a beautifully designed plate with flowers and gems painted around its rim. "I hope you enjoy it."

"Thank you," Kagome spoke fluidly while reaching for the cutlery. A few times back in her previous world, she had used a knife and fork. It had been quite some time since then, but she was sure that with some practice she'd be good with them in no time flat.

"Kagome, please, take a bite." Zelda urged as she moved her seat closer towards her. "The head chef wants to know what you think of his cooking."

"Okay!" Kagome chirped. As she reached for a piece of eggs, she brought it towards her mouth, taking a bite. It tasted heavenly! Holding back a moan, she smiled dreamily, her head moving from side to side.

"It's wonderful~" she sang, resulting with a laugh from Zelda, "I loved it!""

"That makes me so happy!" Turning around, Kagome watched as a man in his late forties, sporting a complete white outfit with a matching hat, walked towards them.

"That's the head chef," Zelda explained to Kagome right before he arrived.

"Princess, Lady Kagome," he bowed, removing his hat. "I am honoured to hear that you enjoyed my meal. That makes me quite happy."

Kagome blushed and began to fiddle with her hands. Not used to this sort of behaviour, she tried her best to keep her composure in check. "You're a wonderful chef," she spoke honestly, locking gazes with him.

"Thank you very much." He bowed once more. "You are too kind." Soon retreating towards the kitchen, it was once more only Kagome, Zelda, and a few servants inside the dinning room.

* * *

Kagome stood across from Impa, watching the Sheikah intently. Neither said a word. The air was tense and thick.

"Um, Impa?" she questioned, once more fiddling with her hands. "Might there be something I can do?" Ever since breakfast was finished, she had nothing else to do. She was bored and wanted something to occupy her time.

Impa's eyebrows rose, forming a perfect arch. "Kagome, there is something you can do for me."

"And what might that be?" Kagome questioned curiously.

"We can start our training."

"Training?"

"Yes," Impa smiled. "We can begin your training right away."

"But why?" Kagome questioned. "I thought that what I endured back in my… pervious world was considered my "training"."

Impa held back a chuckle. "Do not fret, Kagome. That was training. But only for you to get used to the idea of fighting and being on the battlefield." Kagome's jaw dropped. She stared towards Impa in shock. Was she serious?

"I am very serious," Impa retorted, clearing her throat. "The training you did in your previous world will aid you numerously throughout the course of your future, as well, as dealing with my style of training."

"Your style of training?" Kagome didn't like the sound of that.

"Yes," Impa smirked. "With my training, you will not only be learning more about fighting and various techniques to use in battle, but also of your past and heritage."

"My heritage?"

"You may be a Sheikah by blood," Impa began. "But you know nothing of our ways and methods of warfare and of our history. Henceforth, those are some of the main reasons, why, I will be training you. By the end of our sessions together, I will be proud to state that you are a member of this clan." As she crossed her toned arms over her chest, she eyed Kagome wearily. "Does this all make sense?"

Nodding, Kagome agreed.

"Wonderful," Impa murmured. "Then we will be able to begin. However, I will need to see how much you know in the art of combat. Afterwards, we'll work our way up from there. Now, come, let us begin." Impa began to lead her out of the courtyard, and to what she presumed would be the training grounds.

"We have much to do, and only so much time to do it all with."


	4. Turning and Shaping Events

_**The Chosen Heroes**_

_**A Legend of Zelda/InuYasha Crossover**_

_**Chapter Four: Turning and Shaping Events**_

* * *

_**Three months later…**_

* * *

_Dark black clouds littered the sky, filled with vast amounts of despair and misery._

_Blood of the young and old, healthy, and sick, littered and stained the ground._

_Housing and shops were burnt to the crisp, with nothing remaining but a few clumps of rubble .._

_Monsters roaming everywhere, seizing control of everything and anything… _

_Barely any survivors left at all…_

…

…

…

_An evil looking man stood a top a sinister looking tower, his crimson coloured eyes pleased with the spectacle before him. _

…

…

…

**"Kagome! Pay attention!"**

Startled, Kagome felt herself thrown back upon receiving a harsh amount of impact applied to her jaw. As she fell back, stars started to twirl around her head while her eyes spiralled.

"Kagome, where is your focused?" Impa demanded, watching her, not looking the least bit impressed. "Why are you not paying attention to the lesson?"

"Sorry, Impa," Kagome grunted, sitting up as she began to rub her soar jaw.

Impa huffed and rolled her eyes. Whenever Kagome could get distracted throughout their sessions together, she could always tell that something was troubling the girl. She was after all, a skilled fighter. She had the determination, will power and agility to put a good fight. Mostly, by the end of their day's work, Impa too, would find herself sweating, weary of the day's hard work.

"Kagome, come over here."

Reluctantly, Kagome sat up and followed her instructor over towards the east side of the training grounds, where a solid patch of green grass grew. Sitting down, both Sheikah members stared ahead, waiting for once to begin the much-needed conversation.

Kagome, squirming, asked, "What is it that you want to talk about, Impa?"

"I believe that I should be the one asking that, Kagome," she said with a smirk.

Kagome stiffened, knowing that she was right.

"Now, my dear, tell me why it is that you're distracted. What's troubling you so?"

"Its nothing," Kagome said, lowering her gaze.

"Nonsense," Impa rebutted, not happy with Kagome's lack of words. "I can tell that you're greatly disturbed by something." Gently, she placed a hand underneath Kagome's jaw and titled the ligament upwards, forcing Kagome to look towards Impa. She tried to look away, but could not withstand Impa's concerned red orbs.

"… You win," she sighed a minute later. Impa, pleased, let go of her jaw. Kagome heaved a sigh.

"Impa, for a few w-weeks now… I've been having some w-weird dreams."

"Define weird, Kagome."

"Dreams of horror," she whispered, "dreams of pain and sadness."

"What were you seeing that made it so horrible?"

"Blood, dark clouds and a man with greyish brown skin, and flaming red hair," Kagome spoke, as memories of the man returned to mind. "It was terrifying." She shivered.

'_**Even worse than what I've seen back in Feudal Japan,' **_she added to herself.

Impa stared to Kagome, her expression and posture undecipherable. To Kagome, it would appear as though Impa were in a great deal of thought. Yet, she couldn't be one hundred percent certain.

"Kagome, please get up." Impa rose up from the ground. "We must go and speak with the princess immediately." There was no doubt about it. Those dreams that Kagome was experiencing were premonitions as to what would occur to Hyrule later on.

'_**It's just like Zelda,'**_ Impa thought, worried.

"But why?" Kagome asked hesitantly, rising to her feet. "What does the princess have to do about it?"

"Silence," Impa ordered as the two began to make their way out of the training grounds. "All of your questions will be answered soon enough."

Kagome pouted, obviously annoyed.

'_**Impa never answers my questions with a simple, straightforward answer,'**_ she deadpanned.

* * *

Kagome and Impa walked along side, passing various guards and servants. Kagome made sure to smile and wave to each one, while keeping her attention directed towards the front.

"Kagome, tell me, do you notice something?" Impa stopped walking. "I can tell that there is another person currently with the princess."

"How do you know?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I can their presence," Impa admitted, her lips curled. "It is an unfamiliar one. As well," she held back a laugh. "There happens to be a trail of mud made from small footprints leading directly towards the courtyard."

"What?"

Kagome glanced down then noticing the tracks. A wave of unease soon watched over her. "How have the guards not noticed this?" She wondered, perplexed.

"I know not." Impa jested, her voice laced with amusement.

"Then I suppose that we should just follow the tracks, and we'll be lead straight to our little uninvited guest."

"I believe that you are correct, Kagome."

"Aren't I always?" This resulted with a sharp glare sent in her direction. The hairs on the back of Kagome's neck started to stand.

_**'Okay, not one for humour, I see,'**_ she thought with a sweat drop.

"Kagome, come." Impa ushered once more. Kagome raised a brow, watching as Impa continued to walk down the nicely designed walkway, acting as though the sight of the tracks were nothing out of the ordinary.

'_**Shouldn't she be more concerned, after all, she is Zelda's nursemaid and bodyguard.' **_

Deciding, however, to keep her thoughts to herself, Kagome just shook her head and began to inspect the tracks once more.

She bent down, kneeling on one leg and started to stare at them. They were rather small, almost like that of a child's footprint. However, even if a child had managed to get inside the castle, they would still be in a lot of a lot of trouble. They would most likely be locked up inside one of the castle's various dungeons, sentenced too a lifelong commitment. Since they would be trespassing and on royal ground, no less.

'_**That makes the whole dilemma much worse,'**_ she grimaced.

"Kagome!" Impa shouted from faraway. "I don't hear footsteps behind me. If I turn around within the next five seconds and see that you are not behind me, we will just have to have another four hour training session later-on tonight."

"Eeep!" she paled at the thought. Impa's training lessons—especially a four hour one was brutal! Fearful, she squeaked once more and pushed herself to sprint down the walkway, running as fast as she could.

* * *

"Let's get the Triforce before Ganondorf does, and then defeat him!" A voice that sounded an awful lot like Zelda's shouted, as Impa and Kagome rounded the bend towards the courtyard.

"Alright princess, I'll do my best to get the other two Spiritual Stones as quick as I can." A small male voice replied. Slightly puzzled by the newly heard voice, Kagome could only guess that it belonged to the supposed trespasser.

"Thank you, Link. Your journey will not be in vain."

… Link…

… Link…

'_**Why does that name… sound so familiar?'**_ Kagome thought, furrowing her brows together. She was utmost certain that she had heard that name before, but the question was where?

"I am Impa of the Sheikahs." Impa's voice spoke, catching Kagome's attention. Then realizing that she was standing alone by the entrance to the courtyard, she journeyed over towards Impa and Zelda. "I am responsible for protecting princess Zelda. And everything that the princess had told you is exactly as foretold."

"Kagome!" Zelda shouted, scrambling towards her. Smiling, Kagome bent down and extended her arms out, scooping the energetic princess into a tight hug.

"Morning," Kagome chimed, hugging her tight.

"Morning," Zelda repeated, giggling.

Holding back the urge to chuckle, Kagome started to pat Zelda's back. Soon, her gaze wandered over towards the stranger… the trespasser.

'_**So, he is just a kid,'**_ she remarked, her eyebrows rising. The young boy looked to be no more than ten, at best. He had bright blue and shaggy blonde hair, concealed by a green cap. The rest of his clothing was the same colour of the hat—minus his boots and belt. In addition, there was a surprisingly small sharp sword strapped to his back.

'_**Where could he have gotten that from?'**_ She wondered, curious.

"Ah, Kagome, it's so nice that you finally decided to join us." At hearing the teasing tone imbedded into Impa's voice, Kagome could not help but blush. "I was beginning to think that you just might continue to stand there, not bothering to come into the courtyard at all."

"Um," Kagome trailed off.

"Well, far be it from the matter," Impa said, shaking her head. Kagome clicked her tongue and looked away. "At least you decided to come over." Scowling, the young Sheikah stuck out her tongue, highly displeased with the words directed to her.

"Impa, shouldn't Link be introduced to Kagome?" Zelda asked, her head hidden underneath Kagome's neck.

"That's true," Impa nodded. "An introduction would be proper." Quickly introducing Link to Kagome, Impa began to speak more so with Link about the adventure that he would be heading out on. It was evident by her wording, that she already had a basic idea as to what Link would have to face.

'_**But how would she know that?' **_Kagome wondered, confused.

"Link, I have played this song for Princess Zelda as a lullaby ever since she was an infant." Zelda flushed a bright shade of red, burrowing herself into Kagome's neck. It was clear as daylight she was embarrassed. Kagome started to smile, finding Zelda's antics beyond endearing.

"Now listen Link, these notes hold a mysterious power. Listen carefully to them." Softly, Impa cupped her hands, raising them towards her mouth. A beautiful melody, a melody perfectly suited for a lullaby, erupted from her lips, sounding as though she were playing an actual instrument. Kagome could now understand why it was that Impa chose to play this song for Zelda when she was an infant.

However, as she listened to the song and watched as Impa played with just her mere fingers, she couldn't help but feel as though she's heard this song before. Knowing that she's never heard Impa or Zelda play it before, and that no one else in the castle or in her previous world had played or even sung a song similar to this melody whatsoever, Kagome still knew that she had heard it from somewhere. But the only question was where?

As the song came to its close, Impa looked towards the nearest window, watching the guards. Right now, they had not noticed Link. Yet, that did not mean that they wouldn't eventually. If he were caught, the consequences would be dire. That meant it was time for him to depart, and the sooner the better.

"Link, it is time for you too soon leave. If the castle guards spot you, it will be all over." Link nodded in understanding. "And so that you should not be caught trying to leave, allow me to lead you outside," Impa offered.

"Alright, thank you, Impa." He nodded.

"And Kagome, I want you to come along with us." At hearing this, Kagome knew that there was no point in objecting. Reluctantly, she released her hold on Zelda and stood up.

Impa, Link and Zelda then started to exit from the courtyard. Kagome was about to follow them, when suddenly, she felt as though she were being watched. Eyes narrowed, she turned around meeting with the gaze from someone from inside. Scrunching her face, she observed the man. He seemed to be of Gerudo nature with flaming red hair and blood red eyes. Her jaw dropped. He started to smirk.

Fearful, she took a step back, her face paling. Hissing with displeasure, she quietly balled her hands into tight fists and began to back away even more.

'_**It's him. There's no doubt about it… He's the man from my dreams.'**_

"Kagome, hurry up. If not, you'll be left behind again!" Impa shouted from further up again.

Forcefully, Kagome replied that she would be coming and then began to exit from the courtyard. However, as she was walking away, the hairs on the back of her neck started to stand up, for realization that his gaze was still locked on her.

* * *

Standing outside in Hyrule's field next to Impa and across from Link, Kagome listened dutifully as Impa spoke one final time to Link. "You brave lad. Try your best to retreat the next two missing stones as quick as possible."

'_**The spiritual stones, aren't those supposed to be the ones said to hold the power to open up the hidden chamber within the Temple of Time, where the Master Sword lays hidden?'**_ Kagome thought.

"We all must do our part to protect this beautiful land of Hyrule. Now, take a good look at that mountain." Impa instructed, a sole finger pointing towards the tallest mountain around.

"That is Death Mountain, home of the Gorons. They hold the Spiritual Stone of Fire. At the foot of Death Mountain, you will find my village, Kakariko. That is where I was born and raised." Impa the continued to explain more information to Link, that he would most likely need for his upcoming adventures. Dutifully, Kagome listened, but could not help but yawn. All of the information thrown at Link was quite a lot to take in. How Link, a boy no more than ten could manage all of it with such a straight face was beyond Kagome's knowledge.

'_**If it were me, I'd be having a massive headache right about now.' **_She cringed at the thought.

"Remember Link, only Royal Family members are allowed to learn this song. That song will help prove your connection to the Royal Family… The princess is waiting for you to return to the castle with the stones, and so will we." Impa took a large step back. Kagome could tell from past experiences what Impa was about to do.

"All right, we're counting on you!" Throwing a dark orb down towards the ground, Kagome and Link started to cough, waving their hands in front of themselves. The smoke was so strong; it was also clouding their vision.

"Um," Link began, looking around nervously.

"Huh? What's wrong?" It then dawned on Kagome. Without Impa there, it was just the two of them. Which easily made the situation became highly awkward.

"Oh." With realization lighting up her face, Kagome started to laugh nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. _**'What should I do? What should I do?' **_She wondered, attempting to come up with something to say. So far, nothing was coming to mind. She cursed herself, growling inwardly.

"Um," Link shifted on his feet, staring towards the green grass. "Kagome, I umm—"

"**Hey!" **A loud, annoying voice suddenly shouted, as a blue ball suddenly flew from Link's hat. "Link, let's get moving!" The ball chimed, flapping its white wings up and down.

"Oh. Is that a fairy?" Kagome questioned, moving closer.

"Yep, I'm Navi. Link's fairy," it chimed, twinkling.

"Well," Kagome smiled, taken back. "It's very nice to meet you, um, Navi."

"Likewise," Navi nodded. "Link!" she then began to flutter about, buzzing all around Link's face. "Don't you think that we should get going? The sooner we leave for Kakariko, the faster we'll get there."

"I suppose you're right," Link trailed off, groaning. He then looked up to Kagome, hoping that she would understand.

Nodding, Kagome crouched down to reach his height. Reaching forward, she easily popped off his hat, holding it in her hands. Link, stunned as too what was happening, could only gape as Kagome started to ruffle his head.

"Oh! Hey! Stop that!" He whined, jumping for his hat.

"All right, all right…" Kagome laughed, handing him back his head. "No need to get your underwear stuck in a bunch." Link grumbled under his breath, appearing to be highly annoyed.

Kagome chuckled, shaking her head. "Go on, Link!" She urged him, pushing him forward. He stumbled, nearly falling forward. However, at the last second, he managed to catch himself.

Beat red, he looked away in embarrassment and started to walk away.

"Bye, bye!" Kagome waved, blowing him kisses.

Mortified, his jaw dropped and his cheeks burned crimson. Pushing himself to run fast, he darted down the dirt path, wanting to be as far from Kagome as possible.

* * *

**Ten Days Later**

* * *

Walking down the hidden pathway with a torch in hand, Kagome sighed as she neared what hoped to be the Temple of Time.

'_**Why did Zelda and Impa want me to meet them here so early?'**_ She thought, rounding a corner. _**'I mean, it's not even seven in the morning, and here they've got me heading all the way down to the Temple of Time just to talk with them. Why couldn't we have talked back at the castle?'**_

Sighing, Kagome could only shake her head before coming towards the end of the passageway. Pressing onto one of the nearby stones, she watched as the wall rose. Waiting until the process was complete, she exited from the passageway, making sure to place her torch into an empty holder. Looking around the temple, she soon caught sight of Zelda and Impa standing near the center of the room. Walking towards them, Kagome smiled and waved. "Good morning."

"Ah, good morning, Kagome," Impa smiled.

"Good morning, Kagome," Zelda chimed.

"Good morning to you both," Kagome greeted. Giggling, she stretched her arms forward. "So, why did you insist upon meeting here so early? What's the important news?"

Zelda and Impa shared a glance, similar expressions draped across their faces. Kagome could only stare in puzzlement, confused. Just what did they have planed?

"Kagome, do you remember how we first met?" Impa questioned, taking long, powerful strides towards her.

"Yes, I do," Kagome nodded.

"Good. Also, do you remember how it was that you had met Rauru, the Sage of Light, before arriving to the Temple of Time?"

"Yes." Kagome said hesitantly, staring towards Impa suspiciously. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

A look of concern washed over Impa's face. "We had just gotten word from a local not to far from the Gerudo Desert that Ganondorf and some Gerudos look to be planning something." Kagome's blood ran cold. "Most likely, Ganondorf is planning to come and take over the castle."

"Well, alright then," Kagome said, raising a fist. "If he's coming here, then I'll help you all fight him. If we all bound together and—"

"That won't be of any good," Impa said sternly, interrupting her. "Even if we were to plan ahead, and set up a defence system, there still wouldn't be a big guarantee that it would work out to our favour."

"But Impa—" Kagome stopped, upon noticing the hard glare that Impa was sending her.

"Kagome, no rebuttals, do I make myself clear? We already have a plan in mind, and that is final."

"And what is that?" Kagome demanded.

"It has nothing to do with you," Impa spoke chiefly.

"And why not?" she crossed her arms over her chest. "I am strong, Impa. I am capable of taking care of myself, and defending those around me."

"Kagome, although you might have gotten stronger, that still will not be enough."

**"Why not?"** Kagome shouted, taking a step forward.

"Because we have other plans for you, Kagome, that's why," Impa said plainly.

"What other plans?" Kagome gulped, feeling her heart pounding violently inside of her chest. She didn't like the way Impa had said those words, or how she was eyeing her right now. "What are you going to do with me?"

"We are going to send you back into the Chamber of Sages, where you will rest until it is time for you to arise once again."

**"NO!"** Kagome shouted, stomping her foot on the hard white marble flooring. "You can't! I won't do that! I won't allow myself to be in there, while the rest of you are out here preparing for a fight." Tears were swiftly forming inside of her eyes, blurring her vision.

"Kagome," Impa warned.

**"NO IMPA!"** She shouted, tears streaming down her face. "I won't let you. I just won't let you. Even back in my old world whenever there a big fight too coming out way, I was always left behind. They always thought that I was too weak and would just get in the way. They barely gave me a chance to try to fight with them. And now, if you're telling me that that will happen again, I don't want it to. I'm tired of being left behind always—"

**"KAGOME STOP THIS BADGERING RIGHT NOW!"** Impa hollered, interrupting her.

Kagome immediately stiffened, tears still streaming down her face.

"But why Impa?" she asked, biting her lip. "Why? Why won't you let me help?"

"Because you dummy," she spoke, walking over to wipe away her tears. "You'll be helping us in more than one come the future, when you and the hero of time will join forces to destroy Ganondorf."

"But why not try to stop him now?" Kagome questioned. "We might be able to defeat him."

Impa shook her head. "No, my child, we won't. Without the master sword, and the hero of time we won't stand a chance."

"But—" Impa shook her head, telling Kagome not to speak anymore.

"Please, Kagome," she said, offering her a small smile as she placed her hands onto her shoulders. "We know what is best. And although, it might not seem as though it will be the best, believe me when I say this that you will be helping us tremendously in the future."

"But Impa…"

"No, just listen to me, Kagome, since you are prophesized in the legend to be one of the heroes to stop the dark king, Ganondorf will be coming after you. Yesterday, when you were busy staring at the window, I saw Ganondorf staring at you as I was teaching Link, Zelda's Lullaby; he already knows who you are.

"In his eyes, he knows that he must kill you, so that you won't be able to interfere with his plans. And if you were to stay here to fight with the others, you'd only end up being killed. And that cannot happen, Kagome. We cannot allow you to die. Without you helping the legendary hero of time, none of Hyrule will be saved from Ganondorf's reign. So, please, Kagome, just allow us to send you into the chamber so that we know you'll be safe and will be able to help us in the future," Impa pleaded, for once her own eyes trembling.

"Impa," Kagome wept, her eyes watering. "I, I… a-alright, I'll go," she murmured.

"Good." Impa nodded, standing straight. "I'm proud to hear you say that, Kagome, of the Sheikah." Kagome blushed at her words. Impa offered a very rare heartfelt smile. She never smiled for anyone like that, other than Zelda, of course. "Now, come, the sooner we send you into the chamber, the better." Impa then reached for her hand, beginning to walk towards the hexagon shaped platform.

"But Impa," Kagome asked. "What will happen to all of you once I'm inside the chamber?"

"Fear not, Kagome. We will all be fine." Impa said, trying to reassure her, although her eyes said another story. "Now, princess," Impa commanded. "Please, come and open up the door to the chamber."

"Huh?" Kagome blinked, staring in surprise as she watched Zelda walk by her, and make her way towards the center. "Impa, how is Zelda going to open up the door to chamber? I don't understand."

Impa smirked. "Kagome, Zelda is not as juvenile and childish as you might think. She is quite intelligent, especially when it comes to magic. Now go." She gave Kagome a gentle push towards Zelda, causing her to stumble and almost fall, if it wasn't for Zelda, who had grabbed her hands.

"Careful, Kagome," she laughed, as she let go of Kagome's hands,

"Um, thank you, Zelda," Kagome nodded, feeling her own cheeks tint rose. Zelda merely giggled, flashing her that usual cute smile.

"Princess, please hurry!" Impa begged.

"Okay," Zelda nodded, looking in her direction. "Kagome," she then asked seriously, reaching out her smaller hands towards her. "May I hold your hands?" Slightly confused by this action, Kagome raised an eyebrow to Zelda, but none the less complied with her question. As Zelda then reached out for Kagome's hands, entwining them with hers, a bright blue light slowly started to form around them. Kagome's gaze grew as her attention was directed towards the floor.

"What was that?" She asked, her heart pounding quickly. "What is happening?"

"Goddesses of Hyrule, creators of all life forces and all things good, please grant me, Princess Zelda of Hyrule, the power to send our chosen one, the one decided and chosen by you three, to the chamber of the sages, where she might rest until her time to rise and aid our world will be needed."

Suddenly, a bright blue light started to form around Kagome's feet. Her eyes widened even more, and a small scream escaped from her lips, as she felt her entire body becoming encased by a rather large sapphire looking gem.

Confused, Kagome could only stare towards Zelda and Impa in fear, as she watched herself slowly beginning to float up in the air, all while still being encased in the gem. Wanting to break free of her newly acquired prison, Kagome felt her entire body become paralyzed, enabling her from moving, before another bright light then shone from the ceiling, blinding her, and causing everything around her to become blurry. It then went black.

* * *

**Seven Years Later**

* * *

_Kagome…_

_Kagome…_

_Kagome…_

_Momma…_

_**Huh… I know… I know those voices…**_

_We're so proud of you…_

_We believe in you… _

_We just know that you'll do great…_

… _**Are those voices? Are they Miroku, Sango and… Shippou?**_

_... We just know that she'll help you..._

_**... Who? Who will help me?**_

… _Kagome…_

… _**Inu… InuYasha, is that you?**_

… _**I know that you can do it**_…

_Do… do what?_

… _Defeat him…_

… _Who? Defeat who… InuYasha?_

….

…

…

_**InuYasha? Are you there?**_

…

…

…

…

"Huh?" Kagome blinked, looking around her. "W-where, where am I?"

"You're in the Temple of Time," a loud, high voice said.

"What? I'm back… in the Temple of Time?" Flashes of Impa pushing her towards the platform, Zelda reaching for her hands, and a bright blue light surrounding her suddenly came to mind.

"Huh!"

"Well, it's good to see that you finally snapped out of that trance." A worried voice spoke as Kagome watched someone kneel down to place a hand onto her shoulder. Looking up, her bright red eyes met with a pair of… baby blue eyes.

'_**Baby blue? I only know one person who has eyes like that.'**_

Link… Images of the cute little forest boy, with his small sword and shield, and his partner, a blue puffball fairy named Navi then appeared in her mind.

"Tell me," she began. "Would you happen to be named Link?" Kagome asked, slowly sitting up. Her entire body felt as though it were asleep, which made it hard for her to move.

A look of surprise crossed the man's face. "Um, yes, that would be me," he nodded, stunned.

"And do you know my name too?" A little blue ball suddenly flew straight towards Kagome's face, bobbing up and down eagerly.

"Um, N-Navi," she stuttered, placing a hand onto her head.

"Correct!" Navi said, flying up and down. "I'm surprised to see that you didn't forget us, Kagome."

"Forget?" Kagome repeated, baffled. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, for start, it's been about seven years since we've each other."

"Seven years?" Kagome repeated.

"Yep," Navi nodded. "It was the day when Impa was teaching Link, Zelda's Lullaby. You were there, but looked to be preoccupied. And it wasn't until after, when we were outside in Hyrule field once Impa had left, that we really got to talk with each other."

"Yes, now I remember." Flashes of the event soon began to come back to Kagome's mind.

'_**Man,'**_ she thought, rubbing her very soar head. _**'**__I __**feel so weird, it's not even funny**_._**'**_

Eyes drooping, Kagome exhaled a loud sigh, choosing to drop her gaze towards the hard temple flooring. Then suddenly, she tensed over. She felt another presence was inside the temple that appeared to be heading straight for them!

Quickly getting up to her feet, she reached inside her pockets, more than pleased to see that her smaller, handy weapons were still in tack. Reaching for one of them, she withdrew a kunai with speed and grace. As she moved her arm back, prepared to fire the weapon, she felt her ligament brush up against something. Curious, she quickly redirected her gaze, noticing that something appeared to be strapped to her backside. A pair of twin blades easily hidden within a beautiful sheath was what she saw. Blinking in confusion, Kagome quickly shook her head, knowing that she should worry about this later, and instead, should focus her attention on the nearing enemy.

Gripping her kunai tight, drawing blood, Kagome narrowed her eyes, only to quickly become dumbfounded at who she saw walking towards them. Dropping her weapon, she could only stare towards the newest person entering the room with a shocked look. "You are," she said, pointing towards him. "You are a Sheikah, aren't you?"

"Correct," he said, smiling. "I am a Sheikah. My name is Sheik, and I am one of the surviving few."


	5. Shocking thoughts and Epona

_**The Chosen Heroes**_

_**A Zelda/InuYasha Crossover**_

* * *

_**Chapter Five: Shocking thoughts and Epona**_

* * *

Time itself seemed to stand still as the entire group of people stood immobile, merely staring at one another. Sheik, the newest arrival, was quite calm and composed, in comparison to Link and Kagome, who were just plain confused.

"Did you just say… that you were one of the surviving Sheikah?" Kagome stuttered, finally breaking the silence.

Sheik smiled. "Yes, I already said that Lady Kagome."

"And how do you know my name?" Kagome shouted, confused. She did not understand how this Sheik knew her name, and why she had never met him if he actually turned out to be a Sheikah.

"Because in the prophecy that was written throughout the ages, it was said that the Sheikah sent to aid the Hero of Time with his journey throughout Hyrule, would bear the name Kagome," Sheik stated simply, causing Kagome's eyes to widen.

"Oh." Beads of sweat formed at the back of her neck.

_Goddesses, do I feel stupid,_ she thought with a grimace.

"Also, I happened to hear Navi, the fairy, say your name as well." Sheik added on.

Kagome groaned and shut her eyes.

"Um, Kagome, are you okay?" Navi asked, fluttering around her worriedly.

"I'm fine, Navi." Kagome managed to say while keeping her gaze towards the ground. "Just a little bit off, that's all."

Link and Sheik's eyebrows shot up as they watched Kagome. Then Sheik turned around and focused his attention on Link. "Hero of Time, do not draw your blade. I mean you no harm. I only came to welcome you both."

"You mean us no harm?" Link sneered and still reached for his blade, the Master Sword. "What do you mean by that exactly, _Sheik_? And what do you mean by welcoming us." There was still a lot that Link was puzzled by, and he wanted answers **now**.

Sheik eyed Link's sword and the way his fingers held the hilt so tightly, they were already turning white. "Again, Hero of Time, place your weapon away. Once you have slid the Master Sword back into its sheath, I will answer your questions."

Link grumbled under his breath, but did as Sheik instructed. Sheik smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Hero of Time. Now, to answer your questions, I came to the Temple of Time to welcome both the Hero of Time and the Sheikah of Legends to the future. I am here to wish you both well, and to act as your guide to the first temple."

"**The first temple?"** both Kagome and Link repeated in unison.

"Yes," Sheik nodded. "The first of five temples you both will need to enter and clear from evil doings in order to awaken the five remaining sages… One temple is in a **deep forest**, another on a **high mountain**, the next under a **vast lake**, one within the house of the **very dead**, and finally, the last found within the **goddess of sand**…

"You both will need to work together, guiding one another, and aiding each other in order to save all of Hyrule and return the light of peace to the world…"

Link and Kagome shared a glance, their faces reading the same expression.

"This legend," Sheik said, "the one of you both aiding each other, is a prophecy passed down by my people, the Sheikah. However, Lady Kagome should already be more than aware of this."

"Yes, I am," Kagome nodded. "I know of the prophecy quite well."

"Very good," Sheik noted, smiling from underneath his coil. "That will help you at points along with your quest."

Kagome raised a brow, but decided to hold back her opinions. Meanwhile, Sheik was preoccupied, as he was busy speaking with Link. "The first Sage is waiting for you both within the Forest Temple. The sage is a girl that I am sure you know quite well, Link."

"That I know?" Link looked puzzled. He didn't know any girl that was a plausible candidate for a sage. All of the females he knew well were Kokiri, and most of them were far too naïve and innocent to take on the responsibility and role of a sage. However, one girl came to mind. His mouth then dropped.

"No…" He exclaimed. "It's not her… it's not Saria, is it?" He looked to Sheik for confirmation.

Sheik's eyes were closed and his posture was rigid. "She had tried to escape earlier, and head to the Chamber of Sages on her own. But because of the evil power surrounding the temple, she cannot escape and can no longer hear the awakening call from the Sacred Realm."

Link's heart lurched forward. Although Sheik hadn't answered his question, he was beginning to assume that the sage was Saria.

"However, Hero of Time and Legendary Sheikah, as equipped as you are now, you cannot enter the temple," Sheik explained and turned towards Kagome.

"What?" She exclaimed and moved forward. "What do you mean? How are we supposed to enter the Temple then?" She shot Sheik a suspicious look, which caused him to smile beneath his coil again.

"If you would be so kind as to let me finish Lady Kagome, I was going to say that you both best head towards Kakariko Village, and make your way towards the graveyard… There you'll find a clue that will help you on your adventure." His tone was playful. He was mocking her.

She grit her teeth, and held back a snarl.

"I must depart," Sheik began to back away, off from the pedestal. "I would like to see you both at the Forest Temple, the first Temple, in three days. As well," he added on. "It would be for your best interest to get a horse. The parts of Hyrule you both will be venturing to, are quite lengthy in distance. It would take far too long to reach them all by foot."

"Three days to get both a horse and visit Kakariko Graveyard? Sheik, I think that you might be out of your—" Kagome was never able to finish her sentence, though, since Sheik threw down a Deku Nut and disappeared from sight in a large puff of smoke.

Link coughed, his eyes already becoming watery. "What was that?" He demanded, and attempted to fan some of the smoke away from his face.

"A Sheikah Flash Bomb," Kagome stated easily. Her gaze was locked on the spot where Sheik previously stood. "It's a technique used by the Sheikah to vanish quickly from an enemy."

"So it's a quick getaway?" Navi clarified and coughed a little bit.

"Yes." Kagome nodded.

"Kagome, where would you keep those flash bombs hidden?" Link asked. "I mean, Sheik's suit was so tight and so is yours. So where are they placed. It would stick out like a sore—"

**Hit!**

"Oww! What was that for?" Link shouted. He clutched his head with his hands and could already feel a large bump forming right above his forehead.

"For staring at me like some kind of closet pervert!" she shouted and retracted her arm.

"I was not looking at you!" He shouted. "I was just wondering where you would hide those flash bombs, since your outfit is literally skin tight and—"

**Hit!**

Kagome whacked him again in the same spot. He fell back, groaning in pain.

"… Will you please stop doing that?" He questioned and clutched his throbbing head.

"As long as you stop staring at me, then I will." Kagome replied her hands crossed over her chest.

"But I wasn't staring!" Link hollered. "I was just asking a question, that's all."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "As if!" she grumbled under her breath and then headed towards the exit. Navi fluttered around Link, watching as Kagome disappeared out of the church.

"You screwed up… big time, Link." She confessed.

"Navi, be quiet." Link groaned. "I have a headache."

"And I wonder why," Navi blanched, moving away before Link could strike her down with his hand.

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

"What happened here?" Both heroes stared in shock towards the sight of what used to be Castle Town's market.

Everything from housings to shops had been burnt to the crisp. Rubble and dried up wood were all that remained, and the once beautiful flora and shrubbery were gone. The stone walkway that went all throughout the town square was ruined, covered in dirt and stained with splashes of red. The sky was hard and the air was thick.

Kagome's jaw dropped. "It's just like my dream," she thought, stunned. "It's come true… I can't believe it." Tears started to form inside of her eyes.

Link frowned and moved closer towards Kagome. He placed a hand reassuringly onto her shoulder and attempted to soothe her. "It's okay Kagome. It's okay."

She sniffled. "Thank you," she mumbled and looked up towards him. A few tears streamed down her face. "I'm just surprised, that's all. It's a lot to take… how it all looks right now and everything."

"I can understand." Link nodded. "It is horrible." Castle Town looked just plain awful and Link felt a slash form inside his heart when he recalled what the inviting town resembled before.

"Link, can we get moving? Maybe head to Lon Lon Ranch to retrieve a horse as Sheik suggested." How sad and quiet her voice sounded made him frown.

"Sure," he agreed. "That sounds like a plan." Together they both then set off, leaving the saddened Castle Town.

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

Lon Lon Ranch was a quiet and soothing farm. It always gave off an air of peace and serenity, whenever visitors trudged up the steep entrance way and were greeted with the sights of horses frolicking in the pastures and Cucoos walking around the edges of the green grassland.

As Link and Kagome arrived onto the scene, both noticed a girl who looked to be about their age. She was quite cute with her long red hair and bright blue eyes. In both hands, she attempted to carry a large bucket of what seemed to be milk over towards the barn.

Kagome titled her head to the side, curious. "What's she doing?" She mumbled, watching as the girl filled up an empty bowl.

"Probably feeding a cat," Link said simply.

"Cat?" exclaimed Navi, fearful.

"Don't worry, Navi. Nothing bad will happen," Link said, finding her frozen look humorous.

She scowled. "Not nice Link," she huffed.

"Hello?" The girl looked up. "Are you visitors?" She moved towards them, walking much quicker than before.

"Are you Malon?" Link demanded.

Her eyes widened. "How do you know my name?" She questioned, eyeing Link.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, noticing the faint blush that formed across her cheeks when her eyes moved from Link's head to his toes. However, Link failed to detect the obvious. She heaved a sigh.

"My name is Kagome, and this is Link." She said, butting into their conversation. "Apparently, it would seem that Link knows you from somewhere. Have you two met before, maybe?"

"Not that I can recall," Malon mused, pursing her lips together.

"Well then, do you remember me?" Navi asked, fluttering towards Malon. Malon's eye grew as she studied the blue fairy.

"A fairy?" she whispered in awe. "If anyone I had met owned a fairy, I would have remembered."

Link sighed. Malon still didn't remember him, even with Navi's appearance. There was no use then in reminding her of how they first met.

_Besides, I __**don't **__want to be called Fairy Boy again_, he thought, suppressing a scowl.

"Hey, Link! Why not try playing the song she taught you?" Navi suggested. Link froze.

"Come on, play it!" Navi urged as she flew around his face. "I'm sure she'll remember then."

Malon titled her head to the side. "What song?"

"This song," Link mumbled and withdrew his ocarina. Kagome's eyebrows shot up again. The ocarina that Link held in his possession was the actual Ocarina of Time. Her jaw dropped.

"Its called Epona's song," Link said, noticing how Malon stiffened. Without wasting a beat, he then began to play a light and joyful tune. All throughout the area, animals alike stopped to listen to the colourful tune that was Epona's song.

Kagome watched Malon, noting how a look of surprise, then realization formed across her face. From there it was clear, she remembered.

"Fairy boy?" she whispered, her voice faint.

Link sighed again and put the ocarina away. "That's right," he nodded. Goddesses, how he disliked that name. Navi always teased him about it whenever they were alone at the start of their adventure back in the past. "But I'd prefer it if you could call me Link."

"But fairy boy suits you." Kagome protested. "It fits your whole vibe you have going on."

"My vibe?" he blinked in confusion. "What do you mean by that, Kagome?"

"You know," she said taking a step forward, poking at his chest with her index finger, "The whole fairy-boy-person-who-wears-all-green-and-sports-a-skirt-while-carrying-a-heavy-sword-strapped-to-his-back-with-a-sheild."

"Huh?"

Kagome cracked a grin. "What?" She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just stating the obvious."

Link's eyes narrowed. "I'm **not **wearing a skirt," he hissed through his cleaned teeth. "It's a tunic."

"A tunic that looks like a dress," she giggled, causing Link's left eye to twitch. He could already tell that this was going to be the start of one hell long of an adventure.

"On another note, where's Talon, your father?" Link wanted to get as far from this topic as possible. "Is he sleeping somewhere, maybe in the Cucco hut again?" He started to smile, remembering the many games he'd play with a sleepy Talon inside that large wooden room.

Malon's smile faded. "Well, you see…" she started to fiddle with her hands. "Dad no longer lives here anymore. He was sent away…" She looked down towards the ground.

"Sent away?" Link repeated. "What happened?"

"Mr. Ingo kicked him out," Malon said sadly.

Kagome moved forward. "I'm confused here. Might you both explain everything from the beginning?" She questioned and looked to both of them.

Malon sniffled, but agreed. "See, it all happened when…"

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

"So this Ingo doesn't let you leave the ranch?" Kagome repeated, flabbergasted.

"That's right," Malon nodded. "He says that if I do leave to go and look for Dad, that he'll mistreat the horses, and ship off Epona to Ganondorf right away."

"Epona?"

"Our prize winning horse," she explained. "Mr. Ingo is raising her to offer as a present to Ganondorf." Link's eyes narrowed.

"Link?" exclaimed Kagome, watching as he begun to walk away. "Where are you going?"

"To go and teach Ingo a lesson." He called, heading towards the outdoor stables.

Kagome groaned and Malon could only stare in bewilderment.

"I wonder what he means by that," she said, worried. "In any case though, would you like to meet a special friend of mine?" She sounded so sincere and happy, that Kagome couldn't help but agree.

Together – once Malon had retrieved the small bowl filled with fresh milk – moved inside the barn. Kagome frowned as she noticed some cows, baby calves and horses locked inside their pens, unable to move around more than a few square feet.

"It's just awful, isn't it?" Malon voiced.

"What?"

"The animals," she frowned, coming to a halt. "Mr. Ingo won't let any of these animals outside, since they've all been troublemakers… well, at least, that's what he says." Her frown deepened.

"And why does he call them troublemakers?" Kagome asked, walking towards a nearby horse. She stroked its soft head and began to smile as the horse neighed.

"What Mr. Ingo means by troublemakers," she explained. "Is that all these animals have tried to head butt him once before, interfere with his work or not respond to when he calls for them."

Kagome smiled, "Smart animals."

A few cows mooed and horses neighed in agreement. Kagome and Malon broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Meow?" both girls stopped their giggling, upon noticing a faint meow.

"Is that your friend?" Kagome asked, smiling.

"That's right," Malon nodded. "She loves to sleep with the horses for some reason." She shook her head. "I can never understand why, but I love her too much to care. Anyway, Kirara, please come out. Its okay, we won't hurt you, we've just brought you a yummy snack."

'_Kirara?' _Kagome blinked, watching as a cat that looked exactly like Kirara – except for a blue scarf tied around her neck – emerged from one of the pens. She yawned, stretched forward and then headed for the bowl of cold milk.

"Yeah, that's right girl, drink it all up," Malon instructed, bending down to stroke her soft back. Kirara meowed a joyful tune, before continuing to drink her milk.

"How… did you come across Kirara?" Kagome asked, staring towards Malon intently. Yet, she never noticed that Kirara had stopped drinking her milk and was now watching her with sheer delight.

"Well, I know that Kirara might seem a little strange," Malon said, looking down towards her. "What with her two tails, and her red eyes, but really, she's a wonderful cat."

"I'm aware of that," Kagome said, trying to resist the urge to grind her teeth. "But could you _please_ explain how you found her? Please?" She begged.

"Oh." Malon blinked. "Well, if you really want to know, a few months ago, I heard a soft meow coming from outside the stables. It was early morning when it happened, and I snuck out of the house to see who was meowing since we didn't own a single cat at the time." Kagome nodded, wanting to hear more.

"And when I had gotten outside, I found Kirara lying on the ground with a note attached to her neck."

"A note, what did it say?" Kagome demanded.

Malon, taken back by her exuberance explained, "The note merely said that her name was Kirara, and that she was brought here for some reason."

"Is that is?" Kagome whispered. "The note didn't say anything else."

Malon shook her head. "No. It only said that."

"I see." Kagome turned away. Just like back in Castle Town, she was once again on the verge of tears.

"Meow?" she looked down upon feeling someone soft brush up against her leg. It was Kirara and she was staring solely towards Kagome.

"Kirara?" she sniffled and bent down, scooping her up in her arms. "Thank you… so much."

Malon smiled and leaned against a post. "Kagome, tell me, do you know Kirara?"

Kagome nodded through the hug. "Yes, I do. She belonged to a good friend of mine, who is now in heaven."

"I'm sorry," Malon apologized. "I didn't know."

Kagome shook her head. "It's okay. It's okay… It was a long ago time."

Malon bit her bottom lip. "Kagome, if you want," she twitched. "Would you like to take care of Kirara from now on?"

"What?" Kagome exclaimed. "Malon, what are you saying?" She demanded.

"It's just that you've known Kirara for so long. She belonged to a good friend of yours, and well, I can tell that the two of you are quite close." She smiled and moved closer towards Kagome. She then leaned over and scratched behind Kirara's ears.

"You two seem to have such a close bond, and well, I don't want to be the one to severe that bond." She looked so upset. Tears were streaming down her face. "That's why; I think that you should keep Kirara."

"Malon," she sniffled. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

An overjoyed Kagome and Malon excited from the barn with Kirara in tow. They were greeted with the sight of a sheer frustrated Ingo shaking his head and glaring towards Link.

"I can't believe it!" He hollered, throwing his hands up into the air with anger. "How did you beat me? And with Epona, the horse I was going to present to the great Ganondorf no less, ugg."

"Well, I guess it just wasn't your day," Link said cheerfully, mounted on Epona.

"Ahh!" hissed Ingo, his eyes narrowed. Steam looked to be coming from out of his ears. "You may have won and gotten Epona right from under my nose, and as promised I will let you have her. However," he smirked. "I'll never let you leave this ranch before that can happen."

He then shut the gates, leaving a baffled Link on the other side.

This could not be good.

"Uh oh," Kagome gaped.

"Geez," Navi sighed, a sweat drop forming behind her head. "What a way to start off this adventure, huh?"


	6. Dampe and Hookshots

**Disclaimer – **I own nothing!

* * *

_**The Chosen Heroes**_

_**A Zelda/InuYasha Crossover**_

_**Chapter Six: Dampe and Hookshots**_

* * *

**Edited: 08/18/2012**

* * *

Kagome and Malon stared to Ingo in shock. He turned around, offering them a malicious grin.

"It's only fair." His smile widened. "Since Epona belongs to the Great Ganondorf, no one else can have her." A devious laugh then escaped from his lips. Kagome raised a brow and imagined a pair of devil's horns sprouting on either side of his head, as well as a fiery torch forming in front of his left hand.

"But that's not fair." Malon cried and stomped a foot in protest. Ingo looked towards her, not the least bit impressed. "I may not know how Link won—"

"Enough!" He cried, interrupting her. "Malon keep that mouth of yours shut this instant."

She closed her mouth, but glared towards him.

"That's better," he smiled. "You're far more understanding than your dimwitted father ever was."

"Don't you insult my father!" she shouted, tears clouding her vision.

Ingo fiddled with his moustache. "I am only speaking the truth." He shrugged his shoulders and directed his attention towards Kagome. "And who might you be?"

"My name is Kagome," she said in between her clenched teeth.

"Kagome?" he repeated, surprised. "What kind of a stupid name is that?" He cackled, titling his head back.

Kagome snarled. "My name is not stupid, you jerk!" She huffed and puffed. Her face red and eyes narrowed. More so, she wanted no more than to rip that moustache straight off Ingo's hideous face and listen to him yell and scream in agony.

"Hold on, Kagome. Don't do anything rash!" Link advised from the other side of the gate.

"But Link." she whined, "why not?"

"Trust me, it's not worth it," he bellowed. "Now, all of you back away from the gate." Malon and Kagome shared a glance. They quickly moved towards the barn's doorway. However, Ingo stood still.

"And what are you going to do?" He yelled, taunting Link. "You're stuck in there and can't get out."

"This." Link said simply and gave Epona a gentle tap with the reigns. She neighed and began to back away from the door. Ingo watched them, puzzled. Just what was the green clothed boy attempting to do?

"**Hya!"** he exclaimed. Epona neighed louder than even before and charged forward, heading directly towards the gate. Ingo's jaw dropped and he stumbled backwards, falling onto his butt, upon watching Link and Epona soar over the fence.

"No!" Ingo screamed and tugged at his hair.

"Kagome, now!" exclaimed Link and led Epona over towards both females. "Let's get going, while we have the chance."

"Um, okay." She exclaimed. "Malon, thank you," she said and bowed. Malon raised an eyebrow, confused. "Thank you so much for everything, and for reuniting Kirara with me. I truly appreciate it. You really are a wonderful girl," she spoke truthfully, her eyes watering over.

"It was my pleasure, Kagome," Malon smiled, sniffling. "Please, promise me that you'll take good care of Kirara." She then reached out to stroke Kirara's furry top.

"Kagome, hurry!" exclaimed Link.

Kirara meowed and licked Malon's hand. She giggled.

"I'll miss you," she said. "Don't forget me. Okay?"

Kirara meowed and shook her head. Malon's smile widened.

"Kagome!" shouted Link.

"I'm coming," she replied, moving towards Epona. Kirara scampered out of her arms and hopped onto Epona's back. Link then leaned over and helped her onto the horse. She thanked him and scooted forward, now sitting in front of Link.

"Hya!" he gave the reigns a hard strike. Epona neighed and turned around, heading for the ranch's exit.

"Until the next time, Malon," Kagome shouted as Epona sped down the hill. "Please… be safe!"

"**Hya!"**

Malon waved and watched them set off until their figures were no more.

* * *

Both heroes continued to ride on Epona without saying a single word. Kagome, who grew tired of the constant silence, looked behind her, deciding she wanted to talk with Link.

"Um, Link," she said, wanting to chat, "how much longer do we have to go until we arrive?"

"It shouldn't be too long now," he replied, his eyes locked on the green grassland ahead of them.

"Oh. I see." She looked down. "Thanks then."

Link grunted in response.

"Kagome, Link, look!" Navi floated above their heads excitedly. She twinkled a shimmering shade of light blue and bobbed up and down in the air. "It's the stairs that lead to Kakariko Village."

"Really?" said Link. "That's great news. How much further do we have to go, Navi?"

"About two hundred feet," she replied.

"That's good." He nodded. "From there, we'll move on foot."

Epona continually trotted down the grassland and came to a stop. Link released his hold on the reigns and slid down from the saddle.

"You coming?" he turned around.

Kagome nodded. Shyly, she extended a hand forward. Link smiled and moved closer towards her, intending to help her down.

"Here we go." Kagome leaned over and placed one hand onto his shoulder. Gently, she slid down off from Epona's saddle and onto the ground with a soft thud.

"Thank you," she smiled, releasing her hold on his hand. He nodded, returning the smile.

"It was my pleasure. Now, come on. We need to head to the Graveyard before sundown." Link began to head towards the staircase. Kagome followed him, curious.

* * *

"Wow, so this is Kakariko Village. It looks so much nicer in the flesh." She breathed, mystified.

"Kagome, is this your first time here?" Link questioned.

She nodded. "Yes, it is."

Link turned around and stared to her, his eyebrows shooting up. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "Hey, in my defence, Impa never really took me on a tour of Hyrule. Mostly, we spent our time training or studying together."

"So you've never seen all of Hyrule?" Navi asked, moving closer towards her.

A light shade of rose draped itself across her cheeks. "That's right," she admitted and looked away. "Impa felt that it wasn't necessary to see the sites of Hyrule, but rather, to know the history and importance behind the sites."

"That's understandable." Link pursed his lips together. "Well, tell me, what do you think of the village?"

"It's beautiful." She clasped her hands together and turned around. "I love the different levels that the village is built on, and the gigantic windmill off to the furthest corner of the village's highest hill."

Link smiled. "Yes, that windmill certainly is breathtaking." He started to smirk.

"What's so funny?" Kagome demanded, noticing his sudden change in composure.

"It's nothing." He held a hand into the air. "Just a memory of the past, that's all."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Fine," she grumbled under her breath.

Link snorted. "When I was younger, I journeyed into the Windmill a few times and upset the owner quite a bit." His smile widened. Kagome blinked, taken back. How was that supposed to be funny?

Link, who noticed her confused stare, shook his head. "Forget it. I guess it's only funny if you were there." She nodded in understanding. "Anyway, let's head towards the Graveyard. Kagome, since it's your first time to Kakariko Village, I'm assuming that you don't know the way there. Therefore, I'll lead."

"Fine by me," she shrugged her shoulders. "Just as long as you know where you're going."

"Trust me," he said. "I know this village like the back of my head."

She grinned. "Okay then. Please lead the way, Sir Link." She extended a hand forward and bowed. "I will follow behind you as instructed."

Link clicked his tongue and shook his head, holding back a comment. Kagome inwardly giggled, finding his perplexed expression cute.

* * *

"Is this the grave keeper's house?" Kagome asked and pointed towards a shack built into the side of the graveyard's entrance. It was a small hut, no more than the size of a small bedroom with a dilapidated looking roof and broken pieces of burnt limber acting as its walls.

"That's right." Link said his tone sad. Before the two had entered into the Graveyard, the new grave keeper informed them that Dampe, the previous grave keeper, had passed away three years ago from sickness.

Kirara meowed and jumped off Kagome's shoulders.

Link followed the kitten out of the corner of his eye, his gaze locked on the feline's two tails.

"We should investigate his house," Kagome announced, directing his attention towards her.

"What?" His jaw dropped. "Are you nuts, Kagome?" She was suggesting that they enter into a deceased man's house and search through his belongings. Unacceptable, he would not allow it.

"I'm not nuts," she said, glaring towards him. "I just think that this will be the simplest method for locating some sort of clue." Not even waiting for his answer, she began to head towards the hut's front door.

Link's jaw dropped. "Kagome, don't you dare!"

Kagome hissed and gripped the door handle. With a wave, she opened up the door and marched inside. Link groaned and slapped his forehead.

"This is insane." Yet, he still followed her inside.

Once both heroes were into the house, they begun their search. Similar to the house's exterior, the interior did not have too much to offer in terms of looks. There was merely a small single bed with a single pillow tucked off into a corner, with a simple wooden desk and shelf across from it.

As Link searched through the shelves, Kagome focused her attention towards the desk. Lying on the desk's top was a single book. She reached for it and turned towards the first page.

She cursed. Link turned around.

"What?" He demanded. "What's wrong?"

"Look. Look at this." She pointed towards the book. "Dampe had written a message in here. It looks like… he was expecting us." She gulped in fear.

"Huh?" Now he had to see this.

"What in Hyrule's name?"

His eyes scanned over the small paragraph, absorbing its contents.

_"Whoever reads this, please enter my grave. _

_"I will let you have my stretching, shrinking, keepsakes. _

_"I'm waiting for you, _

_"~ Dampe…_"

"Wow." He whistled. Now that was scary.

Kagome nodded. "I know, right?"

He licked his lips. "Well, it sounds like we need to go grave robbing." Both heroes shared a look of unease. It was clear that both did not want to go through with the fact.

"Come on." He breathed through his nose. "Let's go and locate his grave."

"That way, we can leave sooner," Kagome added.

Link chuckled, "Exactly what I was going to say."

Once both were outside of the house, Link and Kagome headed for the tombstones. Each hero read the inscriptions on the tombs, searching for the one that read Dampe.

"Here we are." Link clapped both hands together. "Here lies Dampe, Kakariko's beloved Grave Keeper." He frowned. Kagome mirrored his with one of her own.

"Help me move this," she said and headed towards the back of the tomb. "We need to move this in order to get inside his tomb." Link sighed, but complied. Together, both pushed the tomb, watching as it slowly moved forward.

"Good. Now we're getting somewhere." Link grinned. Just in front of them was a small but perfectly shaped rectangular hole. He leaned over and looked down into the hole. It seemed as though it went on for miles. A sweat drop formed behind his head.

"I guess we have to go down there, huh?" Kagome gulped.

"I guess so," he replied. A wave of uncertainty washed over her face, as she pulled up her coil.

Link watched her, stunned. "Kagome, what in the goddesses names are you doing with that coil of yours?"

"It's so that I don't dirt or bugs in my mouth," she replied, the lower region of her face covered.

"I see." Beads of sweat formed behind his head.

Kagome arched a brow. "Link, let's get going." She shut her eyes and then took the plunge. She dove straight down into the hole. Link jumped back, jaw dropped.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" He shouted.

"Hurry and follow!" She replied, her voice growing weary and quieter.

"Fine," it's not as if he had a choice or anything. "Navi, stay with Kirara," he instructed, watching as his partner moved towards Kagome's other partner.

"Will do, Link." Navi replied.

"Good." Then with that, Link followed Kagome down the hole.

* * *

Where both heroes arrived was a darkly lit room. It had four large pillars on every side, a cold stone floor and matching walls. "Link… look ahead." Kagome trembled, pointing forward.

Link followed her gaze and found himself needing to take a double stare.

"Are you… Dampe?" He murmured, fascinated. For floating just above them was what looked to be the spirit of the deceased grave keeper, Dampe.

"Well, if it isn't the little green wearing fellow." The spirit laughed. "My name is Dampe. It has been a while since we've last seen each other." He laughed once more.

Kagome grimaced. Link; however, was not the least bit phased. "That is true, Dampe."

Dampe stroked his chin. "You've grown into a fine young man." He noted. Then, his gaze wandered towards Kagome. "And I see that you have a girlfriend too." Link and Kagome shared a glance, their eyes growing. Dampe smirked. "She's a Sheikah, no less… How interesting."

Kagome's face paled. She could not believe what the spirit had just said.

"Dampe, that is not true," Link coughed, moving further from Kagome. "We're **not **like that!"

"Your mouth says one story. But your expression says a whole other story," he laughed, titling backwards and floating further into the air. Link groaned, annoyed.

_Rude old man_, he thought.

Dampe clicked his tongue. "I can tell that you both would have a reason for visiting my humble resting place. Tell me, what is because of my treasures?" He inquired, curious.

"Yes." Kagome stated plainly. "It is." She wanted no more than to leave right now. She did not enjoy Dampe's sense of humour, or the feel that the entire cavern gave off. It was dark and eerie. She hated it and wanted to be back in the fresh and open air.

"Well, I can give you both my treasures… on one condition."

"And what condition is that?" Link demanded.

That you both win them fair and square." Dampe smiled. "I know that I might not look it, but I am rather quick, and am very confident in my speed. If you both want to receive my treasures that I brought to the afterlife with me, then you'll have to race against me, and win."

Link and Kagome shared a glance, each one wearing the same expression.

"All right," Link said. "We agree to your condition Dampe."

"Very good." He nodded. ""Now, who wants to go first?"

"I will." Kagome volunteered. "It's been a while since I've had a good race." She looked back towards Link, wanting to make sure that he was okay with letting her go first. When she saw that he was smiling, she knew that he was fine with it. "Dampe," she shouted. "Let us begin."

He cackled a delightful laugh. "Wonderful… Follow me little lady, if you dare." As he begun to float away, disappearing behind a rising wall, Kagome heaved a breath.

"That's fine by me," she said and took off after him, leaving Link behind in the large room.

* * *

Kagome dashed down various passageways and corridors, collecting the odd green ruby every now and then. As well as making sure to avoid the various coloured flames that spouted from Dampe's old lantern, the entire race was not that bad. Kagome knew that soon enough, this race would be over.

Breathing in deeply, she felt her heart pounding violently from inside her chest.

"Nice work, girl." Dampe congratulated her, after they rounded the final bend and came to the next open area. "You are truly quick on your feet."

"Well I am a Sheikah, after all." she smiled, pulling down her coil. "And it would be bad if I was slow." She laughed nervously.

_No to mention that Impa would have my head on a silver platter if I lost something as a simple as this race,_ she grimaced, thinking to herself.

"I suppose you are right," Dampe voiced, agreeing with her. "Sheikah are quite quick by nature."

Kagome nodded happily.

"Girl, as your reward for winning, I will you give you what I had promised." Kagome moved forward, eager to find out what the treasure was. "Here is my treasure… a hookshot. Please use it well." In his transparent hand, he held a small item. "Catch."

Kagome caught it with ease and began to study it. It was rather old, and reminded her of a child's toy. The entire bottom half of the hookshot was painted a dark blue and had a sharp triangular top, which would allow it to grasp onto various items.

"This hookshot has a spring-loaded chain built into it, so that it will pull you to any spot where its hook sticks. Doesn't that sound cool?" Dampe said, sounding quite excited.

Kagome blinked. "Sure," she mumbled under her breath.

Dampe chuckled. "I'm sure it will help you in some ways, young lady. Please remember that I live here, so please come back again sometime. We can race to as much as your heart's contents." And with that, he disappeared, leaving Kagome alone in the room.

* * *

No less than two minutes later, did Link come dashing in through the exact same passageway Kagome had come through before, wearing a look of sheer exhaustion.

Giggling, Kagome shook her head. "Congrats on finishing," she clapped her hands. "I just knew that you'd win."

Link rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks, Kagome." He looked away, staring down towards his feet.

"And you two say that you're not together… such lies," Dampe chastised, catching their attention.

"Anyhow kid, here's the treasure that I had promised you." He threw the second hookshot to Link. "I had already provided your girlfriend with one… I'm sure this will help you out throughout your journey. Now be safe on leaving this place." Then with that, he disappeared again.

"Well, I guess this was the item Sheik was referring to." Link remarked, looking at the hookshot.

"I suppose you're right, Link." She nodded.

"And in any case, since we got what we had wanted from here, I think we should be leaving." He added on.

"If we're going to be leaving then, I think that would be the way out." She pointed towards a pillar of light that then formed from seemingly nowhere.

"Huh?" Link looked confused. "Kagome, I don't think that we should trust that—" Kagome never let him finish his sentence though, since she had grasped a hold of his hand and led him into the pillar. Thus, with a flash of light, both disappeared from the darkly lit room.


	7. Of Annoyance and Tales

**Disclaimer - **I own nothing.

* * *

_**The Chosen Heroes**_

_**A Zelda/InuYasha crossover**_

_**Chapter Seven: Of Annoyance and Tales**_

* * *

**Edited: 18/08/2012**

* * *

"Ahh… I slept well." Kagome smiled and stretched her arms forward. Link sat across from her with Kirara perched on his right shoulder. "Link, did you sleep well?" She yawned.

"I slept well." He nodded. "Thank you for asking. But Kagome, I have something to ask you. Where did you get Kirara from?" Kagome stifled a laugh.

"Kirara isn't mine. She belonged to a deceased friend of mine," she exhaled a sigh. Link could tell she was sad. He felt a little bit bad about asking her this, but knew that he wanted answers. He had never seen a kitten quite like Kirara before, and wanted to know where she came from.

"How should I explain this?" She rubbed the back of her neck. "See a while ago, I travelled with a group of friends. There were six of us, including Kirara, and the female who owned Kirara before, said that if anything were to happen to her, she would want me to look after Kirara."

"Oh." Link blinked. "I see." Although he had more he wanted to ask, he decided to let the topic slide for now. Kagome was obviously uncomfortable with the given situation, and Link wanted her to feel safe talking to him.

"Anju, thank you for the food," Link smiled, turning around to watch Anju, the owner of the house, who appeared from the other side of the room. "The eggs you made are really good. You're a wonderful cook."

"Thank you," Anju blushed. "Really, Link, you are too kind."

He suppressed a laugh. "And you're too modest."

"My, my," her blush deepened. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything," Kagome butted in. Anju blinked, surprised.

"I suppose… you're right," she mumbled and then walked off.

Link sighed. "Kagome, that wasn't very nice." From what he had observed, Kagome was typically quite kind. Now though, she was acting somewhat rude.

"I was not," she grumbled under her breath.

"You were too."

"Was not," she stuck out her tongue.

Link groaned and slapped his forehead. "No comment," he mumbled under his breath.

She grinned and flashed him a peace sign.

A sweat drop formed behind the back of his head. So far, this day was turning out to be odd, and it was only early morning. Link groaned gain and suppressed yet another sigh.

* * *

Kagome and Link waved goodbye to Anju, walking away from her house. Their newest destination was the general store, which was located in Kakariko village's main square.

"Hello. How may I help you two?" The shop owner greeted, smiling as Kagome and Link walked in. "Is there something of importance that you need?" He leaned across the counter, staring intently towards Kagome – more so, her tight ensemble.

"Maybe some Deku nuts, a Hylian shield, some arrows, or rather, _something else_?" After those last words escaped from his lips, Kagome realized what he was hitting at.

"Um, no thank you… Sir." Her face paled. She gulped. "I-I think I'll wait outside." Then with that, she scampered out the door. Link watched her retreating figure. Once she was outside, he turned around and glared towards the shop keep.

The shop keep smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Women, eh?" he laughed, hoping to sway the conversation in another direction.

Link's eyes narrowed. He made no comment.

The shop keep gulped, fearful. "Sir, is there a-anything you need?" He stuttered, slowly backing away.

Link snarled. "I'm sorry," he sneered. "But there is nothing we need from _this_ shop." Then without another word, he marched out the door, leaving behind a stumped shop keep.

* * *

"Ugg… the nerve of that man!" hollered Link as he kicked at the ground. "If he weren't the owner of the shop there, I would have surely raised my sword right there and then and—"

"Link," Kagome said interrupting him. "Are you okay?"

Link sighed and balled his hand into a fist. "I guess," he hissed.

"Were you mad by how that man was eyeing me in the shop?" She asked rather innocently.

"Huh?" He blinked.

"I knew it." She smirked. "I just knew it." She reached for Link's hand and held them within her own. "Link, you really do care for me. Don't you?"

"K-Kagome," he blushed, turning a shade of pink.

"You truly are my hero." She whispered, moving closer towards him.

"What… Kagome…" Link gulped, backing away. He withdrew his hands from hers quite quickly, and started to wave them madly. "What are you trying to imply?" He demanded his face still red.

Her composure cracked right there. Just like a spell casted, she broke out in to a fit of laughter. Link scowled from the side, not finding the joke – if you would even call that a joke – funny.

"Kagome, that wasn't funny!"

"Of course it was funny," she bellowed. "Your red face and expression were and still are absolutely priceless." A few fresh giggles escaped from her lips. Link's eyes narrowed.

"Well, I didn't find it funny at all. In fact, I found it rather rude." He glared towards her, holding back a snarl. Kagome's eyebrows shot up.

"Wow." She blinked and glanced towards the side. "I didn't think that would bother you so—"

"**Snore… snore… snore…"**

Someone interrupted her by… snoring?

She made a face. "What on earth?" Both heroes began to look around. Just unexpectedly, the snoring appeared. Link wondered if it were an attack, but shoved that thought to the very back of his mind. The snoring was excessively loud to begin with, and besides, who would use something as trivial as snoring to signal an attack?

He blinked.

"Its coming from here," Kagome groaned and stood in front of a house across from them. She had her hands placed over both ears and was glowering towards the door. Link sighed.

"This is so annoying." She grumbled under her breath. "Why aren't the others complaining?" She mumbled and glanced around the area. No one around them had paid any attention to the snoring whatsoever. In fact, they all looked to be more than used to it. Her jaw dropped.

"Huh?"

Link smirked. "Kagome, come on. We have what we need. So let's begin to make our way to the first temple."

"Hold on." She knocked at the door. "I want to find out who lives in this house."

"Why?" He demanded. Already, he did not like the sound of this.

"Because I want it to stop," she said simply.

"Stop what? The snoring? Why?"

"It's too loud," she explained. Kirara meowed in agreement. "And even though the villagers might not be saying anything about it, I'm sure they're just as annoyed."

"Kagome," Link sighed, holding his head down. "I don't think that a good idea. I mean what'll happen when the person wakes up. They'll be mad that you woke up them and a bad scene might break lose." Link cringed at the thought.

"So," Kagome shrugged her shoulders. When no one answered the door, she exhaled a loud sigh.

"This… is… so… annoying." She hissed.

This time Link sighed.

"I guess I'll just have to break in and wake up Mr. Loud Mouth on my own." She said and twisted the door handle. Luckily, it was unlocked. Link swore under his breath.

"Shit."

Kagome then walked in. Kirara jumped down from her shoulders and followed behind her. Even Navi fluttered into the house, purposely avoiding Link's hard glare.

"Navi," he whispered.

"I know. I know," she said. "But really, I do have to agree with Kagome. The snoring is really annoying." Link raised a brow. "Say Link, doesn't it sound… familiar?" She murmured.

"The snoring?" he said with a deadpanned expression.

Navi nodded, "Yeah... kind of like Talon, maybe?"

Link's eyebrows shot up. "You mean Talon, the proper owner of Lon Lon Ranch and father to Malon?" He looked dubious. "Navi, really, what would Talon be doing wasting his days away sleeping, while his daughter used to be stuck in a terrible situation?" He shook his head. "I highly doubt its Talon, Navi."

A sweat drop formed at the back of her head. "I think it's him," she said, her voice firm. "It sounds like his snoring, after all."

Beads of sweat formed behind Link's head. "No comment," he grumbled under his breath.

Across the way, Kagome stood in front of the snoring person. The man, who was tucked away underneath his covers and had his back facing them, looked quite content and at peace.

_At least, until Kagome would ruin his slumber,_ Link thought.

Kagome cleared her throat. "Ahem."

The man didn't even stir. His snores however, grew louder.

She groaned. Link backed away, fearful.

"Mister," she said pleasantly. "Please, if you don't mind… **WAKE UP**!" The pots and pans hanging from the walls clacked and banged. The chairs fell over and the man sat up, his eyes wandering around the room in frenzy.

"Link, it is Talon!" Navi pointed out victoriously. "I was right."

"Good job, Navi," Link replied sarcastically. "I'm so impressed."

"There's no need to be rude about it, Link!" She hissed angrily.

He rolled his eyes.

"What in tarnation?" Talon shouted and scratched the back of his head. "Can't a person get any shut-eye around here?" He yawned.

"Yes, they can." Kagome nodded, "Unless they snore as loud as a gagging cow!"

**"What?"** He slurred. "I'm afraid that I don't understand, Miss." He replied, looking away innocently, "since I do not snore."

Kagome bit down on the inside of her cheek. This man reminded her of Toutousai, the conniving and lazy sword maker, and Myouga, the pesky, but highly intelligent flee from her travels back in Feudal Japan. Those two combined made up the man before her. She cringed at the thought.

"Bleh!" she stuck out her tongue.

"What's with that look?" Talon demanded. "I swear children nowadays show no manners for their elders." As he babbled on, Link decided to intervene.

"Talon, it's wonderful to see you again." Talon looked away from Kagome, and turned his attention towards Link.

His eyes lit up in realization. "Oh, now if it isn't the young forest boy who helped me out all those years ago." He sat up properly and extended his arms out wide, stretching. "I never thanked ya properly for helping me out back then. So, thank you very much."

"It was nothing," Link laughed. "If anything, Malon was the one who should be thanked."

"Malon?" exclaimed Talon in disbelief. "Oh, I worry about her so much. Ever since Ingo went nuts and kicked me out a little while ago. I can only imagine the horrible, cruel tasks he's making my sweet little Malon do." He placed his hands on his head and looked down towards the ground.

"It must be awful." He exhaled a sigh. Suddenly, a light went off inside his head. "Please boy, I beg of you, won't you go and rescue my Malon?" He dropped to his knees. "If you do, I'll let you marry her." Kagome would have spat out her water had she been drinking any. "I just know that she must be getting worked to the bone right now and—"

"Talon," Link interrupted him. "Nothing bad is happening at the ranch anymore. I dealt with Ingo and now there's nothing—"

"She must be so scared, wondering where her Daddy is and when the problems will stop," Talon sniffled. "I can only imagine just how bad it must be on her."

"Talon!" exclaimed Link. "It's all fine. You can go back to the ranch now. Malon is safe."

"Which is—wait, did you say that she's safe?" Talon spewed, jumping to his feet. Link nodded, cringing as Talon gripped onto his hands tightly. "Thank you my boy! Thank you. My, how you work fast," he laughed. Link laughed along with him nervously.

"I guess we do work fast," he said, watching Kagome.

Kagome sat down in a chair across from them with Kirara in her lap.

Navi flew down and rested on Link's shoulder.

"My boy," Talon said, sniffling. "Since you saved my ranch and helped out my daughter, I just know that you're her perfect match. Please come with me back to the ranch so that you can be married to her." Talon reached for Link's hand and started to drag him towards the door.

"Kagome!" cried Link, "help me!"

She nodded and stood up from her seat. "Wait!" She cried. "You can't have Link marry Malon."

"And why not?" exclaimed Talon as he turned around. "They're perfect for each other."

Kagome raised a brow upon noticing Link's quick change in composure. "While I'm sure they are… perfect for each other," she began, twitching. "Link doesn't have the time to marry your daughter. He has something very important he must attend to first, before he can even think of marriage. Isn't that right, Link?"

"That's right," he nodded fervently, pulling himself out of Talon's grasp once again.

"We both have a very important task to complete. Hyrule's future rests upon our shoulders."

"I see." Talon gulped, fearful. "Well… why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"We didn't want to worry you," Kagome confessed truthfully. Kirara meowed in agreement.

"It wouldn't worry me," Talon replied. "If anything, it would make me upset."

"Make you upset?"

"Yes." He wiped his eye, "Because you're already taken."

"Taken?" Link repeated. "What do you mean?"

"My boy, don't be so oblivious… your girlfriend is standing right in front of you."

"**Girlfriend?"**

"That's right," Talon nodded.

Link's face paled and Kagome froze. Clearly, both had not been expecting such an answer.

"Its too bad," Talon sighed, moving back towards the bed. "I was truly hoping that you would marry Malon. But since you're taken, there's nothing I can do." Glumly, he stared towards his feet.

Link frowned. He never liked to see people upset. Talon, especially, did not suit the emotion. Link knew that right away he should have opened his mouth and explained the situation to Talon – that he and Kagome were not together. However, it was the perfect solution to resolve the problem. And Link knew that if he opened his mouth to say anything else, trouble would only a rise. Thus, the simplest solution was to remain silent and hope that Kagome would keep quiet too.

"Talon, we must be going." Kagome said, heading towards the door.

"I understand." He nodded, a grin lighting his face. "You two want to continue your date."

"Date?" repeated a doubtful Navi.

"Go on now." Talon laughed. "You know you don't want to waste another minute of your date with an old man like me. So and go and enjoy the day."

"Gee, thanks," Link blanched.

"Thank you," Kagome smiled sweetly. "We will."

Talon blushed a light shade of pink.

"Come Link," Kagome called from outside. "We need to keep moving."

"I'm right behind you," he muttered, noticing the dubious look Talon was offering him. "I'm coming." He quickened his pace and darted out the door.

* * *

It was late in the evening. Link had suggested before they pitch camp to spend the night on top of a hill. That way, if anyone were to try to attack them, they would have a clear sightline before the enemy got too close.

Kagome withdrew a small package of food Anju had given to her from Epona's saddle.

"_It's not much, but should be enough to keep you going for another day or two."_ Anju had said as she had passed Kagome the bundle of food earlier that morning.

Now, as she sat with Link, leaning against a rather tall tree, she offered him an apple. "Eat, you need your strength," she commanded in a kind tone.

"Thank you," Link nodded and accepted the apple.

Kagome watched him take the first bite and then turned away. "I'll add some more branches to the fire," she said and threw in two more armloads of brushwood. Since their campsite had a surprisingly hefty amount of branches scattered across the ground – which were not wet either, thankfully – it had been easy for both heroes to create a fire for the evening.

"Anju gave you these, didn't she?" Link asked a moment later.

"That's right," she nodded. "Anju wanted us to have some food for a few days of our journey."

"That's nice of her," he smiled. "She's always so considerate, thinking about others before herself."

"That's true." Kagome nodded.

Minutes soon passed, as all but silence was the sole voice of conversation. Link was busy eating yet another apple, and Kagome was busy feeding Kirara and Epona, did not mind the silence. It fact, it was nice. Enjoyable, refreshing even, to say the least.

* * *

Link laid back and stared up into the starry night sky. Navi was off to the side, flying in and out of some dandelions with the fireflies.

"Kagome, can you answer me something?" He murmured and sat up.

She looked up from the package of food she had been putting away. "Sure, what's on your mind?"

"Where did Kirara come from?" He then realized the error of his question. "And I don't mean from Malon."

"Oh." Her eyes softened. "Well… like I told you before, Kirara belonged to my deceased friend." She gulped a large amount of saliva. "I am now Kirara's guardian, I suppose you could say."

"But why does she have two tails… and red eyes?" Link was beyond curious by that aspect alone.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Do you—do you want to know the truth?" She breathed.

"Of course," Link nodded. She glanced down towards the ground. Tears started to form inside of her eyes. Link released a small gasp upon noticing her sudden change in composure. She went from calm and collected to fearful and nervous. Maybe asking her was a wrong idea.

"Kagome, if you don't want to explain, you don't have to. I understand if—"

"No." She shook her head. "Its good if you know. It's good to get it out in the open now then later." She exhaled a sigh. "It all started on my fifteenth birthday…"

* * *

"So what you're saying," Link licked his lips, "Is that Kirara and yourself come from another world. And that your deceased friends from that world sent her as a gift that would help you with our journey?"

"Yep, that about sums it up," Kagome nodded, looking towards Link hesitantly, almost expecting him to start laughing at any given second.

"Well then… I believe you, Kagome." Kagome's eyes widened.

"You, you're serious?" She gasped. Link merely nodded, smiling lightly.

"Of course I'm serious, Kagome. I wouldn't lie to you." Kagome's eyes softened while a single tear streamed down her cheek.

Link saw this, and instantly began to panic. "Ah, Kagome, did I say something wrong—"

"Link!" she shouted, interrupting him, as she launched herself onto him, causing him to fall backwards in shock.

"Gahh!" he shouted, clearly not expecting that. "Kagome, what are you doing?" He felt his cheeks turning a bright shade of red. This was not good.

She giggled and sniffled. "… Thank you."

"Thank you?" He repeated, "For what?"

She sucked on her bottom lip. "For listening and believing my story… it really means a lot to know that you believe me, Link." She said and wiped away another stray tear.

"Kagome," he rubbed the back of his neck. "You're too much."

"I guess," she smiled.

"Your friend that gave you Kirara was a demon slayer named Sango, correct?" He questioned, wanting to change the topic. Soft moments like this were too much for him to handle. They made him feel uncomfortable and nervous, since he didn't know how to properly respond to them.

_Maybe it's a female thing;_ he wondered and shrugged his shoulders.

Oh, well… like it really mattered, anyway.

"That's right. Sango along with my other friends sent Kirara as a friend to help me." She drew her legs closer towards her, opting to sit in a tight form. "Miroku… Shippou, Rin… Koga… even Sesshomaru… and… and I-InuYasha," she hiccupped sadly. "All of them—my friends, I miss them so much."

"Kagome," Link murmured. "It's okay. They're in a better place and are watching over you now from Heaven. The very fact that Kirara arrived to this world and that note appeared with her is more than enough to back that fact up."

She sniffled. "You're right," she concluded, "As usual."

Link noticed a faint smile gracing her lips. Even though she was upset, she was still happy underneath all those layers of pain and heartbreak. That was good to know.

"Link… what is the Kokiri forest like?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me," she mumbled, glancing towards him. "What's it like?"

"Why do you want to know?" He questioned, curious.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "It's a new place. Somewhere I've never been to yet. I want to know what it looks like." She clasped her hands together. "Please tell me Link. Please." With her bottom lip trembling and eyes watering, Link couldn't refuse.

"Fine, what would you like to know?"

"**Everything!"** she laughed and fell backwards onto the grass.

"Ugg!" he groaned and slapped his forehead.

"Kagome… that'll take too long."

"Who cares, we have all night?"

"But we need sleep."

"We can go to sleep after you tell me about the Kokiri forest, okay?"

Link never replied to that comment, instead choosing to begin describing the setting of the forest to Kagome.


	8. The Kokiri Forest

**Disclaimer – **I own nothing!

* * *

_**The Chosen Heroes**_

_**A Zelda/InuYasha Crossover**_

_**Chapter Eight: Kokiri Forest**_

* * *

**Edited: 08/18/2012**

* * *

"What happened here?" Link blinked, highly surprised upon first setting his eyes on the Kokiri forest. "What happened to everyone, and why are so many monsters roaming free?" His voice laced with panic, caused dread to begin coursing through his veins. "How could something so bad happen to such a peaceful place?"

"Link, now's not the time for questioning," Kagome said, reaching for her blades. "We kill the monsters first, and then start to look around." She then made a dash towards a nearby Deku Shrub, who was impatiently waiting for her.

"Right," Link grunted, removing the Master Sword from its sheath, and charging towards a nearby Deku Baba. The Deku Baba, who saw Link coming, opened up his large mouth and smirked widely. Link snarled and dodged it simple action by slicing through its head with his sword. The Deku Baba squealed and dispersed into an array of colours.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the forest, Kagome was busy attempting to slash at a Deku Scrub, who was shooting Deku Nuts at her. Kagome continued to block the incoming attacks with her sword and patiently waited for her prey to take a break. When the Deku Scrub stopped to breath for one moment, it was then that she dived and struck him. The Scrub screamed and began to move away, disappearing into a dark cloud of smoke. She smirked.

Throughout the next hour or so, Kagome and Link went throughout the entire village, destroying and killing all of the Deku Scrub and overgrown Deku Baba. By the time they were done, night had fallen and both were tired.

Link breathed in and out, sweat dripping down from his forehead. He wiped it away and then noticed a few Kokiri children poking their heads out of a door. He perked up and recognized them. "Hey!" He called and waved. The Kokiri screamed and dove back into their house.

Link shook his head. Though the Kokiri were smart for hiding, they had failed to shut their front door. "Silly kids," he laughed.

Kagome watched as Link moved closer towards the house and then walked inside. Curious, she got up from the ground and moved closer towards the house. _"Maybe Link knows these kids,"_ she thought, smiling. _"He must have grown up with them."_ She started to chuckle. When she neared the house, she heard Link talking with two Kokiri.

"So Mister," the female Kokiri said. "You want to head to the Forest Temple, right?"

"Um, yes," Link nodded. He was disappointed that she did not recognize him. Though she had been a part of Mido's gang and teased him on occasion, she was still quite the nice Kokiri.

"And when you're there, you'll try to save Saria right?" The other one asked.

"Huh? What about Saria?" He questioned, confused. "Did something happen to her?"

"Well see," the girl stated. "Saria had gone to the temple a few days ago and hasn't returned."

The colour on Link's face drained. "I see." He nodded. "Well, thank you for your time." He moved away from the house and back towards Kagome. His face was a pale shade of white and his gaze was locked onto the ground beneath him.

"So, you find out anything important?" She asked Kirara and Navi perched on her shoulders.

"Yeah," he trailed off.

"And what it is?" She questioned, curious.

"That Saria had gone to the temple and hasn't returned." Link sighed and slouched forward. He then began to walk away.

"He's heading in the direction of the Lost Woods," Navi informed Kagome as she flew towards Link. "Come on, we need to follow him." She took off, leading the way.

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "Damn you, Link," she grumbled. "Now's not the time to be getting sad." Then with that, she took off after Navi and Link.

* * *

Once Kagome had caught up with Link, both scaled the vine-covered wall back outside in the village and made their way through the Lost Woods. Link explained that the Lost Woods would eventually lead them towards the Sacred Meadow, which would then lead them straight to the Forest Temple.

Kagome had been fine with the statement and had been fine all along, until Navi had to go and scare with the story of other children who have wandered through the Lost Woods and ended up lost… forever. After that story, Kagome had been continually asking Link if he knew his way through the forest, which he would sigh and reply, "Yes, for the one hundredth time, I know my way through this forest."

A little bit more time passed as both young heroes navigated through the woods. Kirara, who had grown tired of sitting on her mistress' shoulder, had jumped down about thirty minutes ago, and taken up the notion of walking with them. Even Navi seemed a little bit bored, as she continually talked with Link, annoying him to his wits end.

"_Link seems… tenser than usual."_ Kagome thought, surveying him from behind. _"He's more on edge. I suppose he's worried about Saria."_ Saria… just thinking about the girl sent shills down her spine. Kagome wondered what sort of relationship Saria could have shared with Link. It was evident, after all, by how he was reacting, that he was concerned about her. _"They must be really close." _She frowned._ "I feel bad for Link. I hope his friend is okay."_

"Meow?" everyone stopped walking.

Blocking their path was a Kokiri boy. Link's eyes narrowed. _"Mido,"_ he balled his hands into tight fists. Mido was the boy who constantly tormented him as a child and caused him to experience endless amounts of grief and pain. Just seeing the young boy caused Link to remember quite a few events from the past.

"What are you?" Mido shouted and pointed a finger directly towards Link. "Though you wear Kokirish clothing, you can't fool me!" He shouted, jumping up and down. "I can see past your tricks."

Kagome stifled a laugh. Link looked quite annoyed.

Mido then continued. "I had promised Saria that I would **never** let anybody go through here."

At his words, Kagome's eyes widened.

"S-Saria," Link stuttered, his eyes watering.

"Link," Kagome murmured. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," he nodded and rubbed the back of his neck, "Just thinking about something, that's all." Not allowing Kagome to respond, he reached inside his pouch and withdrew the Ocarina of Time.

"What are you doing with the Ocarina of Time?" She questioned, curious.

"Hey," Mido then shouted, raising his fists into the air. "What do you think you're—"

"Be quiet you spoiled brat!" Kagome hollered, glaring towards Mido.

"Oh, shut up, grandma!" He cried, jumping up and down, pointing a finger at Kagome.

"G-grandma?" she cried, balling her hands into fists. "Don't you even dare call me that!"She shouted, more than ready to reach for the boy and begin to spank him senselessly. Yet, upon hearing a melody resonating from the Ocarina, she stopped.

Turning around, she saw Link playing the Ocarina, his hands moving quickly. For a few minutes, he just continued to play the song, tears streaming down his face. When finished, he sniffled and tucked away the instrument.

Mido stared towards Link in surprise, his eyes beyond wide. "That melody?" he gasped. "Saria plays that song all the time! You... do you know Saria?" Link nodded. "Saria only teaches that song to her friends." He mumbled sadly.

Link's eyes softened.

Mido looked to be deep in thought. "You… you may pass." He mumbled a moment later.

Link smiled. "Thank you, Mido." He said, causing his jaw to drop. "Come on, Kagome." He instructed, reaching for her hand. "The quicker we get to the Sacred Meadow, the quicker it'll take us to save Saria."

"Um, right," she nodded, glancing back towards Mido, who was watching them – Link especially – with a dazed look. She pursed her lips together. "Say, um, Link, you seemed to know that boy quite well. Were you good friends or something?"

Link rolled his eyes. "He was never a friend of mine. But he is a good friend of Saria's."

"But what about you two?" she asked as they ran through another log tunnel. "How was your relationship with Mido?"

Link continued to run and did not look in her direction as he replied. "Mido… was a bully to me." He confessed honestly. "He always picked on me with his gang when I was younger. He really liked to torment me."

"How cruel," Kagome frowned. "Link, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't worry about it, Kagome." He smiled, though Kagome could tell that the smile was forced. "It's fine. It was a long time ago, and besides, Saria always helped me through those hard situations."

Saria… she raised a brow. "So, are you two close? Saria, I mean." She clarified.

"Oh, yeah," Link smiled, finally looking happy. "Saria and I were great friends, and still are. She was one of the few friends I had when living in the Kokiri Village."

"Oh, I see." Kagome trailed off, her voice lowering with each word she spoke.

"Yeah, times with Saria sure were fun," Link said, still smiling, as he came to a stop. They now stood before the Sacred Meadow, but something felt off. In each direction Link looked, he felt himself overcome with the same feeling of chills and fright. He gulped and reached for his sword. Kagome followed suite, feeling the same sentiments.

"Be careful," he warned, slowly walking towards the entrance of the Sacred Meadow. "This place is a maze, so you don't know what could be lurking on the other side."

"Okay," Kagome nodded, gripping her blades tighter. She then shut her eyes, concentrating on the sounds she could hear. Though they were still far off, it was easy enough to hear. For whatever roamed, further up ahead made a lot of noise with the heavy armour they must have been sporting.

"Do you smell that?" Navi asked.

"Meow!" exclaimed Kirara as she crunched up her nose.

"It's gross!" Kagome said and made a face. Link shook his head and clipped his nose with his fingers.

"It's rancid." He agreed. "Whatever animal or beast it is, must be awfully stinky."

"And heavy," Navi added on.

"Meow, meow, meow," Kirara said.

"_Heavy animals, a disgusting and rancid smell, armour? That's it!"_ Kagome thought. _"I know what the monsters up ahead are."_

"They're Moblins," she whispered, causing Link to stop.

"Kagome, what did you just say?" He asked.

"The monsters further up ahead must be Moblins," she said, gripping the hilt of her blades even tighter. "They're kind of like pigs, but really tall, and resemble more of ogres, than that of actual pigs."

"And how do you know that?" He asked, both curious and slightly confused.

"I guess spending a lot of time in the Castle's library is finally paying off," she smiled.

"Okay," Link said, a grim expression forming across his face. "Anyhow, since we now know what exactly it is that we're going to be up against, do you know how defeat them, Kagome?"

"Yes, I do," she nodded. "You can either kill them with your sword or you can also try to use the Hookshot on them," Link blinked. Kagome just smiled, shrugging her shoulders. "Link, come on. Let's just keep going through the maze."

"Right," he agreed.

Therefore, for the next few minutes, Link and Kagome quietly walked through the maze, with Kagome leading. They began to attack the patrolling Moblins with their weapons, eliminating them one at a time. Kagome had gone first; killing the Moblin by slicing right through its stomach and then Link had attacked one with his Hookshot. Soon, it had become a game to the two of them. They took turns, one going after one then the other. By the time they had reached the end of the maze, they were somewhat sad that the game was over.

"So, it looks like this guy is the last one." Kagome said once they had reached the end of the maze. At the far end of the field, a single Moblin stood, watching them while carrying a heavy club. "And it looks like he's got a pretty heavy weapon, too." She noted.

"Yeah," Link nodded. "I guess he does. And that'll make him that much more of a challenging foe to go up against." Link then began to run at quick speed towards the last remaining Moblin.

"No wait, Link! Stop for a second!" Kagome shouted, only to be ignored as she watched in silence as Link began to battle head on with the last remaining Moblin.

The Moblin smiled maliciously and raised its club high into the sky, quickly slamming it down onto the ground. Kagome gasped, watching as a huge amount of dirt and mud went flying straight towards Link at quickening speed.

Link easily dodged the attack, smiling as he eventually neared the Moblin. Moving in a zigzag pattern, he eventually got close enough to deliver a painful blow to the Moblin's rear. The Moblin screamed and jumped a few feet into the air. Pissed off, it snarled towards Link and released another hard blow of dirt and mud. Link jumped away just in time, once more managing to avoid the attack.

A few minutes passed. Link and the Moblin continued to battle it out, before Link successfully managed to deliver the final blow, killing him. With a final scream, the Moblin fell to the ground, disappearing in a puff of greenish-blue flames, vanishing from sight.

Link, huffed and puffed, sheathed away the Master Sword, and turned towards Kagome, smirking. Kagome merely rolled her eyes before walking forward.

"Nice work," she clapped. "I just knew that you could beat him."

"Thanks," he wiped his forehead with the back of his arm. "I thought so too."

She suppressed a chuckle. "Let's just keep going."

"Yeah," he nodded. "We need to keep moving."

Both heroes continued to walk. Link walked a little further behind Kagome, still attempting to catch his breath from the battle he had just endured. By the time they made it to end of the field; Sheik jumped down from the single tree within the vicinity and smirked.

"Welcome prophesied heroes," he greeted. "I trust you are doing well."

"We're fine." Kagome sighed. "Just a bit tired." Link nodded in agreement.

"Understandable," Sheik nodded, withdrawing a harp from behind his back. Link and Kagome's eyebrows shot up. "Link, take out the Ocarina of Time. I must teach you a song that will allow you and Kagome to return here whenever you wish." He began to play a soft and beautiful song.

"This is the Minuet of Forest," he explained. "Now Link, it is time for you to learn the song."

"Yes." Link nodded, and pulled out the Ocarina of Time. He raised it up towards his lips and began to play the song with Sheik. Now both were playing the Minuet of Forest.

Kagome merely raised a brow, listening and watching as two duo played the song together. To her, it seemed rather odd, watching two boys, one a Sheikah and the other a Kokiri, playing a song that was already odd sounding. Yet, she knew better than to say anything and merely decided to keep her thought to herself.

"Link… I'll see you again soon," Sheik then said, as the song came to a stop, and he put his harp away. Then a few seconds after, he threw down another Sheikah flash bomb and disappeared from sight, leaving only Kagome, Link, Navi and Kirara within the vicinity.

"So," Kagome said, turning her attention towards what looked to be the entrance into the Temple. It was high above them, with a small patch of moss seen growing higher up. "I guess we should be making our way into the temple, huh?"

"Oh, yeah," Link replied hastily, looking away from the stump that he had been staring to earlier. Kagome sighed and shook her head. "I'm going first. Then you." She withdrew her hookshot. Link opened his mouth, about ready to protest, but was silenced by watching Kagome and a scared Kirara soar high through the air and arrive up to the top of the entryway.

"Hey, come on, slowpoke." She said, putting away her hookshot. "You better get up here quick. Unless it is, that you want me to go into the Temple and save Saria." She winked playfully.

"Kagome!" he shouted. "Don't even start with me right now."

"Yeah, yeah," she waved her left hand. "Well, I'm going into the Temple." she then started to walk inside, leaving only Link and Navi outside.

Link hissed with displeasure and quickly aimed his hookshot towards the vines, finding himself flying through the air. Once he safely landed onto the ground, he placed his hookshot away and took off after her, shouting, "Get back here, Kagome!"

"Wow." Navi shook her head. "Just how juvenile can these two get?" She then flew up towards the entrance, and began to follow Link.


	9. The Forest Temple

**Disclaimer - **I own nothing.

* * *

**The Chosen Heroes**

**A Zelda/InuYasha Crossover**

**Chapter Nine: The Forest Temple**

* * *

**Edited: 19/08/12**

* * *

Kagome and Link walked in silence through the entranceway into the temple. So far, there was nothing lurking in the corners or in the dark crevices, except for the occasional bug or overgrown piece of flora. Kagome found the entire temple's setting thus far, to be quite peaceful. However, Link was on edge the entire time. When the two walked together for another five minutes, Link came to an abrupt stop and reached for his blade.

"Kagome, be on your toes. We're not alone." He warned.

Kagome gulped and nodded. "Okay." She reached for her swords and slid them out of their sheaths. She clutched them tight and moved a little bit closer to Link.

"It sounds like… growling." Navi gulped and dived underneath Link's hat.

"You're probably right," he agreed and reached for his shield. For reasons unknown to Link, Navi could usually detect the sort of monsters that they would be facing. Whether it was a gift she had been blessed with from the Great Deku Tree, or a trait she had developed over time, Link was thankful for the fairy's ability overall.

"Link, watch out, there's two wolfos approaching!"

"What!" Snapped out of his thoughts, Link noticed a brown blur dash forward. He grunted and gripped his sword tighter, as the wolfo attacked, drawing its sharp claws. He cursed under his breath and began to battle it out with the beast.

On the other side of the room, Kagome fought with another brown wolfo. Currently, she was using both of her swords to block the beast's vicious and ferocious attacks. "You stupid dog!" she cried and attempted to slice away at it. The wolfo jumped back just in time, avoiding her hit. She hissed with displeasure and charged forward, attempting the same attack once more.

Kirara transformed into her larger form and ran towards Kagome, prepared to help her defeat the wolfo. The only member of their group who was not helping was Navi, who was still hiding underneath Link's hat, trembling with fear.

Link grunted and delivered a blow to the wolfo. With a few more hits, the wolfo would be no more. Kagome and Kirara fought against the other one, and appeared to manage quite well with the system they had created. Kagome fought and attacked the beast on the left side, while Kirara on the right. The wolfo did not have enough time or energy to be able to block both of their attacks. Soon enough, after another hard round of attacks from both females, the wolfo fell over and erupted into a puff of flames.

Kagome smiled and slid her weapon away. "Nice work, girl." She complemented her partner and offered her a big hug. Kirara meowed and nuzzled her mistress' face with her own.

Link stared in shock at the sight before him. Kirara was **not** her usual small form, but rather, a large and fierce cat. He gulped and tugged at his collar. "Kagome," he said his face pale. "What happened to Kirara?"

"This is her other form," she replied simply and shrugged her shoulders. "In fact, this would be her actual form." She then realized.

"So the other form… is a lie?" He sucked a breath.

Kagome titled her head to the side. "I guess so."

Kirara meowed and moved towards Link. He stood still and watched the feline with apprehensive eyes. Kagome giggled and shook her head.

"Link, there's nothing to worry about. Kirara won't hurt you."

He suppressed a frown. "I guess you're right," he said. Kirara then began to brush her head up against his stomach. She purred and looked up towards him. Link's eyes softened. Kirara's bigger form was not scary when he got a better look at her. If anything, it just made her… cuter.

He smiled and patted her furry head. "Nice girl," he said.

"Meow!" she replied and licked his face with her tongue.

He scowled and shook his head, before beginning to smile. Kagome laughed and moved over towards them. "Now that we're all reacquainted again, I suggest we keep moving."

"You're right." Link wiped away the remaining drool with his tunic sleeve and continued to walk forward with Kagome and Kirara… his newest and fluffiest friend following from behind.

* * *

Kagome and Link moved through the first set of doors and arrived to a narrow hallway. Link looked around and did not see anything. He assumed the coast was clear. Yet, Kagome knew better. Just as he was about to move forward, she reached out and pulled him back.

He stumbled and bumped into Kirara. "Kagome, what's that for?" He shouted, eyeing her.

"Look up there." She pointed towards a hanging Skulltula. Link's eyes widened. It was the largest one he had ever seen. He gulped. "You would have walked right into that, if you were to go any further," she explained dryly.

His cheeks tinted pink. "Thanks," he coughed and looked away.

"No problem." She withdrew her hookshot and fired it at the unsuspected Skulltula. The hookshot struck it right in its middle back, causing it to fall from its web and onto the ground. Link and Kirara scrambled away when it burst up into flames.

Link blinked and watched as she put away her hookshot. "Now that's it gone, let's keep going." She leaned over and offered him a hand. With a smile, he accepted the gesture and got up onto his feet.

* * *

As the two walked into the next room, they appeared in what seemed to be the main chamber of the temple. In all directions, there were doors, and four torches were lit in the room's centre. Each torch was a different colour, with different shades. One a light purple with tones of fuchsia, another a light blue with different tones of seawater reflected on its outer surface. The remaining two were a bright… puke green and neon orange. In the heart of the four torches was a highly ornate, but old rickety elevator.

Kagome studied the elevator for a moment and then moved forward. "It looks like this elevator leads to somewhere." She had just reached out to touch the elevator, when suddenly all four torches went out. In each of its places floated four Poes, who carried lanterns with the torches bright flames. The Poes laughed wickedly and then headed off, vanishing in different directions.

Link's jaw dropped as he then watched the elevator move down into the ground.

"That is **not** good." He slapped his forehead.

"You're telling me." Kagome groaned, beads of sweat forming behind her head.

"Meow, meow~!" agreed Kirara.

Link pursed his lips together. "From what it looks like, the elevator is the key to leading us somewhere." Kagome nodded. "And since it went down without us, our only shot of retrieving it, might be to capture those Poes and take back the flames."

"It sounds like a plan." Kagome agreed. It made sense and was simple enough. "Then I guess we're going Poe hunting, huh?"

He groaned. "It sounds about right."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Before Link could protest, Kagome had reached for his hand and was leading him towards the door that faced north. When they walked inside, they were greeted with a hallway that led towards another dark and glass door. Yet, before being able to move forward, they had to deal with the Blue Bubbles that flew around and decided to head straight for them.

Both heroes shared a quick glance and reached for their hookshots. Together they fired them in unison and hit the Blue Bubbles, temporarily freezing them. Kirara then moved forward and took care of them for good, delivering the final blows.

Afterwards, once the hallway was clear, they continued to move forward. Link opened the next-door and all walked inside, only to be greeted by two large Stalfos. Kagome groaned and withdrew her blades. Just like with the two wolfos, Kagome and Kirara took care of one and Link the other. The battle for dominance ranged on between the heroes, as the Stalfos put up a good fight. Nevertheless, in the end, Kagome and Link were the victors.

"Look at that." Once the Stalfos had been killed, a small brown box magically appeared by their feet. Link bent down and opened it up. Inside was a small key. He handed it to Kagome. "Here, you keep it. There's no telling when we might need it." Used to this sort of magic from the other temples he had entered when he was younger, he was not the least bit phased by the magical box appearing like it had. Kagome, however, was surprised... **very** much.

"How did that even happen?" She mumbled, confused. "Boxes don't just appear like that."

Link chuckled. "Let's keep going," he merely replied and headed for the next door.

Door after door, monster after monster and puzzle after puzzle they completed, venturing further and further into the depths of the temple with each turn and twist they made. By the end of what felt to be hours, they had finally located what seemed to be the mini boss chamber.

From experience, Link already knew that once they had killed this mini boss, an item they would need to aid them throughout the remainder of the temple would be in their possession. Withdrawing the Master Sword, he got into a proper stance and moved forward, Kagome and Kirara following from behind. With equal steps, they watched as a group of Stalfos fell from the ceiling.

Kagome groaned and rolled her eyes. "Great, there's more of them." She already hated these monsters the last time they had battled them, and had been hoping to **not** run into them again. "Just my luck, though." She hissed under her breath. "They just_ had_ to show up."

"Kagome, let's go!" Link charged forward and once more battled it out with another set of them.

On the side of the room, Kagome and Kirara took on the other and fought against them viciously. If possible, these Stalfos seemed to be even more equipped than the previous ones. There weapons were far more durable and they put up a much better fight. By the time Kagome had managed to defeat one, she was already drenched with sweat.

"Kagome, I'm coming over to help you." Already finished with his, Link defeated the remaining one with a single slice of his sword. Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"_If isn't fair,"_ she thought, watching as the Stalfo died. _"Link can kill these enemies so easily, whereas it takes both Kirara and myself to even kill one. It's just not fair."_

"Kagome, another chest is appearing." Kagome crossed her arms and watched a large chest form beside them. Link once again opened it up and withdrew… a bow and arrow set.

Her eyes widened. "A bow and arrow," she gushed. "Link, may I see them?" She held out her hands and smiled joyfully, her eyes glimmering. Link smiled and handed them to her.

"There you are." A thought then came to mind. "Kagome, if you would like, do you want to hold onto them?"

Her head shot up. "Are you sure?" She demanded her expression hopeful.

Link nodded and suppressed another round of chuckles. "Yes. I want you to hold onto them." She looked so excited at seeing them, that Link could not resist allowing her to hold onto them. And from her tales of the past, she had said that she knew how to use a bow and arrow set quite well. If it worked out to their advantage, Kagome just might be able to play an upper hand against the Poes with that bow and arrow set. Link smiled at the thought.

"_Its perfect,"_ he grinned and watched Kagome examine the quiver.

"Kagome," he coughed, catching her attention. "We need to keep going. We have Poes to catch."

"That's right," her eyes softened. "We do." Sliding the set over her arms, she moved towards the exit with Kirara and Link following behind her. Navi watched them move on and could not help but smile. _"Link, you nice guy," _she thought and fluttered forward.

* * *

After a good hour of running through the temple, and going through various games that each Poe wanted to play, Kagome and Link soon found themselves standing back in the main chamber with all four torches lit. Slowly the elevator that had descended into the ground earlier was now rising back up.

Kagome smiled and turned to watch Link. He was grinning too. "We did it," she said and raised an arm up into the air. "Aren't you proud?"

He nodded. "Very."

After a quick examination of the elevator, both heroes realized that they would need to go down one at a time. Once Kirara had moved away and transformed back into her smaller form, she jumped onto Kagome's shoulder, ready to go.

Feeling courageous – because of Kirara – Kagome volunteered to go first. Although Link had been unsure, he decided to keep his opinions to himself and allowed Kagome and Kirara to venture down the old elevator. When they were safely inside and began to descend, Link tapped at the ground in worry.

"Link, they'll be fine." Navi advised, waiting for the elevator to return. "Really, what could happen to them down there?"

Link bit his bottom lip. "I don't even want to think of that," he replied and shook his head. Just then, the elevator returned. He exhaled a sigh and moved forward. When he was safely aboard and Navi perched on his shoulder, he started up the elevator and descended downward.

"_Kagome, I hope you're safe down there…" _He thought and then disappeared from sight.


	10. Phantom Ganon and the Deku Sprout

**Disclaimer - **I own nothing.

* * *

_**The Chosen Heroes**_

_**A Zelda/InuYasha Crossover**_

_**Chapter Ten: Phantom Ganon and the Deku Sprout**_

* * *

**Edited: 19/08/12**

* * *

Once Link arrived to the lower level, both heroes commenced their search. From what it looked like, they were inside the basement of the temple. Just less than one hundred feet from them stood a huge door with a golden lock and chain.

"This must be the boss door." Link smiled. Just behind this door, Saria must be waiting for them. Eagerly, he withdrew the key that Kagome and himself had located before in the upper level of the temple, and inserted it into the lock. He twisted and turned the key, watching as one by one, the massive golden chains fell to the ground.

"And there we have it." Once the lock fell onto the ground, Kagome pushed them away, revealing a bear black door. Both heroes gulped and nodded. Link then reached for the door's massive handle and turned it. Afterwards, they walked inside.

…

…

…

The hallway that led to the large room was dark. There was barely any light, and both heroes stood close to one another as to avoid getting lost. Soon enough, there was a small flicker of a flame seen at the end of the hallway. Kagome smiled and dashed forward.

She gasped. "Link, there's a staircase." A large and highly decorated staircase awaited them, which led to another level.

"Let's get climbing." Link murmured.

"Right!" they climbed the stairs and arrived to a room that was in the shape of an octagon. It had painting on each wall, which were all dark and gave off quite an ominous feeling. Kagome pulled up her coil. Each painting was the same. It had a dark forest and a single gravel path.

As Kagome continued to study the area, Link moved forward wondering where Saria could be. If she was not in this room, then where could she be? While Link pondered over the situation and moved towards the centre of the room, Kagome followed, wanting to be close to him.

She did not like the atmosphere of the room and felt a very evil presence drawing near.

"Link, let's get out of here." She gulped.

Link nodded. There was nothing here. If Saria was not in this room, then they would need to keep searching. "Let's check the other end of the basement." Link moved towards the stairs, only to stop upon witnessing three spiked posts rise up from the ground, blocking their path.

Kagome gasped. "We're trapped!" She shouted.

"**Heh, Heh, Heh…"**

Laughter erupted into the room. Kagome and Link turned around, coming face to face with a Gerudo man who sat atop a black horse. Link's eyes widened. "Ganondorf!" he shouted.

Ganondorf smirked, revealing his teeth. He then laughed once more and reached for his face. In shock, Link watched as he pulled off his skin. _"Gross,"_ he thought, his face paling once more.

"… Is that a skull?" Kagome gaped, noting that all the remained of Ganondorf's face was a putrid blue faced skull. Its eyes were a bright shade of red and were locked on Link and Kagome.

"You're right," Link hissed. "It only makes sense that it would be a skull." He exhaled a sigh. "Ganondorf is merely using the skull as a puppet." He shook his head. "It's some sort of trick."

"He's quite powerful then," Kagome murmured, watching as the skull whipped his horse and then rode off into one of the paintings. "Huh?" Her jaw dropped. "Is that even possible?" She wondered, confused.

"We kill it first then worry about the details," Link explained.

"Right," she nodded. "Kill it first, and then ask questions."

With that notion, Link quickly came up with a plan. Assuming that the skull were to enter and exit from the other paintings, Link deduced that if Kagome and himself were to watch each painting, there was a high chance of being able to eliminate the skull.

"Kagome, get your arrows ready." He instructed. "If you see the skull, don't hesitate to shoot." The bow and arrows were far easier to use to take down the skull than a sword any day, especially given their current situation.

"Got it, Link," she nodded and got into position. She eyes scanned each painting slowly, looking for any signs of the skull. When she briefly saw a man riding them towards them on a black horse, she shouted to Link to get his weapons out.

"Hit the mark!" She lined up her bow and fired the arrow without hesitation. Just as the skull was exiting from the painting, it was struck with the arrow. The skull screamed in pain and retreated, fleeing back down the pathway.

"Good work." Link shouted and watched his retreating figure. "Keep that up."

"I'll try to." She exhaled a loud puff of air.

This series of actions, which involved quite a bit of patience and annoyance, soon ended with another three rounds of arrows. Each time the skull retreated into the paintings. By the fifth arrow, the horse had left without the skull.

"It's your turn, Link." Kagome said, watching as the skull floated above them. It smirked and narrowed its disgusting red eyes.

"This should be a bit easier since he doesn't have his horse with him," Link replied.

"Don't underestimate him!"

Link rolled his eyes. "I know that!" He cried and then turned his attention back towards the skull. Link snarled and watched the skull with tight eyes. The skull moved left and then right. Link followed, waiting for him to make a move.

"**Haa!"** the skull appeared to be charging up what looked to be a ball of sheer dark energy.

Kagome gasped and gripped the bow tighter. "Link, be safe." She crossed her fingers for good luck.

Link rolled his eyes, "A piece of cake." When the skull fired the sphere to Link, he struck the sphere and sent it back to the skull. The skull screamed out in pain, not having expected such a blow. "Pathetic," Link rolled his eyes and ran forward to slash at the skull.

Kagome smiled and fired a few arrows. For a minute, the skull continued to stay down and scream. However, it looked as though he had enough and suddenly rose back up into the sky.

Link and Kagome shared a glance. Now that they knew what they were up against, this battle would be a piece of cake.

* * *

Arrows fired and slashes delivered, the skull finally fell to the ground and began to break apart. Kagome smiled and put away her remaining arrows, while Link sheathed his sword, pleased with the outcome.

"Kagome, he's done." Link grinned, breathing in and out.

**"Not bad for a Hero and a Sheikah…"** A voice then said.

Their heads snapped upwards, watching as a dark cloud formed above their heads.

"**It looks like you both might be gaining some skill,"** the voice continued. **"But remember, you have only defeated only my Phantom. When you fight the real me, it won't be so easy."**

Kagome raised a brow. Was the person who was talking to them, Ganondorf?

**"That ghost was nothing but a waste of time! I shall banish it to the gap between dimensions!"** The skull rose slightly off the ground as even more flames began to encircle it. With disbelief, both heroes watched it scream in pain and agony, before disappearing from sight.

…

…

…

"That voice… it was most likely Ganondorf." Link concluded.

Kagome looked away. "Where are Kirara and Navi?" She asked. All throughout the battle, she had not heard a single word from either of her two friends. She was worried for their safety and hoped that they were fine.

"We are right here~!" exclaimed Navi, coming forward with Kirara. "While you two fought with the skull, Kirara and I watched from the sidelines." Kirara meowed in agreement.

"Sorry to trouble you." She confessed and flew towards Link.

"It's fine." He reassured her. "It's just good to know that you're both safe."

"Kirara!" cried Kagome as she rushed forward and scooped the feline into a tight hug. "I'm so relieved to see that you're okay." She hugged her friend tighter. Kirara meowed and squirmed in her embrace. "Oh no, you don't," Kagome replied, holding her tighter. "You're not going anywhere."

Kirara hissed in protest.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I don't care. You scared me too much with that little vanishing act of yours." To make sure that Kirara would **not** disappear throughout the remainder of their search through the temple, Kagome was determined to keep her in her arms at all costs.

Link cracked a grin and Navi sighed.

"Look, isn't that a portal?" The fairy wondered in awe, watching as a magical blue circle formed in front of them.

"It looks like it." Kagome marvelled at the sight. It was a perfectly shaped circle and glimmered strongly. "I wonder where it leads to."

"There's only one way to tell." Link walked into the portal, "You coming?" He asked her.

She nodded, "Yeah." When stepping inside, the circle engulfed them both in a bright surge of blue, blinding them both.

* * *

Kagome kept her eyes shut. The light was too much for her handle. She knew that they were in a different place. A far more relaxing and calm setting… but the main question to ask was where.

"_**Thank you… Link and Kagome..."**_

Her eyes snapped open. Avoiding the rest of the room's setting, her gaze was locked on a small girl that stood a top a green medallion. She had short green grass hair and bright emerald eyes. If Kagome had to guess, she would assume that the girl was Saria.

_**"Thank you,"**_ the girl repeated, her smiling widening. _**"Because of both of you, I could finally awaken as a Sage." **_She looked so happy, standing there before them. _**"My name is Saria. I am the Sage of the Forest Temple."**_

"Saria…" Link's eyes trembled. "Why weren't you in the temple when we went searching for you?" His voice was filled to the brim with confusion and worry. Kagome frowned.

_**"It was because when I had tried to reach the Chamber of Sages on my own,"**_ she explained with a thoughtful expression. _**"I was trapped by Phantom Ganondorf… I could no longer move. I was asleep… In a trance, I suppose you could say."**_ She confessed.

Link nodded, still somewhat sad. "Just as long as you're safe now, is all that matters..."

_**"Link…"**_ she smiled, clasping her hands together_**. "I always believed that you would come to the Temple and save me, because I know you..."**_

"Saria—"

_**"Link its okay, you don't need to explain. I understand it all already."**_

Link sighed and shut his mouth.

_**"Link, since our time in the chamber is limited, please allow me to give you this Medallion as a symbol of our friendship." **_Saria smiled, her eyes watering. _**"And though we may never be able to live in the same world again, I always want you to know that you'll always be my friend."**_

A single tear streamed down her face as she raised her hands up into the air. A bright green light formed and slowly, a green medallion floated down towards Link. It fell into his cupped hands, which he stared to sadly.

_**"You keep this Medallion safe Link, and remember; we'll always be friends."**_ She then turned her attention towards Kagome. _**"And Kagome, please continue to look after Link for me."**_

"I will." Kagome smiled and sniffled. "But how do you know my name?" She wondered. "We've never met before."

Saria giggled. _**"You are the Prophesized Sheikah of Legends," **_she explained. _**"As a Sage, I am required to be informed on such matters."**_

Kagome nodded. "I understand."

Saria's eyes softened. _**"Thank you Kagome… for everything."**_

"Huh?" Kagome blinked, confused. "But I didn't do anything…"

Saria shook her head. _**"In dear time, you will understand…"**_

Kagome stood still and thought over the words Saria had just said. Meanwhile, while their time withered away, Saria briefly explained to Link that he should pay the Great Deku Tree a final visit before departing from the Kokiri Forest.

_**"Once you are there, all of your questions will be answered."**_

"But Saria—" Link never got to finish his sentence, since their time in the chamber had ended.

"_What do you mean by that?"_

* * *

After walking through the Sacred Grove and back through the Lost Woods, Link quietly led Kagome to the area where the Great Deku Tree once thieved and grew. While they walked, Link explained to her what had happened to the original Deku Tree, and answered her various questions she had about the tree in general.

By the time they made it to the previous Deku Tree's location, there was nothing seen except for the body of the original Great Deku Tree. Link withdrew his hat and sighed. Upon witnessing the Great Tree's remains, he felt sad recalling that he could not have saved the Tree, no matter his efforts in the past.

"Don't feel sad Link. It's okay now."

"**What!" **Link jumped a good three feet in the air.

The same voice from before laughed. "You're funny."

Kagome raised an eyebrow and looked down. Barely visible was a small and thriving green Deku sprout. It smiled and locked gazes with her. "Hello," it greeted, moving back and forth.

She nodded, somewhat puzzled, "Um, hello."

The scrub laughed. "I see that you've finally noticed me. That's good."

Link rubbed the back of his neck. "Are you… the Deku Tree Sprout?" He gulped.

Kagome grimaced. What a silly name, she thought.

"Yes, yes, yes, I am the Deku Tree sprout." It greeted. "Because of your hard work in breaking the curse on the Forest Temple and saving Saria, I could finally awaken from my slumber and flourish." It grinned wider. "Thanks a lot!" Both heroes chuckled.

Link tugged at his collar. "Deku Tree Sprout, can you answer me a question?"

"Is your question why your old friends don't recognize you?" The sprout asked all too innocently. Link's eyes bulged out of their sockets. _"Is the sprout a mind reader?" _He wondered.

The sprout laughed. "Your expression is funny," he confessed.

Link sighed. "Please go on." He was tired and growing weary of the sprout's annoying sense of humour. He just wanted to get his questions answered and then go to sleep.

"Link, the reason why the others don't recognize you," the sprout explained, "With your grown-up body is because the Kokiri never grow up or age. Even after seven years, they're still kids!"

Link's eyes widened. He did not know what to say. Luckily, Kagome did.

"But how is that even possible?" She voiced. "I thought that Link was a Kokiri?" She was stunned too. "He lived in the forest. So why was he able to age and not the others then?"

"It's because he's not a Kokiri!" The sprout explained and glanced towards Link. "You are actually a Hylian!" It confessed, delightful. "And I am happy to finally reveal this secret to you!"

"What?" Link blinked, taking a step forward. "I'm not Kokiri, but rather… a Hylian?"

"Correction," the sprout shouted. "And now, I'll explain to you the story as to how you arrived in the Kokiri Forest, since I'm sure that this will help answer some of your questions." The sprout then went into a brief, but needed explanation about the origin of Link's past and how he ended up in the forest. When he was done, Link had nearly fainted from shock.

"And now, finally, the day of destiny has come!" The sprout finished with a breath. "So Link, you are a Hylian, and were always bound to leave this forest someday."

"I see." His head was spinning. This was far too much information for one day.

"And now that you have learned your own destiny, you know what you must do." The sprout vouched. "You must save the land of Hyrule! Now, Link and Kagome, break the curses on all of the remaining Temples, and return peace to Hyrule!"

"We will." Kagome voiced and began to lead Link away from the sprout. "I promise you that."

"Remember that we all believe in you!" The sprout shouted, watching them disappear.

Link clutched his throbbing head. "This is too much."

Kagome nodded. "It is." For any person in general, it was a lot to stomach. A part of her felt bad for Link. However, she knew there was nothing she could do. The explanation was needed, and at some point, Link was bound to learn the truth of his origins. Better, now than later, she realized with a shrug.

"Do you want to stop and rest?" She suggested when they neared the village.

"No." Link shook his head. "Right now, all I want to do is head for the Temple of Time."

**"The Temple of Time?"**

"Yes," he repeated. "I just have a feeling that we need to go back there before heading to the next Temple."

Kagome suppressed a sigh. "Is it because of Sheik?" She demanded. "Do you think he's there waiting for us?" Though she did not trust the Sheikah fully, she knew that he was their only prime source of aid at this moment.

"Yes." Link nodded.

Kagome exhaled her sigh. "Great… well, let's be heading off then." Together they both exited from the village, never once looking back.


	11. Funny and Lively

**Disclaimer - **I own nothing.

* * *

_**The Chosen Heroes**_

_**A Zelda/InuYasha Crossover**_

**_Chapter Eleven: Funny and Lively_**

* * *

**Edited: 20/08/12**

* * *

Kagome and Link walked into the Temple of Time, looking for Sheik. They had journeyed throughout the entire night to reach the temple and had battled with various monsters scattered throughout the remains of Castle Town, in order to stand where they are now. Although both were tired, Link seemed quite adamant about returning to the Temple of Time.

"Hero of Time and Sheikah of Legends," Sheik voiced, watching them both approach him. He stood in front of the pedestal where the Master Sword once laid. "You have managed to destroy the wicked creatures that haunted the temple and awakened the first of five Sages."

Kagome and Link smiled.

"However," Sheik frowned. "There are still other Sages who are in need your help. In order to awaken them, you both must become even more powerful than you already are."

Both heroes sighed. That was not news they wanted to hear.

"_It makes sense though,"_ Kagome thought reluctantly. _"We won't be able to go up against Ganondorf as we are now. As sad as it is to admit, we're both still weak."_

"Heroes, through your travels you will go over mountains, under water, and even through time itself."

Their jaws dropped. "But how is that even possible? Traveling through time?" Link said in bewilderment.

Sheik smirked and backed away. "Hero of Time, if you ever want to return to your original time, the time of seven years prior, then return the Master Sword to the Pedestal of Time." He stepped back, revealing the pedestal. "By doing this, you will return seven years back into the past."

"Amazing," breathed Kagome. She had never heard of something like that. Being able to control the flow of time and with a sword, no less… it was just astounding!

"Link, when you must return here quickly, play the song I am about to teach you." Sheik withdrew his harp. "The song to return you both to the Temple of Time is the **Prelude of Light**."

Sheik started to play a soft tune on the harp—one that sounded like a lullaby.

"Lullaby…" Whenever she thought of a lullaby, she thought of Zelda, the little princess she had grown to love while living at the castle. A flash of Zelda's smiling face formed inside her mind. She blinked, attempting to hold back her tears.

"_I hope she's okay,"_ she thought and clutched her hands together tightly.

"Kagome, is everything okay?" Navi asked, catching her attention.

Kagome turned around and sniffled. "Yeah, where's Sheik?"

"He left." Link explained and shrugged his shoulder. "He taught me the song and then left."

She nodded. That was typical of Sheik.

"Before he left though," Navi explained. "He said that to Link, that as long as he holds the Ocarina of Time and the Master Sword in his possession, that he holds time itself in his hands."

Kagome whistled. "That's amazing."

Link rubbed the back of his neck. "I suppose so." Beads of sweat formed behind his head. "Let's be making our way to Kakariko Village now, okay? Once we're there, we can find someplace to sleep and just relax for a day."

Kagome's eyes softened. "I like the sound of that." Kirara meowed in agreement.

Link yawned. "So do I. So let's be heading off."

* * *

**The next day**

* * *

"Bye, bye Anju," Kagome waved. "Thank you for letting us spend the night."

"Yes, thank you." Link nodded. "It was very much appreciated."

Anju giggled and waved. "You are quite welcome. Please come back and visit, okay?"

Link and Kagome chorused a cheerful "yes" before disappearing from sight. They rounded the bend and started to make their way towards one of the various staircases located inside the village. Since their next destination was Death Mountain – where the Gorons resided – they needed to trek up the heavy and steep mount to arrive.

Minutes passed by as they walked through the village, moving to higher ground with each step. It was still early, and few people walked the village streets. Both heroes were thankful for the lack of a crowd and continued on their way.

Kagome hummed a joyful tune all the way, while Kirara continued to sleep, comfy inside her mistress' warm embrace. Opposite to the two females, were Link and Navi, who spent the majority of the time arguing. Kagome could not be bothered to ask what they were disputing about, since she was far too happy to care. Nothing could crush her spirits, except for maybe a boulder… heading straight towards them.

She screamed, catching Link and Navi's attention.

"What's wrong?" Link demanded.

Kagome pointed forward. **"BOULDER!"** She screamed and started to run back down the hill.

Link's eyebrows shot up. "What boulder?" He scratched the back of his head. "I don't see anything."

"Link's its coming closer!" Navi screamed and dove underneath his hat.

"Huh?" It was then that Link heard the boulder. He looked up and saw it was rolling down the hill at quite a quick speed. His jaw dropped. "Oh… no!" he started to run and quickly caught up Kagome.

"This way!" exclaimed Navi and flew out of his hat. Kagome and Link followed her, arriving safely to a small cave. And just in time, too, because the boulder that had been chasing them just rolled by. Kagome sighed and fell onto the ground. Her face a bright shade of red and eyes wide, she cried out in joy, "We're alive!"

Link wiped his brow and laughed.

Navi heaved a sigh. "Thank goodness."

Kagome slowly got up from the ground, but decided to remain seated. "What's with all of the boulders and rubble?" She wondered. Through their entire walk up the mountain thus far, she had heard and watched many smaller rocks roll by them. The large boulder had been the largest out of all she had seen, and had scared her immensely.

"It must have something to do with the temple," Link replied and rubbed his chin. "The villagers have been saying that Death Mountain has been acting up quite a bit." That news was surprising. Normally, Death Mountain was an inactive volcano. It remained dormant. Yet now, with the rocks and boulders coming down the mountain's edges, and the bright ring of fire the villagers have claimed to see around the mountain's peak, Link was sure that it had to do with the second temple.

"We need to get to the mountains top." He deduced.

"Maybe we should go and see the Gorons?" Navi suggested thoughtfully. "Since they live right in the heart of the mountain, I'm sure they'd know best about what's going on up there."

Kagome clapped. "Nice thinking, Navi."

Navi blushed pink. "Thank you." She coughed and looked away.

Link smirked. "If we head up to the Goron Village, we'll need to be careful. After all, we don't want the same incident to occur." He and Kagome shared a grimace. For sure, they did not want to end up chased down the mountain by another boulder.

Kirara sneezed. Navi exhaled a sigh.

"Let's stay here for another few minutes. Then we can continue to the heart of the mountain." Link suggested and sat down.

"Perfect." Kagome then fell back down onto the ground. Link shut his eyes and twitched. She went down with a bang… a loud bang.

…

…

…

"Kagome, are you okay?"

"**Oww!"**

* * *

Two hours later, and with just minor injuries, Kagome and Link had finally made it to the Goron's home. When walking inside, they had been surprised to see that only one Goron remained. At first, Kagome had tried waving to the Goron to capture its attention. The Goron did not even stop. Secondly, Navi had flown towards it and attempted to talk to it. The Goron's response: it nearly flattened her into a fairy pancake.

By that time, Link had decided that the only way to get the Goron to talk was with force. He withdrew a bomb from his bomb bag and strategically placed it in the direction where the Goron would eventually roll. When the bomb went off and the Goron jumped back, Link smirked victoriously.

"Oww, oww, oww! You big meanies~!" the Goron whined. "That hurt."

"We're sorry," Kagome apologized. "But we just had to talk to you."

The Goron eyed her wearily. "What do you want? You're not servants of Ganondorf, are you?" He backed away, frightened. "Because if you are, we have nothing left to give you. You've already taken our entire tribe and our food supply. What is there left to take?"

"You've got it all wrong," Link replied and moved forward. "We're here to help you. We do **not **serve that disgusting Ganondorf."

"If anything, we want his ways to stop." Kagome added on.

At that point, the Goron looked relieved.

Kagome's eyes softened. "Please, start from the beginning, if you don't mind."

The Goron then began to explain what had occurred to both heroes. About how Ganondorf and his minions had arrived, taken the entire tribe as prisoners and for future food to the dragon that resided inside the mountain.

"It's so scary!" He trembled with fear. "I wish that Link the Legendary Dodongo Buster was here. If he was here, he would show that dragon and Ganondorf!" Link then started to laugh.

The Goron and Kagome eyed him curiously. "Link, what's so funny?" She asked.

Link wiped his teary eyes. "It's just that you're looking at the person," he confessed.

The Goron's eyes widened. "Then you're Link!" He cried hopefully. "Dad named me after you, because he said that you're a Legend among us Gorons… I'm honoured to meet you." While Goron Link demanded for an autograph, Kagome calmly explained to him that now was not the time for such things.

Goron Link sighed. "I suppose you're right." He put his rock notebook away. Where he had even gotten that from was beyond Kagome's knowledge. "Link, since you're here, that means that you can help. You can save my family and friends!

"Before when Ganondorf had come and taken everyone prisoner, it was my Dad and me who survived. My Dad is Darunia, the Leader of us Gorons." Link nodded, recalling the first time he had met Darunia. He was quite the character, that's for sure. "Dad told me to stay here while he went up to the mountain to save everyone. He said that I should wait for someone by the name of Link to come here.

"… For all the time while all this went on, Dad never lost faith in you, Link. He believed that you would return to us, and help us defeat Ganondorf and save our people!" Goron Link smiled. "I never really believed Dad all that much, but now, since I've seen you in the flesh and found out that you're the Legendary Dodongo Buster… well, I believe in you too."

Link leaned over and patted the Goron's rocky forehead. "Thank you," he admitted. "That means a lot to hear."

Goron Link smiled. "Oh." His eyes then widened. "Before I forget, Dad told me to give you the two heat-resistant tunics we have." He jumped to his feet. "They're the only ones we have. Dad said that you would need them to enter the temple." He got into a ball and prepared to roll away.

"Wait—" It was too late. The Goron was already rolling away.

Link heaved a sigh. Kagome smiled and patted his shoulder. "It's okay. He's just trying to help."

"I know, I know." Link said and nodded.

"Here you are!" The Goron returned and thrust two pairs of red suits towards them, "One for the Legendary Dodongo Buster and the other for his partner. I hope they fit." The Goron looked so hopeful, so excited. Kagome's eyes shimmered.

"Is there somewhere that we can try these one?" She questioned.

"Sure. You can use my Dad's chambers," he replied. "Also, inside the chamber behind a statue, is an entrance that leads straight to the Fire Temple. Dad lets other Gorons use the pathway sometimes, when they need to transport a lot of items back and forth."

Link nodded. "Thank you." With that passageway, it would save them the hassle of having to go back outside and scale up the rest of the mountain.

"Oh no, no, no," the Goron protested, waving his hands. "If anything, I should be thanking you two. You're the ones that will be helping Dad, and saving the others."

"But we wouldn't be able to go into the Fire Temple without these tunics," protested Kagome. "So really, you do deserve our thanks. Don't think anything else, okay?"

The Goron nodded and stuttered. He then looked away. "I'll s-show you both to Dad's chamber." Then with that, he sped off. Kagome blinked and sighed. Link merely chuckled.

"Come on, let's follow him."

* * *

"Hey Kagome, are you almost done?" Link asked, standing outside of the chamber. He was already dressed in his new outfit, which looked identical to his Kokiri tunic in every way, except for it being red. "Please hurry, we need to get going."

"I'm done. You can come in now."

"Good." Link smiled and walked into the room. "It's about time." He stopped walking, and stared bug eyed towards Kagome. His jaw dropped. How was that even possible?

"K-Kagome…" he stuttered, dumbfounded. "Why'd you get the—"

"Pants?" she gushed, folding up her previous outfit. "I guess I'm just lucky." She laughed.

Link scowled. It was** not** fair. Was why he stuck with only a tunic, and Kagome got both a tunic and matching red pants. "It's not fair," he grumbled under his breath, beads of sweat forming behind his head.

"Link, help me move this statue. It's too heavy for me to push on my own."

Link shook his head. "I'm coming."

Navi and Kirara stood by the entranceway to the chamber and watched both of their partners. Sharing equal glances, they moved forward, ready to wait for their other friends to do the heavy lifting, which would grant them access to the next temple.


	12. Into Death Mountain

**Disclaimer - **I own nothing.

* * *

_**The Chosen Heroes**_

_**A Zelda/InuYasha Crossover**_

_**Chapter Twelve: Into Death Mountain**_

* * *

**Edited: 20/08/12**

* * *

"Oh wow." Kagome breathed as she glanced around the entire crater. "I was definitely not expecting this." She stopped walking. Everywhere she looked, she saw red and brown rocks of different heights and widths. Down below, actual magma bubbled and churned. It was like a picture from one of her old school textbooks. "It's amazing."

"It is something else, isn't it?" Link asked and stopped to survey their surroundings. Though, unlike Kagome, he was not sightseeing, but rather observing the temple.

"_It looks like we're going to need to go left." _He thought to himself. _"There's a bridge not too faraway. But it looks broken, so we'll need our Hookshots."_ He grimaced.

"Kagome, get out your hookshot." He instructed and pulled his out. "We'll need it."

"Okay." She took out hers. "But why?" she asked.

Link pointed towards a dilapidated bridge, which was made from solid wood and dangled just below the magma. "We'll aim our Hookshots over to the bridge and then get over to the other side." From where they stood now, there was nowhere to go but across the bridge.

"I'll go first." Kagome volunteered. "You go after me."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Too bad," she rolled her eyes, "ladies first." She aligned her hookshot with the highest wooden plank of the bridge and then released it. Quicker than a bullet, the hookshot latched onto the wood and sent Kagome flying through the air. Kirara hissed with displeasure and clung onto Kagome for dear life, growling the entire way.

"Poor Kirara," Navi shook her head.

Link nodded. Indeed, the feline looked quite miserable there, flying through the air. Even back at the forest temple, she looked furious as Kagome latched onto the vines with her hookshot and soared through the air.

Oh well, though. He shrugged his shoulders. It was time to get moving. Following Kagome's movements, Link had soon taken off and landed right next to her on the newest platform. Kagome greeted him with a smile and then pointed towards the newest party member. Link followed her gaze and locked eyes with Sheik.

A sweat drop formed behind his head.

"It is something that grows over time… a true friendship. A feeling in the heart of that becomes even stronger over time." Sheik announced. "The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power and through it; you will know which way to go." He withdrew his harp.

"This song is dedicated to the power of the heart… Listen to the **Bolero of Fire**." Sheik played a fast song on the harp, which sounded both soothing and vigorous. "Now Link, withdraw the Ocarina of Time."

Kagome listened as both played the song together and found herself humming along. She just could not help it. The tune was infectious and uplifting. So far, out of all the songs Sheik had taught Link, the Bolero of Fire was her favourite.

"Link, this song will allow you to return to the crater if you desire." Sheik and Link put away their instruments. "Lady Kagome," he nodded, eyeing her, "Until the next." Before either one could spout out a single word, Sheik threw down another Sheikah flash bomb, disappearing in a large puff of smoke. Kagome and Link coughed, attempting to fan away the smoke with their hands. Kirara sneezed a few good times and Navi coughed.

"Those are… really annoying me!" Link hissed, his right eye throbbing.

"Don't I know it," Kagome agreed.

"For sure!" exclaimed Navi.

"Meow… meow~!"

* * *

Link and Kagome just moved into the next room, and literally stood on the other side of the boss' door. Their jaws dropped. Excitedly, Kagome pointed towards the similar door with the same golden chain and locks on it. "Link, its right there!" she cried joyfully.

Link slapped his forehead. "Kagome, don't get too excited. We still need to save the other Gorons and find Darunia, the Leader, and—"

"Link, is that really you?"

"Huh?" Link blinked in confusion and looked around the room. Soon enough, he noticed a strong looking Goron standing across the way. Link would have moved towards him, had it not been for the large gap that separated them, which directly below housed a mountain's worth of hot, boiling lava.

It took Link a minute to realize whom the person was, before breaking out into a large smile. "Darunia, is that you?" He waved. "It's so good to see you!" He shouted from across the room.

"You bet it is," laughed Darunia. "You've gotten much bigger since I last saw you."

"Well, it's been seven years." Link said with a chuckle.

"Yes, it has been quite some time." Darunia noted, placing a hand under his large rock solid chin. "I would like to have a man-to-man talk with you, but now is not the time." Link nodded in agreement.

"Also, who would be the lovely young lady standing right beside you?" His gaze wandered over towards Kagome. "It would appear as though she is a Sheikah." He stared towards the bleeding eye emblem. "Though you are a Sheikah, I have yet to know your name."

"It's Kagome," she replied. "It is wonderful to meet you, Darunia, Leader of the Gorons."

"It's good to meet you too, Kagome," he said with a smile. "I trust that you are here to help Link with his journey, no?"

"That's right I am," Kagome laughed, feeling joyful. There was an unexplainable vibe around Darunia that just made a person want to laugh and smile. "We're working together to save Hyrule and defeat Ganondorf." She reached for Link's hand and clasped it with her own. "Isn't that right, Link?" She asked him.

His cheeks tinted light pink. "Y-Yeah," he stuttered, unable to meet her gaze.

Her smile widened.

Darunia watched both heroes for a minute and observed them. Grinning wider than usual, he nodded to himself. "_There's no doubt about it. It _**will **_happen..."_

"Link, Lady Kagome, as you probably know, Ganondorf has caused trouble on Death Mountain again." Link and Kagome straightened up, listening to the elder speak. "This time, he has revived Volvagia, the evil, ancient dragon." His tone was hostile and full of displeasure. It was obvious that he despised Ganondorf as well. "On top of that, he is going to feed my people to that evil dragon as a warning to other races that might resist him."

Kagome released her hold on Link's hand and gasped. "That's so cruel," she whispered. She balled her hands into tight fists. "He must be stopped!" She decided. Link nodded.

"That's right!" Navi agreed, floating over towards Kagome's free shoulder.

"If Volvagia escapes from the mountain, all of Hyrule will become a burning wasteland."

Link's eyes tightened. "Link, Lady Kagome, I will go on ahead to try and seal up the evil dragon." Darunia explained. "I'm concerned, though, because I don't have the legendary hammer. But I have no choice." His voice lowered. Kagome could tell that he was disappointed, maybe even a little bit scared. But who wouldn't be scared about going up against a dragon.

She gulped and fiddled with her tunic. "Lady Kagome, Link, as my Sworn Brother, I am asking you to do this for me, while I'm trying to slay the dragon, please save my people!"

"Of course we will, Darunia," Link grunted.

Darunia smiled. "That's the Link I know and trust as my Sworn Brother."

"_Sworn Brother?"_Kagome blinked, curious. _"What does Darunia mean by that?"_

"The prisoner's cells are in the opposite directions of the Volvagia's lair." Darunia shouted. "I'm counting on you both to save them all." He then moved towards the locked door and waited for it to open. Link and Kagome's jaws dropped upon watching Darunia walk inside. Magically, the door then shut once more, the lock and chain still wrapped around it securely.

"That's so not fair…" Navi sighed.

"I know, I know." Link agreed with her. "But now is not the time to be pouting over spoiled milk. We must go and free and the trapped Gorons." He started to move towards the door they had originally walked through. "Come on, Kagome, we need to get moving."

"Yep," she then scampered towards him. "We do need to get moving. We promised Darunia we would save his people after all." She smiled sincerely.

"Meow!" Kirara voiced in agreement.

"Well then, let's start searching for the first Goron!" Navi shouted hopefully. This resulted with Kagome and Link to laugh. She blinked. "Huh? What did I say?"

* * *

Saria gazed sadly down towards the reflection pond in the Chamber of Sages and watched Link and Kagome begin to make their way through the Fire Temple. With her hands stretched out and palms facing upwards, she blessed the duo with a small prayer of guidance and hoped that they would make it successfully through the temple, free all of the trapped Gorons, defeat Volvagia and awaken the next Sage.

With her prayer finished, she glanced towards Rauru, the Sage of light, with a sad expression. "Rauru, do you think that they will be okay?" Her tone was sombre and distressing.

Rauru gazed down towards the reflection pond and studied Kagome and Link's moving figures.

"While I am not sure they will have difficulty saving the trapped prisoners," he began. "I do feel as though tension may form between the duo."

Saria sighed. "I suppose that could be true." Casting one final glance towards the reflection pond, she commenced another set of prayers, wishing both Link and Kagome the best of luck.

"_Link, I know you will succeed."_


	13. Waves of Emotions

_**The Chosen Heroes**_

**_A Zelda/InuYasha Crossover_**

**_Chapter Thirteen: Waves of Emotions_**

* * *

"Gaahh! Stay away!" Kagome cried, jumping away right before the Flare Dancer spun in her direction. The Flare Dancer cackled loudly and continued to spin vigorously, setting its nasty gaze locked solely on Kagome. With lightning fast reflexes, Kagome yet again dodged the enemy's attacks, saving herself from becoming burnt once more. With eyes narrowed, she sent her partner a seething look. "Link!" She yelled loudly, raising a fist. "Don't just stand there, get your stupid hookshot ready, will ya?"

"Yeah, yeah Kagome," Link grumbled, his hookshot tight within his grasp. "Just lead him over here, and I'll take care of the rest."

"Easier said then done meanie!" She hollered, rounding the bend of the room. Link's eye twitched to the remark and he held back a rather snarky comment. Gripping his hookshot tight, he brought it up to eyelevel and stared towards Kagome and the Flare Dancer, watching as she dodged its ingoing attacks with ease and effectiveness. Though Link wouldn't admit it, Kagome looked rather graceful as she led the Flare Dancer closer towards him. What with her jumping always right on time and running so smoothly. Her toned body looked great in the outfit and Link had to admit that she did look good in those red pants.

'**_Ahh,'_** his cheeks went red as his eyes then grew wide. **_'What in the goddesses name am I thinking? This is Kagome I'm thinking of . . . KAGOME! The one who annoys me constantly and finds it fun to mock style of dressing . . . Ugg, what's wrong with me?'_**

"Now Link!" Kagome shouted causing Link to snap out of his thoughts. "Fire the hookshot!"

"Huh? Ohh yeah!" Releasing the grip on the hookshot, it headed straight towards the Flare Dancer and it latched onto its head, removing it from the body. Seconds after, the body vanished and all that remained with the head. "Huh, is that—"

"—AHHH!" The head suddenly screamed, somehow managing to wiggle itself out of the hookshot's grasp as it thus sprouted legs and began to run in the opposite direction. Kagome and Link's jaws dropped.

What the heck?

"Ohh come on? You've got to be kidding me!" Kagome yelled exasperatedly, glaring towards the miniature Flare Dancer. "You annoying, little . . . uhh!" She withdrew her swords and then began to chase after the little bugger. Link stared wide eyed for a few more seconds, just gawking towards the sight of Kagome chasing and hacking away at the small head. She was yelling and cursing towards the creature while occasionally saying other words in what sounded to be another language. Mixed in with the sounds of her blades striking and her shoes clanking against the old, rough floor, it was an odd sight to see.

Link could only sweat drop and roll his eyes.

"**Hahahaaha!"** The Flare Dancer laughed and suddenly decided to jump back into the pit of burning fire that was lit right in the middle of the room. Kagome narrowed her eyes and gripped her swords tighter. She did not like what was going to happen. **"Hahaahaha!" **The laughs grew louder, and soon, a large Flare Dancer emerged, this time wearing a purple outfit instead of an orange. Both heroes shared quick looks with each other and were both thinking the same thing: 'How could it have done that?'

Raising its long, sharp arms, the Flare Dancer soon began to spin, this time going quicker than the last. Readying his hookshot, Link got into position and fired at the Flare Dancer. He managed to hit it but the Flare Dancer blocked the attack easily on account of it spinning at blinding speed.

"Gaahh!" Kagome cried, suddenly noting it heading straight for her. "Ahh!" Raising her blades, she blocked its ongoing spins, trying her best to keep her balance. "Leave me alone!" She hissed, gripping her blades tighter as she then locked gazes with the hideous creation.

"**Hahahahaha!"** It laughed, applying more pressure onto the blades causing Kagome to stumble. As seconds ticked by, and the Flare Dancer continuously applied more force, Kagome eventually lost grip of her swords as well as her footing and felt herself being struck by the Flare Dancer's weight. Holding back a scream, she grunted with pain as she thrown into the nearby wall and hit it back first.

"Kagome!" Link shouted with worry, running towards her as he watched her get knocked over by the Flare Dancer. With eyes narrowing and his jaw tightening, Link glowered the Flare Dancer, his eyes ignited with hatred. "Damn you filthy vermin," he hissed, firing his hookshot onto the unsuspecting monster, watching as the same event that happened once before occurred yet again. Drawing his blade, Link brought it close towards him and sneered towards the small running head. "You'll pay!" He cried and with that, he took off after the Flare Dancer.

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

"Kagome, are you alright?" Link questioned, kneeling before Kagome with worry etched into his face. Though Kagome did annoy him on multiple occasions throughout the course of their adventure so far, he still did worry for her and didn't like to see her in pain.

"I'm fine," she grunted, trying to sit up only to then fall back. "Ahh," she hissed. "My back feels as though it's on fire."

"Well, you did get hit by the Flare Dancer's fiery arms," Link said sadly, looking towards her.

"Yeah, that's true," Kagome laughed, forcing it out. Link frowned, not liking how she sounded. Usually when she laughed, it was happy and joyful, not like this one which sounded forced and unreal.

"Hmm," placing a hand onto her forehead, he gazed towards her worriedly. "Klutz," he said a moment later with a shake of the head. "What am I to do with you?"

"I can't help it," she laughed, trying to hold back the pain she was feeling. "That guy was a pain in the rear." Rolling his eyes, Link just shook his head and reached into his pouch. Pulling out a small clear bottle with a red jelly-like substance embedded within it, he removed the cap and handed it to her.

"Drink it," he commanded sternly. "It'll help with the pain."

"Hmm . . . red potion," Kagome noted as she brought the bottle up to her lips, "Fancy." She drunk it down without cringing and soon handed the bottle back to Link. He took it with ease and put it back in his pouch.

"Feeling better?" He asked, watching as she soon sat up.

"Yeah," she nodded, smiling lightly. "I'm starting to feel better." She could feel the effects of the red potion already begin to work its magic. The intense heat she felt radiating off her back was slowly beginning to die down and some of her other cuts were starting to heal themselves as well.

"Good," Link smiled. "I'm glad." His tone softened and his eyes glossed over with what looked to be joy. "But Kagome, you should still lay down for a little while. You did hit that wall pretty hard." He cringed as he remembered the rather loud sound heard as Kagome connected with the wall. It wasn't pleasant.

"Would I . . . would I be able to lie in your lap for a little while Link?"

"Huh?" He jumped. "What?" His face was becoming red. Did he just hear her correctly? Was she really asking to lie down in his lap?

"Link, would it be okay if I were to lie in your lap for a little while?" Kagome pressed again, assuming that he had heard wrong. "Just place my head there for a few minutes."

" . . . A-Alright," Link blushed, moving in closer towards her. Without so much as saying another word, Kagome moved in closer towards Link and slowly laid her head into his lap. She sighed and tilted her head upwards, meeting his gaze. His face was still its unusual bright red colouring. Smiling, she held back a comment and instead chose to just close her eyes. Now was not the time to be making remarks, especially when Link was being so kind to her.

"I-I'm going to need to find someway to repay you for this, Link," she crocked, placing a hand onto her forehead. Before, when the Flare Dancer had sent her flying into the fly, it caused everything around her to not just hurt, but also, for her balance to seem off. She felt rather dizzy, almost as if the entire world were spinning. And while the red potion was helping to reduce the intensity of the dizziness, she still felt rather light headed.

'_**I guess it will take some time for it fully to go away,'**_ she thought, rubbing her temples. _**'Damn . . .'**_

"Kagome," Link murmured, placing his own hand onto her forehead. "You sure that you're alright?" He stared to her quizzically, taking in her expression rather nervously. Her face was paler than normal and she looked to be quite tired. _**'I hope the potion's helping.'**_

"Yeah, I'm starting to feel better Link. Thanks for worrying."

"Hmm," steam came out of his red ears. "You're welcome." He quickly looked away, not wanting to meet her gaze. Kagome bit down on her tongue and held back a smirk. Link was just too cute.

Deciding to have some fun with him – but not to much – the Sheikah pursed her lips together and gazed upwards the hero, her eyes fluttering and lips opened ajar. "Link," she breathed, her breath tickling his neck. "Thank you very much for allowing me to rest this way. It's helping immensely."

Gulping, Link looked down towards Kagome, and instantly regretted it.

'_**Ugg . . .' **_

For what he saw, was a rather delectable looking Kagome.

'_**Wait, did I just say delectable? Am I really having these thoughts about Kagome?'**_ Jaw dropping, he started to shake his head wanting to remove the improper thoughts he had circulating through his mind.

'_**Hmm . . . typical,'**_ Kagome thought, watching in amusement as Link started to have what seemed to be another panic attack. Smiling, she placed a hand up to her mouth and tried to hide her smirk. Link's reactions never failed to amuse her. _**'He's such a good form of entertainment.'**_

Then deciding that she had had enough fun, Kagome slowly up got and turned herself around so that she was facing Link. Link however, was still to busy stressing over what appeared to be nothing. Giggling to herself, Kagome rolled her eyes, and then leaned in forward, pressing her nose up against Link's. Link stiffened and stared towards Kagome in shock.

"What are you doing?" He questioned in one straight breath, staring to her suspiciously.

"Nothing," she bellowed, giving him an Eskimo nose kiss. "Just saying thank you, that's all." And with that, she got up and walked towards the centre of the room. Link looked to her curiously, watching as she inspected the rather large stone pillar.

"Link, come over here," she ushered him over with a wave of the hand.

"Why?" Link asked, still embarrassed by the nose kiss that Kagome had given him no less than a minute ago.

"Because silly, this looks like our ticket into getting to the next section of the temple."

"Huh?" But before Link could even have the time to say more, Kagome had reached for his hand and jumped atop the large stone block. It started to shake and rise up into the air, leading them both into the next part of the temple. What fun.

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

Kagome and Link battled their way through the rest of the treacherous temple, completing many bizarre and challenging obstacles which tested all of their abilities, both physically and mentally to the extreme. Needing to solve a wide spread of puzzles which ranged from timing to climbing, tested their abilities in pushing their speed to the limit and their ingenuity in needing to determine how long they would have, unless, they secretly desired to be burnt to a crisp.

While also battling many fire consisted monsters, the duo were also freeing the last remaining Goron members, who were trapped by that of Ganondorf. The duo were doing an impeccable time in both timing and working together, and were soon near the end of what they believed to be their quest for this temple.

Exiting out yet another heavy steel door, the duo came before what looked to be a massive room in a shape of a spiral staircase. Kagome's mouth widened in awe, as she walked forward to the end of the room and gazed upwards towards the top. There was a long skinny platform, which seemed to resemble that of a staircase that led up to another tall platform, a few hundred feet above from them.

"Now that's high up," she whistled, Kirara meowing in agreement. "I guess we need to get up there."

"It looks like it," Link noted, surveying the room as well. Though, instead of being marvelled by the height of the room above, Link was far more interested in what looked to be a large and rusty switch that was placed into the ground. Already more than used to these switches by now, Link could only presume that it would act as a trigger of some sort. But the question was for what. Furrowing his brows together, he began to inspect the switch, looking to it curiously and the room they were currently within.

"So, what you find?" Kagome asked, sneaking up behind Link.

"GAAHH!" He shouted, jumping and freezing into a random pose. His arms were raised up in defence and he was standing on one leg. Kagome looked to this and smiled. Where was a camera when she needed one?

"Kagome, don't do that! You scared me," Link huffed, taking in many deep breaths. Kagome shrugged, acting as though she had done nothing wrong, and leaned in further, wanting to get a better view of the large switch.

"So you found the item needed to get above there," she smiled, clapping her hands. "Nice work, Link. I'm so proud of you." Link rolled his eyes and ignored the comment.

"So, should we fire this baby up?" Kagome asked, wanting to step onto the switch.

"NO!" Link shouted, eyes widening, only to be interrupted as Kagome then stepped onto the switch. "NOT YET!" Cringing, he glared towards her in disbelief, only to stop at hearing a ticking nose. Looking up, he could barely make out what looked to be flames dispersing from above. Raising a brow, he looked to the sight in confusion.

"What could that be?" He questioned.

"Something obviously important," Kagome said for once acting serious. "And we need to get up there, quickly. Kirara."

"**Meow!"** Kirara jumped off Kagome's shoulder and was magically engulfed by large flames, transforming into her true form, a large cat demon.

"Come on Link," Kagome said, reaching for his hand and pushing him onto Kirara. "We need to get moving and quick. So Kirara, go!"

"**Meow!"** Kirara roared loudly and started to take off up into the air. Kagome and Link clutched onto her tightly, watching as they neared the top of the room within seconds. The ticking kept going, seeming to be acting as a timer.

"Kirara," Kagome groaned. "Faster!" Kirara tried to pick up the speed, going as fast as she possibly could. She pushed herself to the limit and let out a loud roar as she descended onto the platform. Both heroes hopped off her and ran towards the large wooden chest that was circled by four large torches. Link opened up the chest top and the ticking seemed to magically stop. Eyes widening, he stared to what was inside the chest with shock. Mouth opening, he slowly pulled out what looked to be a small, yet **very** heavy hammer. He had to hold it with both hands as he removed it from the chest.

"It's the hammer that Goron Link was telling us about before," Kagome breathed, staring towards the hammer in slight awe. "This is what the supposed Legendary Goron used to battle the dragon against, no?"

"You're right, Kagome," Link blinked, looking rather surprised. "Huh, I didn't think of that."

"Silly Link," Kagome giggled, flicking his nose with her fingers. He blushed and looked away, grumbling under his chest.

"Say Link, could I maybe try holding the hammer?"

"Well Kagome, it's very heavy," Link warned, handing it over to her cautiously. "Be careful and don't—**WHACK**—fall." He cried, shutting his eyes as he saw Kagome fall face first towards the ground.

"Arg," she grunted, letting go of the hammer. "This thing's heavy~" she whined, sounding like a little child.

"I told you to be careful," Link laughed, helping her up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she replied, dusting herself off. "I'm fine . . . just my pride's hurt." She glared towards the hammer. "Stupid hammer!" She stuck out her tongue and sent the hammer a hard, penetrating glare. Link sweat dropped and said nothing.

"I think it would be better if I were to handle the hammer Kagome," Link retorted, leaning down to pick it up with both hands. "After all, it's far too heavy for you to wield."

"Are you implying something Link?" Kagome questioned, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring towards him, highly annoyed. Sweat dropping, Link shook his head and gave her an innocent smile.

"I mean nothing bad by it," he said, surprisingly placing the hammer into his pouch and making it disappear. "Really, I'm just speaking the truth. That's all."

"That I can't wield heavy items?" Kagome rebutted, "Is that what you're trying to say?"

"No, no, no, no," he said, waving his hands madly. "I'm not saying that at all."

"But you're implying it," she countered, her eyes glossed over with anger. "You jerk!"

"Hey. I'm not a jerk," Link cried, now glaring towards her. "You're the one being a big baby overreacting over nothing."

"I'M NOT OVERREACTING ABOUT ANYTHING LINK!" Kagome cried, stomping a foot in protest. She was pointing a finger accusingly at him and looked to be truly pissed off. Link for once was actually starting to become afraid. "I'm just trying to say that I'm not as weak as you might think," Kagome cried, rubbing her eyes. "I'm not some weakling."

"Coming from the one who got knocked into the wall by the Flare Dancer," Link said under his breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Nothing," Link whimpered, taking a few steps back.

'_**Link,'**_ Navi thought, sweat dropping from underneath his hat, _**'you dummie.'**_

"Listen here mister," Kagome said, taking steps forward as she to poke at his chest. "It was not my fault that that happened. Remember, I was the one actually taking him on while you were standing there doing nothing but waiting to fire the stupid hookshot!"

"But I was the one to finish him off, unlike you," Link snarled, grabbing her hand. "And stop poking me!"

"I won't stop!" Kagome cried, pulling her hand out of his. "Because it bothers you, I'll keep doing it."

"Ohh, like you've been doing since the start of this adventure?" Link cried, flashbacks of her annoying comments and remarks coming to mind. "What about all of that, huh?"

"I was being honest about those!"

"Liar!"

"Just shut your mouth!"

"I'll shut mine if you shut your big one!"

"Ahh!" Kagome gasped. "I DON'T HAVE A BIG MOUTH!"

_**Slap!**_

A large sound echoed throughout the room as Kagome withdrew her hand. Link blinked; eyes wide with shock. "Link, you . . . you idiot!" Kagome hollered, then walking away from the hero.

Mouth opening, Link slowly rose his hand up to his throbbing cheek.

Three . . . Two . . . One . . .

"HEY, YOU JUST SLAPPED ME!"

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

Kagome never did apologize for slapping Link and he accepted that. Rather surprising in a way. Usually, Link would have been on Kagome's tail at this very moment, demanding that she apologize for what she did and admit that she was wrong for slapping him. For what Link had said back in the chamber – in his own defence and beliefs – were accurate. He did find that Kagome occasionally had a big mouth on their adventure and at times, didn't know when to keep quiet. It was true. But, instead of wanting to restart the argument or brew a fresh one, Link decided to do something else. Rather cause shouts to be started, Link instead began to rub it in Kagome's face that he could wield the hammer and she couldn't.

Whenever they came to statues that needed smashing or switches that required the hammer, Link was always making sure to use it right in front of Kagome's face. And every time the young Sheikah witnessed the hero gloating about being able to use – though, he never said any words – she would merely scoff and roll her eyes. This however, just added fuel to the fire and made Link use the hammer even more when he could. He was enjoying this quite a bit, even though he got rather tired after carrying around the hammer for a long period of time.

Smiling proudly and drawing the hammer back into its pouch, Link would always turn around and smile hotly to Kagome. "So, wasn't that impressive?" He would ask, almost seeming to strike a pose. His hand was on his waist and sweat was dripping down from his forehead.

While Kagome was still annoyed with his antics – he was reminding her of someone way to much at the moment (1) – she still couldn't help but think that Link was rather fit.

'_**That tunic actually does look good on him,'**_ she thought, quirking a brow. _**'He makes it work. But I'll never tell him that.' **_Settling for the usual scoff and roll of eyes, Kagome just turned her back towards the hero and ventured on into the next section of the temple.

"Hff," Link blew some hair out of his face. "What's wrong with her?"

"Ugg Link . . ." Navi groaned, sighing from under his hat. _**'You're still a dummie!'**_

Over passing time, Link and Kagome soon found themselves in the last chamber, freeing the last of the captured Gorons.

"Milady," Link spoke, addressing Kagome playfully. "Will you be so kind as to step on the switch?"

"You're the one wearing the dress," she sneered. "So you do it."

" . . ." Link grumbled under his breath and walked over towards the switch, activating it. Shakily, the old bars opened up, allowing the Goron freedom. The Goron got up from the ground and walked towards them slowly, somewhat hesitantly.

"Thank you for freeing me," he spoke, looking towards them both. "I am truly indebted to you two."

"It was nothing," Link smiled, "just a part of the job."

"You're welcome," Kagome smiled sweetly, patting the Goron on the shoulder. "Now, get out of here."

"With pleasure," he replied and headed over towards the door. When the sound of the door slamming was heard, both teens looked forward and walked over towards the highly decorated chest. Remembering this chest from their previous adventure in the Forest Temple, they knew that in this chest must be the key to the boss door.

"My turn," Kagome said rather arrogantly, glaring towards Link as he stood next to the chest. Gulping in fear, Link nodded and walked away. He wanted to be the one to open the chest, but since Kagome was pissed, and seemed to be growing worse with each passing minute, he didn't want to make her mood any worse – even though, he was the reason she was pissed off in the first place.

Opening up the chest, Kagome pulled out a large key, which was decorated in gold with a ruby embedded within the centre. Not saying anything, she played with the large key in her hands, drumming her fingers against it. Pursing her lips together, she turned to Link and suddenly tossed him the key. "Catch," she cried lazily, watching as he fumbled around to try and grab it.

"Ouff," he yelled, grunting as the key landed within his arms, hitting him in the chest. "That hurt."

"Not my problem," Kagome shrugged, walking out of the room. "Come on. Let's go kill the boss and get out of this temple."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Link muttered, putting the key away into his pouch. "I got ya."

'_**I can't wait for this to be done,'**_ he thought, grimacing to himself.

"Link," he said, raising his voice to a rather high pitch, trying his best to imitate Kagome's. "Come on. It's not my problem if you're hurt. Let's go kill the stupid boss and get out of this temple so that we can—Ohh no." He stopped doing his rather bad impersonation of Kagome, upon noticing her glaring towards him.

Sweat dropping bullets, he slowly tried taking small steps to the side. Kagome's narrowed eyes followed his every move, never leaving his body for a second. _**'Shoot,'**_ he thought, gulping in fear._** 'I did it now.'**_

Growling, Kagome stalked up to Link and stared to him for a minute. Her eyes were glossed over with what looked to be anger and steam looked to be coming out of her ears.

Tugging at his tunic collar, Link raised his arms in defence in an attempt to protect himself. "Listen Kagome, I didn't mean to—OWW!" He was interrupted upon feeling Kagome reach for his ear and start to pull him out of the room. The Hero of Time shouted profoundly, trying his best to get her to stop. "Kagome, that hurts. Let go."

"Idiot," she simply hissed, then tugging at his ear tighter. "Let's go!" Her tone was less than inviting and Link was starting to feel afraid again.

'_**Why'd I have to open my big mouth?'**_ He thought, cringing in pain. _**'I really am a dummie . . . but am a dummie who has learned a valuable lesson. . . that lesson being, women can be very scary when mad!'**_ He started to shake, _**'Especially Kagome of all women!'**_

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

"HAAA!"

"HUH!"

Both heroes jumped down onto large platform in the boss room which was surrounded by molten lava. There were nine small holes within the actual hexagon like platform, which they themselves revealed molten lava.

"This isn't good," Kagome said, suddenly feeling the ground begin to shake.

"I agree," Link spoke, reaching for his weapons. Navi shrieked in fear and quickly dove under the Link's hat for means of protection. Kirara hissed and jumped onto Kagome's shoulder. Something was coming, something big.

The ground started to shake even more, flames were rising up from the molten lava, igniting the room with splashes of bright and painful flashes of orange and yellow. The trembling grew, the actual small holes within the platform beginning to bubble.

"No," Kagome cursed, watching from behind as their only means of exit started to descend into the molten lava. The platform which led to the door – the exit – was now fully submerged in the lava, gone for good. Swearing under her breath, Kagome quickly withdrew her blades, just in case.

'_**I need to be prepared,'**_ she thought, holding them both close to her. _**'No mistakes this time.'**_

"Kagome," Link cried, watching in shock as something soon emerged from the middle hole in the platform. Bright flames erupted up into the air and soon after, a large, long red dragon followed suite. It had dark green eyes and was a mixture of reds, ranging from bright to dark. Its stomach was a bright yellow and its top was covered with flames. Quickly it slithered out of the hole and flew up into the air, its eyes locked on Kagome and Link.

"Damn!" Kagome cried, staring up to it. "I definitely wasn't expecting that!"

"Same here," Link yelled. "Watch out!" Both jumped away in the nick of time right as the dragon fired a large breath of fire. Grunting, Kagome landed onto the right side of the platform and Link the left. Staring up towards their opponent, both watched in narrowed eyes as it started to fly around, surveying them both.

"That's Volvagia, Link," Navi spoke to him, quivering from underneath his hat.

"Volvagia," Link repeated, licking his lips. "Ugly name for an ugly monster. It suits him."

"Link, watch out!" Kagome yelled from across the way.

"Huh?" Link looked up, watching as Volvagia dove straight for him. Eyes wide, he dodged perfectly, watching as Volvagia then descended down into one of the various holes.

'_**What the?'**_ He thought, blinking in suspicion. _**'What's this dragon up to?'**_

"Link, draw the hammer," Kagome spoke sternly, running up towards him.

"But why?" He asked, still doing what she wanted. "And why are we speaking to each other anyway? I thought that you were mad at me."

Eyes narrowed in firm slits, she hissed out rather murderously, "I just don't want to die in here that all. I'd prefer to keep living rather then becoming this creep's next meal." Nodding, Link held the hammer firmly within his grasp. "Now," Kagome spoke, moving in closer towards him. "Head for the hole that's just two feet away from the one he disappeared into."

"Got it," Link crocked, running towards the hole. Noticing that there some flames beginning to form around the hole, Link took a few steps back, watching as Volvagia's head and two front legs emerged from within the hole. Glaring at the dragon, Link rose up the hammer high and brought it down at quickening speed, whacking Volvagia square on the head. Roaring loudly with displeasure, Volvagia shook his small head, flames from his head flying in all directions as he then fell to the ground. Wasting not even a second, Kagome charged, and slashed away at his head multiple times, resulting with loud roars and cries of displeasure to escape from his hideous mouth. Pleased by this, Kagome rose her blades up, intending to strike again, only to have to hold back on account of Volvagia suddenly deciding it was time to escape.

Backing away, both watched as he disappeared back down into the hole. Turning around in circles, Link watched first as Volvagia emerged from another hole, this one at the far end of the room and flew back up into the air, intending to once again circulate. Frustrated by this, he let out a hiss of sheer vexation and held onto the hammer tighter.

"Something else is coming," Kagome noted, hearing a rumbling come from high up above.

"Great. What now, falling rocks?" Link asked sarcastically, only to stare upwards with his mouth open wide.

"You just had to ask, didn't you?" Kagome cried loudly, dodging as an incoming rock flew down her way. "You dummie!"

"It's not my fault!" Link hollered, running his own life.

"Sure it isn't," Kagome rebutted, rolling her eyes. "It's never your fault."

"Hey, take that back!"

"Make me!"

"BOTH OF YOU LOOK OUT!" Navi yelled, crying from under Link's hat as she poked her head out quickly.

"**HUH?"** Looking up, both noticed that two large rocks were falling right their way.

"Iiiiii!"

"Ahhhh!"

So far, this wasn't going as well as they had hoped it would.

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

Tired and sweaty, both heroes fell down to the ground in exhaustion, watching as Volvagia's body started to turn black right before their very eyes. He was screaming in pain, flying in around in circles, only to start burning from the tail up to the front, and fall in the molten lava, reducing to nothing.

"Thank . . . the goddesses, its . . . over," Link breathed loudly, taking in many large gulps of air.

"Yeah," Kagome winced, one eye shut. "Thank goodness."

"Phew, it's over," Navi sighed with relief, flying out of Link's hat. "I'm so glad."

"**So are we,"** they chorused, panting heavily.

Fluttering about, Navi looked to each one curiously, inspecting them one by one. "So, does this mean that your feud is over with?" She asked hopefully, remembering at how well they worked together in order to defeat Volvagia.

Bilking, Kagome and Link looked to each other for a minute and shared a glance. **"Nope," **they said in unison, getting up from the ground.

"Ugg," Navi groaned, sweat dropping largely. "Are you serious?"

"Yep," Link replied, watching as a bright blue circle of light formed within the centre of the platform. Eyebrow raised, he looked towards Kagome out of the corner of his eye. She saw the circle too, and was already beginning to make her way towards it.

"We're serious Navi," she said, walking into the bright blue light. "Well, at least I'm serious. I don't know about Mr Dress man over there," she pointed a finger over towards the approaching Link.

"Ohh, I am serious," he said, standing right next to her. "I'm always serious."

"Sure," she rolled her eyes. "You're so serious."

"Phh," he breathed, heaving a sigh, "this coming from you of all people."

"AND WHAT'S THE SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"Nothing," he quivered, stepping back as much as he could from Kagome that the blue circle allowed them too. And then, without another second to waste, the two were engulfed by the bright lights the portal provided and were transported from Volvagia's room to the Chamber of the Sages.

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

Now finding themselves back within the Chamber of the Sages, Kagome and Link stood patiently on the middle platform, watching as Darunia slowly emanated from within the red circular medallion. He had his arms crossed over his chest and appeared to be quite happy, smiling quite proudly as he was.

"Thank you, Brother and Kagome. I really appreciate what you both did. I thank you both on behalf of the entire Goron race!"

"It was no problem Darunia," Link said, trying his best to hold back the urge from wanting to collapse onto the ground. The fight with Volvagia had really taken its toll on him. Especially with the intense heat that came from within the room. While the Goron tunic did provide a good means of heat reduction, having to swing around that hammer blazingly really did take a lot out of him.

"Hmm, tired are we?" Kagome questioned, looking towards Link keenly. That usual smirk was etched onto her face and Link just narrowed his eyes. No doubt knowing Kagome, she was going to try and embarrass him in front of Darunia . . . again.

"Link, you turned out to be a real man, just as I thought you would," Darunia breathed, catching both of their attentions once more. "However, where were you before when tragedy first struck upon Hyrule," he said, referring to when Ganondorf successfully managed to take over Hyrule seven years prior to this meeting. "We could have really used your help there Brother and your aid as well Kagome. The two of you fight quite well together and could have been quite successful in stopping Ganondorf before he could spread his evil reign."

"It wasn't our fault," Kagome said, taking a step forward. "We wouldn't be able to help even if we wanted to."

"Ohh," Darunia murmured, looking rather surprised. "Now why is that?"

"Because we were both sealed within the Chamber of the Sages," Link said, answering his question. "At the time when I first tried to draw the Master Sword out of its pedestal, I was too young to be able to wield the sword properly. So, I was sealed within the Chamber, where I slept for seven years, aging until I was at the better age to wield the sword properly."

"And I was sealed within the Chamber as well," Kagome spoke, crossing her arms over her chest, "Because I was sent to help the Hero of Time on his quest to defeat the evil Ganondorf."

"Hmm, I see. That does explain quite a few things then," Darunia noted, talking to himself. "Still, none the less, on behalf of all Gorons, I once again give both of you my thanks." He nodded in praise to both. Kagome blushed and Link merely smiled.

"Kagome, for all of your help, I now consider you an honorary sister," Darunia said, looking towards her sternly. "You are now considered to be a family member of the Goron Tribe. Just like Brother Link."

"Thank you very much, Darunia. That is very kind of you," Kagome said formally, bowing towards him. Darunia looked rather surprised and cast Link a confused look. The Hero of Time was sporting the same look and could only shrug his shoulders towards the Older Goron. Honestly, he didn't know why Kagome was bowing either.

"Anyway, I might as well give you two this before I forget to," Darunia said loudly, raising his arms high up into the air. There was a sudden surge of light and soon a small red medallion just like of which Darunia was standing on, floated down towards them. It fell into Kagome's awaiting hands and she gazed towards it silently.

"This medallion contains the power of the fire spirits and also my friendship. Please, take good care of it," Darunia said rather solemnly, looking to be quite wise all of a sudden. "It was a true pleasure to have you both aid my people. . ."

That similar bright light soon began to shine down onto the both, encasing them in a bright light.

"Link, before you go," a female voice that was easily recognized as Saria spoke. "I have something I wish to say."

"Hmm," Link looked over towards the green emblem and watched as Saria slowly formed from within in. She was smiling and looking towards Link rather happily. Link already felt happier at being able to see one his best friends again. "Yes, what is it Saria?"

"It's about your impersonation you did for Kagome back in the temple," she said, giggling to herself. Link sweat dropped and blushed, looking away. "Please Link, you are an excellent fighter and a good friend, but a voice impersonator you are not. So please, I beg of you, do not consider looking into that as a career choice after your quest is over."

" . . . Saria," Link whined, flushing a cherry tomato red as the sound of Kagome and Darunia's boisterous laughs could be heard. "Not you too! Now there's Kagome, Sheik and you who pick on me . . . Ugg!" Hanging in head in shame, Link was more than overjoyed when the bright white light surrounded them and removed them from within the chamber.

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

The two landed on the outskirts of the trail which led up to Goron City. Link was still his beautiful shade of red – now a somewhat lighter tint of red – and Kagome was still busy laughing away from the comment Saria had given to Link.

Clutching her stomach, she wiped away some tears she felt forming inside of her eyes and looked towards Link, smiling as she saw him blushing. "Ohh come on, the joke wasn't that bad," she said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Like you can talk," Link remarked, sighing to himself. "You're not the one constantly being mocked and ridiculed on this adventure."

"But it makes it memorable," Kagome smiled, walking closer towards him. Placing her hands onto his face, Link looked towards her skeptically. She flashed the blonde a small smile. "Listen Link, I might give you a hard time, but that's just because you're so much fun to mess with."

"Great," Link said, rolling his eyes. "I'm fun to mess with. How good," his tone just screamed sarcastic.

"Hey, being fun to mess with is sometimes a good thing," Kagome said, looking up into the sky. "It can sometimes be fun."

"But not all the time," Link said, sending her a sideways glance.

"Sigh . . . always so negative you are Link," Kagome shrugged, starting to walk away.

"Say Kagome, can you come here for a second," Link said causing her to stop walking. Somewhat frozen, the Sheikah turned around slowly, looking towards the Hero somewhat surprised.

"Yeah, what is it?" She asked, looking towards him oddly.

"Are we okay now?" Link asked causing her eyes to widen. "I mean with everything that went on back in the Fire Temple. You know," he cringed at the memory. "All of that."

"Yeah, I know," she nodded, her face twisted at the thought. " . . . While I am still slightly annoyed by the comments you made back in there about me, Link. I'm willing to overlook it."

"Really?" His eyebrows shot up. "Are you serious?"

"Aren't I always?" She said with a laugh.

No comment. Link said nothing.

Sighing loudly, Link could only shake his head as he watched Kagome smile cheekily to him. Her eyes were back to twinkling with mischief and her lips were twisted upwards into a smirk. At just the sight alone, Link could tell that she had forgiven him.

'_**I'm glad,'**_ he thought, watching as her gaze was then directed up into the sky._** 'I'm glad that our dispute was settled.'**_

"Wow," Kagome murmured, looking up into the sky with awe. "Do you see that Link?"

"See what?" He asked curiously, looking into the sky.

"The stars," she whispered. "They're so bright tonight. It's so pretty."

"Hmm," he thought, looking up to the twinkling stars for a minute. "I guess they are." Though, his gaze was more focused on Kagome than that of the actual stars. "They are quite pretty. Beautiful even."

"That's so cheesy," Kagome laughed, rolling her eyes.

"That coming from you," Link laughed.

"Ohh," her eyes grew, "What was that. What did you just say?" She titled her head to the side and looked to him playfully, smiling as she stuck out her tongue.

"Nothing," Link laughed, for once today not feeling nervous by that look she was giving him. "Nothing at all . . ." And for once, he meant it.

* * *

(1) Can anyone guess . . . Hint: A highly arrogant half-demon who used quite a powerful blade. Any takers?


	14. Strengthening Bonds

_**The Chosen Heroes**_

_**A Zelda/InuYasha Crossover**_

_**Chapter Fourteen: Strengthening Bonds**_

* * *

_Darkness . . . evil laughter . . . haunting smiles and death defying stunts . . . hundreds upon hundreds of demons, and the most malicious one of them all, standing right before me. Eyes wide, I tried to run away but my legs just wouldn't move. They were stuck. They wouldn't budge. Frozen over with fear, I tried to move my hands, wanting to reach for my bow and arrows, needing to use something as a form of defence. However, upon trying to move my arms, I realized that they too were frozen solid. Not one part of my entire body could move. Everything was stuck, even my mouth. _

_Wanting to scream but not being able to, all I could do was stare in fright towards the putrid being heading towards him. He smirked, his laughter soon beginning to erupt within the room. Chills ran down my spine. It was far too nerve-racking. He approached, taking small but quick steps forward. I could conclude that he was doing this just to torment me even more. More then ever, did I just want to wipe that smirk off his face and kill him right now. He was the reason behind why people were suffering and why everyone I know has been through such hardship. He deserves death._

"_Hello Kagome," his voice whispered into my ear, sounding like wind rustling between dead tree branches. "Do you remember me?" I felt his disgusting hand reach up to touch my neck. His hand glided over my neck slowly, reaching upwards towards my face. I could feel my heart pounding violently from within me, but could do nothing to cease the fear._

"_How would you like to have a little bit of fun?" His fingers drummed against my neck, tapping the skin harshly. His nails were digging into my skin and I could feel intense pain spreading from within my body. Though I could not move, I could feel pain. "How about we try some?" His smirk widened, growing even more inhuman. Eyes wide with fear, my heart rate soared as he then gripped my neck tighter. With just one hand, he was trying to strangle me. _

'_**I can't breathe . . .'** I thought, feeling my whole body scorching in pain. **'Stop . . . please. . .'**_

"_Hnn," his eyes darkened, most likely enjoying the pain he saw written within my eyes. "Good." He gripped my neck tighter, sending violent amounts of pain within my body yet again. Moving his head towards my ear while still keeping a tight grip on my neck, he whispered words that forever stain fear on my very soul. _

"_Never forget Kagome. No matter where you are and how much time has passed. I will haunt you. For you belong to me." Laughter then sprouted from his mouth. Darkness appeared all around us and started to encase me. I watched in fright as it started to wrap itself around my body, mirroring that of a rope. Slowly, my body started to disappear within the darkness. First my legs, followed by my torso and afterwards, my arms. Soon, all that remained was my head. _

_I still couldn't move, even though I could no longer feel the hidden parts of my body. Fear still embedded within me, all that I could was watch in terror as **he** watched the rest of me disappear. His eyes glistened with vast amounts of amusement, and his smile was much too large. He was enjoying this more than ever. _

"_Never forget Kagome," his voice whispered, ringing throughout the darkness. "I own you, and will own you for the rest of your life." He paused, taking in a breath, "Now, goodbye." And with that, I disappeared fully within the darkness. . . _

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

'_**Huh?'**_ Sitting up rapidly, Kagome glanced around her surroundings. She surveyed the area before her with impeccable speed, her eyes ghastly large. Breathing in heavily, her chest rose up and down as she sighed with relief. _**'Thank goodness, it was only a dream.' **_She was more than overjoyed to see the sight of the blazing fire just across from her and the wide fields of Hyrule.

Once again, Link and herself were camping out atop a rather steep hill in Hyrule Fields, facing the direction of Zora's River. Epona was off sleeping in the distance and she was covered by a large red blanket that Malon had given to them, when they paid her a visit just earlier this morning. After having defeated Volvagia, the two had tiredly returned down from the mountain towards Kakariko Village. Upon descending towards the bottom of the mountain, both heroes had been greeted by the entire village of Kakariko. They had torches in their hands and looks of sheer pleasure etched across their faces. Everyone, ranging from children to elderly, were happy and grateful for what they had done. Because of their bravery, the two had managed to put an end towards the village's fear of the mountain one day erupting and killing them all.

Both teens had been thanked with loud cheers and rounds of applause. The duo however, had been much too tired to enjoy the act, and just wanted to sleep. Immediately, Anju had once again stepped forward and invited them both into her home. The two walked into her home gratefully, removed their gear and just fell right onto the beds. Within seconds, they had been fast asleep.

When morning came and went, they both left Anju's home—but not without receiving another bundle of food—and headed off. They had left rather early in the morning, not wanting to be receiving another large round of thanks. Although the act had been kind, the two were never ones who enjoyed basking in glory, and much preferred to just head off without starting a parade.

They had decided to venture off towards Lon Lon Ranch for a little while, just to check up on Malon again. She had very happy to see them and had invited them in for a while. Kirara had been especially happy to see her. The quartet, including a very happy Talon, had fun catching up and spending some time together. After a few hours of enjoying their company, Link and Kagome thought that it was time to leave, and start heading off to Zora's Domain. . .

Now lying by the fire, Kagome could sigh to herself and bring her legs up close towards her. Mumbling under her breath, she gazed sadly up towards the starry night sky and frowned to herself.

"_**Never forget Kagome, I own you, and will own you for the rest of your life."**_ His disgusting voice hissed within her mind causing her to tremble. Eyes shaking, she laid her head against her knees and sighed, crying to herself.

". . . I'm still scared of him. Still, even after all this time. Why?" She questioned, taking in a deep gasp of air. "Why?" The wind howled, seeming to be the only one to answer her question. Eyes saddened, she glanced over towards Link out of the corner of her eye. The lummox was dead asleep, leaning against Kirara as a pillow. A light blanket was draped over him—which the two were sharing—and Kagome couldn't help but sigh at the sight. He looked so peaceful, sleeping there without any worry.

"Lucky," she grumbled, yawning. "You're so lucky Link." Yawning again, Kagome knew that she had to try and get some sleep. _**'But I just can't sleep,'**_ she thought sadly. '_**Not with that dream still bothering me so much.' **_Frowning, she decided to move closer towards Link. Edging herself over towards the Hero of Time, she leaned her head against his shoulder. Link groaned and shifted in his sleep, moving closer towards Kagome. She watched him keenly for a minute, hoping that he wasn't trying to pull a stupid stunt. But when she saw him just shift positions, she breathed a small sigh of relief.

'_**Good.'**_

Smiling, she wrapped her arms around his side and pressed herself close towards him. She already felt safe. Sighing in what sounded to be contentment, she reached for some of the extra blanket that was just lying across the grass and draped it over herself. It was a little bit chilly, and the blanket provided an extra means of warmth. _**'This is nice,'**_ she concluded, snuggling up closer towards Link._** 'He makes a nice pillow. . .' **_Yawning yet again, she slowly shut her eyes and began to feel at peace. The bad thoughts and dream she had experienced before, were slowly started to fade away, and not bothering to return. Instead, thoughts of Link were filling her mind, and how safe she felt, being so close to him.

"Link. . ." she whispered, finally feeling good after that horrible nightmare. "Thank you."

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

**Morning**

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

"Mmm," Link groaned, hugging the blanket closer towards him. His arms wound themselves tight around the material, and he pressed it closer him. _**'It's so soft.'**_ His fingers started to play with the strands of string that were at the ends of the blanket. _**'It feels so real.'**_ Cracking an eye open, he gazed down towards the soft pieces of string, only to realize that they were black. _**'Huh, shouldn't they be red?' **_

His eyes tightened as he leaned in closer, inspecting the string. Upon closer inspection, he realized that it wasn't string that his fingers had been playing with but rather hair. Long black strands of hair. That type of hair could only belong to one person. . .

"Kagome," he mouthed in shock, finally looking down towards him. With his mouth dropped wide open, he realized that Kagome was sleeping right next to him and was quite close to him too. Her arms were wrapped around his waist and her head was snuggled into the crock of his neck. Right away his face flushed red, and he was about ready to start shouting profanities.

'_**Did she, did she do this on purpose?'**_ He thought, staring down towards the sleeping girl rather confusedly. _**'Is this some sort of trick, something to try to get me to look stupid again?' **_But in all honesty, the thoughts of such trickery and sorts, started to dissipate from within his mind, the longer he gazed towards her sleeping figure. She looked to innocent to have planned to do something like that. Even though, she's done it to him before.

Sigh. Rolling his eyes, Link just decided to say nothing about the matter and just let the poor girl sleep. They had been through quite a bit just less then forty-eight hours ago, and she would need to have plenty of energy and endurance for the next part of their adventure.

Gazing out towards the horizon, Link watched as the sun slowly started to rise up from east. He caught sight of Death Mountain and couldn't help but want to look away. _**'I don't even want to think about that place for a very long time,'**_he thought, sweat dropping lightly. To put it simply, their adventure within the Fire Temple had been . . . dramatic, to put it at best. A lot of tension had formed between them and plenty of bickering had started. Though everything appeared to have been settled as the two put behind their differences to face off against Volvagia, Link just couldn't help but feel that there might still be some unresolved tension between the two of them.

'_**I acted like a real jerk back in there,'**_ he thought, running his hands through her hair. It was quite soft, which actually surprised him. _**'I acted so hot headed and stupidly. I kind of regret it now.' **_Sighing, he just shook his head and wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist, pulling him closer towards her. The Sheikah mumbled some words in her sleep and snuggled up closer towards Link's chest, seeking the warmth in which his body provided.

Feeling rather flushed, Link could only stare down towards Kagome, and watch as she continued to sleep peacefully. ". . . Link," she murmured in her sleep, her tone sounding quite soft and happy. Raising a brow, Link wondered what it was that she could be dreaming of. Since he heard her voice, he knew that she must be dreaming of him, but what to do with him? Thoughts started to appear in his mind, which just caused him to sweat drop. Some questions are better left unanswered, and this one was definitely one of them.

So, without doing anything about the matter, Link just shut his own eyes and tried to get in some last minute rest. "Sleep well, Kagome," he said, patting her head rather affectionately. "Sleep well."

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

"Hmm," Kagome blushed, not wanting to meet Link's gaze as the duo rode on the back of Epona.

"Kagome, is something wrong?" Link asked curiously, holding onto the reigns. Once again, Kagome was seated in front and he was behind her. Link always felt that this position was much better. He felt safer about the idea of Kagome sitting in front of him where he could see her and keep his arms at close proximity to her.

"Its nothing," she said simply, gazing down towards the passing grass.

'_**Nothing?'**_ Link thought, eyes clouded over with confusion. _**'That's not like her.'**_ Gazing towards her curiously, Link could only take in her backside, and not see much of her actual face. Though, her backside did give him a slight impression of what was wrong. Her shoulders were tense, and her back was hunched upwards, occasionally twitching. Just from this view, Link could conclude that something was bothering her.

'_**Could it have been from this morning?'**_ He wondered, recalling the interesting morning they had shared. See before, when Link had woken up from his supposed quick nap, he realized that Kagome had still been sleeping. Knowing that they had to get a move on, he tried to wake her gently, not wanting to startle or scare her. But just by tapping her shoulder, he received a fierce slap to the face and fell back. From there, things just got worse with each passing minute.

Sweat dropping, he just hung his head in shame and directed Epona towards the nearby stream with a whip of the reigns. "Hya," he cried, excitement filling his veins as the rush of Epona running briskly caused his heart to pound. Kagome shrieked, surprised by the sudden speed and held onto the front of Epona for dear life.

"Woo," Link said, tugging on the reigns as Epona stopped just feet before the water. Sliding off her, he landed gracefully on his two feet and waited for Kagome to get down too. "Come on," he said, waving his hand as he walked over towards the water. "We need to cross onto the other side in order to reach Zora's Domain."

"OK," Kagome nodded, silently walking into the water. She went before Link and stopped midway, upon feeling the temperature of the water. It was freezing cold! Eyes wide, she let out a loud yell and made a dash for the nearby land, sprinting quite quickly in cold water. Link chuckled to the sight and shook his head. Kagome could be so silly sometimes. Then making his own way into the water, he too stopped for a second, suddenly understanding her earlier notions. Eyes going bug eyed wide, he let out a loud yell and ran towards the ground.

"**AHHH! WHY IS THIS SO COLD?"** He fell towards the ground, tripping by accident. Kagome shivered, her teething chattering but extended him a hand.

"I don't know," she said, wrapping her arms around herself in an attempt to keep warm. "Say Link, do you feel a cold breeze?" She questioned, looking towards the path that led to Zora's Domain. Link stood still for a second and then nodded. This was definitely a chill in the air.

"Woo," Kagome brought her hands towards her mouth, blowing on them. "That water was ice cold, and the wind feels chilly. It kinds of reminds me of winter."

"Winter?" Link questioned, looking rather confused. "What's that?"

"Huh?" Her jaw dropped. "You don't know what winter is Link?" She said rather flabbergasted, staring towards Link in surprise. Link shook his head, looking rather curious.

"What is it?" He asked, wanting to know.

"It's a season," Kagome said simply, rubbing her hands together. "Like spring, summer, and fall."

"Ahh, I see," he noted, crossing his arms over his toned chest. "So this winter is another one of the three seasons then."

"Yeah," Kagome nodded, looking towards him keenly. "Have you seen snow before?"

"In books and in stories," Link said. "But never with my own eyes. Neighbouring countries get snow, but for some odd reason, Hyrule doesn't."

"Are you serious?" Her eyes grew. ". . . Wow," she murmured, staring towards Link in what appeared to be a new light. "That's kind of shocking."

"Not really," Link said simply, shrugging his shoulders. "In Hyrule, we never get snow. We only get the basics: sun, rain, hail, and cloudy days."

"And what about the seasons. How many do you supposedly have?" Kagome questioned.

"Three," Link said briskly, wanting to keep moving. "Summer is the most dominant of the three. Spring lasts somewhat long, and fall comes and goes in the blink of an eye."

"Huh. I didn't know that," Kagome murmured, looking rather surprised. Gazing out towards the field before her, Kagome's eyes widened as thoughts started to speculate within her mind. _**'That's crazy. Not having winter,'**_ she thought, beginning to walk down the path with Link. _**'But then again, this is another world. A world which is inhabited by Gorons, Hylians, Zoras, Sheikah and so many other kinds of creatures. I guess not having winter is just another trait which differentiates Hyrule from my own time and era. . .'**_

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

"What is that thing?" Kagome shrieked, pointing towards the monster that resembled that of an octopus in some form. It had bright yellow eyes and was a scaly purple colour. It had a long nose or mouth—one of them, she couldn't tell what exactly—and appeared to be firing rocks at them!

"It's an Octorok," Link said simply, holding his shield in front of them. "They're monsters which thrive in water and shoot rocks at their enemies." Holding his shield in front of him, Link smirked, watching as the Octorok fired a rock towards him. It easily bounced off his Hylian Shield and hit the Octorok square in its face. The Octorok released a squeal and exploded in a flash of black and yellow.

"Now, wasn't that easy?" Link asked, putting his shield down.

"I suppose," Kagome trailed off, continuing down the path. Link watched her in confusion.

'_**OK. Something is definitely wrong with her,'**_ he concluded. Because he knew, no had expected her to make a remark to his somewhat "cocky" behaviour as she could have most likely called it. She should have should rolled her eyes, or stuck her tongue at him, and complain at him for being a show off or something off the short. Not walk away and act like it was nothing. That just wasn't Kagome. It wasn't the Kagome that he was too.

Frowning, he kept his shield in hand, ready just in case he would need it some more. Walking towards Kagome, he made his way over towards her, watching as she nervously glanced around her surroundings. To any normal person, it would seem as though she were just on her toes, waiting to see if any Octorok would pop out of the water and fire rocks towards them. But to Link, he could tell that she wasn't fairly worried about the Octorok. Rather, they seemed to be the least of her worries.

Judging by how she on edge she appeared to be and how her hands kept reaching for her blades, the young hero could conclude that she was nervous. But the question was, why? Glancing around their surroundings, Link could guess that there weren't many other monsters—besides the Octorok—to worry about. So, if it wasn't the monsters she was nervous about, what was causing the usual collect and joyful Kagome to become so quiet and tense. It was somewhat unreal and odd to Link.

He wasn't used to such silence when going about their adventure. He expected Kagome to continue to be brash, making plenty of loud and idiotic statements, trying to make him look foolish for a good chuckle, and things like that. Ever since they started their adventure, she had been like that. And well, since she was acting differently—not like that—it was just plain weird. And Link didn't like it. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he missed her playful banter, her cheeky smiles and conniving remarks. He missed her sudden hugs and even the handholding. Sighing, he knew what it was that he had to do.

Quickening his pace, he reached for her hand and clasped it within his own. Kagome looked towards him curiously and raised a brow. He merely smiled and shrugged his shoulders, acting like he was doing nothing wrong. _**'Boy, do I feel out of character right now,'**_ he mused, squeezing Kagome's hand tight.

"Link, is that snow?" Kagome asked suddenly, looking up towards the sky in surprise.

"Huh?" Following her gaze, Link was met with the sight of small snowflakes falling down towards the ground. Puzzled, he looked around and noticed up ahead a small patch of ice forming on the grass. "This is so odd," he murmured, walking forward. "Why is it snowing? And why is there ice?"

"What about the chill?" Kagome questioned, her teeth chattering.

"Hmm, that's true. It is getting colder," Link noted, feeling a cold chill beginning to blow their way. _**'Just what could be happening?'**_ He thought, highly confused. _**'What's happening to the weather? What's with the random weather change?'**_

"Link, let's go," Kagome hissed, her eyes narrowed. "Something isn't right up ahead." Nodding, both of them started to run down the path, trying their best to avoid the patches of ice and occasional Octorok firing rocks towards them. Jumping down and reaching high for the odd ground platforms, the duo eventually reached the end of the pathway that stood before a stunning waterfall. There was a door behind the waterfall encased with old Hylian writing.

"What do we need to do here?" Kagome asked, looking towards the ground. She saw an odd block of stone that held a picture of the Triforce. _**'Why is that there?'**_

"We need to play Zelda's Lullaby," Link said, reaching into his pouch to pull out the Ocarina of Time. "It's the only way to open up the pathway to Zora's Domain." Bringing the instrument up towards his lips, Link began to play a wonderful melody. Kagome smiled, humming the tune. Thoughts of Zelda and Impa soon started to flash through her mind and she couldn't help but frown.

'_**I miss them both,'**_ she thought, saddened by the fact, _**'just as much as I miss all of my other friends.' **_Over the course of time that Kagome had spent in Hyrule before this adventure started, she had found herself thinking of Impa and Zelda as a family. Yes, none of them were related by blood and Zelda was royalty, but that didn't mean that they still weren't a family in some aspects. Impa reminded her so much of a mother. Since she was devoted solely to protecting Zelda and being a good mentor for her, Kagome could picture Impa as a good mother. Though it might be rather odd, imaging Impa with a child and all, it just fit her personality so well. She was level headed and never scared to speak her opinion. She might have been too tough at times, but it was just her way of showing that she cared for the ones she loved. She always put Zelda's safety before her own, and Kagome knew that she cared quite a lot for the young princess.

'_**Impa, you might have been really rough during our training. But if it wasn't for all of your hard work, I wouldn't be as strong and capable of helping Link as I am right now,' **_Kagome thought, her eyes saddening. _**'Thank you. Thank you for everything.'**_

And then, there was Zelda. Zelda in so many ways, reminded Kagome of a mixture between Rin and Shippou. She was always so excited about things just like Shippou was, and she loved having fun and smiled quite often, just like little Rin. Zelda had many aspects about her, that made Kagome view her as a little sister or even a daughter—as odd as that may sound. She loved to spend time with the little princess, laughing and having a good time together. It always made Kagome smile.

But she may not be able to see them ever again. She didn't know whether or not they were dead or alive. She hoped it was the latter, and that they were both OK. She didn't want to have to lose a second family, like she had lost her first. . .

"Kagome, come on," Link said, snapping a finger in front of her face.

"Huh?" She blinked. "What, what are you talking about Link?"

"The doors opened. We can enter into Zora's Domain."

"Ahh," her eyes widened. "Nice work Link," she smiled sadly. Link cocked a brow and looked towards her confusedly—again.

"Kagome, are you sure that you're OK?" He asked, looking towards her.

"I'm fine," she protested as she petted Kirara. "Now, let's get going." Her gaze was directed towards the opened passageway. "So Zora's Domain is through there?" She asked, looking to Link. He nodded and ushered out a small yes. "Well alright then, let's get going." She took a few steps back and charged towards the opening. Jumping through the waterfall, she landed gracefully into the passageway and waved a hand towards Link. "Come on," she said, looking somewhat tired. "Let's go."

"Yeah," Link nodded, mirroring her prior actions. Within a few seconds, he landed next to her, and the two started to walk into the passageway.

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

"What happened here?" Link questioned, gazing towards Zora's Domain in shock. For what used to be a thriving and beautiful waterway, was now a frozen and chilling area. The rocks walls were fully encased in ice, the water was frozen over no longer allowing any water to flow, and snow was falling down from the sky.

"This had to be the work of Ganondorf," Kagome muttered darkly, looking around the frozen domain. "Only he would think of doing something as cruel as this."

"I agree," Link said, looking around the area in slight dismay.

"Hey!" Navi buzzed, flapping her wings as she flew down towards them. "Let's head up towards the top. Maybe someone's there and can tell us something."

"**Sure,"** both Kagome and Link chorused, looking towards one another in mild surprise.

"Come on!" Navi buzzed, fluttering in front of Link's face.

"Gah! We're going Navi," Link said, rolling his eyes. "Come on, Kagome. I'll show you the way."

". . . T-thank you," she chattered, rubbing her hands together in an attempt to stay warm.

"Are you getting cold?" Link questioned, looking towards her in concern.

"Y-yeah, a little bit," she stuttered, now blowing onto her hands.

"Here. Allow me," Link spoke, reaching for her hands as he brought them into his own. Blushing scarlet, Kagome could only watch in silence as Link started to rub his hands against her own. Her slightly cold ones were feeling the friction from Link's slightly warm ones, resulting with her own beginning to heat up. Sighing, she offered him a small smile as he let go of her hands. Her hands were now somewhat warmer, and felt much better.

"Thank you," she said, bringing her hands up towards her face, trying to heat it up somewhat.

". . . You're welcome," Link frowned, noting that she still appeared to be cold. Maybe he should give her the blanket that Malon gave them yesterday. Reaching into his magical pouch, he withdrew the blanket and held it within his hands. He was not the least bit phased that something so big such as the blanket could fit in something as small as his travel pouch. Opening up the blanket, he waved it a little bit—airing it out—before walking towards Kagome and placing it over her shoulders.

The Sheikah blinked, watching as Link wrapped the blanket around her. He was trying to help her stay warm. Blushing yet again, Kagome gazed towards Link shyly. Link saw the look and blushed as well. Backing away, he scratched the back of his head and cast his gaze towards the frozen waterfall, not wanting to meet her gaze.

"We should . . . we should really be going," he said, nodding her forward with a wave of the head. "The sooner we find out what happened here, the better."

"Yeah," Kagome nodded, smiling as she held onto the ends of the blanket. "We should." Choosing to not say another word, Link just began to walk towards the stairs, knowing that Kagome was trailing behind. His face slight red, he sighed to him and shook his head.

'_**What's wrong with me?'**_ He thought, looking down his moving feet. _**'I'm blushing and Kagome hasn't even done anything to me yet.'**_ Holding back a groan, the Hero merely shook his head once again, and decided to quicken his pace.

Kagome giggled inwardly, watching as Link fumbled about and looked to be rather confused. He was shaking his head about and looked to be quite out of it himself. Typical. It was just like him. Shaking her head, she brought an end of the blanket up towards the ends of her face and pressed it towards her mouth. Inhaling the rather nice scent from the blanket, she exhaled and smiled.

'_**Thank you for the warmth Link,'**_ she thought, smiling to Link. _**'It is definitely helping.' **_ Looking forward, she locked her gaze on Link and chose to watch as he walked up the stairs. Eyes twinkling in mirth, she giggled, her mouth still covered by the blanket.

'_**Huh?'**_ Link stopped dead in his tracks, turning around to look towards Kagome. She had the bright red blanket pressed up towards her mouth and was following behind, just a good ten feet from him. _**'D-Did, did she just laugh?'**_ He thought happily, noting the faint outline of a smile underneath the blanket. _**'She is smiling . . . that's wonderful.' **_Eyes shining, Link decided to wait for Kagome to catch up. Offering the miko a hand, he looked towards and stared to her complexion. She looked quite cute with the blanket covering part of her face, and her red eyes wide with what looked to be surprise.

"Want some help?" He asked playfully, entwining his hand with hers.

"Yeah," Kagome said, gripping his hand tight. Although it didn't make much sense to her as to why he was offering her help—she didn't need any—she wasn't going to turn down an offer of Link wanting to hold hands. Smiling shyly, she looked towards Link out of the corner of her eye. He stared right back to her, watching her for a minute, before then beginning to continue walking up the stairs. Now both were scaling up the large flight together, walking hand in hand.

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

When arriving at the very top of the room, both had discovered that the Zora King was frozen solid. He was encased in a different kind of ice. This one was red and shimmered and looked to match that of a gem. Both were confused by this, but decided to investigate even more. They walked through the hidden passageway that the frozen king sat next to, and entered a rather large open space, that was as well frozen. There had been some water remaining outside, but it was so shallow, that not even a small baby guppy would be able to last long within it. The water was also quite cold. Colder than the river water they had sloshed through before.

Climbing up the few steps, the two had wandered over a frozen pathway where the Lord Jabu Jabu had once resided. Glancing down towards the bottom, both heroes noticed that were quite a few frozen glaciers placed miscellaneously throughout the freezing water. The sizes ranged from large to small and were bobbing up and down in the large section of water.

"I'm not going to even try that," Kagome said, backing away.

"But it's the only way to get to where we need to be Kagome," Link protested.

"And where exactly might that be?" She questioned, crossing her arms.

"To that cavern," Link pointed through the falling snow. True to his word, off in the distance there actually was a small cavern. It was releasing a fair amount of light and looked to be quite suspicious. For one, it was of the only remnants not covered in snow, and two, on account of the oddly bright light emanating from within the cavern.

"So Kagome, how do you suggest that we get to the cavern if you don't want to jump across the glaciers?" Link asked innocently.

"Kirara of course," she spoke as though it were obvious. Sweat dropping, Link just watched as Kirara jumped off Kagome's shoulders and transformed right before their very eyes. "Get on," she said plainly with a wave of the hand.

"Coming," Link said and slid onto Kirara's soft and furry backside. With a loud roar, the neko took off into the air, flying towards the cavern.

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

"Hmm, this is really weird," Kagome noted, inspecting the blue flames. They were within one of the many chambers the cave contained, and were atop a rather large pillar.

"It looks like blue flames," Link said, looking towards it curiously. Both heroes looked up and exchanged glances. "Obviously this is something important," Link concluded. "But what could it be for?"

"We should try to take some with just in case," Kagome said, her eyes locked on the bright blue flames. Raising a hand towards the fire, Kagome felt a rather odd presence from it. Yes, it was warm—it was fire after all—but that wasn't what made it feel so odd. What made it feel odd was the bizarre aura it seemed to be giving off. It was rather strong and felt quite powerful. When Link said that this was something important, he was right on target. Eyes narrowed, the Sheikah looked towards Link and opened up a hand. "Do you have an empty bottle?" She asked.

"Yeah, I have three empty bottles. Why?" What did she want with his empty bottles?

"Bring them out," she said plainly, waiting for him to hand her one.

"Here," he placed a bottle down into her hand. "Is this OK?"

"Its perfect," she said, bringing the bottle down towards the flame. With one swift motion, she snatched up a chunk of the blue flames within the bottle and shut the top. "Well, it stays," she blinked, looking quite surprised. "Here," she said, handing him back the now filled bottle. "Put this away, and give me the other two containers you have." Nodding, Link put the filled bottle back into his pouch and handed her another empty bottle. The same process went on for the filling the next two bottles. When all three were filled and safely secured within Link's pouch, the duo continued on, going through the temple.

Within this temple, it was mostly filled with puzzles and cold ice monsters. There were many Freezards blowing away terrible patches of freezing winds. One touch from them, and you would be frozen for quite a while. Mixed in with the flying Ice Keese, who also could freeze you upon just one touch, both heroes were in for quite a work out as they slashed their way through the hoards and hoards of monsters. Blades were drawn and arrows were fired as they slew every single creature that came their way. While facing off against many challenging cold monsters, the two also had to go through quite a bit of puzzles. This cavern had more puzzles hidden within it than did both the two previous temples combined!

With spinning blades, frozen items that required to be melted with the suspicious blue fire, stalagmites falling down from nearly corner, and odd gems that looked quite a bit like rupees needing to be collected, the two of them were in store for quite a bit. Topped off with a large ice block that needed to be pushed through a rather large room, they were very much grateful for when they soon found themselves reaching the end of the ice cavern.

"Finally," Kagome sighed, extending her arms. "We're done."

"I don't think so," Link spoke, his sword still drawn. Something wasn't right in the room. Something was off. Looking around the oddly coloured dark walled room, Link took a small step forward, his foot making a rather loud crunching sound against the snow.

"**Ahooo!"** A monster hollowed as then a large white wolfo emerged from within the snowy banks. Weapons drawn, both heroes didn't even bother to spare the monster a glance before charging towards it. Kagome led the wolfo towards a corner, it following her as she dodged its raiser sharp claws with ease. Link meanwhile, attacked the wolfo on its back, slicing through its midsize with ease. The wolfo howled in pain and turned around to face Link. Red eyes flamed with hatred; it bore its teeth towards the hero, hissing and howling with displeasure. Trying to slash away at Link, the wolfo seemed to have completely forgotten about Kagome—it was much too angry at Link for inflicting pain upon it.

Smiling wide, Kagome slashed a sword through the wolfo causing its entire body to be cut right into two. Link had delivered the first blow by removing the rather hard frozen skin the wolfo had as an exterior. With that gone, Kagome was able to easily slice through the wolfo, killing it with no problems. Watching as it howled with pain, both heroes sheathed their weapons and watched as it vanished in an explosion of dark colours.

"So, is that?" Link asked, looking around the room.

"Not quite Link," Sheik's calm voice was heard as he then dropped down from the ceiling. "We meet again . . ." Sheik glanced back and forth from Kagome to Link. With the coil covering his face, no one could notice the smile that was beginning to form. Taking steps forward, Link and Kagome walked over towards Sheik, gazing towards him apprehensively.

"Kagome, what troubles you so?" Sheik asked, noticing hat she seemed much different then usual. There just seemed to be no bounce in her step, to put it at best.

Eyes hardened over with emotions, Kagome replied coolly, "Nothing. I am perfectly fine."

"Your mouth speaks one story, while your eyes tell a whole other tale," Sheik expressed simply, his gaze locked with hers. Batting her lashes, Kagome merely gazed towards Sheik, choosing to not say anything. The staring between them went on for a minute or so. Neither one was willing to look away. It wasn't until Link spoke up, asking about the Zoras did the gazing finally cease.

"If you came here to meet the Zoras, you wasted your time. This is all there is," Sheik finished coolly, his eyes glancing around the ice filled room. "With one exception," his eyes danced towards the door. "The Zoras are now sealed under this thick ice sheet."

"You mean the one within Zora's Domain?" Link asked.

"Precisely," Sheik nodded. "All are frozen, sleeping away. They are unaware of what has happened and what is going on at this very moment."

"That's awful," Kagome breathed out, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"Yes, it is rather dreadful," Sheik nodded, looking over towards Kagome. His gaze was locked more so on her than Link. For reasons unbeknown to them, it looked as though Sheik were concerned for Kagome. His eyes were glossed over rather mildly, and he looked to be very concerned for the other present Sheikah.

"All but one Zora are still under the frozen magic of the ice," he spoke, continuing. "I had managed to rescue the Zora Princess from under the ice, but . . . she left to head for the Water Temple."

'_**The next place we need to head too,'**_ Link thought to himself.

"Tell me, Sheik. Is Ganondorf the reason behind this dastardly deed?" Kagome spoke rather aloofly, her head titled to the side.

"Partially," Sheik replied. "It was Ganondorf's wrong doing that caused the whole problem to occur, but it began when he resurrected the evil creature from within the Water Temple. The ice curse was actually created by the monster that Ganondorf resurrected."

"I see," Kagome breathed. "Thank you. That does clear up some confusion then."

"It was of no trouble at all," Sheik nodded, his eyes shut. "Now Link, I must be leaving rather soon. So please, draw out the Ocarina of Time. It is time for you to learn the next song."

"Alright." Following Sheik's directions, Link withdrew the Ocarina and brought it towards his lips. He was ready. Sheik pulled out his harp and held it within his bandaged hands.

"If you both have enough courage to confront the danger and save the Zoras," Sheik warned. "Then this melody will be the one to lead you both to the temple." Strumming the cords of the harp, Sheik thus began to play a light but beautiful tune. "Time passes, people move. . . Like a river's flow, it never ends. . . A childish mind will turn to noble ambition. . . Young love will become deep affection. . . The clear water's surface reflects growth. . ." Ending the song, Sheik glanced upwards and nodded towards Link. It was time. "That was the Serenade of Water."

Blowing into the Ocarina, Link and Sheik started to play the tune in unison, filling the cold room with a nice and soothing tune. Unlike the other two songs, the Bolero of Fire and the Minuet of the Forest, the Serenade of Water was different. This song sounded much deeper and appeared to have quite a bit more meaning embedded within the tune. It wasn't as playful as the Minuet of Forest was, and it wasn't quite as rambunctious as the Bolero of Fire was. The Serenade of Water sounded to be quite rich in melody and seemed to have some different emotions mixed in with the song.

As the song came to a close, Sheik put away his harp and Link lowered the Ocarina. Sheik then backed away and looked about ready to disappear once more. "Link. . . Kagome, I'll see you both again. . ." He sent one final glance towards Kagome, meeting her gaze. Smiling, Kagome could tell that Sheik was worried about her.

'_**I'm fine,'**_ she thought, knowing that her face masked her words truthfully. With a shake of the head, Sheik merely said nothing and threw down a Sheikah flash bomb. He disappeared in the large puff of smoke.

Coughing, both heroes wiped away at the smoke with waving hands and directed their attention towards the right. Unbeknown to them, whilst talking with Sheik, a large wooden chest had magically formed in the right corner of the room.

"I wonder what could be inside," Link murmured, opening up the chest. Kagome walked over towards him, and leaned over, watching as he opened up the chest. Inside, there were two pairs Iron Boots. They looked to be quite heavy and made of thick, rich material.

Removing the first pair of boots, Link handed them over to Kagome, who took them with ease. Grunting quite loudly, she was rather surprised at how heavy they felt. It was like she was lifting forty pounds. Sighing, she dropped the heavy pair of boots down onto the ground, snow flying everywhere.

Link groaned and wiped away at some of the snow that had fallen onto his face. "Thanks," he said dryly, looking towards Kagome.

"Sorry," she whispered sadly, ears appeared to be drooping. Blinking in uncertainty, Link placed his own pair of Iron Boots down onto the snowy ground and looked towards Kagome in concern. Now he was sure that something was definitely troubling her.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked, walking close towards her.

"I'm just tired," she moaned groggily, letting out a yawn.

'_**How could she be tired though? She slept for so long this morning,' **_Link thought to himself.

"I didn't exactly get the greatest rest last night," Kagome moaned, rubbing her eyes.

"Why not?" Link asked curiously.

". . . A bad dream," she said simply, speaking so quietly that Link could barely pick up what she had said.

'_**A dream? That's what causing her to act so out of character?' **_

"It was a bad dream. Something I don't like to think about." Shutting her eyes, Kagome turned away from Link, facing the direction of the wall. Frowning, Link tried to reach out for her, only to have her jerk away.

'_**What made the dream so bad as to cause her to act this way?'**_ Link wondered, looking towards Kagome concerned.

"Hmm. . ." he heard her sniffle. Titling his head, he noticed a few drops of water falling down towards the ground. Eyes wide, he then realized what it was that Kagome was doing. She was crying.

"Kagome," he mouthed instantly, saddened by the fact that she was crying. Spreading his arms out wide, he reached for the girl, pulling her into his arms. She immediately latched onto his torso, hugging his body almost desperately. "Shuu," he breathed, running his fingers through her hair, trying to calm her down. "It's OK. It's OK. It was just a bad dream." Sniffling, Kagome continued to sob into his neck, not even bothering to correct the hero. "It's all over now, Kagome. Whatever it was that was in your dream can't reach you now." Pressing her closer towards him, Link hugged her tight, making sure as to not let go.

'_**. . . Kagome,'**_ he thought, gazing down towards her crying figure. _**'What could have caused you to start crying like this so much? What was in your dream exactly that caused you to experience so much pain?'**_


	15. A Pervert Strikes!

**_The Chosen Heroes_**

**_A Zelda/InuYasha Crossover_**

**_Chapter Fifteen: A Pervert Strikes!_**

* * *

"Thank you for the garments, your highness." Kagome bowed, holding onto her newly acquired clothing with one hand. Her other hand was pressed right underneath her chest as she bowed rather formally to the King of the Zoras. Originally, back in the past—seven years to be precise—when she had first arrived to Hyrule, it was expected that she learn proper etiquette and manners—more like it had been forced upon her though. She had spent a little more than a week just learning how to properly sit down, hold a fork and wine glass in her hands, and how to bow correctly to royalty. Overall, the entire week lesson had bored her to tears, but it was necessary for her to know.

"It was my pleasure." The King of the Zoras' nodded, his bug-eyed gaze locked on her. "May these articles of clothing aid you along your quest."

"They most certainly will," Kagome spoke fluidly, now standing properly. "Well, Link, let's be making our way."

"Oh. Of course," Link blinked, starting to follow her towards the exit of the Domain. The duo was soon walking down the stairs in silence. Furrowing his brows together, Link stared towards Kagome's backside, following her every moment. While she seemed to have improved from the Ice Cavern, she still did not seem to be back to her regular old self. Still, there were no playful mockeries or words of annoyance directed towards him. She wasn't saying anything unless questioned, and when questioned, she only answered briefly at best. It was odd; no, scratch that, it was weird. . .

Exhaling a sigh, Link merely shook his head. He could tell that she wasn't acting herself because of a bad dream she had experienced. When she was crying and he held her within the cold cavern, she was trembling and shaking. She had seemed so afraid back there. Again, that left him wondering what could have exactly scared her so much. Deku Baba and Octoroons don't scare her at all—like they would other Hylian women—and she wasn't terrified by any of the bosses they've faced so far in their quest, so what could have caused her to shake with so much fear.

'**_Could it have been something from her previous world?'_** Link wondered, thinking back to their conversation they shared with each other about two weeks ago—or so it would seem. One night when they were outside in Hyrule Field, Kagome had explained her background story to Link. **_'It all seemed so surreal . . . traveling down a well over five hundred years back into her own world's past.'_** Though the idea itself was rather mystifying, considering everything both of them have gone through already, it didn't really surprise Link all that much. For as he had told her that night, he believed her story and of where she really came from.

'**_That could possibly explain why she was crying,'_** he thought, his face smeared over with concentration. **_'But still, what could have done it exactly?'_** His gaze wandered over Kagome. She was in the lead, walking down the rather icy path towards the exit of Zora's Domain and back into the Field. **_'Maybe a monster . . . or even a person caused her to experience such pain?' _**Confused by such a daunting question, Link groaned loudly and shook his head.

"Hmm?" Kagome stopped walking and turned around to face Link. "Link, is something wrong?" She asked rather hesitantly, taking a step back. Link's heat shot up at lightning fast speed and he began to shake it all about. His shaggy blonde locks were flying in all directions, and now, he resembled that of a dog trying to dry itself off. Kagome held back a smirk at the thought.

"No. It's nothing." He said, placing his hands into his tunic pockets—since when did his tunic have pockets anyway?—and quickly looked away. Kagome arched a brow but said nothing.

"OK." She shrugged her shoulders and then continued. Link stayed put, just watching as she kept walking. Hanging his head low, he grumbled under his breath and kicked at the air.

'**_Even though she's no longer mocking me, I still manage to make myself look stupid!' _**He balled his hands into fists and bit down on his tongue, trying to hold back his screams. "Uh!" With another kick to the air, he continued along, trailing behind her, beyond annoyed with himself and his thoughts.

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

After a long and tiring journey through the field with dusk settling upon them, our favourite heroic duo had finally reached Lake Hylia. In the region of what had used to be a luscious and soothing Lake was now a sad and dreary place. When they first stepped foot onto the region's land, it had started to rain causing them both to become wet. Desperate to seek shelter, they had run towards the nearest home, knocking on the door, hoping that someone would answer. Link knew who resided in the home, but when no one answered, both needed to try to find shelter elsewhere.

Running through the vast muddy land, the two soon came towards a house built into the rocks. Surprised, Kagome read the sign that was pasted on the front window. "Fishing spot. . . Please come if you like to fish." Sweat dropping, she cast a glance in Link's direction before heading towards the door. "Kagome, what are you doing?" Link questioned, watching as she walked in.

"Wanting to get dry," she spoke dully before walking in.

"Hmm." Rolling his eyes, Link followed her, desperate to want to get dry too.

When he walked into the shop, he was met with the sight of an old face he had not seen in quite some time. "Hello, Mister." The shop keep greeted him. Though the man wasn't an actual shop keep, it was easiest to refer to the man as that.

"Hello, Frank." Link smiled, taking his place next to Kagome. Kagome was busy inspecting the current area, having never been inside the Fishing Spot before. "It's been a while, huh?" Link asked, scratching the back of his head meticulously.

"A while?" Frank rolled his eyes. "Try years, Link."

Laughing, Link rubbed the back of his neck, smiling rather sheepishly. "Seven years, no?"

"Something like that," Frank mused, smiling to himself. "So, what are you doing here? Have you come here to try and fish?" He leaned against the counter, smiling as he gazed towards Link. "You have always been my best customer, always catching the largest fish that I have in my pond."

"Sadly, not this time," Link said with a frown. "Right now, I don't have the time to spare."

"Ah. Busy as always?" Frank asked with a laugh.

"Yeah," Link nodded. "You could say that." Knowing that he couldn't tell Frank about his adventure, he just settled with that answer.

"So, who's your friend?"

"Hmm?" Kagome looked up, feeling someone's gaze on her. "Are you talking about me?" She pointed a finger towards herself, blinking curiously.

Frank nodded. "You're the other person in here, so yeah; I would most likely be talking to you."

Scowling, Kagome sighed under her breath. "My name is Kagome. And yours is Frank, no?"

"Yep, that's right," he removed his hat, nodding. "It's nice to meet you, Kagome."

"And it's nice to meet you, too." She bowed out of respect, her long tresses cascading downwards. A small pool of water was forming from underneath her feet, the droplets of water slowly falling down from her face and body.

Frank's dark brown eyebrow rose at the rather formal gesture, a little bit taken back by the sudden politeness. Usually, the people that came to his establishment were far from polite, to put it at best. Blinking once, he looked towards Link out of the corner of his eye, noticing how his gaze appeared to be looked onto Kagome… and her rather wet and semi-tight suit.

Holding back a smirk, he merely shook his head, already aware of the possible thoughts that must be roaming through the young man's mind.

"Here," he then spoke lazily, reaching down for something. His hand grabbed two rather soft pieces of material and raised them up from the back of the counter. He dropped one onto the top and lazily tossed it towards Kagome, who caught it with ease.

It was a rather large white towel. Smiling, she nodded in thanks and quickly began to use the towel to dry her long hair.

Frank then tossed the other to Link, who as well, began to dry himself off.

"Here," Link said meekly, walking up from behind towards Kagome. "Let me help." He placed his hands gently overtop the towel that was covering her head, waiting for her approval before he could do anything else.

Kagome, who feeling slightly apprehensive, nodded, feeling rather grateful for the fact that the towel helped to conceal her face.

Humming a soft tune, Link started gently rubbing at the towel, his hands moving up and down in an attempting to dry her hair. His fingers moved around on the towel, experiencing the full effects of the brittle and rough surface, in which he was using to dry the woman's hair.

Kagome, standing still, meekly smiled from underneath the towel, her face beginning to heat.

"… Thanks," she spoke, slowly placing her hands atop Link. Link froze, stopping his previous job.

"You're welcome." He said, his tone filled with joy as he savoured the feel of Kagome's hands on top of his.

Frank, who was busy watching the interaction from the side, just shook his head, clicking his tongue. "Ah, young love," he muttered underneath his breath, knowing that both of them could not hear him. "Say, why don't you two spend the night here?" Both heroes looked towards the fisherman, their expressions easily saying their sudden thoughts: Huh?

Smirking, he bellowed out of a laugh causing both teens to blush light pink. "Hey, come on, my offer can't be that bad, now can it?"

Link, being the more sensible of the two, stepped forward, ready to state his case. "Are you sure of that, Frank? We don't want to impose on you or anything." He cast a glance towards Kagome, wanting to make sure that she was all right with him speaking for them.

She merely smiled, seeming to know already what Link was thinking of. Without saying a word, she just stepped forward, reaching for his hand. Entwining hers with his, she nodded, hesitantly leaning her head against his shoulder. "I would like to take you up on the offer Frank, if it is alright?"

"Its fine," Frank said with a chuckle, liking how stiff and pink Link looked. "You both look like you could use a good rest, and I'm happy to provide that for you too."

"Thank you."

"It's no problem," he said with a tip of the hat. "Now, come over here." He walked towards the end of the counter, reaching downwards and flicking something that looked to be a lock. Soon enough, the end of the counter whipped upwards, revealing a path.

"Behind here is where I live." He then turned his back to them and twisted a nearby door handle. Like magic, the door opened up on its own, revealing a small wooden staircase. "Upstairs you'll find everything that you need."

Nodding, Kagome started to guide Link over towards the door, walking through the small passageway, soon facing directly across from Frank. "Again, thank you so much," she purred, her tone no less than joyful.

"Again, it was nothing." Frank removed his hat, rubbing the back of his head.

"… May we go upstairs?" Kagome asked rather hesitantly.

"Of course," Frank spoke fluidly. "Make yourself at home."

With that notion in mind, Kagome released her grip on Link's hand and started to walk towards the stairs. Link merely stared to her, watching as her small and able figure trudged up the stairs, soon disappearing from sight. Exhaling a sigh, he could only shrug his shoulders to a smiling Frank before following after her.

* * *

-o0o0o

* * *

It was now evening. The sun had set just a while ago, and darkness had settled upon the lake. Link and Kagome were still staying within Frank's house, enjoying the warmth and security the home provided. Already knowing—or at least having a basic idea as to what would happen to them tomorrow—the two of them chose not to think about the matter, instead, just wanting to concentrate on getting a good night's sleep and a stomach full of food.

Frank had been fine with catering to their two wishes, allowing them to eat a plentiful catch of fish and sleep in the extra guest beds. Luckily, for them, Frank had two twin beds placed in the spare room rather than just having a large double bed or one single twin bed.

Rather happy by that fact, both heroes were now sporting other clothing, and were in the midst of relaxing. Kagome was in the room next door, starting to prepare a bath for herself. Frank had helped with the drawing of the bath water, showing Kagome a rather simple and effective method for gaining a nice temperature of water. It wasn't too hot and it wasn't too cold. Although, it had taken some time for the water to fill the old, wooden tub, Kagome was fine with waiting.

Currently sitting in a nearby chair with nothing more than a robe, she found herself fiddling with her long strands of hair, idly searching for any stray strands. Tongue stuck out, an expression of sheer determination was etched across her face, as she concentrated solely on the task at hand.

Devoted to find at least one more, she arose from the chair, making her way towards the bath. Rather reluctantly, she let go of the piece of hair she had toying with and reached for the ties of her robe. Unraveling it, she allowed it to fall to the floor and then stepped into the tub.

Amazed by the temperature, she sighed rather loudly and allowed herself to slip further down into the bath, enjoying the sensation.

'_**Now this is good,'**_ she thought, smiling to herself. _**'It's perfect.'**_ Moving her head to the side, she hummed a small tune and shut her eyes.

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

Half an hour later

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

Link sat impatiently on the twin bed, drumming his fingers against his knee. With a worried look forming across his face, he glanced towards the bathroom door.

'_**She's been in there for quite some time,'**_ he thought in unease, biting on his bottom lip. _**'What if she slipped and fell? Or managed to hurt herself somehow?' **_Freaked out the sudden idea, the Hero of Time stood up from the bed and started to make his way towards the bathroom door.

With a gulp of saliva, he reached for the door handle, his hand trembling as he latched onto the knob. Breathing in heavily, with a sudden gust of adrenaline, he pushed the door open. Walking in nervously, he stepped into the rather large bathroom, meeting with the sight of a semi-clothed Kagome.

Jaws dropped, the young heroes stared towards one another with undecipherable expressions plastered across their faces. For a moment, no one said anything to each other. Link just continued to stare with his cheeks tinting rose, and Kagome's eyes continued to widen within every passing minute.

"L-link," she stuttered, finally seeming to gain the will to speak. "W-what, what are you doing in here?"

Link tried to open his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He couldn't form a proper sentence or even formulate one single word to say. This was not good. Growing uneasy, he raised his hands up in protest, about ready to back out of the room and run for dear life, only to be hit square in the face by a bucket.

"**YOU PERVERT!"**

Now lying on the ground with swirls acting as his eyes, small cuckoos danced around his head, clucking as he groaned in what sounded to be pain.

Kagome, huffing with anger, quickly reached for another bucket—where did she find them even?—and was prepared to fire another one if necessary.

Needless to say, this evening was not turning out to be as relaxing and restful as both heroes had hoped it would be.


	16. Water Temple Part I

_**The Chosen Heroes**_

_**A Zelda/InuYasha Crossover**_

_**Chapter Sixteen: Water Temple Part I**_

* * *

It was early in the morning when they had set sail. Frank had prepared a wide spread of food for them, which mostly consisted of fresh fish and eggs. Eating to their hearts content, both heroes had thanked Frank for his hospitality and promised to return for another visit.

Sporting the Zora garments and the heavy iron boots, Kagome and Link trekked through the muddy slope of what had been the lake, and started to head over towards the last remain of water. Before descending the muddy hill, Kagome had left Kirara by the top of the grass, knowing how the neko would **not** enjoy going into the **Water **Temple.

'**She detests taking a bath as it is, so I can only imagine how she would feel about a whole temple full of water.' **Grimacing, she looked straight ahead, noticing how they weren't too far from the water. With a smile, she pushed herself to run past Link, feeling her heart pounding. Although the iron boots were designed to help them sink and keep their feet warm, they were a pain to wear. They were rather heavy and made it difficult to walk. That meant had heading slow and steady was the best solution… but for Kagome, that option was not applicable.

"Ah ha~" With a laugh, she was soon submerged in the water, sinking down towards the bottom. "Come on, Link!" she bellowed as she disappeared underneath the water.

"I'm coming," Link groaned, soon joining her. The descend towards the very bottom only took few seconds at most. It was rather amusing actually, feeling yourself sinking and all. Finding himself soon watching Kagome with an arched brow, Link held back the urge to roll his eyes.

"Kagome, get a hold of yourself," he chastised, as he saw Kagome turning around and glancing everywhere in awe.

"This is amazing," she breathed, giggling. "To think, we can actually breathe, and talk and walk underwater!"

Link started to smile. "I suppose it is neat," he mused.

"Better than neat, it's fantastic!"

Laughing at her enthusiasm, Link pulled out his hookshot, intending to strike the blue diamond that shimmered just above them. Releasing the hookshot with ease, it hit the diamond causing it to light up. With a loud rumble, the blocked gate started to rise up, the chains wrapped around it clattering. Soon, the path was unblocked, and allowed both heroes full access into the temple. Sharing glances both nodded and began to walk into the tunnel, their boots clicking against the oddly yellow placed tile.

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

Kagome spat out a large amount of water as she now stood on top of the floating platform. Link was dealing with the two bluish-green Tektites, who had decided to come and visit them. With a quick spin attack, he had slaughtered them with ease, their legs falling off and exploding with a puff of smoke.

"Nice work," she congratulated, patting him on the back. "You are definitely a true hero."

"Sure, sure," he said sarcastically, his expression stoic. Biting down on her tongue, Kagome held back the urge to chuckle.

"So, which way do we go now?" she wondered, looking around the temple.

"My best guess would be to head down," Link said, pointing towards the bottom of the water. "There sure does look to be some passages leading down there." Kagome inched closer towards him, following his gaze. As she glanced down towards the watery bottom, she noticed a large open passageway, marked by two bizarrely placed torches.

"That's stupid," she muttered. "Why have torches down there, if water will always be surrounding it?" With a shrug, Link said nothing and merely jumped off the platform, slowly descending down towards the bottom.

"Wait for me!" Kagome cried and jumped in, following him.

"Huh?" Link looked up, noticing a shadow forming behind him. "What the—" he never got to finish his sentence, since the next second he knew, Kagome had hit his back and fallen on top of him. They were now sinking down towards the bottom in a rather uncomfortable fashion.

"Ahh," Kagome hissed, getting up from Link. "That hurt!" she whined.

"It hurt me more." Link groaned, his face buried in the sand. Getting up, he wiped his face with his hand and stared down Kagome. She offered him a wave, appearing to look innocent before reaching for his hand. With a yelp, Kagome took off towards the passage, Link struggling to keep up.

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

They winded through the stone covered passageway, moving slowly as neither one knew what would occur. Link, now in the lead, slowly moved forward, Kagome following just from behind.

Boots clanking against the stone, their ears were sharp as they tried to notice any incoming sound. All they had heard was the breath of someone else… someone else they did not know.

Confusion forming across his face, Link reached for hookshot, already beginning to feel on edge. Moving towards the right, he made sure that he was standing directly in front of Kagome as they rounded the bend, drawing closer towards the person.

Seconds felt like minutes and his grip on his hookshot tightened. Unsure of what would be waiting for them, Link braced himself for the worst as they came near the end of the tunnel.

"Link?" someone murmured.

"Huh?" Kagome breathed, noticing how the voice sounded female. Surprised, she moved forward, pushing past Link. "Who's there?" she questioned.

"Oh… you…" Standing before Kagome was a female Zora. Like any other female Zora, she had the natural… physical built, and the signature brightly coloured sapphire eyes. However, with this Zora, she happened to be sporting small, twinkling earrings.

Kagome stared to her in surprise, titling her head to the side. "Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is of no importances to the likes of you," she hissed, not even bothering to look towards Kagome. "I care not for simpletons, I only desire to speak with one person, and his name is Link."

Kagome's eyebrows shot up like rockets, hitting her hairline as she watched Link nervously walk into the room.

"… Hello, Ruto," he mumbled, looking away.

"Link, is that any way to talk to your Fiancé?" Ruto hissed with displeasure, her arms crossed over her chest.

"**FIANCE?**" Kagome screamed, shocked.

Link tensed over with fear, not wanting to meet the gaze of a displeased Ruto or a hurt and very pained looking Kagome. Backing away, he glanced towards the exit longingly, wanting no more than to turn around and runaway.

"Link, I never forgot the vows we made to each other seven years ago!" Ruto murmured, her eyes clouded over with love. She was eyeing with Link enjoyment, easily liking what she was seeing. Kagome however, was off to the side, seething with anger.

Link glanced towards her quickly, offering her a meek smile. She merely stuck her head up and looked away. His eyes opened and his jaw dropped.

"You're a terrible man to have kept me waiting for these seven long years," Ruto purred, moving closer towards him. Gulping with fear, Link backed away, hitting a nearby wall.

'**Kagome,'** he thought, eyeing her once more. **'Please help!'**

"You do it yourself, _married_ boy," she sneered as she started to investigate the room.

Dejected, Link tried his best to ignore Ruto's flirting as he tried to busy himself with watching Kagome examine the room. She appeared to be walking around slowly, glancing everywhere—except in his direction. Her face crunched up in concentration made her look adorable, as she seemed to be studying something written on a nearby wall. Link, who found the sight to be wondrous, exhaled loudly, not noticing his heart beating fast inside of his chest. Kagome, he thought, a light blush staining his cheeks.

"I want to save them all! I want to save Zora's Domain!" Link, only slightly aware of what Ruto was saying, was still enthralled by the sight of Kagome wandering the room. "Link, you have to help me destroy the evil monster in the Temple, OK?"

"Huh?" he blinked. "Oh, yeah… I will."

Kagome arched a brow, stopping to listen into the conversation. Apparently, Link was not paying that much attention… and to his supposed fiancé too. She rolled her eyes, balling her hands into tight fists.

"You no good two timer," she muttered, kicking away at the water. "You're just like him; you're just like him…"

"Inside the Water Temple, there are three places where you can change the water level. I'll show you, follow me." Ruto moved away from Link, backing towards the center of the room. She cast Kagome a quick glance, her face filled with distain. Kagome smiled keenly to her, an expression of annoyance plastered across her face.

"Hmm..." Ruto stuck up her nose, looking away as she started to swim up towards the next room. "Link darling, please, follow me," she smiled, attempting to act seductive.

"Darling?" Kagome mouthed, glowering towards Link. Her red eyes were narrowed and filled with a burning fire of sheer, cold-blooded anger.

"Kagome, really, it's not what it seems—" Kagome prevented him from stating anymore, by moving close towards him and slapping him across the face. He stumbled back, falling onto his behind as the water swished all around them.

"You jerk," she sneered, retracting her hand as she started to head back towards the tunnel.

"Kagome!" Link cried, watching as she ran from him. The sound of her boots hitting the stone floor was all that was heard, as her figure retreated, disappearing down the twist of the tunnel.

Jaw dropped, Link continued to stare in shock, not knowing what to do.

"Ka… Kagome…" he said, frowning. "Why?"

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

As Link moved through the temple alone, defeating various Spikes and the annoying Shell Blades, he found himself collecting various keys and other miscellaneous items. Pushing himself to the limit, he searched every square inch of the temple, looking for signs of Kagome. Ever since she had wandered off before, leaving him alone with Ruto, she had not returned.

He was beginning to feel worried, scared that something might have happened to her. Although he knew that she was strong and perfectly capable of taking care of herself, that did not stop him from worrying her about. They were inside the Temple after all, a new location, filled with new enemies that they had not yet faced before. Most of the Temple was also encased with water, and Link didn't know if Kagome was a good swimmer or not.

Accompanied with these thoughts, it made the mission of searching through the temple that much harder. It would have been easier with Kagome there to help… but she wasn't. Link didn't know if she was still somewhere within the Temple, or had decided to leave and head back outside. However, whatever the case was, he hoped that she was fairing well, and that nothing bad had happened.

Exhaling a loud sigh, he slouched forward, trudging towards the exit of another door. Tired, he watched in silence as the door rose up and allowed him access to a new location. Heading through the exit, he jumped as the door slammed and locked behind him, bars now guarding it.

His jaw tightened, "Great… just great."

"Link?"

He spun around noticing Kagome sitting just across the way. Her legs were drawn close towards her chest and her head was leaning against her shoulders. Her eyes were half-shut, and locked on him. Sweat dropping, he moved closer towards her, only to stop at the intensity of her glare.

"Kagome," he said, kneeling down to reach her height. "Are you… OK?"

"Fat chance," she scoffed, rolling her eyes. Link frowned, not liking to see her look so upset.

"How did you get up here?" he asked, glancing around the room. Currently, they were on a higher point of a ledge, facing directly across from the middle platform. The middle platform itself though, had many levels, which each had the same wraparound walkway.

"… I got up here," she said casually, shrugging as though it were nothing.

Link fell down, struck by her words**. 'That makes no sense,'** he thought, feeling himself becoming frustrated, **'how did she get up here so easily, whereas I had to work my rear off to even make it this far?'**

"Why didn't you go on anymore?" he asked, curious.

Kagome looked towards him, and then to the marking on the wall. "I can't play the ocarina," she stated simply. "Therefore, I can't control the water level and change the water's path."

"Oh." Stunned by the fact, Link slowly turned around, realization dawning on him. Recognizing the mural, he withdrew the ocarina from his pocket and began to play a soft tune. Soon, the water began to rise, now sitting just below the current wraparound walkway.

Kagome got up, water dripping down from her tunic as she sauntered over towards the edge. Pushing past Link, she jumped onto the walkway, reaching for her sword. Without so much as saying a word, she slicked the waiting Tektite with one stroke, backing away as it exploded.

"Get going," she hissed, her tone voiced over with hatred. "You have a key, don't you?"

Link reached into his other pocket, feeling a small key jingling inside. Nodding, he backed away and made a dash for the edge, jumping down and falling into the water.

Moving away, Kagome did not wish to be splashed or hit with water, as she watched Link climb out with no grace at all, dripping wet against the tile. With his tunic clinging to his skin, showing off all of his muscles and well-developed body, she felt her mouth go dry. Eyes wide, she quickly looked away, attempting to hide her blush. Heart palpitating violently, she walked towards the end of the walkway, pointing towards the locked door.

"There," she said dryly. "Unlock that door."

With a roll of the eyes, Link saluted to her and jumped into the nearing water. A loud splash followed suite, hitting Kagome dead on.

"**LINK**!" she screamed.

Resurfacing, Link howled with laughter as he swam towards the locked door. "That's a nice look Kagome," he said. "It suits you."

She sneered, a hiss escaping from her lips. "You're a real something, you know," she said before jumping into the water.

"I try," he laughed, climbing onto the platform. As he watched Kagome's small figure swim towards the landing, he removed the key from his pocket and inserted it into the lock. Turning it a few times to the right, the lock fell down onto the ground, allowing access to yet another new area.

"Finally," Kagome sighed, climbing out. "I was wondering when that stupid door would be opened."

"Well, you could have opened it if you had the key," Link said, turning around to face her.

"… Whatever," she rolled her eyes, reaching for the door handle. Link moved away, allowing her to enter first. Even though she was pissed at him—not that he could blame her—that didn't mean that he would act _too_ ill towards her. She still needed to be shown respect, and he would give her that… even though she wasn't offering any to him.

Shaking his head, he shut his eyes, watching her as she sauntered into the next room. There was an odd sound coming from just beyond, and Link couldn't help but wonder what could be waiting for them.

Them…

The thought of no longer being alone in the Temple pleased him, and caused a genuine smile to light up his entire face.

'**Kagome,'** he thought, watching her. **'It's good to have you back… with me.'**

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

Both heroes breathed in deeply, lying on their backs as they glanced up towards the ceiling. Having just dealt with the sliding platforms, both were tired and a little bit hazy. Kagome had nearly lost her footing when attempting to climb up onto one, and had almost fallen down towards the bottom because of it. Link nearly had a meltdown at the sight, and had been prepared to rush back and help her, only to have found her standing on the platform, looking about ready to pass out.

Her cheeks had been bright pink, and her breathing sounded laboured. Link feared that she might collapse right before making it to the end of the room, but she had persevered and once again proven him wrong.

However, with how she was fairing now, he was starting to have his doubts. Getting up, he startled to fumble about, reaching into yet another pocket. Kagome cracked an eye open, watching as he seemed to be searching for something.

"Here," he announced, smiling as he pulled out a bottle. Recognizing the unmistakable red potion anywhere, Kagome watched Link keenly as he headed towards her, sitting down next to her.

"Kagome, take this." He ordered, handing her the bottle. She eyed him madly and did not accept the bottle. Frustrated, he tried again. "Kagome, please take this, you need it." He moved closer towards her. "Drink it, and you'll feel better."

"I don't need your sympathy," she spat, moving away from him. "I'm just fine on my own."

"Is that so?" He raised a brow.

"Of course it is!" She hollered, her voice bouncing off the walls.

"Kagome!" Link shouted, jerking forward as he yet again moved closer towards her. "Stop acting like a child and just take the damn potion." Her lack of cooperation was starting to get on his nerves.

"And why should I?" She asked, glaring towards him.

"Because you need it," he said simply.

"Why? So that I can help you fight and kill that stupid boss?" She started to sniffle, it looked as though she were about to cry. Eyebrows shooting up, Link stared towards her in surprise. "I know that you just want to get through this stupid Temple so that you can be reunited with your fiancé." She hissed at the word. "So you're just giving me the stupid potion out of spit!" She attempted to sit up, but had little success.

"For your information Link, I will not allow you to walk all over me!" Now sitting up, she tried to stand only to fall back down. "Damn this," she grumbled, sitting on her knees. "Damn." Tears started to drop, staining her tunic.

"Kagome…" Link released his hold on the bottle, placing it down onto the ground. He moved towards her, wrapping his arms around her side, pulling her towards his chest. Her eyes shot open and her face turned a bright shade of red.

"Link," she said, attempting to squirm out of his embrace, "Stop."

"I won't," he said, pulling her closer towards him. "Not until you listen and give me a chance to speak." She froze, glancing down towards the ground. Taking the given opportunity, Link started his explanation. "I don't like Ruto in that way," he stated plainly. "I am **not** getting married to her and will **not** be getting married to her. **Ever**."

"But why does she say you're her fiancé?" Kagome asked, her head leaning against his chest.

"Because in the past, when I was gathering up the three Spiritual Stones, I had to get the Zora's Sapphire, and ended up saving Ruto to be able to get a hold of it. She said that before she was going to give it to me, that her deceased mother told her to give it to the person who would be her husband. At the time, I knew that that would never happen, and still now, will not let that happen." Link sighed and began to run his fingers through her strands of hair. They were damp, but smelt wonderful.

"… OK." Kagome nodded, "That makes a little bit more sense now… But Link, I still don't fully forgive you." She moved away from him, now looking up towards him. "I'm still mad at you."

"… I can understand," he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "But please, for now, just drink the potion. Please?"

"Alright," she said. "I'll drink it."

Smiling, he reached for the bottle and handed it to her. She took it, unscrewed the top and brought the bottle up towards her lips. Drinking down the potion, she scrunched up her nose.

'**This stuff is so strong,'** she thought, lips twisting downwards. **'But I've got to keep drinking.'** Soon, the bottle was nearing its end, and she had nearly drunk down the entire potion. All that remained were a few drops. With a loud huff, she handed the bottle back to Link, her lips pursed.

"That bad?" Link laughed, putting away the bottle.

She nodded, her face turning white. "I drank it… too fast," she mumbled, slowly lying down.

Laughing, Link watched as she fell down onto her back, sighing yet again.

"Give me a few minutes," she instructed. "Then, we can move on."

With a more chuckles, he nodded, "Alright… just take your time." Kagome replied with a salute, groaning to herself. Link couldn't help but laugh once more.

"Meanie," Kagome hissed, raising a fist. Link's laughter just increased by a tenfold.

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

"This is so weird," Kagome murmured, glancing around the newest room. Unlike the past rooms, this room was wide open and had a tree smack in the center of it. Water was flowing from who knows where, covering the entire ground. "I wonder what we're supposed to do here."

"Who knows," Link said, unsheathing his sword. "But just to be sure, make sure that you're prepared."

"Got it." With her blades drawn and ready, both slowly marched forward, their eyes scanning every direction. So far, nothing bad was happening, but they still could not be certain. After all, you never knew what would be lurking somewhere… waiting for you.

**Whoosh!  
**

Kagome's ears perked up. She turned around noticing something heading straight towards Link. "Watch out!" she cried, staring in shock as a Link lookalike attempted to strike down the real Link.

"What in the goddesses name?"

"Prepare yourself, Link!" The dark one shouted, prepared to draw another strong attack.

"Like hell!" Link grumbled, blocking it with ease. "Uhh, Kagome, I could use some assistance." He cried, backing away right before he could be slashed in two.

"Of course—"

"Not so fast, Kagome."

"?"

'**I recognize that voice… its unmistakable…'**

Face paling, Kagome slowly turned around, meeting the eyes of a very familiar woman.

"… K-Kikyou-san," she stuttered, her heart pounding. "What are you doing here?"


	17. Water Temple Part II

_**The Chosen Heroes**_

_**A Zelda/InuYasha Crossover**_

_**Chapter Seventeen: Water Temple Part II**_

* * *

"Not so fast, Kagome."

"?"

_'**I recognize that voice… its unmistakable…'**_

Face paling, Kagome slowly turned around meeting the eyes of a very familiar woman.

"… K-Kikyou-san," she stuttered, her heart pounding. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to kill you, naïve little girl," she hissed, withdrawing her bow. Her long, slender fingers wrapped themselves around the wooden bow's frame, gripping it tight causing her knuckles to turn white. A smirk was forming across her face as she stared towards Kagome in amusement. "You still look as pathetic as ever."

"S-shouldn't you be dead?" Kagome barked, eyeing her apprehensively. "Naraku killed you back in Feudal Japan. I remember watching it even…" her voice was low and her breathing was shallow. "S-so, so how are you still alive?"

"Foolish, foolish, foolish," Kikyou chastised, shaking her head, "Naraku may have destroyed my body, but my soul lived on… I will continue to live on until the day that **you** die." Confidently, she sauntered forward. Fearful, Kagome pressed her blades close towards her, attempting to create some distance between them.

"Your actions are futile," Kikyou warned. "I can kill you with ease. Remember that." She was about to reach for an arrow. "With just one shot, I can penetrate straight through your heart, destroying you." She licked her lips, a flicker of craze sparking in her eyes.

Surprised, Kagome's eyebrows flew up, nearly touching her hairline. _**'Kikyou-san wouldn't normally act like this,**_**' **she noted, watching as she continued to smile, that crazed look still etched on her face. _**'Something isn't right here.'**_

"Kikyou-san, please explain yourself." She pointed a blade towards her, the other one kept close to her side. "Tell me, why are you here?"

"Like I had told you before you dumb, ignorant girl, to kill you."

"How exactly did you end up in this world?" Curious, her ruby red eyes narrowed, shimmering.

Kikyou titled her head to the side, smiling gruesomely. "I suppose I can allow you a hint. After all, you won't be alive for much longer." She looked upwards, her head titled, glancing towards the sky. A cluster of thick, dark black clouds started to form from seemingly thin air, thunder brewing and lightning striking.

"Two people had brought me back to life… They have been watching you, Kagome-san. They know your truest fears and deepest desires that your heart wishes to have sealed away forever."

"What?" She gaped, unsure of how to respond. "P-people have been w-watching me?" She stuttered, taking a step back. "Impossible. I would have noticed them." Let alone sensed them, she added to herself.

"Oh, Kagome-san, it's quite true… They've been surveying your entire adventure thus far, and know of all your little games and teases." Mockingly, she glanced towards the right, her gaze locked onto Link. "They know about him as well," she added.

"Enough of this!" Kagome roared, charging towards her.

"Excellent!" Kikyou barked, blocking the blade with her… arm? Impossible. A human should **not** be able to do such a task without the aid of a shield or weapon. Just what was Kikyou?

"Keep it up, Kagome-san. Your anger is what fuels my power." Smirking deviously, she moved her arm upwards, resembling that of someone attempting to lift a heavy object. Kagome, startled, stumbled back, her grip on one blade loosening. The blade then slipped from her grasp, falling down into the cold water.

"Oh no!" she attempted to bend down, wanting to grab the blade only to find herself stop, for Kikyou had drawn her bow and was prepared to strike her down. "Kikyou-san," she said, frozen over with fear. "Don't."

"And why not?" She questioned in mock disbelief. "If I killed you here, my job would be much easier." She licked her lips, looking quite happy… in a grim sort of manner. Kagome, taken back, never expected to see the woman act that way. It just did not seem to be in her manner to act like that… so sadistic and gruesome. "And besides," she continued, taking another daring step forward. "If I killed you, your friend's task of trying to save this stupid land would be much easier."

"Don't stay something like that!" Kagome cried, tears forming.

"It's only the truth. After all, you're only deadweight to him, just like you were deadweight to all of your deceased friends and to InuYasha."

"Inu… Yasha…" Just hearing his name caused dread to course through her veins. She could picture his face, his long white haired, those dark honeysuckle eyes, and that smile, those vibrant red clothes, and the attitude factor. Why, combining them all together created InuYasha. The thought alone made a single tear stream down from her face.

"I-InuYasha," she whispered sadly, hiccupping.

Kikyou, watching her with mirth, appeared to be overly pleased by the sight before her. "What, just saying his name has got you crying?" She was mocking her. Attempting to cause her to lose her concentration. "If just saying his name makes you begin to start wailing like a child, than why not think of how he died?"

"…" Kagome's eyes enlarged, a flash of fear passing through each.

"That's right, Kagome-san," Kikyou purred, knowing that she had remembered. "Recall that he stood in front of you right before Naraku could strike you down. He protected you because you were unable to protect yourself. How sad."

"Kikyou-san," Kagome sneered, placing both hands onto the single blade. "I-I've had enough." Looking towards the priestess with sheer, undeniable hatred, she hissed, baring her teeth. "Enough of this usual talk, I want to finish this and have you gone!" Then with that, she brought the blade down, striking a blow.

Kikyou hissed in pain, watching as a section of her arm started to bleed. Droplets of dark liquid started to roll down from her shoulder, falling into the water. "You idiot!" she screamed, pushing her back. Stumbling, Kagome wandered a few feet back, soon regaining composure as she quickly attempted to block one of the priestess' attacks.

"Feh. Is that all you've got?" She questioned, eyeing her keenly. "Because if so; it sucked!"

"Hardly." Kikyou spoke, moving with lightning fast speed. One second, she was standing in front of Kagome, and the next, she was behind her back. "Take this!" She gathered up a large amount of energy in her palm, hitting Kagome's backside with it.

A scream erupted into the air and Kagome fell down towards the ground. Water splashed as her blade hit the bottom and her face the water.

"Naïve and foolish," Kikyou spoke, shaking her head. "Really, that simple blast took you down?" She leaned forward, placing a foot onto her back. Kagome's eyes watered up as she felt the older woman's heel digging into her skin—specifically, on top of the newly inflicted wound.

'_**It hurts… so much…'**_she thought,_**'so much...'**_

"Kagome-san, really… you—HAA!" She never finished her sentence, for what she did not except to occur was for the boy to try to attack her. "Ahh!" Kikyou stumbled back, not expecting the incoming blow. Link landed right where she had been standing, his face angered beyond compare.

"Stay away from Kagome!" He seethed.

"Link!" Kagome gasped, attempting to sit up but failed too. The wound inflicted onto her back was far too deep causing her to suffer whenever she tried to move.

"Kagome," he said, eyes saddened at the sight. "Don't worry." Attempting to assure her with a reassuring smile, he couldn't help but notice the pool of red that was forming underneath her.

'_**Blood,'**_ was the one thought that rang through his mind. Heart soaring, he knew that he had to finish this quick. Getting into battle stance, he prepared to strike the priestess with another blow.

"What are you doing?" Kikyou hissed, clutching her bloody arm. "You should be busy battling with that dark version of yourself!"

"It's hard to fight someone that's dead," he said neutrally, his other hand reaching for his shield. Her eyes widened and she gazed around the room quickly. True to Link's words, there was nothing remaining of the dark man but a corpse. Kikyou's mouth dropped, shocked by the sight.

Link, taking that as the opening that he needed, dashed towards Kikyou, inflicting yet another painful blow on her—this time on her back.

"This is for Kagome!" He shouted as his blade encountered her skin, black blood spewing everywhere. Kikyou screamed in pain, her grip on her weapons loosening and fell towards the ground. Water splashed as she collided onto the ground, a dark colour floating around her.

"This is the end," Link said simply, staring towards her. She was lying on her side, frightened as she stared up towards Link. Without saying another word, Link struck his sword down, delivering the final blow.

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

"Kagome, are you okay?" Link murmured, kneeling down to reach her height, his weapons sheathed and strapped to his back.

"No," she grunted in pain, eyes watering over. Link, worried, moved closer towards her, inspecting her wound. He grimaced and tried to hide his discomfort. The wound was deep, that was certain. Obviously, that woman had broken through a layer or two of skin. Although it had stopped bleeding, it was still bad. She needed help. No better yet, she needed to get out of this temple.

Unease crossing his face, he got up and moved towards her front. She watched him, lying down on the ground as he bent down to reach her height. Slowly and hesitantly, he pulled her upwards, brining her close towards his chest. She hissed with pain, her face paling as she stared towards him.

"Link, it's hurt."

Unable to say anything, he merely pressed his lips against her forehead. A light blush lit up her cheeks, staining her face.

"Link," she murmured, looking away. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." Slowly, picking her up, he walked back towards the exit of the room. Kagome's head shot up, noticing the direction in which they were headed.

"Link, we're going the wrong way!"

"No. We're not." He opened up the door, walking out.

"Yes. We are."

Again, he replied, "No. We're not."

"Link, stop lying!" she shouted, attempting to squirm out of his arms, but to no avail. Her wound was hurting her far too much, and she felt pain coursing throughout her entire body.

'_**Damn it,'**_ she thought, holding back tears. _**'Damn it all… Why did I have to be so weak there? Why?'**_Tears streaming down her face, she moved closer towards Link and started to cry. Sobbing, the hero clutched her tighter, careful as to not apply to much pressure onto her wounds and continued his way through the temple, backtracking.

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

"_**You still look as pathetic as ever."**_

…

…

"_**That's right, Kagome-san. Recall that he stood in front of you right before Naraku could strike you down. He protected you because you were unable to protect yourself. How sad." **_

…

…

"_**You're only deadweight to him, just like you were deadweight to all of your deceased friends and to InuYasha."**_

…

…

"No… That's not true." Eyes opening slowly, she was met with the sight of a ceiling. Brows furrowed, she blinked once and slowly titled her head to the right. She saw another bed, a dresser and a small desk. Realization dawned on her as she recognized where she was.

'_**This is Frank's house.'**_

Jaw dropping, she sat up, cringing with pain. Eyes watering, she hissed and slowly slid back down, holding back tears.

"Ah." She groaned with displeasure, having no other option than to lie on her side. "Damn this."

"Kagome, are you awake?" Someone knocked at the door, entering. Kagome had to crane her neck to watch as Link came in, carrying a tray of hot soup and fish.

"How are you feeling?" He deposited the tray onto the night table, sitting onto the bed. Kagome eyed him warily, her lips pursed and her face neutral. Taking that as a sign, he shook his head and sighed.

"You want some help sitting up? You should eat. You need the food."

"What happened?" she voiced.

He blinked in confusion, staring towards her curiously. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"What happened back in temple?"

"Oh." His eyes drooped, his expression stoic. "I'll explain later. For now, just eat." He rose up from the bed and started to help her sit up properly. It was somewhat challenging, but he had managed to get her upright, her head and back pressed up against the thick, soft pillows.

"Here." He placed the tray down onto her lap, slowly as not to hurt her. "Eat."

She stared down towards the soup, watching her reflection in the clear broth. Link stared to her, frowning. "Come on, Kagome. Eat."

"Not until you answer me this one question."

"Which is?"

"Do you have the Water Medallion?"

Link sighed, nodding. "Yes... Yes I do."

"Damn this!" She slammed a fist down onto the tray, food and fish flying everywhere.

"**KAGOME!"** Link shouted, mouth dropping. "Why did you do that for?" He didn't understand her problem. What was wrong with her? "Look at what you've done. Everything is wet now."

Pushing the tray off her, she slowly slid out of bed, attempting to sit up.

"Kagome, stay in bed!" Link blocked her path, pushing her back down into bed.

"**STOP!"** she cried, tears forming. "Let me get up. We need to get going. We can't be wasting time here."

"What do you mean? You're injured. You need your rest! So, stop speaking such nonsense." Frustrated, the young hero pushed the Sheikah down, not allowing her to get up. She struggled, attempting to wiggle herself away but had no so luck. She was stuck.

"Damn." Cursing even more, she muttered a few under her breath and glared towards Link. He matched the glare dead on, not looking away. "Let me go," she hissed, her breath tickling his face.

"No," he stated plainly. "Now, stop acting like a child. You've already made a mess, so the least you can do is try to get some sleep." Applying more force onto her shoulders, he pushed her down fully, her back hitting the bed. A look of discomfort crossed her face and for a second, Link felt bad for his actions.

'_**No. This is for the best. She needs to stop moving and relax.'**_ Shaking away the thought, he sat down onto the bed, making sure to keep a strong hold on her.

With eyes watering over, Kagome started to sniffle. She turned her head in the opposite direction, not wanting to look at him.

"Kagome, why are you crying?"

"It's nothing."

He rolled his eyes. "Obviously, it's not nothing," he corrected her, "If it wasn't, then you wouldn't be crying." She remained silent, staring towards the wall. Link exhaled, shaking his head.

"Okay. If you're going to be that way. Then fine." Link grabbed the empty tray and dishes and started to walk out of the room.

"… Link, wait!" He stopped walking and stood under the doorframe, back turned. "Link, please, come back," she begged, her voice hoarse.

"And why should I?" He turned around, his grip on the tray tightening, his knuckles turning white.

"... I want to apologize," she whispered quietly.

"Okay." The hero of time walked back towards the bed, placing the tray down—again. Sitting down, he patted the bed, smiling. "Go on," he urged his partner. "Say what you want to say."

She licked her lips, staring down towards the bedding. "… I'm sorry… for everything."

Link reached out and pulled her towards him, hugging her. "Its fine," he said, his head leaning hers. "I'm not mad."

"You should be," she muttered quietly. "I slowed you down and ruined everything."

"You didn't," he protested. "Stop thinking that way."

"But it's true," she murmured, her head pressed up against his chest. "I slowed you down in the Water Temple by getting injured, cried in the ice cavern and had to be held since I was too weak, in the Fire Temple I got hit by that Flare Dancer and—"

"Stop! Stop talking like that," he said, interrupting her. "Stop saying those things."

"But it's true," she protested, on the verge of crying once more.

"Stop," he shook his head, arms winding themselves around her. He was hugging her tight, holding her as close towards him as he possibly could. "Kagome, you didn't ruin anything. If anything, you've made everything better."

"How so?" she questioned sarcastically, staring towards him out of the corner of his eye.

"Its simple," he spoke.

"Explain!" she demanded, hiccupping.

"… You m-made this adventure exciting."

"Exciting?" she repeated, flabbergasted. "If anything, I've made it bad! Annoying, tiring, unbearably pleasant, distasteful, un—"

"Silence," he said, leaning down to place his lips against her. She stiffened, chills running down her spine as his lips kissed hers, tickling her. Her eyes were shut and she titled her head back, letting out a moan.

Link pulled away, a light blush staining his cheeks. "Kagome, don't ever say that you ruined anything. I don't want to hear you say that ever again. Do you understand?"

"But—" he silenced her with another kiss.

"Do you understand?" He repeated, pulling away.

"… Yes," she nodded, staring towards the bedding.

"Good," he breathed, sighing in what sounded to be relief. "That's good."

"Link," Kagome murmured, staring towards him shyly. Her red eyes were sparkling and her lips pursed. "W-why, why did you kiss me?"

Link smiled comically, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know, really." He rubbed his neck, small droplets of sweat rolling down the back of his head. "I guess… well…" He was at a loss of words, unsure of how to continue, let alone start.

"Well," she bit her bottom lip, shyly glancing towards him. "… I enjoyed it. And was wondering… if I could… have another?" She sounded so unsure and nervous—but then again, she looked so sweet and was blushing a shade of rose.

Link, bug eyed, stared towards Kagome, his jaw dropping. "A-are you s-serious?" he questioned in mock-disbelief.

She nodded shyly. "I am."

He started to smile. "Well then, I don't see the harm in that." And with that, he swooped down, capturing her lips with his.

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

If any of you have some time, then please check out this wonderful Legend of Zelda/InuYasha crossover story. It's called: "_**Finding a place in their hearts**_" and it's written by: _**AmeliaLeon**__**.**_

It's a Kagome/Link pairing and it doesn't get viewed as much, since its in the rated M section. It's not dark, and if anything, its written wonderfully. The author has a lot of talent in writing, and seriously does deserve more credit and views than what the story has now.

Here's the summary: _**"4 years pass. Link can't return to Hyrule. By fate, the inu gang appear in Termina, destined to stop a new evil that threatens the land. An ancient bloody past, 4 pendants, new feelings of love and a land destined to end. New love ignites."**_

It's really good! I love reading it, and am sure that all of you will enjoy it. So please, if have time, check it out. I can promise you all that you won't regret it.

Thank you for reading this, and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter,

Until the next,

Sincerely,

~TFSA


	18. Author's Note, Please Read!

Hi.

This author's note is **not** to say that I am giving up these stories. They will **ALL **be continued and finished. However, this author's note is mainly to ask you all which story (stories) you feel I should update sooner.

I am curious to see which one you would all like to see updated more. I have a poll set up on my profile page, and just wanted to let you all know about it. This is just mainly for me to know which story I should work on more. Right now, I've got this motto with my stories. Instead of taking super duper long to update them all, I want to concentrate on one mainly and try to finish that one sooner. While I will update my other stories, the one I choose to focus on more will obviously receive more attention and shall be completed sooner than the rest. Simple, huh? XD

Anyway, thanks for reading this, and if you have time, be sure to check out the pole.

Thank you so much!

Sincerely,

~TFSA


	19. Steamy Moments

_**Authors Note: Sorry for the delay. I hope you all enjoy the newest chapter!**_

* * *

_**The Chosen Heroes**_

_**A Zelda/InuYasha Crossover**_

_**Chapter Eighteen: Steamy Moments**_

* * *

The duo set off in the morning for Kakariko Village. Kagome was still sullen over the fact that she had not been able to help Link complete their task of defeating the enemy within the Water Temple, and gaining possession of the third medallion.

Link had tried to cheer her up. Telling her that she didn't miss much—when in reality, she didn't. After having to backtrack all the way through the temple and bring a stricken Kagome back to Frank's house, the rest of the mission wasn't anything but tiring. Going through that entire temple had made him feel as though he was locked inside of a maze. Only that this one was filled with water. Everywhere he looked and went; there had been puzzles and confusing water levels to change. So many times he had found himself getting lost, clueless as too where he had to go next.

**'**_**And that boss… Ugg, it just was too much.**'_He shuddered at the thought, recalling the battle that had occurred between the third temple boss, Morpha. Morpha had been quite the formidable foe, and at times, Link felt somewhat relieved knowing that Kagome was back with Frank, tucked away in the safety of a bed. '**_She might have gotten a bit roughed up from that other fight, but she's okay now.'_**

Later on in the evening, Frank had offered to Kagome a bottle of red potion and a healing fairy he had lying around. How he even had that fairy was beyond Link's speculation, but none the less, both items had done their job. The red potion had helped return her stamina and the fairy had healed her injuries. She had been back to normal and was fully healed, ready to take on any obstacle that would be coming their way.

_**'But then again, even though her wounds are healed, she's still quieter than usual.' **_Displeased by the notion, Link sighed.

At the moment, they were riding on Epona, heading through Hyrule Field. It was around mid-afternoon and the sun was shining high in the sky.

**'_Its remarkable how everywhere else looks in comparison to Hyrule Field,' _he thought._ 'Zora's Domain was frozen over, the Kokiri Forest was overrun by monsters, Castle Town was in shambles, and Death Mountain was about ready to erupt. So much trouble has occurred throughout Hyrule, and yet nothing seems to be out of the ordinary throughout the field. How strange.'_**

"Link! Look over there! Isn't that smoke?" Snapped out of his daze by Kagome's voice, Link blinked and looked forward. Off in the distance—where Kakariko village was—indeed, was a large puff of smoke.

"What in the goddesses name?" Gripping the reigns tighter, he signalled to Epona to run faster. Unsure of what was awaiting for them in the village, Link could only assume that something bad was at present. Feeling a nervous sensation coursing through his veins, images of the townspeople flashed through his mind.

'_**I hope they're okay,'**_ he thought, his eyes narrowed. _**'Nothing too bad should be happening there, right?'**_ If only he knew just how wrong, he was. If only he knew.

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

It was worse than either of them had expected. The entire village was engulfed by frightful amounts of flames. Far and wide, nothing but red and orange was seen. Houses and shops were burning, pieces of their roofs ablaze. The wood siding, which covered their homes, was diminished to rubble, leaving nothing but dust against the burnt, stained grass. Yells and screams filled the air, pleas of help and cries of terror rang throughout the atmosphere. The entire village was being reduced to nothingness.

Kagome gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. "How awful," she whispered, tears forming inside of her eyes.

Link nodded and withdrew his sword. He could sense that something was present. Lurking around in the shadows, there was something waiting, just wanting to attack. If he had to guess, he would say that whatever he was feeling would most likely be the cause of the village's sudden disaster.

"Kagome, help the villagers," he instructed, taking a step forward.

"I'm already on it," she agreed, looking around. "I hear yells coming from the west side of the town leading up to Death Mountain. I want to go and check them out."

"Go then."

"Yes. Kirara, come on!" Kirara meowed, soon taking off after her mistress. Link watched as the two of them ran up the inclined steps, heading further into the blurry abbess.

'_**Kagome, be safe...' **_He gripped his sword tighter, removing his shield from his back. Walking forward, he continued to look around, knowing that whatever he had sensed was lurking somewhere. _**'But where?'**_ that was the big mystery question.

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

"Help! Someone, please, help!" Following the pleas, Kagome and Kirara scampered in their direction. "Please, help!" The voice grew louder, easily heard coming from the left.

Eyebrow raised, Kagome rushed forward, heading towards the nearby house. Like every other structure within the village, the bright yet highly hazardous flames had caught the quaint single story home by surprise and were easily eating it away.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Kagome tried to reassure the person as she surveyed the house. Deciding that the best option would be to break down the door, Kagome rushed forward and delivered a powerful kick against the oak gate. It fell down, allowing her access into the house.

"What was that?" The voice sounded female, shouted, her voice full of fright.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help!" Kagome replied, running inside.

"I'm in the bedroom! Please, hurry!"

"Alright!" Kagome said, navigating her way through the house. Ordinarily, it would have been a simple task. The entire house was quite plain on the inside, with just bare amounts of furniture and few personal items. But sadly, on account of the fire, all around her was covered in dangerous amounts of orange and red. Smoke also filled the air, which made the task that much harder to do.

Eyes watered, Kagome raised her arm over her mouth, trying to prevent the risk of inhaling too much smoke. _**'Its not like it'll make a difference though,'**_ she thought, rolling her eyes. Moving slowly, she manoeuvred her way past burning furniture and crumbling walls. Soon, she found herself facing the only blocked door.

"Please, help!" That meant that the person was just beyond this door. Not willing to waste another second, Kagome rammed herself against it. No luck, though. It would not budge.

"Shoot." She tried ramming herself against the door repeatedly. Still, it would not budge. Fear creeping up her back, Kagome grimaced and glanced down towards Kirara. "Please, help me," she begged to the little neko.

Kirara meowed in response and backed away a few feet. Within seconds, flames engulfed her, transforming her from her small kitten state into a fierce sabre-toothed tiger-like demon. Fangs bared, Kirara ran forward, charging for the door.

Kagome jumped back right in the nick of time as Kirara's large body collided with the door, sending it forward, straight down towards the ground.

"Nice job!" She said, flashing her neko companion a thumbs up. Then, without a moment to spare, she entered into the room running over the fallen door. Inside, she noticed a woman crouched close towards a bed. Another person was lying inside the bed, and appeared to be unconscious.

"What happened here?" She asked, moving forward.

The woman looked up, tears swelling inside of her eyes. "Kagome, it's awful. He won't wake up. I've tried everything, but he just won't budge. I'm scared that if I try to move him, he may get injured. And then with the fire—I just don't know what to do."

Puzzled by how the woman knew her, Kagome quickly pushed that thought to the back of her mind. Now was not the time to be worrying about such a dilemma. Once they were outside from the burning building and a safe distance away, then she could question the female. Right now, all that mattered was getting her and the sleeping man out of the house.

"Kirara, come here!" Kirara followed her orders and ran inside the room. The woman let out a shriek, startled by Kirara's sudden appearance.

"Don't worry," Kagome tried to reassure her. "Nothing bad will happen. Kirara is just as safe and reliable as any other pet." The woman still looked unsure. However, Kagome had no time to worry about that. Heading closer towards the bed, she slowly reached out and grabbed the sleeping man. He was somewhat heavy and took a lot of effort for Kagome too even be able to carry him.

"Stop! What are you doing, he should not be mov—"

"Kirara, help me!" Ignoring the woman's protests, Kagome slid the man onto Kirara's back, careful as to not hurt him. "Good." She murmured, noting that he was securely on the neko's back. "Since that's taken care of, all that's left is to get you outside." She whipped her head to the side, staring straight towards the woman.

Frightful, the woman tried to back away, but Kagome reached for her arm, preventing her from doing so.

"Kirara, get outside. Now!" Kirara roared and exited from the room. Kagome watched as her large figure retreated from the home, heading towards the front exit.

"Come!" Not willing to waste a second, Kagome charged forward, pulling the woman with her. The woman screamed and tried to keep up with Kagome. Kagome ignored her screams and just pushed herself to run as fast as she could. She knew that the house was about to ready to collapse and that if they spent just another second inside, it could mean nothing but danger.

'_**And I don't want to die from a failing house,'**_ she thought, grinding her teeth.

"Please, Kagome, slow down!" The woman cried, looking to be on the verge on tears.

"No can do, lady!" And with that, the two of them burst out the front door, tripping on a dilapidated piece of wood, going face first towards some nearby grass. Out of instinct, Kagome pulled the woman close towards her and quickly turned around, not wanting the woman to crash alongside the dirt and experience some severe bruising.

'_**This is going to hurt!**_' Holding back her tears, Kagome once more grit her teeth as she felt her back ram against the dirt. Skidding back, both women slid for a few seconds, arriving a good distance away from the burning house.

Looking up, Kagome then felt something wet hit her nose. Blinking, she glanced up towards the sky, watching as raindrops fell from the darkened sky.

"Are you kidding me?" She shouted, sitting up. Unaware of the woman moving away from her, Kagome slapped her hand against her forehead. "This isn't fair!" She shouted, wailing. "Right after we escape, it starts to rain! Why? Why? Why? Are the goddesses trying to make a fool out of me or something—?"

"Um, Kagome, are you alright?" The lady asked, interrupting her shouts of distress.

"Huh?" Kagome blinked and looked towards the side. Now without the smoke and flames clouding her vision, she was clearly able to see the woman who she had saved. "A-Anju?" she stuttered, surprised.

"That's right," Anju nodded, clasping her hands together. "It's me."

Kagome's jaw dropped. Dumbfounded, she merely continued to stare. "What were you doing in that house?" She questioned, pointing towards it. Right now with the rain pelting down hard, the entire fire was nearly extinguished. Only a few patches of the roof and siding remained of the entire structure.

"I was trying to help out that man," Anju said, watching as Kirara walked towards them. Still lying on her back fully unaware of what was occurring was the old gentleman. "He's been ill for quite some time now, and when the fire started, I got scared and had to go and make sure he was okay."

Kagome nodded. "And with the smoke, he wasn't, right?" She asked. Anju nodded and pursed her lips together.

"That's right," she said sadly.

"Hmm," Kagome murmured. "He should be okay now. But then again, with the rain pelting down so hard, it might be best to find a dry spot where he can rest. Come on." Getting up to her feet, she offered the red-haired woman a hand, easily pulling her up.

"There should be some houses that didn't suffer too much damage," Anju said, leading them towards the built in steps. "If I remember correctly, the Rogers house should still be somewhat in tack. When I ran by earlier, I noticed that there house hadn't been struck by the flames just yet."

"Let's go then," Kagome chastised. "The sooner we get there, the better."

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

As both females walked inside the house, a plump woman who was wearing a bright blue dress greeted them. Without so much as saying a word, she allowed them inside her home and helped Kagome take the gentleman off Kirara's back. Kirara, standing off to the side, switched back into her small form and started to sneeze.

"Poor Kirara," Kagome said glumly, watching as her partner continually sneezed. "She might end up with a cold."

"Here," someone handed her a towel. "Please, use this to dry yourself off." Kagome gladly accepted the towel.

"Thank you," she nodded and quickly began to remove some of her clothing. Allowing her hair to fall loosely down her back, the ebony haired Sheikah set work to drying her hair. "Will he be okay?" She questioned, staring towards the man who was still ignorantly sleeping away. Somehow, without even knowing how, the gentleman had been magically stripped from his wet, burnt clothing, and was now wearing a pair of dark coloured nightclothes. He was lying on a nearby bed, still appearing to be unconscious.

"Don't worry dear, he'll be fine," the woman reassured her. "He might be old and like his sleep more than the average Hylian, but still, he'll be fine."

"That's good," Kagome said, relieved. Feeling as though a huge burden was just been lifted from her shoulders, she started to remove some of her wet battle wear. Sighing, she stretched her arms forward and sunk into a close by chair.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" She asked, watching as Kirara scampered towards her.

"Dear, its fine. Please, don't be so worried." Once again, the plump woman reassured her, not looking the least bit phased. "Remember this; my house is your house. Feel free to sit anywhere and sleep anywhere you like. You helped save this man's life. It's the least that I can do."

A light shade of rose tinted her cheeks. "Really," Kagome protested, waving her hands. "I did nothing; it was Anju who did all the work. If she hadn't gone to check up on him, I wouldn't have known about him in the first place."

"Kagome, you're being too considerate." Anju rebutted, taking the seat across from her. "I was just in there yelling for help. I hadn't had the slightest clue of what to do. If anything, I was too scared too even try to move him. If you hadn't come along when you did, then well, there might have been a different ending for the two of us." Sadly, she gazed over towards the elderly man, watching him with a tearful expression. "Thank you so much, Kagome," she said, bowing her head. "Thank you for coming to rescue us."

"… Y-you're welcome," Kagome stuttered, looking away. Never one for attention, Kagome tried to divert her concentration elsewhere. She could feel all eyes directed towards her, watching her every move.

'_**Please, look somewhere else,'**_ she thought, fiddling with her hands, _**'just not in my direction.'**_

"Kagome, are you in here?" Suddenly the door burst open, revealing a nervous looking Link. He was wet and had dirt clinging to his hair and face. Some blood was dripping down from his forehead, and his tunic looked to be somewhat ripped.

"Link!" Kagome got up from the chair and rushed forward. Towel in hand, she quickly removed his wet hat, dropping it onto the ground. "Are you okay?" She asked as she began to inspect him. "You're bleeding from your forehead. That's not a good sign—"

Link interrupted her by placing his finger to her lips. "Shuu," he spoke, quieting her. "It's okay. It's just a scratch." Nonchalantly, he wiped his forehead with his arm. Kagome scowled, obviously displeased.

"Don't do that," she said, using the towel to clean his face. "You'll make it worse."

Link rolled his eyes but allowed Kagome to do what she wanted.

"Link, please remove your sword and shield." He sighed and slid off his weapons. Despotising them by the front door, he turned around and looked towards her.

"There, happy?" He asked, resulting with her to giggle.

"Very much," she murmured. Content, he smiled.

"Here," the lady of the house spoke, offering Link a towel. "You're soaking wet, boy. You need to dry yourself off."

Graciously, Link accepted the towel and thanked the woman with a smile. A large shade of red formed across her cheeks as she laughed.

"My, my," she fanned herself, "such a polite young boy."

Kagome snickered, watching as a look of surprise mixed with horror crossed Link's face.

"Aw, Linky," she cooed, leaning over to pinch his cheeks. "You should thank her. She's complementing you." Link sent her a hardened glare and quietly thanked the lady. Boastfully, she laughed and blushed a dark shade of cheery red.

Link, who was beginning to feel uncomfortable with how the woman was staring to him, tugged at his tunic collar. "Um, Kagome, might I talk with you outside? The rain has let up and there's something important I need to tell you."

"… Sure," she murmured. "Lead the way." Graciously, Link walked back towards the door and opened it up. Allowing Kagome to walk out first, she never noticed as the lady waved to Link and winked suggestively.

Horrified, a look of disbelief crossed his face as he quickly scampered out the door.

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

Kagome released a heavy sigh and slouched, leaning against the chimney for support. At the moment, she was on top of one of the various Kakariko's village homes, aiding with the much needed repair work.

'_**This job is almost done,'**_ she thought, parched. _**'Thank goodness. I don't think that I could have lasted much longer up here.' **_Wiping up a trail of sweat that was rolling down from her forehead, Kagome got up, prepared to continue working. Hammer in hand; she began to remove the last of the burnt shingles.

'_**Link, I hope that you're okay.' **_While working, Kagome allowed her mind to wander. Worried for Link—who was seven years back in the past right now!—she couldn't help but phantom was could be happening to him this very second.

'_**It's so surreal, thinking that he's back in time, searching for the Lenses of Truth… I kind of wish that I could have gone with him, back in time and all.'**_ Before, when Kagome and Link had exited from the kind woman's house and moved further towards the outskirts of the village, Link had explained what had occurred after Kagome had took off.

How Sheik had been standing by the well, how that freaky shadow monster that escaped from its seal and was on the loose, as well as other horrifying details she did not wish to think about. She shook her head, trying to suppress the thoughts.

'… _**Creepy.' **_A cold shiver ran down her back causing her to shake. Sticking out her tongue, she shook her head and reached inside her pocket, pulling out a nail. _**'Link, wherever you are right now, be careful. I want you back here in one piece… I want you back… with me…'**_

"So Jack, how do you think those fellows are fairing working so close to the Gerudo Fortress and all?" Curious, Kagome stopped her work and moved closer towards the voices. Quietly creeping down the roof, she glanced down towards the sight of three men standing in a circle. All were wearing similar pairs of dark blue overalls with dark coloured boots.

The one known as Jack laughed and toyed with his long beard. "I'm not sure, Bob. At first, when they had found out that they were going to be working there, they were scared, frightened even."

"And then they found out about the Gerudos clothing," another one piped in. "And their whole outlook on the job changed." All three erupted into a loud fit of laughter. Kagome scowled, disgusted at what she was hearing.

'_**Perverted old men,'**_ she sneered, sticking out her tongue at them. Already aware of what they were speaking of, Kagome could understand the Gerudos reason for dressing… lighter than people most would. Where they lived was extremely hot. It was a desert after all, which meant that dressing in long sleeved, thick outfits were a **big** no, no.

"Remember what Fred had said right before they left?" Jack asked, howling.

"Of course I do," Bob smirked. "He said, 'Wait til' I meet one of those Gerudos, and show them what a true man can do.' Then he started to do those weird moves of his. You know. The one where he leans against something and raises his brows," he spoke. "He said that those Gerudo won't know what hit them." And with that, the laughter continued.

"I can't wait until they return."

"Yeah. Maybe they'll bring back some women with them!"

"Now wouldn't that be something?"

Unable to listen anymore, Kagome scampered back up the roof, greatly offended by what she had just heard.

'_**Those horrid men!'**_ she hissed with displeasure, glaring towards their direction. _**'How dare you say such low things?'**_ A part of her was tempted to grab that hammer and use it to whack them over their skulls. _**'That would teach them a lesson,'**_ she smirked. _**'After all, they're making fun of those Gerudo women. Don't they know just how strong the Gerudos are, and what they're actually capable of doing?'**_ At the start of her lessons when she had originally arrived in Hyrule, Impa had explained the nature of the Gerudos to Kagome. How their clan worked, the tradition behind their fighting style, their temperament in combat, and everything else that she figured Kagome would need to know for her grand adventure throughout Hyrule.

At the start, when Impa had begun her lessons, Kagome had found the concept to be a tad bit tedious. In all honestly, she didn't find the idea of the Gerudos all that appealing. After all, they were mostly just a band of thieves who stole from people who travelled within the desert. Not the best way to live your life, that's for sure. Nevertheless, slowly, as time passed, and Kagome did some of her own research—in her spare time within the library—she began to find the concept of the Gerudos truly interesting. Everything about them fascinated her. She was marvelled by how they fought differently as opposed to other swordsmen and armed services. How they all chose to stay together and act as one big family, trusting one another fully. While not all might be related by blood, they were bound to each other. They considered their entire clan to be one large family. That was something to admire, since not people within this world or others for that matter, could be just like that.

'_**If only the Gerudos could hear what these men were saying about them right now. Haa. Now that would be something good to see.' **_Smirking, Kagome lined up the nail perfectly straight and raised the hammer high up into the air. Bringing it down, it connected with the nail, lowering it into the roofline.

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

It was nighttime now. The moon was hanging high up in the darkly lit sky. Stars danced and twinkled, shining brighter than ever. Lying in the grassy field, Kagome stared up into the sky, marvelled by the sight before her.

'_**It's beautiful,'**_ she thought, smiling. Next to her, Kirara laid curled up in a ball, calmly sleeping away. Grinning from ear to ear, Kagome rolled onto her side and started to stroke the feline's back. Kirara purred in her sleep, her little nose crinkling. Holding back her laughter, Kagome just shook her head.

'_**Hmm, Link…'**_ she could visualize him inside her mind perfectly. _**'Where are you? You said you would be back before nightfall.' **_Worried, she furrowed her brows together, frowning. _**'It's already late into the evening… Where are you?' **_

She sat up and pick at some grass. Plucking at the green strands, she stared towards them. "They're just like his tunic," she mumbled, bringing a piece up to eyelevel. "They're nearly the same colour and texture."

"… Kagome, what are you doing up so late?"

"… Link?" she murmured. Turning around she dropped the blades of grass, watching as a figure drew close. Eyes narrowed, Kagome could tell that the person was male and… was wearing a tunic. Eyes lighting up, she jumped to her feet and dashed forward.

"**Link!" **

"Ouff!" with a bang, both fell back onto the grass. Link, who was on his back with Kagome covering his front, gazed into that bright set of ruby coloured eyes.

"… G-good evening," he mumbled, not sure as of what to say.

Kagome smiled and began to giggle. "Nice," she commented, pressing her nose against his, "wonderful saying."

Noting the sarcasm, he scowled. "Listen Kagome, it's been a long night and—" he was silenced as she then leaned down and pressed her lips against his. Eyes wide, he was both startled and amused. Startled by the sudden attack of the kiss, and amused by how good it felt. Suppressing a groan, he rolled his eyes back and found himself eagerly wanting to return the kiss. Hands entangling themselves through her long locks, he pulled her closer towards him, wanting more. She replied by kissing with even more passion, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Lost in the moment, both heroes continued their kiss, easily illustrating the same levels of enjoyment.

Kagome, who reluctantly pulled away for air, smiled sheepishly down towards the hero. With a pale pink sprinkle covering her cheeks, she was more than happy to have the night air to conceal her embarrassment.

"Link," she said, looking away. "I, um—" This time, she did not have any time to think, since Link had pulled her back down. "Mmph." Lip locked once more, it was her turn too be taken in by surprise, as Link suddenly decided to roll over, pining her down onto the ground.

Flustered, she felt her ears turn red as she felt Link sucking on her bottom lip. Already aware as to where this would lead, Kagome shut her eyes and wrapped her arms around his back, allowing him proper entrance…


	20. Shadow Temple Part I

_**The Chosen Heroes**_

_**A Zelda/InuYasha Crossover**_

_**Chapter Eighteen: Shadow Temple Part I**_

* * *

The following morning, Link and Kagome warped to the entrance of the Shadow Temple. By using the new melody that Sheik had taught Link, the Nocturne of Shadow, they had safely arrived to the entrance.

"It's raining here," Kagome noted, staring up towards the sky. Just below them was the graveyard, which housed the bodies of previous members of the Sheikah clan. "Back in the village, it's a beautiful sunny day."

"Maybe it has to do with the seal broken on the Temple?" Navi suggested, flying out from Link's hat.

"That could very well be the case," Link agreed. "But anyway, let's not worry about that. The villagers are safe and construction on Kakariko Village has commenced. Since they're all fine, we have nothing to worry about, except entering the Temple and gaining the next medallion."

"You're right, Link." She nodded. "Let's go in and get the get the Shadow Medallion." Both heroes journeyed down the dark stairwell, arriving to a large room with a circular platform placed in the middle of the space. All around were them were more than twenty unlit standing torches, forming rows upon rows of large circles.

"I think we're supposed to light them all at once," Navi spoke, fluttering around the room.

"But how?" Kagome mumbled, scratching the back of her head. "There's no possible way to do that." Every method she could think of involved lighting the torches one by one.

'_**How could they all be lit at once?'**_ she thought, walking around the room. _**'There must be a clue here, something to help us.'**_ Unaware to Kagome, Link was already in the midst of brainstorming a plan.

'_**There's only one spell that can help us with this,'**_ he concluded, marching towards the large platform.

"Kagome, get over here!" He instructed.

"Why?" She asked, turning around.

"Just do it."

With a roll of the eyes, she complied. "Fine, fine," she got on top of the platform, standing next to him. "Well, what's your idea?" She titled her head to the side and watched him curiously.

"Just watch," he smirked, getting into a sort of fighting stance. Kagome blinked, surprised, as she watched and felt a powerful magical force forming around him.

'_**It's like he's summoning the power of fire,'**_ she reflected.

Forcing a potent hand down towards the ground, she watched as her partner unleashed a powerful flash of red. All around the room, fire trailed down on the ground, climbing up the walls and igniting the torches. Her jaw dropped. All at once, all of the torches were lit, casting an eerie glow across the entire space.

"Link," Kagome spoke. "How did you do that?"

"Look. The door is opening!" Turning around, Kagome watched as a faint amount of rubble fell towards the ground. Slowly, the heavy door lifted itself up, rising towards the ceiling.

"Come on," Link reached for her hand. "Let's not waste any time."

"Okay," she nodded, a light blush staining her cheeks. "It sounds like a plan."

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

As the two journeyed down a dimly lit and shadowy hallway, Kagome felt a commanding breeze shred straight past them. Quickly, she whipped around, her head darting in all directions. No one was around, except for Link, Navi, Kirara and herself.

Eyes wide, she felt her heart rate increase as she hesitantly took a step forward.

'_**There's nothing to be scared of Kagome, nothing to be scared of. Get a grip.' **_Breathing in through her mouth, she soon felt chills run down her spine.

"_Kagome …" _someone whispered. _"Come…"_

"What?" She stopped walking. "W-who, who said that?"

"Kagome, is something wrong?" Link questioned, backtracking. "You're looking awful pale." Before arriving into the temple, she seemed quite excited, exuberant even. Now though, she looked quite frightened.

"N-nothing's wrong, Link," she stuttered, rubbing the back of her neck. "I just felt a chill coming from back there, that's all." Link crossed his arms over his toned chest and raised a brow. It was obvious to tell that he did not buy her lie.

"Link! I'm not lying!" She protested, stomping a foot on the ground. "Really, I did feel a sudden chill in the air. Didn't you?"

"Kagome," he sighed, shaking his head. "Are those smoke fumes still lingering inside your nostrils or something?"

"W-what? Link, what are you talking about?"

"Kagome," Navi landed onto her shoulder. "There was no breeze coming from anywhere."

"Are you sure?" She questioned to the fairy. "Because I could have sworn that I felt something." And heard someone mutter my name, she added to herself.

"Kagome…" Link reached out and pulled her close towards him. Arms winding around her small waist, he hugged her tight, leaning his head against her shoulder. "Are you sure that you're okay? Do you maybe want to head back?"

"And let you have all the fun?" She challenged, sticking out her tongue, "As if! I already missed the last temple because of an injury. This one I am not going to let pass right by."

"If you say so," he mumbled, pressing her close towards him. If Link had a choice in the matter, he would have left Kagome back in the village with Anju and the others. When he had left town for those few hours to regain the lenses of truth, Kagome had been quite the aid when it came to reparation work on the town. She did more work than some village men did and had helped to restore quite a few roofs and other buildings. The villagers had found her help to be quite massive and had been rather reluctant to let her part with Link that morning.

'_**She could have helped Anju repair her house,'**_ he thought, frowning. _**'And then if she was out there, I would feel much better about the going through this temple.'**_ Ever since her injury in the Water Temple, Link had started to become rather apprehensive about allowing her to accompany him throughout the remaining temples. _**'I don't want to see her get hurt, or rather…'**_ he cringed at the word, _**'dead.'**_ Being dead was far worse than being injured any day.

Heck, even when he was carrying her frail, limber form out of the Water Temple, he was quite scared. So much blood was dripping down from her back. It had left a pool of red everywhere and stained the old cobblestone walkway.

'_**I don't want to see her hurt anymore.'**_

"Link, how are we supposed to cross this?"

"Huh?" Snapped out of his thoughts, he noticed that the two of them had reached the end of the hallway… that had a rather large gap towards the next door.

"The hookshot won't reach that far." Kagome pouted. "Maybe Kirara will be able to help."

"Kirara won't need to transform," Link interjected. "Just use the longshot."

"Longshot?" Kagome repeated, star struck. "When did you get that?"

Sheepishly, he withdrew a small purple item with a sharp hook for a top, and handed it to her. "After you collapsed in the Water Temple and I brought you back to Frank's house, I had returned to the room where you had been injured in and went through the unlocked door. Inside, I had found two pairs of longshots."

"… Okay," Kagome mumbled, fingering the new toy. "Thank you." Her tone was quite sombre. Link felt a little bit bad, knowing that she still felt self-conscious about the fact that she had been unable to help him fully inside the past temple.

'_**It's not her fault, though. She shouldn't feel upset.'**_

He smiled and placed a hand onto her shoulder. Giving her a reassuring squeeze, he soon began to explain to her how the longshot worked.

"Its quite similar to the hookshot, just it extends twice as far."

"So it's like an upgraded version of the hookshot?"

"Kind of," he nodded.

"Okay." She smiled. "That's simple enough… So then, we would need to aim over there!" Turning around, she aimed the longshot for the nearby target. It quickly grasped a hold of it and sent Kagome flying across the large pit.

"Kagome!" Link shouted, moving forward. "Are you okay?"

She climbed up the wall and flashed him a thumbs up. "Yep!" she said and fell back against the floor. Kirara meowed, her eyes spiralling. Throughout the quick few seconds, she had been holding onto Kagome's shoulder for dear life.

Link and Navi shared a glance. Holding back their snickers, Link withdrew his own longshot and aimed for the same target. "Kagome, Kirara, move out of the way. I'm coming over there!"

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

Quietly, Kagome walked down the long, narrow pathway. Nervously she fiddled with her sweaty palms and pulled her coil further up to conceal her lower face. With Kirara perched on her shoulder, she continuously embarked down the unknown trail.

'_**I really wish that we hadn't split up,'**_ she thought, feeling a large swell of fear form inside of her stomach. She wrapped her arms around her torso, appearing to be hugging herself. _**'If Link were here, I wouldn't feel so nervous.'**_

Biting on her bottom lip, she found herself coming towards the end of the hallway. All around her were lit torches hanging from the walls. Slowly, she reached over and grabbed one, holding its rough end tightly.

"Here goes nothing." She turned on her own lenses of truth and meekly turned around. So far, she saw nothing. All looked to be the same even when she wasn't wearing the lenses.

'_**Hopefully this means that nothing will come out and scare the living daylights out of me,'**_ she thought, feeling rather relieved.

"Meow!"

"Huh?" Turning around, she saw that Kirara was gazing towards a nearby wall. Leaning in closer, she saw a faint crack outlined against the old, roughened wall. "What the?" moving closer towards it, she pressed her hand up against it. It felt smooth.

"That's weird. It doesn't feel like the other walls." Wanting to prove her point, she moved further down the room and felt another wall. This one was hard and brittle. "Exactly unlike the other one," she mumbled. As she headed back towards the soft wall, she removed her lenses, letting them sit on top of her head.

"What could be behind this wall?" She wondered, tilting her head to the side. "Maybe there's a switch or something?" Feeling the wall from top to bottom, her free hand glided up, down and across its smooth texture. "Still nothing," she sighed loudly.

A part of her was happy by the notion. That meant that she could continue on heading through the temple. Maybe, she might even run into Link, and the two of them could continue heading through the temple together. Yet, another part of her, a much larger part, was enthralled by what could be behind the wall.

'_**It could be something important. Maybe even something valuable.'**_

Curiosity overtaking her joy, she continued to examine the wall.

"Switch, switch, switch, where are you?"

Unaware to Kagome, Kirara had long ago hopped off her shoulders, wanting to do some investigating on her own.

Therefore, standing on the other side of the room, walking on all fours, Kirara zipped in and out of various compartments, enjoying the thrill of the hunt—well, more like searching than hunting. Her large red eyes scanned the entire room, looking in all directions.

Moving her head from side to side, she let out a small meow in annoyance. Deciding to head back to her mistress, she casually sauntered across the tiles. However, one of the tiles looked to be out of place. It was poking out quite far and seemed too be cracked right down in the middle.

Kirara, dumbfounded, stopped her walk and began to analyze the tile. Cautiously she surveyed it, walking around the small piece of darkly coloured brick. Reaching out to touch it with her front paw, she blinked hastily as the entire section started to shake.

"Meow!" not sure of what to do, a look of concern crossed the neko's face as she quickly ran back towards her mistress. Hopping onto her shoulder with ease, she snuggled up to Kagome's neck and began to nuzzle her face against her cool skin.

"Kirara," Kagome laughed, petting her, "Stop."

Kirara, however, did not stop. Instead, she began to lick her mistress' face, planting sloppy kisses against her cheeks.

"Kirara~" Kagome whined, "Stop!" In the midst of playfully scolding her partner, a loud rumbling sound soon echoed throughout the entire hall. A small sweat drop formed at the back of Kirara's furry head, as she nervously glanced back towards the broken brick.

"Meow?" it was no longer there. Shocked, her little mouth dropped.

"Kirara, what's happening?" Whipping her head around, Kirara watched with her mistress as the wall before them soon came crumbling down. "How'd that even happen?" Kagome wondered, scratching the back of her head.

Coughing, Kirara shyly looked away, not wanting to meet her mistress' gaze.

Still confused, Kagome hesitantly walked forward, climbing over the dilapidated pieces of brick. Now positioned at the start – or end – of another hallway, she felt sure that there was something big hidden inside the Shadow Temple.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Clutching her torch tightly, she decided to head down the pathway. "I might as well see what's down here." Walking down the pathway, she took note that various cobwebs hugged corners and crevices within the room and that large amount's of dust and dirt littered the entire ground.

"I guess that no one else has been down this trail in quite some time." How spooky. Out of the corner of her, she could faintly see some blazing flames further down the passage. Eyebrow raised, she decided to quicken her pace, wanting to see what lay ahead of her.

"What could it be?"

Nearing the end of the trail, she was met with the sight of another door. Unlike the rest, she had seen within the temple, this door was highly ornate. Decorated with the infamous Sheikah emblem smacked right in the centre of the metal entry, she decided to walk closer. All around the door were large amounts of what seemed to be metallic circles. They framed the entire archway of the door, leading from the ground all the way to the top.

"How odd," Kagome noted. As she shakily reached for its matching handle, she turned the knob. Loud squeaks echoed down the entire corridor as she opened the largely elaborate door. Gulping with fear, she gripped her torch in her other palm, wiping her sweaty one along her tight outfit.

"Meow?" Kirara caught her attention by brushing her face up against her cheek.

"Hmm?" Kagome blinked. "What is it, Kirara?"

Kirara stared to her, her large eyes fixated on her. Then, without any seconds to spare, she glanced forward, staring straight ahead into the dark room.

Understanding what Kirara meant, Kagome couldn't help but sigh. Shaking her head, she ruffled her neko's small head and chuckled. "Yes, I'm going inside." Kirara looked about ready to rebut, but Kagome never gave her the opportunity to do so.

"Meow." Kirara grumbled under her breath. Kagome merely rolled her eyes, holding back a snicker.

"Silly, silly, Kirara," she sang, tapping the neko's head. "Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen." Although she spoke those words with confidence, on the inside, she was feeling nervous as well. She did not have the faintest clue as to what could be lurking just up ahead. Even though, she did have a torch with her, its lighting can only do so much.

"…" gulping with fear, she found herself soon nearing an old staircase.

"Why is that here?" As she headed towards the railing, she looked down. All she could see was darkness. What joy. With a sweat drop forming behind her head, she gradually neared the staircase.

"… Here goes nothing." Taking in a deep breath, she walked down the stairwell. One by one, her feet trotted against the old wooden staircase, creaking and crackling. To Kagome, it sounded as though the stairs were far too ahead of their lifetime, and were in dire need of repair.

'_**Will they collapse on me?'**_ She wondered, sucking on her bottom lip. Thoughts of falling, plummeting to her death ran through her mind. Instantly, she paled and shook her head. No. No. Do not think that way. Not even willing to risk another moment, she darted down the remaining steps, running quicker than she ever had before.

'_**Don't stop until you reach in the end!'**_

Soon enough, her foot touched ground. No longer was she standing on the old wooden stairs, but instead, another old dirt floor.

"Wonderful."

"_The Chosen One …"_

A large gust of air burst from behind, starling her and Kirara.

"What?" Kagome whipped around, gazing around the room frantically. "What was that?" It had sounded like a voice, yet felt like wind. How odd…

Fearful, she reached for a blade with her free hand, drawing it close towards her. _**'Whoever or whatever may be in here could be harmful,' **_she concluded. _**'I need to keep myself safe.' **_Breathing in and out swiftly, she decided to venture further on into the darkness. _**'Nothing lost is nothing gained, or something like that.'**_

"_The Descendant of the Guardians …" _something whispered inside her right ear.

"!" Dropping the torch, she let out a death-defying scream. Kirara jumped off her shoulder, distressed.

"**WHO SAID THAT?" **She shouted in a frightened tone.

She was only met with silence.

"**ANSWER ME!"** Shaken beyond compare, she hastily bent down to retrieve her only source of light. Surprisingly, the flame had not left from its torch. Nothing was on fire, except for the wood. Kagome's jaw fell straight down, flabbergasted by what she was witnessing.

"S-shouldn't the entire ground be on fire right now?" She stuttered with disbelief.

"_Chosen one… precede… forward…"_

Shivers ran down her spine. Her face paled.

"T-that sounded exactly like the v-voice I had heard before," she mumbled, recalling the spine-chilling tone.

"_Kagome … come…" _

The words repeated themselves in her mind.

'… _**It's the same voice,'**_ she concluded. Beats of sweat forming at the top of her brow, she wiped them away, breathing in profoundly. Feeling her heart pounding sadistically inside of her, she tried her best to control her frantic self.

'_**Don't panic. Don't panic.'**_ Over and over, she repeated the same words, reflecting upon them as though they were a mantra._** 'Don't be scared. There is nothing to be scared of… Oh, who am I kidding here. There's some messed up voice talking to me, and I'm trying to tell myself to stay calm? That makes no sense!'**_

Holding back a loud scream, she took a large step back. _**'I need to get out of here, and quickly!'**_ Spinning herself around, she was just about to take large runs towards the stairwell, only to find herself surrounded by a ring of fire.

Her eyes bulged out of their sockets. How did this happen?

Sweat cascading down her cheeks, all colour remaining on her face was long gone. "W-what, what's happening h-here?"

"_Do not be… frightened… Chosen one… we mean… no harm…"_

"No harm my foot," she hissed, eyeing the grand ring of fire. Its flames were large, brash and appeared to be quite hungry. _**'For human flesh,'**_ she thought fearfully.

"_Chosen one… precede… forward…"_

Again the voice spoke, sending even more chills down her already frozen spine.

Gulping with fear, she lowered her coil reluctantly. "How w-will I be able to move forward with flames surrounding me?"

"…"

Suddenly, almost as though it were done by magic, the flames were extinguished. No water, no breeze, no nothing had put them out. There was not even smoke remaining from their elimination.

"Wow…" that was all that Kagome was able to utter.

"_Chosen one… precede… forward…"_

For the third time, the voice spoke. By now, Kagome had gotten the message low and clear. Whoever or whatever was here, wanted her to continue, and would **not** take no as an answer.

Tentatively, she licked her lips. As she turned around, she gazed throughout the darkness. She saw nothing except for the torch's flames illuminating the dirty ground before her. Furrowing her brows together, she clicked her tongue, deciding to follow the voice's sole direction.

'_**Besides, it's not as though I can do anything else,'**_ she thought, recalling the fire that had suddenly formed around her. _**'I'm a sitting duck.' **_With that notion in mind, she marched forward.

Arriving to the center of the room – at least, what she hoped to be the center of the room – she felt the ground beneath her begin to tremble. Soft, yet ruthless trembles erupted from the ground, causing her entire body to rattle.

"… W-what's happening?" She questioned, squinting. "Why is this happening?"

"_True Warrior of Hyrule… Destined to return within the very threads of time… stand forward…"_

"I am forward!" She hissed, stomping a foot in protest. Instead of feeling fearful, she was beginning to become annoyed. She wanted this charade to end. She was growing tired of it and wished to be reunited with Link.

'_**I just want to get the Medallion and leave this place!'**_ she thought, grimacing.

"_Chosen one… as written in the scrolls of time… it was destined by fate that you would arrive… here…"_

"To Hyrule?" she murmured, recalling her first encounter with Rauru, the Sage of Light. That meeting had been both brief and confusing in itself. Just thinking about it sent her mind ablaze.

"_To this very spot," _the voice clarified for her. _'Chosen one… be prepared… to read the records of points in time itself…"_

Then the shaking returned. However, unlike the last time, the trembles were far more violent. This time, it felt as though the entire ground were about to shatter and split in two! Pieces of the debris fell from the room's unseen ceiling, hitting Kagome's head and ruffling Kirara's fur. Dirt rose from the ground, creating an air of filth and sorts. Everywhere around them was covered with fumes and wreckage, filling their insides with undesired scents.

Coughing profoundly, Kagome waved her free hand in front of her, trying to clear some of the air. Kirara still perched on her shoulder, sneezed and wailed, her bright red eyes watering over.

"Kirara, w-what should we do?" Kagome stuttered, watching as unexplained items rose from the ground. In plain view, it looked to be mostly torches and a large… podium. She wasn't sure, but whatever was happening, was beyond confusing.

'_**But then again, this entire adventure has been confusing too,' **_she added.

"_Chosen one… precede… as written in the scrolls of time…"_

Shyly, Kagome followed through once more with the directions of the unknown voice. Moving forward, she headed straight towards the podium. Her feet clanked against the new kind of flooring. Instead of being solid dirt, it now felt as though tile covered the entire ground. Nevertheless, that was the least of her worries.

"O-okay," as she fiddled with her sweaty palms, she eyed the podium. In the sheet darkness of the room, it appeared to be like any other podium, tall and built to last. She wasn't sure whether it was made of wood or concrete, but for reasons unknown to her, this podium seemed to be quite the valuable piece.

'_**I'm standing in front of it, now what should I do?' **_

Right as soon as that thought entered her mind, a large gust of wind burst through her room. Cringing, Kagome grabbed Kirara from her shoulder and pressed her close towards her chest, hugging her as she dropped the torch. Eyes shut, she grit her teeth, hissing with disdain.

'_**What the heck?'**_

"_Chosen one… __as written in the scrolls of time… unearth the tablet placed… before you.'_ Almost as though the room were under the voice's control, the entire room lit up in a sort of bright lights. Torches ranging from size to shape erupted into large bursts of flames, lighting the entire area. Soft music was heard off in the distance, casting a peculiar glow onto the already frightening room. And the podium—that turned out to not even be a podium—began to glow vibrantly. All around the structure flashes of white and gold glistened. Engraved on the front was the sign of the Triforce. On the very top, the signature Sheikah insignia, the bleeding eye.

To the sight, Kagome felt her insides churn. Just what exactly was going on here?

"_Chosen one… unearth the tablet placed… before you… Lying on its top reveals a secret…"_

"A secret, huh? Well, I suppose this could be… interesting." That was the best way she knew how to phrase the entire situation thus far.

'_**So, does this voice just want to me to read this? Simple enough.'**_ Eyes flickering downwards, she glanced towards the thick tablet, which lay sprawled out on the top of the mysterious top. The tablet was old that was for sure. There were some cracks near its edges and the carvings, which she supposed were to be writing, looked as though they were about ready to disappear.

Ignoring the urge to comment, she merely leaned over and began to read the tablet's contents:

"_Two heroes ordained by outcome… met through the chance of fate…_

"_Placed together to work as one… both must obtain the right of hardship…_

"_Through darkness and light, they strive to the finish… guided by the radiance of the dawn…_

"_Indefinite to them conversely, awaits two who plot their demise…_

"_In the midst of peril they shall strike… separating the duo and forcing them to fight…_

"_With powers of frost and blaze… they…"_

The rest was far too hazy to be able to make out.

"Damn," she whispered. "And it looks like there's still a lot left too." More than half of the tablet remained unread. Yet, with the state it was in, it was nearly impossible to decipher it.

"Ugg!" she hissed, stomping a foot in protest. "And just when it was getting good too."

"Meow!" Kirara hissed, the tips of her fur standing up. Scampering out of her mistress' arms, she landed on the ground, transforming into her larger stature.

"Kirara, what's wrong?" Kagome took a step forward, about ready to comfort her partner, when suddenly another tremble was felt. Eyebrows shooting up, she looked downwards, noting that the tremor was happening just below her feet only!

"Huh? How is that even possible?"

Kirara rushed forward, gesturing for Kagome to climb up onto her back. Not wasting a second, Kagome jumped on, holding onto the feline for dear life. Seconds ticked by, and as they did, so too did the trembles. Growing from hazardous to life threatening within seconds, both shared worried glances with each other, unsure of what was just about to occur. Then, the flooring burst in two.

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"**

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

Declining down, Kirara manoeuvred herself gracefully through the air, heading for the sight of land. All around them, more pieces of rubble and dirt fell from the sky.

Kagome, clutching Kirara tightly, noticed faintly the scene of murky water… and a boat… down from below. Confused, she leaned further against Kirara's soft neck, muttering soft, inaudible words.

Kirara meowed, attempting to soothe her mistress as she vigilantly landed atop the boat's surface.

"Mmm?" Kagome's head shot up. "Where are we now?"

"Kagome, Kirara is that you?"

She recognized that voice right off the bat. Jumping off from Kirara's back, she turned to the side, watching as a figure in green climbed up from a ladder. Floating around the person's head was a bright blue fairy.

"Link! Navi!" she cried with tears forming inside of her eyes. "I'm so happy to see you two!" Rushing forward, she tackled Link into a tight hug.

"… Kagome?" Link gaped, a light blush of pink staining his cheeks. "Are you okay?"

She nodded through the embrace. "I'm fine… now that I'm with you."

Eyes softening, Link wrapped his own arms around her, hugging her small frame tight.

"Um, Link," Navi spoke, ruining their moment. "Shouldn't we keep going?"

Realization dawned on Link. Embarrassed, he pulled away, withdrawing the ocarina of time from his pouch.

Kagome watched him oddly; unsure of what he was doing. "Link, what's happening?"

"Just watch!" Navi chirped.

"Okay." Tired from her previous ordeal, Kagome merely crossed her arms over her chest, listening in as Link began to play a soft tune… to be specific, Zelda's lullaby.

Brows rising, she watched in awe as the boat slowly began to move through the shadowy waters.

"…" Mouth opening, she felt her forehead and released a groan. This was too much to handle, especially within such a short time frame.

Kirara, sensing her mistress' distress, moved forward, allowing her to lean against her side for support. Kagome smiled and patted her head. "Thank you, Kirara," she spoke.

Link and Navi watched the interaction in silence, confused by what was going on. Sharing similar glances both had question marks suspended atop their heads, and were thinking of the same thought. Just what exactly had occurred to Kagome and Kirara after they had split up?

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

The long part with Kagome and Kirara might seem confusing now, but will make sense in due time. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, even if it might have seemed a bit… weird. X3

Thanks for reading. Until the next,

Sincerely,

~TFSA


	21. Shadow Temple Part II

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I merely write this story for amusement only. Thank you.

* * *

**_The Chosen Heroes_**

**_A Zelda/InuYasha Crossover_**

**_Chapter Nineteen: Shadow Temple Part II_**

* * *

After a rather intense battle against two Stalfos on the sailing ship, Kagome and Link were once again on solid ground, finding themselves in yet another unfamiliar location. On both sides of the new area was that unidentifiable murky water, which released a rather foul order, causing Kagome and Kirara to gag. Link, who was far used to the scent by now – for having dealt with it for too long – scanned the area, noticing a faint metal door hidden away in one of the far corners of the area's roughened walls.

Pointing it out, he led the way. "Come on, Kagome." Ushering her forward, both young heroes headed for the door, walking inside.

"Link, do you see those!" Kagome gulped, pointing towards a group of hands that were standing on the ground. Similar to that of a spider, the hands were using all five fingers to stand on their fronts, waiting for any prey to come and walk by.

"They're Wallmasters, Kagome. They're nothing to be afraid of." Speaking from experience, Link quickly reached inside of his pouch, withdrawing his Lens of Truth. "If you go by them slowly, mostly they won't notice you."

"And if they do?" Kagome gaped, fearful.

"Then you kill them," Link laughed, finding her expression amusing. "Now, come on. Get out your own Lens of Truth. The faster we get moving, the quicker we'll be out of this temple." Liking that suggestion, she reached for her own pair, and quickly slid them over her face.

"Ahh!" she was not expecting this. Everywhere she looked, she saw walls. "Wow." Amazed by the lenses power, she walked closer towards an unsuspecting wall, touching it, wanting to get a feel of it for herself. "These are real," she noted in amazement, feeling its rough texture tickle her fingertips. "I can't believe it."

Link held back a snicker, merely opting to shake his head. It was good to see that Kagome was having a little bit of fun, given their current situation. "Kagome," he coughed, catching her attention. "Come on already, let's get going."

"Fine," reculantly, she parted from the old wall and moved back towards Link. Slowly, our favourite heroic duo navigated through the room, trying to not be noticed by the Wallmasters.

"This is kind of like a maze," Kagome whispered as and Link rounded the bend towards the south side of the room.

"Kind of," Link agreed, as he twisted the handle. As both walked inside the unsearched room, what was first noticed was wood. One both sides of the western and eastern walls were old, dark pieces of wood reaching from the floor to the ceiling. Embedded into the bark were spikes, which shined, appearing to look hungry… for Hylian flesh.

Kagome gulped and moved forward. Suddenly, the ground felt as though it were shaking. She released a scream, as she noticed both wooden walks were then moving towards them quickly. Acting on instinct, Link rushed forward and pushed Kagome behind him. Hastily getting into battle stance, he released a powerful blast of Din's fire onto the nearby walls, watching as the wood caught fire and started to smoulder.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Link turned around and placed his hands onto her shoulders. Offering her a heartfelt smile, he blinked in confusion when noticing the horror-struck look forming across her face.

"Link, over there!" she pointed towards the eastern side of the room, were an overly ornate chest sat. However, standing right in front of the chest was a large ReDead.

"Great." Link withdrew his sword. "This should be fun."

"Watch out, on the other side of the room there's another one!" Navi warned, fluttering fearfully as she dove underneath Link's hat.

"What?" Kagome turned around and then noticed the other ReDead. It was marching slowly, its arms stretched out. Eyes wide, Kagome reached for her own weapons and intended to charge for the ReDead.

"Kagome, be careful," Link warned. "If it catches you in its eyesight, then you won't be able to move."

"I'm aware of that!" She shouted, moving with caution towards the ReDead. "Impa taught me how to handle these monsters." Impa's love of teaching stretched far beyond the history of the Sheikah Clan and of their daily training sessions together. Who knew even, that the older Sheikah loved to speak of monsters – especially those that roamed within the shadows – and the various adventures she had because of them throughout the course of her life.

_I wouldn't have… that's for sure,_ Kagome thought with a sweat drop. She reached inside one of her pockets and fingered the surface of a smooth Deku Nut. Because of Impa's stories, Kagome knew how to handle the ReDead with ease. She made sure to keep her gaze locked on the ground, not wanting to meet with the ReDead's paralyzing gaze and reached for one of her swords, watching the ReDead's feet. Then, she started to count down to one.

Three … two … one …

Once the ReDead was within close proximity, she slammed the Deku Nut onto the ground causing the ReDead to stop, confused. And that's when she moved, slicing her blade right through its stomach.

A scream erupted into the air as the ReDead's upper body fell towards the ground. She backed away, watching as it erupted into a puff of smoke and disappeared.

"Piece of cake," she mumbled and turned around. Link was just finishing off his own ReDead when she approached him. She made sure to stand off to the side, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire when Link's own sword slashed right through the ReDead's stomach. It, too, screamed and fell towards the ground, burning into an array of greenish flames.

"Nice work," Kagome complemented with a clap of the hands.

"It was nothing," Link replied and moved towards the chest. He opened it and withdrew a golden coloured key. It had a black jewel incrusted into its center and the rims of the key were covered in what looked to be rust. Kagome whistled.

"That must have been made quite a long time ago," she noted.

Link nodded and slid the key into his pocket. "In any case, since we have the boss' key, we're almost done in here." Kagome smiled, feeling grateful. She couldn't wait to leave the dark catacombs of the Shadow Temple, and make her way back to the outside world where the sun shone and birds sang.

Eager to get moving, she reached for his hand and started to lead them back towards the door. "Link, come on. Let's get moving."

"All right, all right," he laughed. "We just need to find the boss' room now, defeat the boss and we're home free." Kagome grinned and let out a jubilant shout. Link merely shook his head and slid his Lens of Truth back on.

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

After heading through the remaining doorways and retrieving another key and various rupees, Link, Kagome, Navi and Kirara were back in the main room, studying the large open space. Since they had just gone through the only optional doorway, and had not found any other leads to the boss' room – besides the key – they were running out of decisions and time.

"We need to keep moving," Link mumbled and leaned against the wall. They were wasting too much time. Link hated to waste time in the temples.

"I want to keep moving too, Link," Kagome agreed. "But that doesn't mean that we can just sit around and mope. We need to look for another doorway, entranceway or something." She was all the way across from Link, standing in between two old pots.

"I wonder," she mumbled, catching Link's attention.

"What is it?" He got up from the wall and jogged towards her. "Is something the matter?"

"Look over there." She pointed towards some bomb flowers that were growing across the way. There was around six or seven or them, and they were growing in a perfect circle.

"Bomb flowers?" Link scratched the back of his head. "Maybe we could use those." His mind was already starting to formulate a plan of action. Kagome watched him, confused.

"Link, what's your idea?" She questioned.

"Kagome, look up." She followed his instructions and noticed a large statue of a bird hanging just above them. It was quite big and looked to be over fifty feet long. Her jaw dropped.

"Understand now?" Link asked. Kagome gulped and shook her head. Link frowned. "Just watch," he smirked and withdrew his bow. Kagome furrowed her brows together and watched as Link lined up his frame perfectly. His target looked to be the bomb flowers and—oh no, was he serious?

"Link, are you—" Link never heard her sentence though, since right after he fired the arrow, a large explosion erupted into the air. The ground shook beneath them and the murky water trembled as the entire set of bomb flowers exploded, causing a large crack to head all the way up the wall. Kagome's jaw dropped and she suppressed a scream when noticing the bird statue fall straight right from the ceiling and into the water.

"Volia!" exclaimed Link. "We now have a passageway to the other side."

"Great," Kagome mumbled and fell onto the ground. Her knees were still trembling after the previous event. How Link wasn't at all phased was beyond her understanding.

"Kagome, there should be a doorway or something over there." Link said and began to climb on top of the fallen statue. "Come on." This time, he didn't even wait for her reply, and instead, began to move across the statue.

She shot up like a rocket. "Wait for me!" She yelled and scrambled to get up the statue. Kirara and Navi shared a glance and exchanged similar sighs.

"Why they didn't have you transform and simply climb on your back is beyond me," she said with a sweat drop. Kirara meowed in agreement and jumped on top of the statue, following swiftly behind her stumbling mistress.

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

"Kagome, watch out!" Link advised and jumped back to help her. Kagome was barely holding onto the ledge and her grip was loosening. Link rushed over and grabbed her, safely pulling her up.

"Thank you!" She shouted, joyfully. "I would have been a goner." She gulped and looked down. All she could see was darkness, even with the Lens of Truth on.

"You need to move slowly," Link instructed and released his hold on her. "Since the room is so dark, there's no telling what might be lurking in the shadows."

"But you're moving so fast," Kagome pouted. "I feel like… I feel like if I'm not able to keep up with your pace… that I'm only slowing you down." She looked away, ashamed. Ever since reuniting with Link in the temple, she had secretly felt this way. When watching him fight against other monsters, solve the various puzzles and collect the small keys. He was just so good at all of this, and made her feel useless in comparison.

_Even though I can put a fight and defend myself now, I guess I'm still weak,_ she thought, sadly.

"Kagome, don't even say that." Link leaned over and placed both hands onto her cheeks. "You're not slowing me down. You never are and never will." He leaned in closer, their foreheads touching. "Never think that way, okay? Promise me?" He sounded so sincere, so kind.

She hiccupped and nodded. "Okay," she mumbled, her eyes becoming teary. "I-I promise."

"Good," he whispered and kissed her. "That's better." He pulled away, but not before brushing away her stray tears with his thumb. "You're a strong and independent woman, Kagome. Though some times your antics get on my nerves, you're still the only person who I'd want to be going on this journey with."

"Link," she said and looked away, "Stop."

He smiled. "Come on, we're nearly there, almost halfway." Towards the end of the large and dark room was an even larger door, sealed and locked by a huge chain. In the center of the old door was a huge lock in the shape of a golden spider. Link would bet good money that the key they found in the ornate chest would open that door and lead them to the boss.

_Good, because the sooner we're out of here, the better, _he thought.

"Link, I'm ready, we can keep going," Kagome said as she regained her composure.

"You sure now?" he questioned. He didn't want her to move when she wasn't feeling her best, even when they were so close to the boss' chamber.

"I'm sure."

"Okay then, let's get moving." He reached for her hand and gave it a quick squeeze, before backing away and taking a grand leap forward towards the next open platform.

"Kagome, you coming?" he shouted and turned around to watch her.

"Yeah," she exclaimed and backed away. Link smiled and moved further towards the edge of the platform, wanting Kagome to have as much room as possible.

"Link, I'm coming!" She shouted and began to run forward. Her legs pumped as she leapt off the edge of the passing platform and soared through the air. For those quick few seconds, she felt a brush of wind tickling her face and kept her eyes shut. She needed to stay calm and not think about what was below them. When she felt her feet touch the ground, she crouched down and attempted to hold her form.

"Nice job," Link said.

She stood up and rubbed the back of her neck. "Thanks," she said and looked down towards the platform's surface. "I guess we should keep going. Remember what you said, we're almost halfway there, after all."

"That's the spirit," he said with a smile.

She giggled and nodded. "Nice," she said, repeating his earlier phrase.

He winked and then hopped towards the next platform. Her eyes widened and a light blush stained her cheeks. Thankfully, since the room was dark enough, Link could not see the stain draped across her cheeks. She heaved a sigh of relief and then followed him.

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

"**Ahhh!" **screamed Kagome, as she and Link jumped down a hole. Once they had gotten through the locked door, they came to a small room, which had a large and dark hole right in its center. Link didn't even bother to waste another second to study the current room, before he had reached for her hand and pulled her down the hole with him.

"Link, this isn't fun!" She shrieked as they neared solid ground. Both landed and bounced a couple of time against the ground. It reminded Kagome a little bit of a trampoline, and she couldn't help but laugh.

_This might not be so bad_, she realized. Then, she sensed it. A shiver of dread ran down her spine and she gulped with fear.

"Link," she whispered, noticing how tense he had become. "You feel that?"

"Yeah," he nodded and withdrew his sword. "I do." The sensation was powerful, most of all, dark. It was sort of like sensing both Naraku and a tainted jewel shard at the same time. A lump formed inside Kagome's mouth and she gulped again in fear.

"What could it be?" She looked around the room. There was nothing seen, but she was positive that there was an evil presence lurking around in the room.

"Kagome quickly put on your Lens of Truth!" Link shouted as the ground began to tremble. Kagome gapped but slid the lenses over her face.

What she saw next caused her to gasp. "Link, what is that?" She shrieked. A shadowy figure with a single bright red eye and massive hands moved forward. The hands pounded at the ground, which was reason for the constant shakes and tremors.

"The boss," Link said and withdrew his sword.

"Obviously," Navi said and flew out from underneath his hat. "It's Bongo Bongo, the boss of the Shadow Temple. It must have been revived from the well."

"We could have figured that out, Navi!" Link exclaimed, turning around to shout at the fairy.

"I'm only trying to help!" Navi screeched.

"Now's not the time for arguing!" Kagome rebutted, interrupting their conversation. "Argue once this thing is killed."

Navi and Link shared a glance. Kagome was right.

"**Sorry,"** the both apologized.

"Its fine," she said with a smile.

"Link, I think that Bongo Bongo's weakness would be his red eye," Navi said as she dove underneath his hat for safety. "Maybe aim at it with the Hero's bow?"

"That might be a plan," Kagome agreed, moving out of the way before one of the massive hands could capture her. "But first, these hands need to go!" She withdrew her swords at a blazing speed and attempted to slash at the hand. She managed to deliver one good blow against the ligament, causing it to freeze and turn an odd shade of blue.

"That's weird," she mumbled. "Is it frozen?" She reached out to touch it but stopped. Floating just above her head was the other hand. And it looked furious.

Her face paled. "Oh, no!" she shrieked.

"Kagome!"

Link watched from across the platform as the hand grabbed her and begun to float up in the air. Kagome started to shake, attempting to free herself from the beast, but was having no luck. Its grip was too tight.

"Kagome, hold on!" Link ran his bow in hand and prepared to shoot down the hand.

"Link… shoot… the… eye…" Kagome whispered, her voice becoming hoarse.

"No!" He shook his head. "I'll hit the eye after. Your safety comes first!" Then with that, he released the arrow. The arrow pierced right through a part of the hand's fingers, resulting with its grip on Kagome to loosen significantly. Kagome took that opportunity to free herself from the hand's grasp by wiggling her way free. However, there was one small problem to her plan. She forgot to factor in the obvious… that is, that the hand was floating in midair.

"Oh, no!" again with the same line, Kagome screamed as she felt herself plummeting towards the ground.

"Kagome," Link threw down his bow and dived forward, catching her. Both slid a few feet towards the side, but were safe.

"Link!" she shouted, relieved and threw her arms around him. "Thank you… again." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. He flushed a bright shade of cheery red.

"Kagome… now, now's not the time." Though he loved their moments like this – wait, did he say love? – This was not really a good time.

"Oh." Her eyes widened. "That's right," she laughed and stood up. Link got up too, and looked towards the other side of the platform, where his bow laid.

"I need to retrieve that." He hissed under his breath. Shit.

"Link," Kagome whispered into his ear. "You go get the bow and I'll distract Bongo Bongo." He looked to her as though she had gone mad. "What?" She exclaimed. "I'll be fine. Besides, it's the only way that you'll be able to get the bow back quickly."

Although he didn't want to say it, she was right. He cast one last glance towards his bow and then back to the hands. The one had Kagome had struck with her sword was no longer frozen, but instead, was flexing its fingers and looked like it wanted to seek revenge… on Kagome. He raised a brow, but obliged. "Fine, but don't get hurt." He couldn't bear to see her caught in the hand's grasp again.

She offered him a mock salute. "I understand," she said. "Go now, before it's too late."

"Aye, aye," he whispered and then ran. The hands noticed Link taking off and glanced towards each other. Kagome raised an eyebrow and wondered if the hands could communicate with each other.

"Hey ugly's!" she then shouted, catching their attention as she pushed that thought to the back of her mind. "Don't forget about me." The one on the left leaned in closer and began to flex its fingers once more. Kagome could tell already that was the hand she had struck last with her sword - the slash mark on the lower end of it helped too.

"Come and get me. Wouldn't you like to catch me?" She was taunting them. "I'm all alone and probably taste really yummy." She couldn't believe what she was saying, and to hands no less. Good grief…

"Come on, I'm wide open and all alone. The perfect target, don't you think?" Both hands had heard enough and decided that she was right. Within less than an instant later, both had dived forward and were itching to catch her.

"Shit," she grumbled under her breath and jumped back, withdrawing her swords. "Take this!" She slashed at one. Just like the last time, it froze, turning that hideous shade of blue. Now, all that remained was the one. Kagome smirked. "Prepare yourself!" And then, she charged.

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

It felt like hours to Kagome and Link as they fought against Bongo Bongo. Continual sweat dripped down from their foreheads and their breathing grew to become heavy as time still passed. Numerous slashes and arrows had been delivered to the foe. Both heroes had lost count after the twentieth time and were more than relieved to watch as the entire body of the hideous Bongo Bongo floated down towards the platform, expanded, and disappeared into a large amount of black dust.

"Phew!" Kagome fell onto the ground, still breathing heavy. Her entire face was red, flushed from the tiring battle. "I am so glad that it's over," she said and collapsed.

"Its not done yet," Link said.

"What?" She sat up. Link pointed towards the center of the platform, where a large blue portal had opened. "We need to retrieve the Shadow Medallion."

"Then can we sleep?" Kagome asked and stood up.

Link suppressed a laugh, but couldn't stop from smiling. "Yes Kagome, after we have the medallion, then we can go to sleep."

"Thank heavens," she sighed contently and began to move towards the portal.

Navi flew out from underneath Link's hat and moved closer towards him. "She's eager, isn't she?" She whispered sarcastically. Link's eyes narrowed and he swatted her away.

"Not funny, Navi," he said.

"Meow!" out of nowhere, Kirara zoomed past them both and scurried straight for Kagome.

Link's eyebrows shot up. "Where did you come from?" He pointed a finger accusingly towards the feline. Kirara stopped running and turned around to face him. Her eyes were large and she titled her head to the side, looking rather confused. Link exhaled a sigh. "Never mind," he grumbled under his breath.

"Meow!" Kirara then continued to move towards Kagome, who was now standing inside the portal entrance, waiting for Link.

"I don't understand that cat," he muttered under his breath and stepped inside the portal.

Kagome laughed, and threw her head back. "Oh, Link," she shook her head, watching as the similar transparent blue crystal encased them, before darkness emerged everywhere else. "Only you would say something like that."

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

The Chamber of Sages glistened in colourful lights while the large purple circular platform across from them glimmered in a particular bright blue light.

Kagome's eyes increased by a tenfold, as she saw who the Sage was. "Impa," she shouted with tears of relief forming inside of her eyes.

"Kagome and the boy with the noble Zelda's Ocarina, as expected, you both have come." Impa nodded while surveying them both.

"Impa," Kagome said, but Link held her back. "I'm so happy to see that you're okay."

Impa glanced towards Kagome and offered her a caring smile. "Kagome, you have come a long way," she spoke. "You have faced many hardships throughout the course of your adventure so far, that have pushed your skills to the limit, and tested both your physical abilities and mental capabilities."

"Impa…" she whispered.

"You have tasted the true sentiment of adventure and despair. Know the true hardships that come through saving Hyrule, and have grown…" Her smile grew. "You're different than how you were before."

"Different?" She repeated as though it were a foreign word.

Impa nodded. "You've matured. You've become a true woman and a true Sheikah… Kagome, I am now pleased to call you an official member of the Sheikah Tribe."

"Impa," she whispered again, tears forming inside of her eyes.

"To show my gratitude, I would you like you both to have the Shadow Medallion." Impa raised her firm arms up into the air, which caused a bright light to shine down from the Chamber. Floating towards them was another small Medallion. It was purple and looked identical to the platform Impa stood on.

"With the Shadow Medallion, you both are one step closer to saving Hyrule," she explained.

"Impa, but about—"

"Kagome, Link, please protect Princess Zelda when the time comes. The fate of Hyrule's well being rests on both of your shoulders," Impa said, interrupting Kagome.

"**IMPA!"** exclaimed Kagome. Yet, it was of no use. For that, similar bright light that had first appeared whenever they emerged into the Chamber of Sages floated down from the air and captured both Link and Kagome.

Seconds after, all they saw was darkness again.


	22. Reversed Roles

**Author's Note -** The names of the carpenters are different from the original names they were given. I just wanted to clear that up in case anyone was wondering why later on. Thank you.

* * *

**Disclaimer - **I own nothing. I merely write this story for amusement only.

* * *

**The Chosen Heroes**

**A Zelda/InuYasha Crossover**

**Chapter Twenty: Reversed Roles**

* * *

Kagome yawned and sat up. "Where are we?" She murmured and glanced around the room.

"Lon Lon Ranch," Link said. Kagome turned around and watched as he climbed up the stairs. In his hands, he held a tray filled with food.

"What's on the tray?" She asked curiously.

"Your breakfast," he stated simply.

"Link…" she felt her cheeks reddening. "Thank you."

He smiled. "You should really thank Malon. She's the one who made the food." He set the tray onto her lap. "You've got a stray hair right in front of your left eye." He leaned over and brushed the strand away, tucking it behind her ear. She glanced down towards the tray. There was a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice, some toast with butter and sunny side up Cucoo eggs.

"It looks wonderful," she grinned.

"Try some." Link sat down on the edge of the bed. "I had some a little while ago, and they were really good. Malon's a good cook."

Kagome reached for the fork. "I'm sure she is." She took a bite. Her eyes widened. "These are excellent. Link, what are you saying that they're 'really good'? They're so much better than really good… they're speculator."

Link laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "The woman of complements," he teased.

Her eyes narrowed. Exhaling a sigh, she bit into a piece of toast, which was also quite good. "Link, how did we end up here?" She questioned. "The last thing I remember was the Chamber of Sages and defeating Bongo Bongo." She suppressed a shudder. Bongo Bongo truly was a disgusting monster and one enemy she really hated. His bright red eye freaked her out, and those large hands had turned out to be quite a nuisance.

"After the Chamber of Sages, we arrived back in the Graveyard." Link explained and slid closer towards her. "You had fallen asleep and wanted rest, so I carried you back to the village." Shyly, Kagome looked away, feeling her cheeks turning red.

'_Link… carried me back?'_ she thought, steaming escaping from her ears.

"And since Kakariko Village is still repairing most of their houses and shops, they didn't have enough room for us to spend the night."

"What about Anju? Didn't we spend the night with her before?"

Link nodded. "That's right, we did. However, you know how Anju is. She's too kind for her own good sometimes. Anyway, to get the point, Anju had allowed a few more villagers into her home to spend the night."

Kagome understood. "That's why we couldn't stay with her."

"Exactly," Link beamed. "She was disappointed and kept apologizing. But I told her that it was fine and we would find somewhere else to stay."

"So you chose to come here then?" Kagome finished as she sipped her juice.

"That's right. I knew Talon wouldn't mind, so it seemed like the best option."

"I guess you're right…" she yawned once more. Link smiled and removed the tray from her lap, placing it on the nightstand next to her.

"If you're still tired, maybe you should get some more rest?" He advised. "We have a long journey ahead of us soon. We need to head to the Gerudo Desert."

"Gerudo Desert," she murmured softly.

"Yep," Navi replied, emerging from Link's hat. "Remember what Sheik said to us back in the Temple of Time before our adventure first began. The last temple is located somewhere within the Gerudo Desert."

"I remember." Hazily, she recalled Sheik's words. Something about a goddess of sand and the last temple, it was all coming back to her. "Link… there's something you should know."

"What is it?" Link turned around, worried. "You're not hurt, are you?" He sat back down onto the bed and leaned over, placing his hand against her forehead. "You're a little warm. Do you feel sick?"

"No." She shook her head and swatted his hand away. "Its something I overheard back in the village." She sucked on her bottom lip.

Link tilted his head to the side. "What is it?"

"It's about some carpenters from the village."

"Huh?"

She ran a hand through her hair and explained. "While you were off retrieving the lenses of truth back in the past, I had been busy repairing a villager's roof." Link nodded, wanting to hear more. "And when I was on the roof, I overheard some other men talking about some other villagers that had gone to the Gerudo Desert… I think they're working on a bridge or something."

"Kagome, what's your point?" Navi asked, fluttering around her.

"Well," she grimaced. "Some of the stuff the men were saying about the Gerudos and the men who were sent to work off in the Desert really—"

"I should have known." Link sighed, shaking his head.

"Huh?" Now Kagome was confused. What did Link mean? She was lost. "Link, what are you getting at?"

"Kagome," he reached for her hands. "You should have been honest with me from the start."

"Honest?" She repeated the word like it was a foreign one, "About what?"

"That you're scared of the Gerudos."

"**What!"** Her face paled.

"See," he pointed out. "Its written across your face like daylight." He exhaled a large sigh. "Kagome, if you don't want to go to the Gerudo Desert, you should have just told me."

"Link, that's not it!" How could he have formulated that dimwitted assumption? There was no way she was scared of women who knew how to defend themselves properly. If anything, she admired them for it.

"Kagome," he chastised. "Don't start lying now." As he got up from the bed, he stretched his arms forward. "Maybe that fever was brought on from all the stress about this part of the adventure?" He murmured, thinking to himself.

"Link, I'm not sick!" She stood up from the bed and kicked off the covers. "I'm perfectly fine." She suppressed a yawn, wanting to stand her ground. She did not want Link babying her. She was a fully-grown woman and could defend herself now. She was not the same girl she was back in Feudal Japan. She had changed. Grown stronger and learned how to defend herself. Adding in Impa's long hours of training, she was more than able to look after herself now.

"Kagome, just get back into bed and sleep… you need your rest."

"Link, why don't you understand? I'm fine!" She stomped a foot in protest. "Stop babying me. I'm not a child."

"I wouldn't have guessed that from the way you're acting," he replied sarcastically. "Now, get into bed." Without waiting for a reply, he ushered her back into the single bed and drew the covers forward, tucking her in.

Kagome opened her mouth to protest, but was interrupted with a kiss.

Link soon drew away, smiling. With one hand, he caressed her cheeks. "Sleep," he commanded and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry about the Gerudos or the final temple. I'll be able to handle it."

"Link," she sat up.

Link just pushed her back down. She pouted, resisting the urge to sulk.

"Why don't you listen?" She murmured, watching as he took the tray into his hands. "I'm not sick. I'm fine. And I'm most certainly not afraid of the Gerudos."

Link did not reply. He merely walked towards the steps. "Get some rest." Was all he said before disappearing from view, leaving Kagome all alone.

"… Link… you moron," she hissed, tears threatening to escape. "Why don't you listen?"

"Kagome, don't be mad at Link, okay?" Navi said, flying down and landing onto her pillow. "He just wants you to get some rest, that's all."

"But he doesn't have to treat me like I'm six," she rebutted, crossing her arms over her chest.

Beads of sweat formed behind Navi's head. "Kagome, though that might be true, let's not get into anything, okay?" Navi inched further towards her face. Kagome cupped her hands, allowing Navi a place to sit down. "Link is just worried about you. He doesn't want anything to happen to you. That's all."

"I understand," she sighed. "Still though, I don't like it when others treat me like that." A sigh exhaled from her lips. "It makes me feel useless." She fell back. Navi squealed and flew into the air.

"Kagome," she huffed and puffed, attempting to catch her breath somewhat. "Maybe you should just try to sleep some more. It'll make you feel better and Link will be happy." Kagome eyed her. A sweat drop formed behind Navi's head.

"T-then when you're awake, y-you can talk to Link. Tell him the t-truth," she stuttered fearfully.

Kagome yawned. "I guess you have a point there," she murmured, her eyelids feeling heavy.

"Maybe a nap would do me some good."

"That's the spirit!" Navi chirped.

Kagome giggled. "Thanks, Navi. For once, you knew what to say." Then with that, she drifted off to sleep.

Navi watched her. "It was my pleasure—wait, what's that supposed to mean, Kagome?"

No answer, Kagome was already asleep.

"Kagome!" she tried again. "Answer me."

"…" Kagome shifted in her sleep.

Navi groaned, **"KAGOME!"**

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

"Are you sure that you want to set off? Maybe you should wait for her to wake up."

"No. This is the best option."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well, okay then. What would you like me to tell her when she wakes up?"

"That I'm sorry and will be back soon."

"Okay… I'll be sure to take good care of her."

"Thanks, I really appreciate that."

"Do you have everything you need?"

"Yep, Epona's all packed up and ready to go."

"Good luck then, and be careful."

"I will."

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

Kagome woke up in a cold sweat. With her breathing laboured and water dripping down from her forehead, she slowly got up and out of bed. Sliding her feet in to the slippers Malon had given her the day before, the young Sheikah trudged down the stairs, arriving into the main room.

Malon, who stood by the counter, looked up from her cooking and smiled. "Good morning, Kagome," she said. "Did you sleep well?"

Kagome plopped herself down a chair and groaned. "I guess," she mumbled, still half asleep.

"That's good." Malon laughed. "I'm just in the midst of making your breakfast. It should be finished soon."

Kagome smiled and turned around. For a minute, she just sat there, watching as Malon prepared what looked to be toast with freshly made jam. "Malon, you're too kind."

Malon stopped spreading the jam and wiped her hands onto her red apron. "Kagome, you're so sweet," she replied, looking quite sincere.

"Malon," she rolled her eyes playfully.

Malon stuck out her tongue, surprising Kagome.

"Ha, ha!" she laughed victoriously and turned around. "I win."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. Maybe there was more to Malon than meets the eye.

"Interesting." It was then that she heard a meow. Curiously, she looked down and noticed Kirara scampering into the room.

"Kirara, this is yours." Malon set down a bowl filled with fresh milk. Kirara meowed and rushed forward, diving for the bowl. Both girls laughed and watched as the feline devoured the milk with such intensity.

"Look at her go." Kagome grinned.

"Well, nothing can beat Lon Lon Ranch's famous milk," Malon winked. "It's famous around Hyrule for being the very best of milk. No one can resist it."

"I can see that." The more and more she watched Kirara guzzle down her milk, the more she couldn't help but smile. "Malon… might I ask you something?"

"Sure." She then untied her apron from her back and hung it up on a nearby hook. "You can ask me anything Kagome."

"Where is Link?"

"Oh." Malon's smile faltered. "… Somewhere," she replied, her voice low.

"Huh?" Kagome eyed her apprehensively. "What does that mean? Is he outside with Talon? Maybe in the stables tending to Epona? I just want to know Malon, since I haven't seen him at all yet." She leaned back into her chair. "I was hoping to talk with him this morning."

_After all, yesterday's chat didn't go as well as I hoped_, she thought grimily. Also, since her catnap turned out to last much longer than she had anticipated – the rest of the day and evening – it had been more than eight hours since she had spoken to Link and been able to tell him the truth of their past conversation.

_I hope he'll listen this time_, she smiled.

Malon fiddled with the hem of her skirt, continually staring down towards the ground. "Kagome, I don't know how to put this exactly." She released her hold on her skirt and started to run her fingers through her hair nervously. "See… Link is no longer at Lon Lon Ranch."

"**What!"** Kagome's seat fell backwards along with her.

Malon shot up. "Kagome are you okay?" She exclaimed and rushed over to help her.

Kagome's eyes were swirling. She had three little Cuccos dancing and chirping around her head.

"Oh my goodness," Malon gasped. "Kagome… Kagome… Kagome! **Answer me**!"

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

"Link, you idiot, how could you leave without me?" Kagome exclaimed as Kirara flew high into the sky. It had just been an hour later after she had fainted, that Malon explained to her where Link went. Apparently, since she was too "scared" of the Gerudos, Link had decided to head off to the Desert without her. He even made Malon swear not to tell her.

"Link… you dolt!" Right after Kagome learned of this, she knew she had to leave for the Desert. Link wouldn't stand a chance against the Gerudos alone. He didn't know what he had gotten himself into by leaving without her.

Kagome cringed, imagining what would happen if the clan caught Link. The punishment for trespassing on Gerudo territory was appalling. And if you were male, the punishment would be even more dire. A chill ran down her spine.

"Kirara, move faster, we need to save Link!" She instructed dutifully. Kirara meowed savagely and pushed herself to fly faster. They were about halfway now, and Kagome couldn't suppress her worry for Link much longer.

"Link, hold on. I'll be there soon. Just give me some more time."

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

Link hissed with discomfort. His entire body felt as though it were on fire. "Where, where am I?" He murmured, rubbing his sore neck.

"So you're finally up, huh?"

"What!" Link whipped himself around upon hearing another voice. To the left, he saw a group of men huddled in a corner. They sported dusty overalls and each had dark brown hair.

"Who are you?" Link questioned and moved closer towards them.

"I'm Fred." One with a bush-like hairstyle answered.

"I'm Ted." Another one who had short brown hair said.

"I'm Dylan." The third one replied. "And the last guy over here is Bruce," he said and pointed towards a man with a long brown beard. "What's your name, youngster?"

"Link," he answered apprehensively.

"Well Link, it's nice to meet you," Fred smiled and offered him a hand. "We're the carpenters that were stationed to repair the bridge that connects the rest of Hyrule to the Desert."

'_Kagome was saying something about these men before.'_ Link thought, remembering her previous words.

"So Link, how did you end up in here?" Dylan asked, eager to keep the conversation going.

A flush of pink lit up Link's cheeks. A chorus of laughter then erupted within the cell.

"Ahh, I see now," Bruce grinned and twirled an end of his beard with his finger. "You came here for the same reason we did, didn't you?"

"And what would that be?" Link asked. He honestly had no clue as to why these men were locked in the cell with him. They didn't seem to be the kind that wanted to venture into the Desert and retrieve the last medallion. So what were their motives?

"Stop acting so modest," Ted chastised with a flick of the wrist. "You know why you came." He winked, resulting with the remaining three men to laugh once more. However, Link frowned, still confused by the entire ordeal.

"You five, quiet down!" A Gerudo guard shouted from outside from the cell. Link turned around, a faint sprinkle of pink dusting his cheeks. The Gerudo, who looked to be in her early twenties, wore a tight fitting purple suit and had her long red hair tied back into a bun, while she carried a long spear.

"Typical men," she rolled her eyes, hissing as she saw the way they were ogling her.

"Gorgeous," Ted mumbled as his nose began to bleed. Link's eyebrows shot up and he quickly started to move away.

"Quiet!" Another stationed Gerudo decided to silence the men by thrashing a thick metal whip against the metal cell. All four carpenters stood still, releasing small cries.

"How sad," the Gerudos shook their heads. "You men are scared of nothing more than a mere whip."

"What happened to my supplies?" Link demanded, then noticing that his sword, shield and other items were missing.

"We removed them," the Gerudo replied simply. "We can't have you leaving the premises, now can we?" She said sarcastically and flashed him a sharp grin.

Link suppressed a snarl and grabbed a hold of the bars. "You—"

"That's enough!" The other Gerudo shouted and whipped at the bars once more. Link back away just in time to avoid being struck by the whip.

"You pathetic men will be quiet and do as instructed, understood?" The Gerudo demanded and crossed her arms over her chest. The carpenters gulped, fearful. Both Gerudos shared a glance. One by one, they exited from the room, leaving the five men alone. When they were gone, Ted and Fred erupted into cries and clung onto each other.

A sweat drop formed behind Link's head. Weren't these men supposed to be strong and capable, not scared and dimwitted?

"What are we going to do?" shouted Dylan. "We were stupid enough to think these women would want us in their tribe. Oh, why did I have to listen to you three? Why?" He turned his attention towards the wall and started to bang his head against the hard cement.

Link's mouth opened. Wow. Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, the remaining three men had huddled by the northwest corner and were crying together.

Link's jaw dropped. What was going on here? He wondered, dumbstruck.

"We're doomed!" The three men cried in unison.

"**Doomed!"**

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

Kagome jumped down from Kirara's back upon arriving to the outskirts of the desert. Tucked away in a far corner was a large white tent. Curiously, she moved forward and entered inside.

"Hello, is anyone here?" No one was around. Kagome furrowed her brows together and surveyed the room. There wasn't much, except for a few sleeping bags, pillows, cooking supplies and building equipment.

"Could this belong to the carpenters?" She mused and began to examine some of the supplies.

"Who there's?" Someone shouted and suddenly entered the tent.

Kagome screamed and clutched a hammer tightly in both of her hands.

"Who are you?" demanded a gruff, tall man. He had a long white beard and wore a blue shirt with brown pants. "You're not a Gerudo, are you?" He eyed her. "Because if you are, I have no interest in joining your clan, I merely want to finish my work on the bridge and then get out of this desert."

Kagome dropped the hammer onto the ground. "I'm no Gerudo," she replied. "I am actually a Sheikah. My name is Kagome, by the way." She extended a hand forward. "It is nice to meet you."

The man leaned over and shook her hand. "My name is Shiro. I am the head carpenter from Kakariko Village," he explained.

Kagome nodded. "I know. I remember overhearing sometime ago, that a few men would be heading up to the Desert to work on repairing the broken bridge."

Shiro sighed. "We could have been finished this bridge a long time ago and be safely back in Kakariko Village." He walked further into the room and took a seat on the only chair. "But those foolish workers of mine just had to go off and ask the Gerudos if they could join their clan."

Kagome's jaw dropped. "Gerudo women would never allow men to easily join their clan." They regarded men with as much respect as they would a fruit fly. To them, men were incapable of doing anything right and just got in the way. Unless able to prove their strength, intelligence and courage to the Gerudos, they would never regard the men as anything more than pieces of scrape.

"Don't I know it," Shiro grumbled under his breath. "But those dummies sure as heck don't."

Kagome stifled a laugh. "Well, it's good to know that you don't think that way," she smiled.

Shiro chuckled. "Trust me, I've had my fair share of hardships when I was younger," he replied. "I already know all too well the feelings and problems those dopes are experiencing."

Kagome wanted to ask what Shiro meant by those words exactly, but knew that it was not her place to question. Instead, she decided to inquire about Link. "Shiro, have you seen a boy about my age come by. He wears a green tunic with a matching hat, has blond hair and a sword strapped to his back?"

Shiro rubbed his jaw. "I have seen a man that fits that description."

"Really?" she gushed. "Do you know where he went?"

"The Gerudo Fortress," he replied simply.

Kagome deflated instantly. "Great," she groaned.

"He seemed rather determined." Shiro reflected, no doubt thinking about Link. "We were talking for no more than five minutes at best. He had hopped off his horse and sent her away, along with a few other items he had been traveling with." Shiro then explained how Link had noticed the camp and decided to investigate. When he saw Shiro and learned of what had happened to the carpenters, he had rushed in the direction of the Fortress.

"The fool didn't even bother listening to my warnings, before he took off."

"He is reckless." Kagome sighed, feeling beads of sweat forming behind her head.

"For sure," Shiro agreed. "He actually reminded me of my workers in some ways." He laughed at the thought.

Kagome groaned. "Anyway, it was nice to meet you, Shiro. But I must be making my way." She exited from the tent.

"Wait!" Shiro shot up from the chair. "What do you intend to do?" He demanded.

Kagome didn't even bother to turn around. "Since Link headed off to the Gerudo Fortress, he is most likely in danger," she explained to a stunned Shiro. "The Gerudo are skilful women and know how handle a weapon quite well."

"Precisely why you should stay away," Shire advised.

Kagome shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't do that. Link and I have something very important we must accomplish in this area, and cannot leave until we have finished it."

"How will you even get to the Fortress? The bridge is still in repairs."

With a wink, she answered, "That's my secret." Then, she scampered off. Shiro stood where he was and scratched the back of his head. "What a strange girl," he murmured. "What a strange girl indeed."

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

Kagome crossed the broken bridge with ease. Simply calling Kirara forward, she had her neko friend transform and jumped onto her back. In two minutes flat, she was on the other side of the gorge.

"Great work girl," she said and hugged Kirara's side. Kirara meowed, delightful. "Phase one is done. Now the real work starts." Her eyes darkened. It was time to place all of her training to use. Finally, those long hours of stealth classes would pay off. Kagome could hardly wait.

"Kirara, I'm going to have you go forward and scout the area for me. Then, in a few minutes, I want you to return, understand?" Kirara nodded and backed away, returning to her smaller form.

Meowing one last time, she headed off in the direction of the fortress. Kagome leaned against a rock wall, eagerly awaiting the return of her companion.

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

"Move those blocks! Move them quicker!" A Gerudo yelled, scaring the carpenters.

"**Right away!"** they shouted, tears littering their eyes.

Link sighed and shook his head. "Those idiots," he grumbled under his breath and continued to push his heavy stone block. Right now, the carpenters and Link were outside at work. See, the Gerudos had returned to their cell about two hours later and had brought them outside, where they had forced the five men into menial labour. Difficult tasks awaited the men, as they had been forced into pushing heavy stones, repairing hot surfaces and being whipped by the Gerudo guards and passing onlookers.

"_Meow?"_

"What?" Link heard a faint meow. He briefly wondered if he had imagined it.

"_Meow?"_

He heard it again. This time, he was sure that it was **not** his imagination at work.

"Was that?" He blinked. "Was it?" The meow sounded so familiar. He could just about place his finger on it.

"Get back to work!"

Link snapped out of his daze and continued to push the large stone block. He was in the lead of the four worn-out carpenters, but that did not mean that he was not tired. Beads of sweat cascaded down from his forehead, as he briefly wiped his wet skin.

"Phew." He was nearly there, just a few more feet to go. Yet, as he pushed the heavy block, he could not help but wonder if that meow had belonged to Kirara, Kagome's faithful partner.

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

A few minutes later, Kirara returned and ran into Kagome's open arms. Kagome listened attentively as Kirara explained the situation to her.

"So, Link got caught, huh?" She scratched the back of her head. "Well then, I'm going to need to go in there and save him – along with those four perverts." A sigh escaped her lips. "This will require some planning." She sat down in the sand and stared off into space, deep in thought.

Hours passed and nightfall soon drew near. By that point, Kagome knew exactly what to do.

"Its perfect," she grinned. "With this, I'll be able to save Link and those perverts." A sweat drop formed behind her head. "Its time to initiate my plan," she said and clasped her hands together.

Kirara meowed in agreement.

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

A lone figure poked her head up from above a large rock. For a moment, she surveyed the grounds. All around, she could see six to eight women patrolling the area. Each woman wore purple clothing which barely covered her chests and legs. They kept their lower faces concealed with a matching purple cloth and sported their lush red hair tied back in high buns. Above on the actual levels of the fortress were a few more Gerudos. These ones wore a light shade of blue or a lighter shade of purple.

"Interesting," Kagome mused. Kirara came up from behind and nudged her foot. Kagome turned around and brought Kirara close towards her. "You remember the plan, right?" She whispered. Kirara meowed, nodding her head. "Perfect," she grinned. "Go get them."

Kirara jumped out of her mistress' arms and scurried over towards the steps. Quickly she climbed up and began to head straight for the Gerudos. A few noticed the kitten and one even blew a whistle. All attention was directed towards the feline, as over half of the women set about to capture the neko.

Kagome stood on the tips of her feet and crept closer towards the stairwell. Making sure to watch Kirara, she noticed out of the corner of her eye, how all of the Gerudos patrolling the upper levels of the Fortress had fled – most likely they were about to come down. And the others patrolling the grounds were busy attempting to catch Kirara, who was leading them towards a far corner. It was the perfect time to move and Kagome wasted no time.

Running as quickly as she possibly could, she withdrew her hookshot from her back pocket and fired it towards the nearest wooden board. She took off like a fighter jet and landed securely onto the second floor of the fortress. Casting one last glance towards Kirara, she made sure that her partner would be secure, before running into the first open entrance.

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

"Phew, am I beat!" Fred exclaimed as he dropped down onto the ground. His face was a bright shade of red and he breathed in and out continually. The other three carpenters didn't look to be in much better shape. What with their clothing stained with sweat and their faces full of dirt and grime.

The more Link looked at the carpenters, the more he realized just how out of shape they actually were. All four of them were bigger than Link, and that did not consist of muscle mass.

_Aren't these men supposed to be strong and capable?_ He wondered and blinked.

"Link, how come you aren't dead?" moaned Dylan.

"It's because Link is actually in shape," replied a beet red Ted. Dylan stuck out his tongue before collapsing down onto the ground. Link twitched at the sound. That must have hurt.

"Hmm… you men truly are pathetic."

All five turned around to watch as a group of Gerudo guards walked inside. The leader of the group had short red hair and wore a white one piece. "I am Aveil." She announced, "The current leader of the Gerudo. I had come to see the prisoners that have been collected in hopes of finding something worthy, but am severely disappointed." She moved closer towards the cell, eyeing each man slowly.

"All of you are disgusting, lowlifes," she hissed venomously.

A few of the carpenters backed away, suppressing their cries and screams. Link just stood off in the corner and slapped his forehead with his hand. "Good grief," he muttered under his breath.

Aveil continued to speak for another few minutes, before a nearby Gerudo leaned over and whispered something in to her ear. Link watched, curious when her eyes widened.

"Impossible," she mouthed. "Are you certain?" She demanded, glancing back towards the other Gerudo. The Gerudo nodded, a grave look forming across her face. Aveil hissed with displeasure and balled a hand into a fist.

"When you locate the Sheikah, inform me right away!" She cried and sauntered out of the room. "You two stand guard and make sure the Sheikah does not enter this room, understand?"

"**Understood!"** both guards saluted and stood straight, watching their leader disappear down the long hallway.

Once Link could no longer see Aveil, he moved towards the bars and gripped them with his hands. "What do you mean there's a Sheikah here?" He demanded. The only Sheikah he knew of were Impa, Sheik and Kagome. Impa could not be here since she was a Sage. Sheik was awaiting them in the Desert. Therefore, that only left Kagome. His mouth dropped. It couldn't be.

"What's with that look?" The Gerudo questioned, watching Link. "Surely you do not—Oh!" A look of realization crossed her face. "I see now."

"Sister, what is it?" demanded the other guard.

"Just look at his face, Sister," she replied easily. "Soon enough, it is easy to figure out why the man is so worried right now."

For a minute, the other Gerudo observed Link. Then she smiled. "I see now," she mused. "How interesting," she chuckled, her veil covering her teeth. "Lord Ganon would surely like to know of this."

"Know of what?" questioned a confused Dylan. "What are you two gorgeous women talking about?"

"Silence!" they ordered and whipped their weapons forward. Dylan screamed and backed away.

Link merely shook his head. This was getting them nowhere.

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

It felt like hours had passed as Kagome sat behind a large crate. She had just moved her way down a long and narrow hallway, and was watching the patrolling guards. All of them sported the same purple clothing and walked with long sharp spears. From the looks of it, there were at least half a dozen patrolling this area. Kagome cursed under her breath.

"I've made it this far. I can't give up just yet."

Determined to rescue Link and the others, she reached behind her, pulling for her bow and arrows. Luckily, before Link had departed from Lon Lon Ranch, he had decided to clean out his magical pouch, thereby removing all of his weapons. He claimed that he wanted to air them out, and give them a proper cleaning. Yet, as Malon had explained to Kagome, Link did no such thing. If anything, he just left them all throughout the ranch, forgetting about some of them even.

"Good thing he forgot his bow." She smirked. Malon had handed her the bow before she left earlier that morning. _"Please return this to Link. I'm sure he'll need it,"_ she said and gave Kagome the bow.

"Luck is in my favour right now." She smiled and turned around. Sharply, she watched as a Gerudo rounded the bend of the hallway and moved closer towards her. Once she was far enough from the turn, Kagome fired the arrow. It struck the Gerudo right through her lower stomach. Before she could even have the time to scream, Kagome jumped forward and seized her. Covering the Gerudo's mouth with her hands, she dragged the unconscious woman over towards the set of crates.

She cringed. "I had to this," she mumbled and quietly removed the lid. She then turned around and grabbed the Gerudo woman, placing her inside the crate. "There we go," she thought and shut the crate with a soft bang, "One down and a heck of a lot more to go."

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

Kagome had just reached the end of the hallway, and was feeling groggy. Though she had made it through the hallway successfully and arrived this far without any serious injuries, she was beginning to feel tired of constantly needing to be alert.

"It's exhausting," she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. "I don't know how Impa could have done this for so many years."

"Well, well, it would seem that you have made it quite far. I am impressed." Upon hearing a feminine voice, Kagome darted around, locking eyes with another guard.

"Who are you?" She snarled, gazing towards the woman's weapon. It was a long sythe and glistened brightly as Kagome studied it.

"I am a Gerudo Guard." The woman replied simply, moving closer. There almost a twenty-foot gap between the two females, and it looked as though the Gerudo intended to close that distance.

"Why are you here?" Kagome shouted and reached for her swords.

"I should be asking you that question." The Gerudo countered, smiling deviously.

Kagome chuckled. "I suppose you're right there."

"Now tell me, why have you infiltrated our fort?" With only a five-step gap between them, the Gerudo could easily swing her weapon and deliver a powerful blow to Kagome's front or side.

"I came to find someone," she replied icily. She did not like this woman, and would prefer that this interrogation end. She had better things to do then just stand around and reply to this Gerudo's questions.

"Surely you do not mean the men?" The Gerudo questioned, dubious. There was a look of disgust and shock written upon her face when she crinkled her nose in disgust. "Those filthy creatures are nothing more than a waste of life."

A sweat drop formed at the back of Kagome's head. "While I wouldn't say that exactly," she mumbled. "I… um… shit." She hung her head in shame. "Forget this! I have no need to answer your questions." Then with that, she withdrew her swords from their sheaths.

The Gerudo, who had seemed to anticipate this, was already ready for battle and lunged forward. Kagome jumped out of the way perfectly, avoiding the woman's hard blow. The Gerudo hissed with displeasure and picked up her sythe.

"Damn you," she whispered venomously and got in to a type of stance Kagome had never seen before. Her legs were a few feet apart from each other, with one forward and the other back. She held the sythe with one hand in the air and the other was forming an odd shape.

Kagome shook her head. Now was not the time to be worrying about this. She needed this battle to be finished with in order for her to keep moving forward and be able to locate Link and the others. However, from how thing were going, it looked as though this Gerudo would not go down so easily.

Kagome cursed under her breath. She needed a plan, and quick.

'_Think, how can I take down this Gerudo?'_ She wondered, dodging the woman's attacks. With how quickly the woman was swinging her sythe and turning it, Kagome barely even had the time to attack. She gritted her teeth. _'Think Kagome… think… what can I do?'_ She was nearing a corner of the room. If she was stuck there, it was game over.

'_Okay… let's review the facts quickly.'_ The woman for one was strong. That was demonstrated by her capability of being able to wield such a heavy weapon and move it so quick. _'Second of all, she must have good stamina and has good footing.'_ From what Kagome had noticed, the guard was able to move accordingly with her weapon. That meant she knew how to handle the sythe quite well. _'Impa was right, you should __**not**__ underestimate these women. They're strong!'_

Kagome dodged another set of ongoing attacks. She was now just steps away from the wall. Beads of sweat dripped down from her forehead as she looked up to the smiling Gerudo.

"Well, well, it looks like your end is near," she taunted, preparing to deliver a final blow. "I hope you enjoy the afterlife!"

"Not on this chance!" Kagome cried and swung her left sword sideways, hitting the Gerudo. The guard released a loud scream and fell to the ground.

Kagome, breathing heavily in and out, glanced down towards the guard's weapon and knew what she had to do. "It must be broken," she stated simply and whacked her right sword right into the sythe's middle. A crack resonated into the air as wood chips flew forward.

The Gerudo's jaw dropped. Her weapon was ruined.

Kagome smiled. "Now that this is over, I have something I want you to do for me."

The guard snarled. "I will never help you—" she was silenced upon feeling Kagome's left sword pressed towards her neck. She gulped with fear and watched Kagome nervously. Inside her heart pounded like mad.

"Do as I command or I'll slice your head off." Kagome sneered, her eyes cold. "I am **not** in the mood to play. Understand?" The Gerudo snarled but remained silent. "Good." Kagome nodded. "I see that you're willing to cooperate. So stand!" Her voice was highly authoritative and commanding.

"… You witch!" The Gerudo cried and got to her feet. Her stomach hurt as she stood straight and her face broke out into a pained expression. For a moment, Kagome felt bad about hurting the Gerudo. However, it was necessary.

"You'll live," she said, her voice slightly softer. "The wound will only take time to heal."

"I do not need your sympathy!" barked the guard.

Kagome rolled her eyes and moved behind the Gerudo, while making sure to keep one arm forward, holding the sword. "This is how things will work, alright?" She said and then begun to whisper the rest to the Gerudo. "If not, I will not hesitate to kill you." To reinforce the statement, she moved her sword closer towards the woman's neck, drawing a small amount of blood.

"Do you understand?" Kagome questioned, noting how silent the woman had become.

"… I-I understand," the Gerudo hissed, her gaze locked onto the ground.

"Wonderful." Kagome chirped. "Now, let us move forward!"

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

"Sister, what are you doing here?" questioned one of the Gerudo guards. "Aren't you supposed to be patrolling the southwest corridor?"

"There has been a change of plans," announced the new Gerudo. The other two eyed her curiously, wondering what she would have met. "Commander Aveil insists that you hand over the key to the prisoner's cell to me." She held out her hand.

The guard on the left raised an eyebrow. "Sister, why would Commander Aveil demand such a thing?"

"Yes, why would she?" asked the other guard. "We had been stationed here, directly upon her orders."

"Are you questioning Commander Aveil?" Shouted the newly entered Gerudo. Both guards shook their heads nervously.

"**No, no we do not!"** They repeated simultaneously.

"Good, then hand over the key."

Both guards shared a glance. For a minute, nothing occurred. Then one reached in to her back pocket, withdrew a rusty old key, and handed it over. "Here you are, Sister."

"Thank you so much!" A new voice replied.

"**What?" **

Both had yet to say anything else, upon feeling the harsh impact of their heads colliding with one another. The sole Gerudo watched, shocked, as her comrades fell onto the ground unconscious.

With a snarl, she dropped the key on the ground and cried, "You witch!"

"Thank you very much for your assistance. I truly appreciated it." Kagome smiled before then striking the Gerudo on the other side of her stomach. A small gasp escaped from her lips as she crumbled down onto the ground. "So sorry," Kagome apologized and bent down to retrieve the key. "But I had to do this, you see. I hope someday you'll forgive me."

Key in hand, she jumped over the other two unconscious Gerudos and made her way towards the cell. All five men sat up and watched her.

"Kagome," Link murmured, "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you," she replied simply. "What else."

A light blush stained Link's cheeks and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "… Thanks." The other four men stared at Kagome, confused. She suppressed the urge to roll her eyes and explained to them in a calm fashion that they should exit from the cell as quickly as possible. Not wasting a second, all four carpenters ran out, nearly mowing Kagome down in the process.

Link, who was the sole smart man among the group, decided to wait until the four carpenters were out of the cell before exiting. Once all were out, Kagome explained what had happened and why she arrived. Before she could finish though, the four men eagerly shook her hands, thanked her and then scrambled out of the room, tripping over the unconscious women.

Sweat dropping, Kagome and Link watched the four men with undecipherable looks, and shook their heads when noticing they were running off. "Aren't you going to go after them?" She asked and watched Link.

"No way!" he exclaimed and shook his head. "I've had to deal with those guys for an entire day. I've had my fill of them for an entire year." Kagome laughed.

"Anyway, Link, we shouldn't waste anymore time standing here. Kirara is waiting for us outside of the fortress," she explained.

"What about my gear?" Link questioned. "I can't leave without my sword and shield."

"Don't worry about that, I've got it covered." She winked.

Link raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Now come on." She reached for his hand. "We must move quickly."

"Hold on. Stop where you are." Both heroes froze.

Kagome grimaced. "Not another one." They turned around and met with the gaze of another Gerudo. Link's jaw dropped. "You!" he exclaimed and pointed a finger towards her. "You're Aveil, aren't you?"

Kagome turned towards him, confused. "How do you know that?" She exclaimed.

Aveil smirked. "Although you may be a man, at least you have a good memory."

Kagome laughed at the remark, but Link did not find it the least bit funny.

"Oh!" He groaned and slapped his forehead with his hand.

"Sheikah," Aveil spoke, catching Kagome's attention. "We have been aware that you infiltrated our forces and took down numerous amounts of our guards."

Kagome laughed and rubbed her neck. "That is correct," she replied, while making sure to keep a close watch on Aveil. Though this woman looked harmless – she was not carrying a weapon in plain sight – Kagome knew better than to rely on what she could only see.

"Fear not, I do not hold a weapon on me." Aveil spoke, seeming to sense Kagome's apprehensiveness. "I merely came forward to give you something." She offered Kagome a brown rolled up scroll.

"What is this?" She demanded, not willing to accept the letter.

"It is a membership card," Aveil replied simply. "I am offering you this because I have seen your skills and am impressed. If you were not a Sheikah, I would offer you a spot in our tribe right away."

"Why are you giving me this? I thought Gerudos despised Sheikahs?"

"Some do," Aveil replied, "but not our true leader, the exalted Nabooru. Unlike the great Ganondorf, the exalted Nabooru believes that one should be able to look past the outer surfaces and names of a person, in order to see the true skill and greatness they possess."

Kagome smiled. "She sounds like a wonderful leader."

"She is," Aveil replied wistfully. "She had placed me charge of the fortress until she has returned. Thus, I know that if she were to see your skills, she would approve of giving you a membership card."

"Thank you." Kagome acknowledged. "I will take good care of this." She clutched the scroll tighter in her hand. "Oh, but what about Link?" she questioned, concerned.

"Fear not for the man. For as long as you keep that membership card, both yourself and the man will be able to walk around our fortress without harm."

"Thank you, Aveil," Link replied.

Aveil huffed. "I am not doing this for your sake, but rather, for the Sheikah."

"Please, instead, call me by my name," said Kagome.

"And what would that be?" inquired Aveil.

"Kagome," she announced.

"Fair enough, Kagome." Aveil nodded.

"Splendid," she grinned. For another few minutes, Aveil and Kagome spoke to one another. Link tried to get a few words out, but Aveil always silenced him with a snarky remark. When it was time to leave, Kagome and Link exited from the fortress and made their way outside.

Once free from the walls of the fortress, they were not once approached by the other Gerudos. In fact, it appeared as though the Gerudos went out of their way to avoid them. Not that either Kagome or Link minded.

"Link, just a few more feet. Kirara is waiting for us." Kagome had instructed Kirara to wait for them behind one of the various caverns, which was hidden around the fortress. "I had seen this spot when first making my way to their hideout, and thought it would be the safest spot for Kirara to wait for us."

"I guess you're right," Link noted. The cavern was far off to the side and covered by quite a few taller rocks and boulders that easily blocked the cavern's view from others. "Though now, we won't need to be worrying about them," she laughed, stroking Kirara's furry head.

"Right," he grinned. A sweat drop formed behind his head. _'At least, you don't need to worry about them, Kagome.'_ He recalled when exiting the fortress, how many guards had scowled and hissed his way. '_No doubt they hate me,'_ he thought, exhaling a sigh.

"Link is anything wrong?" inquired a perplexed Kagome.

Link shook his head. "It's nothing. Let us just be on our way." He was eager to forget this day and wished to move on... Quickly.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, "Fine by me. By the way, your weapons are here." Lying neatly on the ground next to Kirara was his sword, shield and magical pouch. Link broke out into a wide grin and rushed forward. When strapping on his gear, he offered Kagome a heartfelt smile and thanked her dearly.

"Don't thank me; it was Kirara who got your stuff back," she said and patted the neko's head. Kirara meowed accordingly.

"Well, thanks then Kirara," Link said and stroked her head. She meowed and licked his hand.

"Link, since we're all set, do you want to head off for the desert now or wait until morning?"

"I'd like to head off now," he replied, casting a glance off towards the direction of the fortress.

Kagome arched an eyebrow and grinned. "You're hesitant about spending a night near their base, huh?" She said. He nodded. A laugh escaped from her lips. "I feel the same way," she responded and patted the pocket where she held her membership pass. "Well then, let's be off."

Easily she mounted onto Kirara's back. "If we travel all of tonight, we should reach the next area by early morning."

"Perfect." Link sauntered forward and climbed onto Kirara's back. Once secure, Kirara began to exit from the cavern and then took off into the sky.

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hi everyone, it's been a while since I've written a note to you all, so I felt like saying hi. :P

This chapter has been longer than most, since I felt that the part with the Gerudos could not be shortened. I like how the chapter turned out and thought it was nice to give Kagome a lot of action in this chapter, don't you all think?

Though the four carpenters might have been portrayed rather wimpy – oh, who am I kidding, they were wimpy. I felt that it gave some humour to the chapter. Overall, I'm quite pleased with how this turned out, and I hope you all enjoyed it. The next chapter should be up by late this week sometime. I'm hoping to finish this story soon, and am eager to continue writing. I have a lot of ideas for the remainder of this story, and hope that you all will remain with me until the end. :)

Also, on a side note, does anyone here have a YouTube account? I do, and have recently been making quite a few videos. If you are interested, I have the link to my account posted on my profile page. I make videos of some artwork I do for fun. If you have an account, I would love to hear from you all. :)

Thanks for reading,

Sincerely,

~TFSA


	23. Into the Desert

**Disclaimer - **I own nothing. All rights belong to the owners of Legend of Zelda and InuYasha. I merely write this story for amusement. I make **NO** profits from this story whatsoever.

* * *

**The Chosen Heroes**

**A Zelda/InuYasha Crossover**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Into the Desert**

* * *

**Written: 18/08/2012**

* * *

After a treacherous evening of flying through the Desert Wasteland, both heroes arrived at the Desert Colossus, tired and covered with sand. Kirara sneezed and wailed multiple times as they descended onto a nearby platform.

"Poor Kirara," moaned Kagome. "Her eyes are full of sand." Kirara sneezed again. Kagome noticed how her eyes were redder than usual. She wondered if maybe some sand had gotten into her friend's eyes.

'_It's not surprising, what with how much sand was blowing around us.'_ The Desert Wasteland had continual gusts of hectic sandstorms and violent amounts of wind. Throughout the desert, there had been few spots where the group could have chosen to rest the evening; but both had decided to move forward, wanting to arrive at the Colossus sooner.

Link yawned and stretched his stiff muscles. "Kagome, I suggest we find a cave to sleep in." Even if the next temple was right in front of them, Link wanted a nap before he set sail. "Maybe there's a Fairy's Fountain nearby?" He wondered aloud.

"A what?" repeated Kagome.

"A fairy's fountain," he replied as though he were answering a question about the weather. "It's a spot where one of the great fairies of Hyrule resides." Kagome nodded, still looking somewhat unsure. Link arched a brow. Had she never heard of a fairy's fountain before? He wondered, confused.

"Well, if you know what they look like, that's all that matters," laughed a nervous Kagome.

Link sighed. It was obvious that Kagome had no clue as to what he spoke of before. A sweat drop formed at the back of his head. "Come on." He jumped down from the platform. Off in the distance, there looked to be a small cave surrounded by few tall palm trees. "I think I might know where to find one."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and followed him. From what she could detect, there was a strong magical aura resonating from the direction they were heading. If Link's hunch was correct, then there must be a fairy – or someone of strong magical abilities not too far away.

Kirara sneezed once more and set off after her mistress. The few minutes to arrive to the cavern were difficult. Right after fleeing from the platform, a group of Leevers emerged from the ground, heading straight towards them.

With a slash of their swords, Link and Kagome took care of them with ease, and soon enough found themselves standing before the cavern. Kagome's eyes watered and she exhaled a loud sigh. Her hands clasped together and wandered into the cavern, a dazed look forming across her face.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Link questioned, watching her confused.

"I feel wonderful~!" she sang, feeling quite giddy. The strong sensation she had felt before had increased dramatically and was pulling her forward, straight into the cavern. "Whoever resides in here is quite powerful!" She warned Link, giggling.

Link watched her and whistled. He did not know what to say. Kirara yawned and nudged him forward. Nearly falling over, Link sighed and glowered towards the feline before continuing to make his way inside.

From the looks of the cavern, it looked like any other one. The walls were covered with rocks and moss, and had boulders occasionally blocking the path. Link wondered if his hunch was wrong, but upon noticing a bright green flame off in the distance, he pushed that thought aside and ran into the main room. There in the centre stood the bright green flames he had first noticed. In the centre of the room were two large torches – where the green flames burned – was a bright and beautiful fountain. It twinkled and glistened under the intensity of the green flames, looking beyond stunning.

Moving forward, Link withdrew his ocarina and stood right in front of a picture of the Triforce that lay on the ground before the fountain. Bringing the instrument up to his lips, he began to play. A bright light erupted then into the sky and suddenly encased the room. Followed through with soft laughter, the water inside the fountain trembled as a beautiful and tall woman slowly appeared before them.

Link smiled and ceased his playing. The woman, recognized to be one of the great fairies, laughed, her long strands of pink hair flying in all directions.

"Welcome Link, the Hero of Time, and Kagome, the Sheikah of Legends. I am the great fairy of magic," she introduced herself.

Kagome's eyes softened. No wonder she felt such power.

"You have journeyed far and endured many hardships throughout the course of your adventure," noted the fairy. "You have only one last Sage to awaken, before the fate of Hyrule rises."

"That is correct." Link withdrew his hat and tucked it away into his magical pouch. "Great Fairy, I have come to ask two questions for you."

"Ask away." She leaned back and stretched out her entire frame.

"One, might we be able to rest in your fountain until our tasks in the Desert are completed."

"My fountain is the safest area to rest within the entire area," she explained. "Feel free to stay here and use my home for however long you both may need." Link's smile softened.

"Thank you," Kagome murmured.

"You are quite welcome," replied the fairy. "Now, your second question must be to receive yet another magical ability is it not?" She asked Link, who nodded respectfully. "I am able to see that you have already paid a visit to both of my other sisters scattered throughout this land…

"Hero of Time, in honour of your tremendous courage and vigilant ways, I bestow you with this." She extended herself forward and moved her hands closer together. A bright ball of blue magic slowly formed and descended upon Link.

"What is this new magic?" Kagome questioned curiously.

"It is Nayru Love's. Casting this power allows you, Hero of Time, to create a powerful barrier around yourself or around Kagome, the Sheikah of Legends. This power will aid you both on your journey through the Spirit Temple." The Great Fairy explained.

Link, who felt a tremendous surge of power coursing through his veins, thanked the Great Fairy for all of her help. "It was of no trouble. You are too modest." She sat up properly. "Please, rest in my chambers for as long as you desire. When you are ready, you may set off." She begun to disappear, her form retreating. "If either of you are in need of assistance, feel free to summon me by playing the song of the Royal Family." In a surge of light, her entire remains vanished.

Kagome whistled. "That was something."

Link chuckled. "I have to agree with you on that." He then yawned. "Maybe its time for a nap," he mumbled, feeling himself becoming weary.

"I agree with you there," Kagome spoke. "A nap would really hit the spot." Kirara meowed in agreement. "Come on, Kirara; let's move over towards that corner." Both females yawned again as they walked away.

Link chuckled and shook his head. Just as he descended the platform from the fountain, something jingled inside of his pouch. Curiously, he opened it up, coming face to face with a bright red fairy. "Navi!" he exclaimed. "Why were you in my pouch?"

Navi bobbed up and down and flew over towards his head. Exhaling loudly, the fairy collapsed. "Those Gerudos stuck me inside your pouch," she explained, her breathing laboured. "I was thrown inside, and m-managed to get stuck inside your bomb bag."

Link's jaw dropped.

"Ever since you had been taken prisoner, I had been stuck inside there."

"Navi," Link reached for her and brought her to his eye level. Smiling, he gently stroked her wings and bent down, placing her inside the Great Fairy's fountain. "If you're tired, rest in here. The water from the fountain is said to cure many illnesses, drowsiness and nausea too." He laughed, his eyes softening.

"Not f-funny," she stuttered and moved a little bit further into the water. Link, who felt confident that Navi would be okay – she could not drown in the water, it was even too shallow for her – moved over towards Kagome and Kirara.

Kagome, who was already fast asleep, had decided to Kirara as both a blanket and pillow. Kirara's long tail covered her frame, and she laid on her side, snuggled close to the feline. Kirara didn't seem to mind the gesture, and continued to sleep away, snoring every now and then.

Link chuckled and decided to follow Kagome's actions. Moving next to the woman, he, too, opted to use Kirara as a cushion, hoping that the feline would not mind. Kirara meowed and softly opened one eye.

"Sorry," Link apologized. "I hope you're okay if I rest like this." Kirara meowed, saying it was fine. Leaning over, she licked Link once on the cheek before going back to sleep. Link suppressed his groans and wiped away the wet residue.

"Have a nice nap Kagome and Kirara." He yawned before joining them in Dreamland.

* * *

The Spirit Temple was even more immaculate than Kagome could have ever imagined. Large stone pillars decorated with vast amounts of artwork went all the way up to the ceiling. Ornate and dark serpent statues littered the way as she and Link walked up the blood red steps. In both directions there appeared to be different entrances. Once faced the west and the other the east.

"I'll try the east wing," announced Link before Kagome could even speak.

Heaving a sigh, she moved towards the west wing and noticed a small hole in the wall. She bent down to inspect it even further. "It looks like a tunnel," she noted, confused. It was too small for her to crawl through, but maybe Kirara could make her way through.

"What do you say, Kirara?" She asked the neko hopefully. "Would you be interest in doing some investigating?" Kirara's fur stood up. She hissed venomously and jumped off her mistress' shoulders. Kagome sighed. "I thought you would feel that way." Unsuccessful with her search, she retreated into the centre of the room, where Link explained that he, too, was unsuccessful with his search on the east wing.

"There's something behind that big black block, but I couldn't get it to budge. No matter how much I pushed." Discouraged, both heroes decided to search the outside perimeter of the temple, hoping to discover a hidden path or doorway.

"Don't get upset, we'll find a way into the Temple." Navi said, attempting to soothe the group. Having recovered from her earlier… illness, the blue fairy was once again up and at it, flying and talking like there was no tomorrow. "I'm sure that something will turn up. I can feel it."

"Wonderful deduction, Navi the fairy," Sheik explained.

Kagome looked up. Standing atop one of the Temple's outdoor columns was Sheik. Sheik smirked and jumped down, landing with ease.

"Past, present, future," he stated. "The Master Sword is a ship with which you can sail upstream and downstream through time's river." Kagome and Link shared a glance.

"Sheik, what are you saying?" Link demanded.

"The port for that ship is in the Temple of Time." Sheik finished, avoiding Link's question. "To restore the Desert Colossus and enter the Spirit Temple, you must travel back through time's flow."

"_So that's where he was going with this explanation,"_ Kagome thought, holding back a smile.

"Link, listen to the Requiem of Spirit. This melody will lead a child back to the desert." Sheik withdrew his harp. A question mark formed behind Kagome's head. Sheik had just pulled that instrument literally out of thin air. _How does he do that? _She wondered. Even though both were Sheikah, there was still much that Kagome did not know of Sheik. He was an enigma to her. A puzzle she wanted to crack and discover the hidden mystery behind…

"Sheik, before you leave, I have a question to ask." Snapped out of her daze, Kagome noticed that Link and Sheik had finished their song. She pouted, sad over the fact that she never even got the chance to hear it.

"Speak of Hero of Time."

"About traveling back in time, will Kagome be able to accompany me?"

Sheik smirked underneath his coil. "She will be able to this time."

Kagome's eyes widened. Her mouth opened. "Sheik, I—" Just as she was about to ask the Sheikah her own question, a violent gust of wind picked up, spewing sand in all directions. Kagome and Link quickly covered their faces, not wanting to be hit with the powerful sand blasts. By the time, the small gust was over and clear, Sheik was long gone.

Kagome cursed under her breath. "Damn," she kicked at the roughened pavement.

"Link, maybe we should head back to the Temple of Time," suggested Navi.

"I think you're right," he nodded in agreement. "Kagome, Kirara come over here."

Kirara nodded before suddenly becoming engulfed by a large amount of flames. Transforming back into her smaller form, she scampered over towards her mistress and started to meow. Kagome sighed and bent down, picking her up. "You little runt," she patted her forehead and headed back to Link.

"So, I guess our next stop is the Temple of Time, huh?" She questioned.

"That's right," Link agreed.

"Hey! That was my suggestion!" Navi hollered.

Kagome and Link rolled their eyes. Moving next to Link, Kagome listened in as Link played the song that would transport them to the Temple of Time.

* * *

**Seven Years Ago**

* * *

The entire process of turning back time mystified Kagome. Just moments ago, she stood next to Link inside the Temple of Time and watched as he stabbed the stone slab where the Master Sword once stood. Then suddenly, the ground began to tremble and a surge of bright blue formed around the entire pedestal. Kagome had screamed and watched as everything had gone black. She had stumbled upon the ground and felt her eyes shutting. Minutes had passed by before the light then died down and all was silent.

She had refused to move, fearful of what might have occurred. Yet when a similar voice had called her name, she looked up and met with the face of a younger Link.

"You look exactly the same as the first time I met you," she had smiled, recalling the event.

Link huffed and looked away, his cheeks a light shade of rose. "Never mind that, we need to head back to the Spirit Temple." While he had leaned down and offered her a hand, Kagome had chosen to stand up on her own, scared that she might drag young Link down with her.

"Here goes nothing." Link had played the newest song Sheik had taught him, the Requiem of Spirit. Just like when they had first teleported to the Temple, another bright light encased them – a one a purple – and suddenly, both heroes found themselves standing on a pillar just outside of the Desert Colossus.

Kagome clutched her forehead. "I hate teleporting," she grumbled under her breath.

"It's the quickest way," Link advised and jumped off the pillar. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good." Just like last time, they ventured their way through the sand, defeating the oncoming Leevers. From time to time though, Kagome had to stop her fighting, in order to watch Link move and defeat the rest of them.

"_I know that I should be helping him, but I can't resist watching him. He's too cute."_ While Kagome suppressed her squeals, Link hastily defeated the rest of the monsters and then reached for her hand. Leading them up the stairs to the Temple, both young heroes entered inside.

"Well, at least it hasn't changed." Kagome thought with a sweat drop. "If anything, it just looks slightly cleaner." Link groaned and shook his head. Walking up those same blood red steps, Kagome held out a hand, signalling Link to stop. For standing right in front of the small tunnel she had investigated earlier with Kirara was a Gerudo.

Unlike all of the other Gerudo, this one sported a light pink ensemble with rich jewellery. Wrapped around her wrists and ankles looked to be armour. Kagome wondered just who this Gerudo was, and why she stood in front of the small tunnel.

"Link, what do you think she could be doing?" She whispered.

No answer.

"Link?" exclaimed Kagome. She looked down and noticed that Link no longer stood beside her. Her jaw dropped. Where could he have gone?

"Kagome, look over towards the tunnel," Navi advised.

"Meow," Kirara agreed.

"Huh?" Looking in the west, Kagome noticed that Link stood next to the Gerudo and was conversing with her. Her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

"Link!" she hissed and moved towards him. "Just what are you doing?"

"So your name is Link then?" The Gerudo questioned with a laugh. "What kind of a name is that?" Her laughter increased by a tenfold. Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, then what is your name?" She hissed.

Link groaned and slapped his forehead.

The Gerudo stopped laughing. "I will give you my name, if you give me yours."

"Fair enough," she hissed. "My name is Kagome."

"You are a Sheikah." The Gerudo noted, eyeing the bleeding eye emblem. "I thought your clan was entirely wiped out." Kagome suppressed a snarl.

"Well, some are still alive," she replied, gritting her teeth.

The Gerudo laughed. "My, I suppose that I must have struck a nerve." She smirked. "Since you at least had the decency to introduce yourself, I suppose that I should introduce myself as well. A deal is a deal after all." She rolled her eyes. "I am Nabooru."

"Nabooru the exalted?"

Nabooru nodded. "I am a lone thief. But do not assume ill of me. Though Ganondorf and I are both thieves, I am completely different." Why had she brought up Ganondorf? Kagome wondered. Nabooru spoke a little bit more of Ganondorf and his followers. Kagome and Link listened attentively, nodding when necessary.

"Link, since you are not busy, would you mind doing a small favour for me?" She then asked, bending down to reach Link's height. "Inside this temple there is a treasure, the Silver Gauntlets. Since you are small enough to be able to fit through the hole, will you retrieve them for me?"

Link's brows furrowed together. He still didn't look too convinced.

Nabooru sighed and decided to explain some more. "If you equip them, you can easily push and pull very heavy things!" Quickly she added on, "Don't even think about taking this treasure for yourself! The Silver Gauntlets won't fit a little kid like you."

His brows perked up. That sounded like something he and Kagome could use to push that black stone block over on the east side of the room. "Alright, I'll do it." He nodded, grinning.

"Link!" exclaimed Kagome. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"Kagome, don't worry." Navi bobbed up and down next to her. "Link will be fine."

Kagome sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "I guess you're right." Since Link was the only one who would be able to fit through the hole, Kagome supposed that she had no choice in the matter. Link had to go through the hole and retrieve the Gauntlets.

"Ganondorf and his minions are using the temple as a hideout," Nabooru added on, then continuing the conversation. "Only the Silver Gauntlets will allow me to sneak deep into the temple." Kagome and Link exchanged a glance.

"I'm going to steal all the treasure inside and mess up their plans!"

"It sounds like a fair exchange," Link said. Nabooru seemed to have the same motifs as them. She, too, hated Ganondorf and wanted his wicked ways to end.

"Good luck." She moved out of the way, allowing Link full access to the tunnel. Link nodded and moved forward. He cast one last glance towards Kagome and offered her a smile before heading on inside.

"Hold on, Link. I'm coming too." Navi flew off Kagome's shoulders and dove straight for the tunnel. Nabooru's eyebrows shot up, revealing her amusement.

"As it would seem, we're the two remainders." She spoke coldly.

"I suppose you're right… again," Kagome said. She moved back and leaned against the nearest column. Until Link returned with the Gauntlets, she was a sitting duck. And apparently, so was Nabooru.

She smirked. "What's so funny?" demanded Nabooru.

"Nothing," Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just thinking about the fact that we're both sitting ducks until Link returns."

Nabooru smiled. "Well that may be true; I have other priorities I must worry over too."

"Like what?" Kagome questioned, curious.

Nabooru's eyes narrowed. "Like wondering what Ganondorf's surrogate mothers, Koume and Kotake are planning." Kagome's eyes widened.

"Who are they?" She demanded. If they were surrogate mothers of Ganondorf, it could mean bad news for Link and herself.

Nabooru straightened up. "They are reason as to how Ganondorf has risen to power so much within the Gerudo Clan, and will most likely be the reason as to why he will eventually take over all of Hyrule."


	24. Realization Awakens

**Disclaimer - **I own nothing. All rights belong to the owners of Legend of Zelda and InuYasha. I merely write this story for amusement. I make **NO** profits from this story whatsoever.

* * *

**The Chosen Heroes**

**A Zelda/InuYasha Crossover**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Realization Awakens**

* * *

**Written: 23/08/2012**

* * *

Kagome gasped. "How can you be sure?"

Nabooru smirked. "I have witnessed their power. I know what those two witches are capable of." She shook of her head, her amber eyes darkening. "They use a form of dark magic. It is almost impossible to beat unless properly equipped."

A light went off inside Kagome's head. "Is that why you're so adamant about getting the Silver Gauntlets?"

"Precisely," Nabooru clicked her tongue. "For a Sheikah, you are not too dimwitted. I am pleased to see that." Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"_I thought Aveil said that Nabooru looked past people's outer surfaces and names, in order to see the true skill and greatness they possess."_ She thought, grimacing. _"But maybe she has yet to learn that – or realize that. We are seven years in the past after all." _She gritted her teeth.

"Take no offence by that earlier statement," Nabooru chided. "I mean you no harm with those words." There was an air of playfulness wrapped around her words. Instantly, Kagome knew that Nabooru knew that her words had gotten to her.

She stiffened and crossed her arms behind her head. "Though you jest, your tone says otherwise." If Nabooru could speak like this, so could she, she decided with a smug grin.

Nabooru raised a perfectly arched brow. "Just where do you intend to go with this?" She demanded, her eyes narrowing. "Is it a fight you wish for?" She reached for her blade. Kagome watched as her hand gracefully slid over the sword's sheath. The sheath was simple but elegantly designed with blood red flowers that were painted around the left side.

"I don't want to fight." Kagome explained. "I'm merely following after you."

"Following after me?" Nabooru looked confused. "I'm lost." She shook her head. "You make no sense to me."

Kagome stifled a laugh. "The same could be said about you." She stood up properly. "But back to what you were talking about before… about Komue and Kotake."

Nabooru nodded. "Like I had been saying, both old hags are witches, who are also excellent with utilizing dark and forbidden magic."

"You say they're Ganondorf's surrogate mothers, correct?"

"That's right."

"Then if they're substitute mothers, where did they come from."

A glimmer of uncertainty passed through Nabooru's eyes. "That very same question has stumped our entire clan for as long as they have been around." She exhaled a sigh. "As you most likely know, a Gerudo man is born once every one hundred years. Once they are born, they are named king and gain complete control of the entire clan."

Kagome nodded, wanting to hear more. "Once the male is born, the mother of the male passes away. That is how it has been written in our clan's records, and occurred exactly with Ganondorf's birth."

"Then if his true mother died, how did Kotake and Komue come in?" She wondered aloud.

Nabooru sat down and crossed her legs. "I was not born until months after Ganondorf, but the elders said that on the night of the red moon, both old hags arrived. They showed up and walked inside the fortress as though they owned it all, and claimed to be Ganondorf's relatives."

Kagome's eyebrows shot up. "That makes no sense," she exhaled a sigh.

Nabooru nodded gravely. "The elders have tried to explain more to us about the situation, but oddly enough, they cannot remember much about the event." Her eyes narrowed. "Whenever questioned about the evening, their minds tend to go blank."

"Blank?" Kagome gaped.

Nabooru ran a hand through her hair. "They remember bit and pieces about the night, but not everything."

"It sounds like their minds might have been erased," Kagome whispered.

Nabooru looked towards her. The two locked gazes, unable to look away. "That is exactly what I believe happened," she explained. "It's the only logical situation." She leaned back against the temple's wall. "None of it makes any sense otherwise. About how both Komue and Kotake came in so unexpectedly, how they were taken into the clan without so much as a single bit of hesitation, and have risen to such power in only a matter of years."

Kagome remained silent, attempting to absorb the following information. She gulped and fiddled with her coil. Kirara moved closer towards her, her fur tickling the ends of her skin. "Nabooru, what have Komue and Kotake done exactly… within the clan?"

The Gerudo looked down towards the ground. "They have caused a rift to form between the people. Before, everyone shared a common ground. There might have been moments where others did not get along, but in the end, it was resolved." She exhaled a sigh. Right there, Kagome noticed, Nabooru looked very sad. Very sad and very alone—she frowned. "Yet, once the old hags barged in… the clan separated in two."

"In two?" she licked her lips. "You mean there are two Gerudo clans now?"

"Somewhat," she replied hesitantly. "Though we are all still Gerudo by blood, half of the clan resides in the actual fortress, and the other half – the one that supports Ganondorf and the witches – reside further in the desert. They have a fortress of their own, one they have built just hours from the Spirit Temple."

"I see." This was quite a bit of information to take in. Kagome was surprised, nevertheless, and knew that she must find out more. "Nabooru, what sort of powers do Komue and Kotake have exactly?" From what Nabooru had explained thus far, it sounded as though both females were quite powerful. After all, being able to erase people's memories took quite a fair bit of power and control to possess.

"The power of fire and ice," Nabooru replied evenly.

"Fire and ice," Kagome whispered. "It's just like in the prophecy." She started to tremble. Memories of her earlier encounter inside the Shadow Temple came to mind. She gulped fearfully, her hands trembling.

_"Two people had brought me back to life… They have been watching you, Kagome-san. They know your truest fears and deepest desires that your heart wishes to have sealed away forever."_

Kikyou… she remembered the priestess's words back inside the Water Temple.

"_They've been surveying your entire adventure thus far…"_

_People have been watching us_, she thought as the realization of the deceased woman's word finally sunk in.

_**Two heroes ordained by outcome… met through the chance of fate…**_

_**Placed together to work as one… both must obtain the right of hardship…**_

_**Through darkness and light, they strive to the finish… guided by the radiance of the dawn…**_

_**Indefinite to them conversely, awaits two who plot their demise…**_

_**In the midst of peril they shall strike… separating the duo and forcing them to fight…**_

_**With powers of frost and blaze… they…"**_

"In the midst of peril they shall strike… two await to their demise… the powers of frost and blaze." It all made sense now. Everything tied together.

Kagome felt her legs quivering. She buckled under the intensity and collapsed. Her heart pounded violently inside of her chest. Her face felt pale. All colour was draining from her skin… sinking away, disappearing into the darkness.

"Kagome!" exclaimed Nabooru and she dashed forward. She placed her hands onto the Sheikah's shoulders and began to shake her with immense force. "Kagome, are you okay? Speak to me!"

"They've been w-watching us," Kagome stuttered, her eyes watering. "Komue and Kotake," she sucked in a deep breath of air. "The hints add up… They've completed the unsolved puzzle."

"What do you mean?" Nabooru demanded. None of this made any sense to her. "What are you talking about?" Suddenly, Kagome shot up. Her head darted around the room, her eyes moving back and forth in a frenzy.

"Kagome!" she was just about to slap the Sheikah's cheeks senselessly, when Kagome moved forward, dragging Nabooru with her.

"We need to hide," she hissed, looking around the room. "I sense a dark power. It's drawing closer." Nabooru's eyes narrowed. "They're after something. I can feel it. I just know it."

Nabooru nodded accordingly. "Follow me." She dragged Kagome down the steps, Kirara following in tow, over towards one of the various serpent statues. She reached forward and gently pulled on the serpent's left fang. A small noise was heard and Kagome felt herself thrust towards the back. She gaped and stared towards Nabooru in fright.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"Hiding you," Nabooru replied evenly. With a gentle kick, she pushed Kagome inside, causing her to collide forward with the inside of the stone. She suppressed a scream. "If what you're saying is true," Nabooru whispered. "It is most likely Komue and Kotake who draw near the temple." She glanced down towards Kirara. "They know that I reside inside the temple, but do not know of either you or Link. Since Link is inside the very depths of the temple, he is safe." She exhaled a sigh. "Neither old hag would try their luck to enter inside the temple." She started to smile. "But if they saw you, it would only bring trouble."

Nabooru then ran towards the front of the serpent. Kagome watched through the small cracked eyes of the serpent – which allowed her to see somewhat – and watched in shock as Nabooru gripped the tooth.

"Don't!" she hissed.

Nabooru gave her a grave look. "Inside this you'll be safe. Komue and Kotake will not see you. This serpent statue possesses a great amount of power. It is able to act as a barrier. Meaning, it will conceal your presence." She explained. "Thus, you'll be unharmed."

Kagome was about to protest, when suddenly, the back of the serpent started to close. She whipped around, ready to rush out, but stopped. Since the wall had gone down more than halfway, Kagome knew that she would be unable to pass at this point on. In a saddened state, Kagome watched the remaining wall descend. She was now trapped inside the serpent.

"I've left your little friend outside here," Nabooru spoke from outside the statue. "She may crawl through the passageway and go searching for your friend." Kagome nodded. "Now, remain silent, for I hear laughter—you get going!" She hissed and gently kicked Kirara forward.

Kirara hissed, the ends of her fun standing up, before following through with Nabooru's orders. She dashed towards the small opening inside the wall and ran through it. When she could see the kitten no longer, Nabooru smiled and offered a quick wave to Kagome.

"Absolute silence," she insisted once more and started to move away.

Kagome watched her until she could see her no longer. Choosing to follow the older woman's advice, she tried her hardest to remain silent. She pressed her lips firmly together and tried her best to suppress her cries and screams.

"_Stay calm,"_ she thought, feeling her heart pound. She could almost taste the blood thumping inside of her body. _"Like Nabooru said, she let Kirara stay out so that she could go get Link." _That notion allowed her to feel a little bit calmer. _"Kirara will not abandon me. She will not stop until she finds Link and brings him here safely." _She exhaled a sigh. _"And since I know how Nabooru opened up the statue, I can tell Link when he gets here."_ With that belief in mind, Kagome felt much more reassured and at ease.

"Look what we have here!" A voice cackled.

Kagome felt chills run down her spine. The voice was eerie and old. She gulped.

"Kotake, Komue, how lovely to see you both." Kagome recognized the voice. It was Nabooru.

"And it is good to see you," another old voice laughed. If Kagome had to guess, she would say that the other old voice belonged to Komue.

"But not as good as this will be," replied Kotake. Then a bright light erupted inside the temple's entrance. From where Kagome hid, she was still able to see the light. It was a dark light, a mixture of dark purple and black.

"_Its black magic,"_ she realized and held her breath.

Nabooru's voice then broke her thoughts. _"She's in pain."_ Kagome thought, her eyes clouding over with fresh tears. _"She's hurting and is in pain while I'm hiding."_ She bit down on her bottom lip, drawing fresh blood. _"I wish I could go and help, but I'm stuck inside this stupid serpent."_ For a moment, Kagome felt like pounding on the inside of the statue. However, that thought quickly faded away as she remembered Nabooru's past words.

"_**Inside this you'll be safe. Komue and Kotake will not see you… **_ _**This serpent statue possesses a great amount of power. It is able to act as a barrier. Meaning, it will conceal your presence."**_

Whether or not Nabooru was serious about what she had said before, Kagome knew that she had to trust the Gerudo. She was trapped inside this serpent after all, and had no ways of getting out unless someone grabbed a hold of the serpent's tooth and pulled it downwards.

"Komue, let's take this outside." Kotake's voice shrilled. Kagome cringed upon hearing Komue's laughter resonate throughout the entire chamber. Then, Nabooru's screams filled the air. Kagome jumped a little bit and nearly hit her head on top of the serpent's head.

"Stupid thing," she mumbled under her breath. "… Nabooru, be safe." She whispered, watching from inside the statue as the two old witches forced the Gerudo outside. Their backs might have faced Kagome, but at least she was able to see them somewhat.

"_They're pretty small."_ Both witches rode on identical broomsticks and looked to be quite petite. They were nearly Link's height when he was child. The back of their clothing was sheer black, and each one sported an odd-looking hat above their heads. In the lead Nabooru marched forward, her strides wide… and fearful?

"_If they are capable of using black magic just like she said, I understand why she would be scared." _Kagome thought. She clutched her hands together. _"Nabooru, please be safe. Please."_

* * *

Link stood on the outside of the temple high above on a ledge. In his hands, he held the infamous Silver Gauntlets. Breathing in and out, he was tired from the long awaited quest he had to go in order to gain the item, but knew that the end process was worth it.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?!" Link faintly recognized that voice. It belonged to Nabooru, that pretty Gerudo woman. Curious, he leaned over and peaked down. What he saw made his jaw drop. Nabooru looked to be stuck in a swirling dark hole. Her torso was hidden from view, and all that remained of the Gerudo was her head. Her eyes were wide with fright and Link could not help but cringe.

"You, you fiends! Ganondorf's minions!" it was then that Link noticed the two women flying around Nabooru. They looked to be twins and each wore dark clothing while sitting on small broomsticks.

"Are they witches?" Navi blinked, curious. She had heard tales of witches before. Hylians who possessed powerful abilities – the Great Deku Tree told her many tales about them in the past, but she never believed them until now.

"I guess." Link gulped. It was then that Nabooru noticed him. With a weary eyed stare, she offered him a small smile and then glared towards the witches.

"You'll pay for this!" She cried, disappearing further and further into the sand.

The two witches cackled and watched as the dark hole grew darker. Soon Nabooru had been fully engulfed by the hole, thus disappearing without a trace. The two witches laughed and shared similar glances before heading back into the temple.

Unable to contain his anxiety, Link merely continued to stare towards the spot in which Nabooru once stood. "What on earth?" He whispered.

"Meow!" someone caught his attention. He darted around quicker than a bullet, locking eyes with Kirara. She panted heavily and looked quite weary. Link bent down and scooped her up into his arms.

"Kirara, what's wrong?" He asked. "Why did you follow me?" Kirara stared to him, her eyes wide. Link stared into those bright red orbs for a minute, perplexed. Then his face paled. "Don't tell me," he gaped. "Something happened to Kagome." The feline meowed accordingly.

Link's eyes widened. He glanced down towards the ground. The image of the witches laughing and flying around came to mind. "W-was it them?" He asked. It was then that he realized the error of his question. "Was it… the two witches?" He gulped. "Did they do something to her?"

Kirara shook her head. Link exhaled in relief. "Then what is it?" He asked.

Kirara started to squirm. She wanted out of his arms. Link released his hold on her, allowing her to jump down towards the ground. Once landing, she reached for his boots and started to lead him over towards the edge. Link blanched and backed away. She hissed and tried again. Link was tempted to just shove her away, but sighed. From experience, he knew that Kirara was attempting to tell him something.

"Why don't you have her transform?" Navi suggested.

Link's eyes widened. "That's a great idea!" He exclaimed happily. Navi laughed sweetly. Link smiled and glanced towards Kirara. "Kirara, please transform for me." He begged.

She meowed and nodded. With a fierce look forming across her face, she jumped forward. Link's jaw dropped. "Kirara!" he shouted and tried to reach out for her. Just as he nearly grasped a hold of the kitten though, a colourful mixture of bright flames surrounded her. Link quickly backed away, nearly avoiding being burnt to a crisp.

"You just have just waited," Navi said impatiently and flew over towards the large feline. She landed onto the cat's head and sighed. "You coming?" she called, watching as Kirara landed back onto the ledge.

Link grunted and slid the gauntlets off his hands and into his magical pouch. Once they were securely inside, he moved closer towards Kirara and slid on her back. He held onto her for dear life and watched as she then soared off and flew down towards the temple's entrance.

* * *

Still in her large form, Kirara led Link inside the temple and over towards the left serpent statue. Nudging him forward, she gestured towards the statue.

Link blinked, confused and unsure. "What about the statue?" He asked.

"Link?" someone called from inside. "Is that you?"

His jaw dropped. "Kagome, are you inside there?" He questioned.

"Yes!" she hollered. "Nabooru placed me inside here before the two witches, Komue and Kotake, arrived." Two witches, he thought. She must be referring to the two old women he saw flying on the matching brooms, he decided.

"Okay." He nodded. "That's—"

"Link, we can talk once you get me out of here." She interrupted him, her voice tense.

Link grimaced. "How do I get you out?" He asked. From what he saw, the entire statue looked to be solid.

"Do you see the left tooth? The real pointy one?" she asked from inside the serpent.

"Yes," Link replied. "What about it?"

"When Nabooru first put me in here, she pulled on the tooth. I think it's the key to opening up the statue." Link nodded. That made sense. Standing on the very tips of his toes, he gripped the serpent's tooth with both hands and pulled with all his might. He grunted and stopped when hearing a noise.

Kagome cheered from inside. "Nice work," she complemented him.

Link raised an eyebrow and moved around towards the back of the statue. He watched in surprise as the back of the serpent slowly slid up. Once it reached halfway, Kagome walked out. She squinted and smiled towards Link.

"Thanks for getting me out of there," she said and stretched her arms forward.

"No problem." Link answered. "I have the gauntlets." He reached inside his pouch and slipped on a pair of nice silver gauntlets. In the middle of each gauntlet was a single red gem.

Kagome whistled and eyed them appreciatively. "Those look nice. No wonder Nabooru wanted them." Her face paled. "Nabooru," she whispered.

"Kagome, I have something to tell you." Link said. He looked down towards the ground and frowned. "Something bad happened to Nabooru."

"I know," she interrupted him. "I saw her being led outside by the two old hags."

"She was sucked down into some portal," Link said, shivering at the thought. "Those two women on matching broomsticks were flying around her and laughing." He sighed unhappily. "I wasn't able to help her. By the time I saw what was happening, I knew there was no way I could save her. She was too far into the portable already."

Kagome's eyes darkened. She could tell that Link was upset by what he had seen. So was she. But there was nothing they could do. Nabooru was already long gone – and was most likely somewhere neither of them knew. Kagome frowned at the thought.

"I hate to interrupt this sad moment," Navi buzzed in. "But since we have the Gauntlets, why don't we head back to the Temple of Time and retrieve the Master Sword." Kagome and Link eyed her. She coughed and looked away. "Link… though you fight well as a kid, the Kokiri Sword is nothing compared to the Master Sword."

"I know." Link grumbled under his breath. He was tense and annoyed. Navi knew she should try not to anger him.

"So Link, why not take out the Ocarina of Time and warp us there?" She suggested, flying over towards Kagome for safety. Link hissed and slipped the Gauntlets off. Reaching into his pouch, he withdrew the Ocarina of Time.

Kagome's frown remained. "Link, I know you're upset about what happened, but you can't let it get to you." She was speaking from experience. She knew all too well, how Link was feeling. Yet Link did not bother to reply. He did not even glance in her direction. Her frown worsened.

"_Link,"_ she thought and shook her head.

Link grunted as the song ended. Then, a bright white light surrounded them and all four of them disappeared.

* * *

**Author's Note –** I am aiming to finish this story by next week. I hope I can meet my deadline. Also, if you all want the next chapter up by this Saturday evening, I will post it up, maybe even earlier, but I have one condition. I want **three** reviews. This story is so close to 150 reviews, and I really, really want it to hit that. So, if you want the next chapter even sooner, you know what to do. :3 (I know this might seem bad asking for reviews, but other people do it too. I do not feel as though I am doing anything bad. Do you all think so?)

Thank you so much for reading. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

~TFSA


	25. Komue and Kotake

**Disclaimer - **I own nothing. All rights belong to the owners of Legend of Zelda and InuYasha. I merely write this story for amusement. I make **NO** profits from this story whatsoever.

* * *

**The Chosen Heroes**

**A Zelda/InuYasha Crossover**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Komue and Kotake**

* * *

**Written: 24/08/2012**

* * *

**Finished: 25/08/12**

* * *

Link clapped both hands together and pushed the large block forward. He grunted and gritted his teeth, keeping his eyes shut. Kagome watched in amazement as the block started to move forward.

"Incredible." She covered her mouth with her hands. She had never seen anything like that. "Not even InuYasha would have been able to move such a large block." The black block went from the floor of the temple all the way up to the ceiling. It looked to weigh more than five hundred pounds.

"That's the power of the Silver Gauntlets." Navi exclaimed happily.

"Almost there," Link huffed. Then he heard a clicking noise. That meant that the stone would no longer move forward. He exhaled a large sigh and wiped his sweaty brow. "Kagome, let's keep going." He turned around to face her.

Kagome nodded and moved forward. She reached for his hand and offered it a tight squeeze. Link laughed and shook his head. "Don't strain yourself," she warned him. "Even though those Gauntlets may provide you with a lot more strength than you normally possess, I still want you to be careful."

"I know, I know." He sighed. Link was back to his usual old self – his older self – but still acted as though he were a child. Kagome wondered if maybe going into the past and then back into the future affected him mentally.

"_If it did, I would not be surprised."_ She thought, beads of sweat forming behind her head. After Link had retrieved the Master Sword from its pedestal and brought them back into the future, he insisted they head straight into the temple. Kagome had thought that he would have wanted to rest somewhat before moving forward, but Link constantly said that he was fine and merely wanted to finish off their business inside the Spirit Temple.

"_I wonder though, does his behaviour have something to do with what happened to Nabooru?"_ She pursed her lips together. _"He did act really weird after seeing her being taken by Komue and Kotake."_ She frowned. _"Its understandable as to why he'd be feeling this way, but he should know that there is nothing he could have done to save her. She was already too deep inside the black vortex."_

A flicker of sadness passed through her eyes. Although she barely knew Nabooru, she did seem like a good person. She did not deserve whatever treatment those two old hags were forcing her into suffering. Kagome balled her free hand into a fist and raised it in the air. Determined to save Nabooru, she knew that neither Link nor herself would stop until they had saved the Gerudo and beaten the two old witches senselessly.

"_Nabooru, for your sake, I will push myself to my fullest."_ She shut her eyes, a single tear streamed down her face. _"For your sake, I promise you that."_

* * *

"This is so tricky!" Kagome hollered and jumped back before the rolling ball could hit her.

"Keep trying!" Navi advised from the top of the floor. She sat atop Kirara's head and watched in fright as Kagome and Link tried to collect the many silver rupees scattered throughout the room. According to Link, the only way to move into the next room of the temple was to collect all of the rupees. And just their luck, since the rupees turned out to be placed in the most difficult of spots.

"And they're not even real!" Kagome cried, displeased and grabbed one. This was her third.

"I know it stinks, but it's just the way the temple was built." Link replied. He was waiting for one of the balls to roll away, so that he could dash into the small hole were another rupee laid hidden. He watched the ball roll back and forth, learning its pattern. He counted down the seconds, his eyes following the ball. When he was sure that he could make it, he ran forward and climbed into the hole.

"Got it!" he shouted victoriously and dropped the rupee into his pocket.

Kagome smiled. "Nice work. I'll get the last one." The last one was hidden away in another pocket, just like the one Link just grabbed. Following his execution perfectly, she ran towards the hole and dove inside. Right after she was securely inside the hole, she watched as the large ball rolled forward. She exhaled a sigh of relief and pocketed the remaining silver rupee.

"Kagome, the door's unlocking." Link called, watching as the metal bars slowly slid up from the ground. "We can continue to move forward now." He sounded excited and not the least bit out of breath. Lucky him, Kagome thought and suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. Once more, she waited for the ball to move and head towards the other end of the room before jumping out. She landed with a soft thud and dashed towards Link.

He stood patiently by the door, a large smile lighting up his face. It was infectious, Kagome thought, his smile. She, too, could not resist the temptation and started to grin.

"Shall we?" He asked and began to open the old door.

"We shall." Kagome announced, waiting for Kirara and Navi to follow them. "We most certainly shall."

* * *

For what seemed like hours, they moved through the temple. Both of our favourite heroes were drenched with sweat as they continually battled it out with monsters and solved far too many time consuming and confusing puzzles. The pressure was on as they kept moving through room after room, finding themselves forced to overcome even more than they would have ever imagined.

Eventually, Kagome had to tell Link that she needed a break. Her feet were throbbing like heck and her face was a bright shade of cherry red. Even though she had tied back her hair into a braid to prevent it from sticking to her, strands still managed to lodge themselves out of the hairstyle and stick to her. She hissed with displeasure and wiped her sweaty forehead. Her clothing stuck to her like glue and no more than anything else, did she wish that she could remove it from her and toss it down onto the ground without so much as another thought.

"Kagome, are you sure that you're okay?" Link withdrew a bottle of water from his pouch and handed it to her. Kagome thanked him and gratefully drank the cold liquid. It felt good as it went down her dry throat. It was almost as good as eating a complete meal.

When she had finished, she handed the bottle back to Link. He grinned and wiped it on his tunic before taking a drink. Kagome heaved a sigh and then sat down, her legs about ready to collapse on her.

"Link, can we stay here for a while?" She demanded. Her voice was hoarse. It felt tiring to talk.

"Of course," he replied. He, too, looked as though he wanted a break. For his entire front was covered with sweat causing his tunic to cling to him, revealing every ounce of muscle he possessed.

Kagome felt her cheeks light up. She coughed and looked away. Now was not the time to be focusing on such things, she chastely reminded herself.

"Kagome, before you mentioned that Nabooru told you something?" Navi asked, landing onto her shoulder. "About the two witches… right?"

Kagome's eyes drooped. "That's correct." Back when they were first inside the Temple of Time, she had briefly mentioned to Link and Navi what she and Nabooru had talked about – it was mostly about the second Gerudo fortress. Link didn't seem too interested in the subject though, and had dropped it quite quickly. In a way, Kagome was happy, yet in another way, she was not too pleased. She would have expected more of a response from Link. She remembered seeing the way his eyes would light up whenever a male mentioned the Gerudos and their… clothing. She shuddered at the thought.

Who knows though, she thought to herself. Maybe after being locked inside their original fortress and forced into manual labour with those dummies, he's changed his mind about the women. She grinned at the remark. It was quite possible when she actually thought about it.

"Here," Link said, interrupting her thoughts. He handed her a red potion. "Drink this. You'll feel better after having it."

She accepted it with a blush. "Thank you," she nodded and unscrewed the bottle's lid. She brought it up towards her lips and drank half of the solution. Her nose crunched up when feeling the red slime drip down her throat. It was bitter and tasted awful, but she knew that she needed it. Red potion was a special elixir that would recover most of her lost stamina, feed her hunger pains and heal her wounds. It was a vital potion to carry around – without these potions; both she and Link would be in a lot of trouble.

"No problem. You can drink the rest in a few more minutes." He put down his own bottle. There was only a quarter of red potion left inside the container. She nodded. "Kagome, about the Komue and Kotake," he said, looking quite weary. "What else do you know about them?"

She pursed her lips together. "What's with the sudden change in conversation?" She demanded her tone high and squeaky.

"Kagome," he sighed. He looked tired. "Please, just… just tell me." He pleaded.

She looked away. "I-I found out something really big." Her voice lowered. She could not contain the fear she suddenly felt coursing through her body. It made her feel thick and uncomfortable.

"What is it?" She fiddled with her hands. They had become sweaty. She felt a large bit of salvia building up inside her mouth. She gulped. It felt like she was swallowing a mountain.

"Link… they've b-been watching us."

"**WHAT!"** He shot up. His face covered with disbelief. Kagome's face faltered.

"Once Nabooru told me about the powers both old hags possessed, I was sort of able to piece together the rest." Link was confused. Kagome knew it was time to fess up. "Link; there are few things I've never told you yet." She exhaled another sigh and breathed out through her nose. "I better start from the beginning." She explained what happened back during the Water Temple, when she battled it off against Kikyou. What the priestess had told her, and how those words have haunted her and confused her until now. Next, she told him about the Shadow Temple and the scary passage she had read. She had memorized the entire saying and recited it out to Link nearly four times.

By the end of the fourth recitation, Link motioned for her to continue. She quickly drank the rest of her red potion and cringed a bit before continuing.

…

…

…

"And that's it." Now Link knew everything. In a way, it was nice. Kagome felt as though a huge boulder of sorts had just been lifted off her shoulders. "I know I should have told you this sooner, but I just didn't know how." That was true, in a way. While she knew there could have been multiple occasions to confess the truth to him, now just seemed like the perfect opportunity.

"It's okay." Link placed a hand onto her shoulder. "I'm not upset that you didn't tell me earlier, if that's what you're wondering." She suppressed a chuckle. Far be it from Link to imagine that she would be worried about something like that. "I can understand actually, why you would keep it a secret until now." He took off his hat and placed it onto the ground. Wistfully, he looked up to the dark and grim temple ceiling. "Everything that was revealed to you slowly was quite a bit to take in. It must have been confusing and especially creepy in a way." He shuddered.

"And it also happens to answer one of my questions too." He revealed to her.

She raised an eyebrow. "What was your question?"

He eyed her, "since you said that Kikyou was created by the two of them. That most likely means that they had created that dark version of me back inside the Water Temple."

Her mouth dropped. She had never thought about that.

Link clicked his tongue. She rolled her eyes.

"In any event, we should keep moving." He stood up and stretched his arms forward.

Kagome watched him, confused. Wasn't he startled by what she had just told him? If she were in his position, she would be sitting there for a few solid minutes unable to move. Everything her partner would have told her would have shocked her down to the very core and rendered her not just speechless, but stunned.

Link merely shrugged his shoulders. "Is something wrong?" He asked her worriedly.

She shook her head and rose up from the ground. Stretching her arms forward, she replied, "Nothing's wrong. I'm perfectly fine." She lied. Link leaned in closer, studying her. Beads of sweat formed behind her head. For a minute, Link said nothing but merely continued to watch her. Kagome thought that maybe he had seen through her lie. She cursed inwardly.

Luckily, though, Link did not say anything about the subject at hand and merely decided to drop it – for now. Kagome heaved a sigh of relief. Thank goodness, she smiled. Then the two continued on their way.

Yet, though Link was in the lead and occasionally spoke to her, she could not help but wonder if he knew that she had lied.

_Link, sometimes you confuse me so much, it is not even funny._

* * *

Kagome huffed and puffed, watching the remnants of the Iron Knuckle disintegrate with a puff of smoke. All that remained was its heavy weapon that lay on the ground, littered with dust and bits of their blood.

Link sheathed his sword. He watched the locked door unlock across the way and smiled. He instructed Kagome to follow him and both made their way outside. The door shut with a bang as two chests dropped down onto either sides of the open space.

"You go the right and I'll go to the left." Kagome advised and headed towards her chest. She bent down and opened it up. Inside was a pair of shimmering twin mirror swords. Her mouth opened. She was stunned. "They're… beautiful." The sheaths of each blade were a striking red. They each glimmered as the sun's rays fell down onto them. Kagome's jaw dropped. She reached for the swords hilt and withdrew them slowly. If possible, the swords were even more beautiful than their proper sheathes. Their hilts were a dark silvery colour and decorated with a blend of various colourful jewels. The blades themselves were magnificent and looked as though it could slice through anything with a single swing.

Kagome whistled. "They're perfect."

"Kagome, what was inside your chest?" Link asked and moved towards her. He wore a new shield on his back. It looked exactly like her swords, but in the form of a shield. Its outer rim was made of the same red material as her sheathes, and the middle was the same sturdy material that her own blades were forged from.

"They're the Mirror Blades." Navi explained. "And you have the Mirror Shield, Link."

Both heroes continued to observe their new weapons.

Link then broke the silence. "With these new weapons, we should be able to handle Komue and Kotake much better than before." Kagome nodded and slid her newly acquired weapons away.

"If you want Kagome, I can hold onto your swords in my pouch," he offered.

Kagome gave him a dubious look. He sighed and explained. "I am holding my old shield and everything else inside this pouch. Even my Kokiri Sword and Wooden Shield are inside this pouch. I'm sure that your previous swords would be able to fit in here just fine."

Beads of sweat formed behind her head. She complied. "Okay." She placed her new swords onto the ground and removed her olds ones from her back. She handed them to Link carefully and watched in puzzlement as they fit inside his pouch with just a drop.

"How does that thing work?" She mumbled, confused.

He shrugged. "Just pick up your new weapons and let us be off."

She rolled her eyes and strapped her new swords onto her back. "Yeah, yeah," she grumbled.

* * *

With the Mirror Shield and Mirror Swords on their side, Link and Kagome were able to complete the rest of the temple with ease. After winding through one last tricky puzzle, they arrived to the Boss' door. Link stuck the key inside the lock and turned it accordingly. Kagome pushed away the chains and backed away just before the lock fell on her feet.

Both heroes shared a glance and then walked inside. The room they were in was large. It had few pillars and gave off an eerie spine-chilling feel. Kagome gulped and moved closer towards Link. Then, the laughter started. Both withdrew their weapons and stayed close.

"Looks like someone is here, Komue." The blue hat one laughed. Kagome narrowed her eyes. She was Kotake.

Komue then laughed and looked their way. "It looks like it, Kotake," she replied. They stepped away, revealing an Iron Knuckle. "What outrageous children these are," she laughed. "How they so boldly intruded into our temple." They withdrew their brooms from thin air and began to fly. Each one stared towards Kagome and Link, studying them for a minute.

Kirara hissed and glowered towards them both. Even Navi looked displeased.

"We should teach this group a lesson!" Kotake insisted.

Komue looked pleased. "Oh, Loyal Minion," she called as both backed away. Kagome and Link watched the Iron Knuckle slowly get up from the ground.

"**Destroy these intruders on our behalf." **They cackled in unison and disappeared with a bang.

Kagome's eyebrows shot up. "What a leave." She rolled her eyes.

"Kagome just focus on the enemy!" Link was tense. He watched the Iron Knuckle snap its fingers and grip the magically appearing large and heavy weapon. It smirked towards them and then began to move forward.

She suppressed a sigh. "Let's get this over with." With one final glance towards Link, she advanced. Navi flew off her shoulder and dove for Link's hat. Kirara jumped off her other shoulder and moved towards the side, transforming just in case her mistress would need her assistance.

"Prepare to Die!" Link cried and charged forward.

* * *

Kagome stopped and gaped. Bits and pieces of the Iron Knuckle's armour fell off. Once the headpiece was removed, Kagome watched in shock as a female Gerudo collapsed on the ground. She felt all colour drain from her face. "… Nabooru," she whispered, relieved. She was safe. The female Gerudo was safe.

"Nabooru!" exclaimed Link. He, too, looked happy to see the female.

Nabooru slowly lifted her head up. Eyes wider than dinner plates, she looked around the room. "Where, where am I?" She mumbled to herself. Just then, she jumped to her feet.

Kagome jumped back and moved closer towards Link.

"Well, well, well, it looks like she's back to normal, Komue," seethed an angry Kotake.

"She's just a little girl," hissed Komue. "But she commands a lot of respect among the Gerudos."

They shared equal glances. "Maybe we should make her work for the Great Ganondorf for a little while longer?" Kotake suggested with a chuckle.

Kagome and Link narrowed their eyes. "We will not let that happen!" He cried and was about to move forward.

"Silence!" insisted Komue as she turned around to face them. While Komue was occupied with them, Kagome noticed that Nabooru had decided to use that time to flee. She watched as her new friend ran across the room, only to be zapped by Kotake and disappear in a bright amount of dark light.

"**NABOORU!"** she cried, her eyes watering.

Komue and Kotake chuckled before disappearing from sight.

Kagome fell onto the ground, her legs buckling. "Nabooru!" she banged the ground with her fist and cried. "Damn this, damn it all!" Link bent down and patted her back soothingly.

"Its okay, it's okay," he whispered. "We'll save her. But first, we need to take care of those witches."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. She sniffled and glared towards the newly unlocked door before them. Just beyond that door, she could sense the presence of both Komue and Kotake.

"They're waiting for us," she realized.

Link nodded. "It's to be expected." He helped her up. "They wouldn't want us to be able to leave the temple. If anything, they want us dead." He eyed her. "Are you ready?" He questioned.

She sniffled once more. She reached for her blades and withdrew them slowly. They glimmered and glistened. "I'm ready," she announced. "I'm ready to get those two witches, and teach them a lesson they deserve."

Link smiled. "That's the spirit."

Kagome smirked. Those two witches had no luck what was about to come their way.


	26. TwinRova

**Disclaimer - **I own nothing. All rights belong to the owners of Legend of Zelda and InuYasha. I merely write this story for amusement. I make **NO** profits from this story whatsoever.

* * *

**The Chosen Heroes**

**A Zelda/InuYasha Crossover**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: TwinRova**

* * *

**Written: 25/08/12**

* * *

The room was cold and dark. Cobwebs littered the corners and dirt covered the ground. A pair of dark orange eyes watched as the two young heroes walked into the room. Laughter filled the air as the two murmured amongst themselves.

"Look at them; they really think they can beat us."

"Though they might walk in here with confidence, they'll walk out into the after life." Both cackled and waited for their prey to arrive. They could hardly wait.

* * *

Kagome and Link slowly climbed the roughened walls and arrived to a large and dark chamber. On each other side were two more platforms: one a vibrant red the other a dark blue.

Link surveyed his surroundings carefully and Navi safely dove underneath the comforts of his hat. Kirara transformed into her larger form and kept close to Kagome.

Kagome patted her head once and withdrew her Mirror Blades. "They're coming," she whispered, her voice tense.

"Excellent deduction," one laughed. Just then, the room darkened. On both platforms, dark circles formed. Komue rose first, her laughter bouncing off the walls. "With my flames, I will burn you both to the bone." She started to spin, quickly becoming three times her size.

"And with my frost, I will freeze them to their souls." Kotake laughed, following her sister's actions. Their cackling grew louder as they flew towards Link and Kagome. Both heroes watched them, never looking away.

"You handle the red haired one, and I'll handle the blue haired one," Link whispered.

Kagome nodded. "Be careful, the one with blue hair holds the power of ice. She can freeze you if you're not careful."

"And the one with the red hair can burn you to a crisp," he replied sourly.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "I know that." She set her eyes on Komue, watching her carefully. Komue flew back and forth, forming a perfect circle. Kagome gripped her blades tighter, waiting for the witch to attack.

"Take this!" Komue exclaimed and fired a powerful blast of fire towards her. Kagome's eyes widened. The fire was unlike anything she had ever seen. It reminded her of the lava that flowed through the Fire Temple.

"Shit." She muttered under her breath and quickly held her sword up. The sword deflected the flames right before they could hit her. She watched in amazement as the continual amount of flames gushed towards her and kept moving over towards the side.

_Its not hitting me_, she thought, amazed_, so that's why Navi called them the Mirror Swords_. She smirked. With these two blades, Komue would turn out to be not too much of a challenge.

_If I use one as a shield, I can strike her with my other one_, she realized. _But first, I'll need to paralyze her for a minute_. Kagome quickly twisted her wrist and moved the blade. No longer was the fire running down the side, but was slowly heading towards Komue.

_Easy now, careful, I don't want to lose this_. Inch by inch, Kagome moved her blade forward, the flames moving closer and closer towards Komue. Once Kagome had drawn the flames close enough, she suddenly flipped the blade and directly shot the incoming fire straight towards Komue's head.

The fire ceased for a minute while Komue was busy screaming out in pain. Kagome cringed, finding that the old woman's screams reminded her of an off tune instrument. It was not pretty.

"You little wench!" Komue cried bits and pieces of her hair and flesh falling off. If possible, she looked even uglier than before. Kagome suppressed the urge to stick out her tongue in disgust.

"Since you were nice enough to return the flames to me, I have a little present in store for you!" Komue waved her hand and began to fire another set of continual flames towards Kagome. Once more, Kagome raised her sword and blocked the attack.

_Is it going to be like before? The same attack_, she wondered. For a minute, she stood still, merely holding her Mirror Sword up into the air while she blocked the attack. She waited for Komue to fire something else her way, but nothing happened. Nothing at all. Her eyebrows shot up.

_Are you kidding me? _

Beads of sweat formed behind her head.

_If it will be like this then, I'll just need to do exactly what I did before._

She turned her sword. Komue applied a little bit more pressure with her power. Kagome smirked.

_It's going to be like that, huh? Well then, two can play at this game. _

Kagome held back a laugh. Just like before, she slowly moved the sword closer towards her, studying the intensity of the flames and how much pressure Komue was applying. Her usage of force had increased and her eyes were narrowed in concentration. She was putting up a much better fight, but it was still not enough. For just minutes later, she had been hit with her own attack again. She screamed and fell back.

Kagome merely stood still and smiled. Quickly she studied her sword and noticed that not one scratch had formed on the blade. She nodded approvingly.

_These are quite durable. I'm happy._

Komue cried out in frustration and rose up towards the sky. Kagome watched her keenly, unaware of her next plan of attack.

"Kotake!" she cried and flew towards her sister, "Enough of this, its time to get serious."

"I agree." Kotake replied parts of her face covered with ice. "Let's teach these two a lesson they'll never forget." Both sisters started to fly around in a perfect circle. They went around and around, moving quicker than a merry-go-round at top speed. Kagome felt her head spinning violently as she tried to watch them both.

"**Komue and Kotake's Double Dynamite Attack!"** in a large puff of smoke, both sisters joined – literally – to create one sole woman. The woman was tall and had her hair tied back into high ponytails. One end was a flaming red and the other was made of sheer ice. She wore clothing similar to that of a Gerudo, and held the same wands Komue and Kotake had.

She winked towards them both and started to laugh. "We are TwinRova." They announced their voice succulent and sweet. "Once we are through with you two, nothing will stand in the Great Ganondorf's way."

Kagome gulped. She glanced towards Link. When she saw Link eyeing the joined witches and the apparent blush draped across his cheeks, she hit him. Hard. Right in the centre of his head.

He bent down and clutched his sore head. "Kagome, what was that for?" He cried, glowering towards her.

She rolled her eyes. "Focus you dummie. Don't start drooling over the enemy."

His cheeks turned dark red. "I-I was not!" He cried and looked away.

She grumbled under her breath. "Moron."

TwinRova laughed and raised theirs hands. Kagome was just about to say something else, when she felt her body go numb. Her eyes widened. She tried to glance in Link's direction but found herself unable to do so. None of her ligaments were responding.

_What's wrong with me?_

_**You're under our control now.**_

She felt her heart stop.

_**That's right little one you are our toy now.**_

Kagome's eyes trembled.

_**You are unable to do anything. You're paralyzed and will only respond to our commands. **_

TwinRova laughed.

_**Now, draw your swords and turn.**_

_No!_

She tried her best to stop her body from moving. Once more, it did not respond. She then felt her vision becoming blurry. Everything around her was hazy and dark.

_Why… why are you doing this to me?_

She was only able to control her mind, since TwinRova controlled every other part of her.

_**Because we want your both to suffer… your friend will die at your hands, and then you will die at ours… Now, strike him!  
**_

Kagome watched through her cloudy vision as her right arm rose. It was slow and shaky, but still moved.

_**Though it takes time for our puppets to become completely under our control, within minutes you will be ours for the taking… you soon won't even be able to think…**_

Those words made her blood run cold.

"Kagome?" exclaimed Link when he turned around. "Is something wrong?"

_**CHOP HIS ARM OFF!**_

Kagome's arm went down. Link jumped back, a few strands of his hair falling onto the platform.

"Kagome's what's wrong?" He shouted. It was then that he noticed her face. Her eyes were a bleak and dull grey colour. Her skin was paler than a sheet, and her lips were pressed tightly together. She moved slowly towards him and rose up both of her arms.

"She's being controlled," Navi whispered to Link.

"By whom?" he shot back.

"TwinRova, look!" she exclaimed. Quickly, Link looked up towards the witch and saw her waving her wands. She was moving them both in the same direction that Kagome was currently moving.

His jaw dropped. "Link, look out!" Navi shouted.

"Huh?" Link looked up. Kagome was running straight for him. His eyes widened. He cursed and started to run. Kagome chased him around the platform numerous times, getting closer and closer with each passing second. Link gulped and rolled away, nearly avoiding having his arm chopped off.

_Link… I'm sorry… so sorry… please… just… just kill me…_

_**Our Puppet, you are not moving fast enough. Kill him. Kill him right now!**_

Kagome's face paled even more. She stopped moving. Shakily, she rose a sword up into the air. Link watched, confused. Just what was she doing, he wondered.

Kagome's lips started to move. Slowly, she chanted a small spell. A ball of dark energy was forming around the top of the blade. Link reached for his Mirror Shield and clutched it close to him.

_**That's it. You almost have it… now fire it straight at him!**_

Kagome brought the sword down with a massive swing of the arm. She directed the ball of dark energy straight towards Link. However, Link rose the Mirror Shield just in time and deflected the attack, sending it straight back towards her.

"**KAGOME!"** he cried, watching as the female was sent flying backwards. She did not scream and merely rolled partially away. Bits and pieces of her tight suit were ruined and parts of her face were bleeding.

_I can't believe I just did that,_ Link thought and shut his eyes. _I deflected the attack and hit Kagome with it._

"Link, don't worry about that now. Just worry about saving her!" Navi shouted, interrupting his thoughts. "Maybe, if you can hit TwinRova with that attack you sent back to Kagome, they'll be stunned for a minute… and Kagome might come back to her senses."

His eyes widened. "Navi… you're a genius."

She laughed. "Thanks… it was nothing." Suddenly, a roar filled the air. Link whipped around. Kirara was charging straight towards Kagome. Link tried to open his mouth to yell, but it was too late. Right when Kirara got close enough to Kagome, she sliced her left blade forward, delivering a painful blow to the feline's lower front end.

Kirara hissed and fell towards the ground. A small amount of blood started to seep out of her legs and Link cried out her name in vain, "Kirara!" He ran towards her, wanting to help. However, Kagome would not allow him.

She stepped over Kirara, the heel of her shoes digging into the cat's back. Kirara screamed in agony. Link's face paled. Kagome swiftly moved her swords causing droplets of Kirara's blood to scatter across the platform. Then she charged.

* * *

_Stop this! Please stop this!_

All she received was laughter.

_**Never… from until the moment this boy dies, you will be our puppet.**_

The laughter increased. Right then, Kagome wished she could cry. She had never felt more alone or scared throughout her entire time in Hyrule than right now.

_Why, why must you do this?_

_**We've explained it before you stupid, stupid child. If you have not realized it by now, you are far more dimwitted than we would have ever expected.**_

They laughed. Their laughter filled her entirely and caused her fear to expand.

_Link… _

_Link… just end it for me… kill me now and save yourself…_

_It's the only way…_

* * *

Link continually dodged the incoming attacks Kagome sent his way. Occasionally he got hit, resulting with cuts to form and blood to trickle down his skin. Sweat formed above his forehead and soon started to stain his clothing. He was tired and would soon need to rest. But if he stopped, even for a minute, it was game over. Literally.

_I need a plan and quick,_ he thought.

"Navi," he hissed and rolled away. "Go and get Kirara."

Navi lifted up his hat. She was trembling. "Why?" She voiced shakily.

"I need her help!" He whispered almost on the verge of snarling. He had a plan formulating inside of his mind and would need Kirara's help to set it in motion. "Now I want you to go get her. Quickly!" he hissed.

She nodded and flew out of his hat. Link tried to move in the opposite direction, not wanting Kagome to witness Kirara's approach.

_If I make sure to have her facing me, then Kirara should be able to knock her down._

He quickly glanced towards the far corner. Just as instructed, Navi was talking to Kirara. She was floating right in front of the feline's red eyes and pointing in Link's direction. Kirara nodded and quickly started to get up. She wobbled slightly and blood dripped down her legs as she moved, but she was still willing to help.

Link smiled. _Such a good cat… once this is over; I'll need to treat her to some good fish._

He then raised his shield. Kagome's blades came down and hit the piece of metal. Link grunted and started to move backwards. "Kagome, I don't want to hurt you!" He replied.

No response. Her face was still blank and her eyes completely emotionless.

Link frowned. "I don't want to hurt you, but I guess it's the only way."

Kirara was right behind her now. Ready to knock the possessed girl down when called, "Kirara, now!" he cried suddenly. Kagome's head snapped up (1). She turned around, her swords ready to slice the cat in two, when Kirara head butted her onto the ground.

The action was quick and the impact was quicker. Kagome fell to the ground with a bang and her grip on the swords loosened, resulting with them to skid in different directions.

Link smiled. "Nice work!" He flashed Kirara a quick thumbs up and then turned his attention towards TwinRova. With those few seconds Kagome was busy retrieving her swords, he needed to take care of them.

_I'll use my arrows and distract them._

He reached inside his pouch and pulled out his Hero's Bow. He got into a proper stance and lined up his bow. He summoned a large amount of magical power one of the many Great Fairies had blessed him with, and placed all of that magic into the arrow.

_Hit the mark._ He gritted his teeth. The magical power he felt radiating from the arrow was intense. It was strong. It would be the perfect way to startle them. Yet, it was also depleting his strength.

_I only have **one **shot. I need to make it count._

He took a small step back. His grip around the bow tightened. His brows furrowed together and sweat dripped down from his forehead. He exhaled a sigh and then fired. The arrow took off at quickening speed, flying straight for TwinRova's stomach. The witch then glanced up from her spell casting and noticed the arrow heading straight for her.

Her eyes widened and she tried to raise her arms up in defence, but it was not enough. The arrow pierced right through her skin, causing her to break out into a death-defying scream.

Link fell to his knees and grinned. He watched then as TwinRova released her grip on her two wands. _Perfect._ He breathed in and out. TwinRova was hurt, meaning she could not focus her attention on controlling Kagome. Link forced himself to turn around and quickly glanced towards Kagome.

Before, it looked as though she were having a battle with Kirara. Yellow patches of fur were on the ground mixed in with red bloodstains. He cringed._ No_, he thought. _Don't tell me… she's not back to normal…_

His eyes dropped towards the ground.

Navi flew over and landed onto his shoulder. "Link," she whispered. "Link, look up."

Link sighed, but followed her instructions. "Why?" He voiced. "Why didn't it work?"

"It did work." Navi pointed towards the far left corner. Link squinted and noticed Kirara lying on the ground. "Move towards her," she explained. Link rose to his feet. He forced himself to run over, even though his legs screamed in pain.

"… Link?" someone whispered. His heart stopped.

"Kagome?" he voiced. For lying on the ground next to Kirara was Kagome. Her skin was still a pale white, but her eyes were no longer that dull shade of grey. They were back to their bright red. At that moment, Link could not stop smiling.

"Kagome!" he bent down, moving closer towards her. "You're okay now."

"I guess so." Her tone was silent. Link had to strain his ears to hear her, but he did not mind. She was back to normal. That's all that matters.

"Link," she murmured and got up. "I'm… I'm sorry." Her eyes were watering over with tears. "I hurt you so much." She hiccupped and clutched her throat. "I didn't mean to… but they were controlling me." Her eyes trembled. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." He placed a hand onto her shoulder. She gasped and looked up. Tears were lining his eyes too. "Kagome, you never meant to hurt me. You have nothing to apologize for." When he bent down, he leaned his forehead against hers. "You're back to normal now, that's all matters."

She shook her head. "They might try it again." She glanced over towards TwinRova's laying form. The witch was slowly rising up from the ground and glaring viciously towards both heroes. Kagome's eyes hardened. "We need to kill them, before they try t-to… pull the same stunt again." She wobbly got up from the ground and Link helped her up.

"Will you be able to fight?" He asked, concerned.

"I think so." She grimaced. "My body isn't in too much pain. But their control… it took a lot out of me." She frowned and looked down, studying her shoes.

Link's smile never faltered. "Just as long as you're fine now," he repeated.

She looked up, her lips twisting upwards into a small smile. "Yes… yes, I am."

He reached for his sword and shield. "Let's finish this then. For real."

"For real," she agreed with a nod.

"That's the spirit." He laughed.

* * *

TwinRova watched them both with calculating eyes. She smiled in Link's direction and laughed in Kagome's. That caused the young female to narrow her eyes and snarl.

"She only has one wand left." Navi noted. True to the fairy's word, TwinRova had lost one of her wands after Link had shot her with his arrow. No longer did she possess her fire wand. Instead, she only had her ice wand.

"That'll make things much easier," Link whispered. He recalled when Kagome was controlled, that TwinRova had to use both of her wands. Without the other one, he assumed that TwinRova would be unable to possess his partner.

"I just want this over with." Kagome gripped her weapons. She looked tired. Her face was still just as pale as before, and she was having trouble breathing. Link nodded and agreed fully.

"Even without my fire staff, you are still no match for us," replied TwinRova. "You both will die at our hands." She raised her wand up into the air and summoned a strong amount of ice. Link raised his shield up and blocked the attack. It was absorbed into the shield. The shield started to beep and glow a bright shade of red. Link was confused.

TwinRova smirked. "You are no match for us." She summoned another large gust of magical ice. "That shield is of no use against us when we're in our unison attack." Once again, she unleashed another powerful flurry of ice towards Link.

He grunted and kept the shield in front of them both. Just like last time, the shield absorbed the ice and started to glow even brighter. The beeping increased by a tenfold. Kagome blinked.

"What's the shield doing?"

"By the next attack, you just watch." Navi whispered excitedly.

Kagome and Link shared equal confused looks.

Navi pouted. "Just believe me. And watch out!" TwinRova fired another gust of ice towards them. Kagome crossed her fingers and moved closer towards Link. _"Please work!" _She hoped. When the ice encountered the shield, it was absorbed yet again. Kagome was just about to curse, when suddenly something she never expected to happen occurred. The shield fired a powerful blast of ice right back towards TwinRova.

TwinRova tried to move away but was hit full force by the attack. She screamed louder than before and fell onto the nearby platform. Link moved the shield down and yelled for them to strike.

Forcing herself to move as fast as she could, she darted forward with Link, intending to deliver as much pain onto the witch as she possible.

_This is for controlling me!_

She slashed the woman right through her lower abdomen.

_This is for causing me to hurt Kirara._

She stabbed her in the right arm.

_And this… this is for causing me to hurt Link!_

She raised the sword and struck the woman right below the chest. Combined with Link's powerful slashes, graceful cuts, Kirara's violent biting, and hazardous clawing, the witch was no match for them. Whenever TwinRova tried to rise into the air, one of them knocked her back down and continued to beat the living daylights out of her.

…

…

…

Minutes passed and as large amounts of red began to stain the ground, another unexplained phenomenon occurred. TwinRova started to spin before them and slowly rise up into the sky. She grew smaller and smaller and soon split back into Komue and Kotake.

They flew down towards the ground and attempted to increase their sizes.

Link moved in front of Kagome, just in case the witches would try to strike.

"Shoot, what fresh kids! This time, we'll get serious, right Kotake?" Komue demanded.

"What?" Kotake shouted. Around them, a blue circle started to form. It was nothing that resembled either of their powers. "What's on your head?" shouted a confused Komue.

Kotake looked up and then towards her. "I don't know," she admitted. "But you have one over your head too." She pointed towards the silver circular circle. Rather quickly, her entire body started to become transparent. A look of understanding crossed her face but was quickly replaced by shock, "But I'm only four hundred years old!" She cried, tears lining her vision.

"And I'm only three hundred and eighty!" Komue added on.

Kotake turned her way. "We're twins! Don't try to lie about your age."

Komue glowered in her direction. "Sister, you must have gone senile!"

While the two started to bicker senselessly amongst themselves, Link and Kagome put their weapons away, smiling.

_We're safe now._ Kagome leaned her head against Link's shoulder. Link replied by wrapping an arm around her waist. Both stood together and watched then as both sisters suddenly stopped their argument. Their faces went blank and soon they began to float up towards the ceiling. A small blue circle had formed just above them and was sucking them into it.

With one last glance down towards the heroic duo, the sisters shouted, **"We'll come back to haunt you!"** and then disappeared along with the circle.

Kagome heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness… it's all over."

Link smiled and patted her shoulder. "It's over… They can never harm someone again."

Tears of relief escaped from her eyes. "Nabooru will no longer be subjected to their torment now." Kagome was beyond relieved by that notion. "That makes me so happy."

"Look, the blue portal!" Navi cried out excitedly.

Kagome yawned and turned around with Link. Forming in the centre of the room was the final blue portal they would encounter. Just beyond that portal, everything would change.

"I wonder who the Sage is." Navi gushed and flew forward.

Link sighed. He pulled Kagome closer towards him. "You ready?" He asked.

She nodded. "I can't wait for this to be over," she smiled playfully.

He suppressed a laugh. "Let's get going then." Together, along with Kirara, they walked towards the portal and stepped inside.

* * *

The remaining imprint on the ground shined and glowed a bright yellow. Both heroes watched as a feminine figure rose up from the ground. It was Nabooru.

"Nabooru!" exclaimed Kagome. She was overjoyed to see the Gerudo again.

Nabooru smiled in her direction. "What a greeting," she laughed hotly.

Kagome's eyes narrowed, yet she couldn't help but laugh. "I'm so happy to know that you're okay." She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "We were both so worried about you."

Nabooru's amber eyes softened. "Allow me to explain what happened." She shook her head. "I really messed up. I ended up being brainwashed by the two old witches and used by Ganondorf to do his evil bidding." She hissed and balled her hands into tight fists. "Yet in the end, it worked out well, since who would have imagined that I would turn out to be the Sage of Spirit?" Then her laughter returned.

Beads of sweat formed behind Kagome's head. "Nabooru," she groaned.

Link merely smiled. "I owe you both a lot," the Gerudo confessed. "For now, all I can do is help by fighting along side with the other Sages. And also, by giving you both this medallion," she announced. Nabooru raised her hands up into the air and a bright yellow light erupted into the sky.

A golden medallion fell into Link's awaiting palms. "The final medallion," he whispered.

"Link, Hero of Time… Kagome, the Prophesized Sheikah." Rauru, the Sage of Light, spoke as he rose up from his platform. "Finally, all six of us, the six Sages, have been awakened! The time for the final showdown with the King of Evil has come!"

Kagome felt her blood run cold.

No more temples, she realized. Since it was finally time for them to make their way to Ganondorf's castle and face off against him.

_The journey is almost complete,_ she thought with a saddened face.

"Before that, though, you should meet the one who is waiting for you… In one day, you will meet the one who awaits for you at the Temple of Time."

"Rauru—" Link shouted only to be silenced by a blinding bright light.

"_Best of luck, Kagome,"_ whispered Nabooru, watching as the light engulfed their heroes, sending them outside the Chamber of Sages. _"I just know you'll prevail."_

* * *

**Author's Note**

At this point, you're all most likely thinking that TwinRova could have noticed Kirara and had Kagome turn around to take care of her. Instead, how I imagine TwinRova to handle the situation is that they had all of their attention focused on Link and only wanted to kill him. Since there is only one of them when they're joined together, they kept their eyes on Link solely, and never noticed Kirara approach Kagome until it was too late. A fair explanation to the situation, I think.

This chapter was longer, but I intended to make it longer since the fight between TwinRova needed to be. :3 On a side note, I cannot believe I'm about to write the showdown between Ganondorf. Two more chapters to go, followed by a short epilogue and then this story will be over. It's so hard to believe. O.o

Well anyway, thank you for reading. I hope I did not disappoint you readers.

~TFSA


	27. The Final Showdown Part I

**Disclaimer - **I own nothing. All rights belong to the owners of Legend of Zelda and InuYasha. I merely write this story for amusement. I make **NO** profits from this story whatsoever.

* * *

**Author's Note** – I am done writing for today. Three chapters is my limit. I will continue to write the next chapter tomorrow.

* * *

**The Chosen Heroes**

**A Zelda/InuYasha Crossover**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: The Final Showdown Part I**

* * *

**Written: 25/08/12**

* * *

She gazed out towards the starry night sky and sighed. All around her, everything felt peaceful. Down below, she heard the low sound of crickets chirping searching for their mates. Flying around flowers were small hoards of beautifully lit fireflies. Few birds flew in the dark sky heading for home. It was a beautiful sight to take in. Yet, what really captivated the girl was how bright the sky was. In every direction she looked, she saw thousands upon thousands of stars. They stained the sky in a bright glimmer of sorts and twinkled all around her.

She stretched her hand out and pretended to grasp a hold of one. When she caught one, she laughed. "I have you now." She rolled her eyes.

"Have what?" Someone asked.

Kagome looked towards the left. Link was climbing out of a window and moving towards her.

"What do you have?" He repeated, smiling.

"A star," she laughed, her hand still closed.

"Oh, really?" his eyebrows shot up. "And how did you manage to catch the star."

"I just stretched my hand out and grabbed it," she replied simply.

Link shook his head and chuckled. "Mind if I join you?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Go ahead."

"Thanks." He crawled towards her and then spread out. His back touched the newly made roof and he extended his arms and legs outwards. "This is nice~!" He mused playfully. "I can understand why you've been sitting up here for so long now."

"It's calm and quiet – the perfect spot." She unclasped her hand and leaned back. She soon felt Link's gaze on her and forced herself to roll over. The two of them locked eyes. Link reached over and brushed away a strand of hair that was in between her eye.

"Thanks," she mumbled, feeling her cheeks heat up.

He nodded. "No problem."

It was then silent between the two of them. Neither one said a word and merely continued to stare towards each other. Link smiled softly in her direction and inched a little bit closer. Soon, she could feel his breath on her face.

"Link, do you think everything will go well tomorrow?" She murmured, referring to what would occur just after the sun rose.

Link's eyes darkened. "I don't know," he replied truthfully. And he meant it. None of them knew whether they would be walking out of the final battle in one piece. Kagome felt her insides churn. She couldn't imagine the two of them dying there – or worse, one of them dying.

She shook her head and shut her eyes. _Don't think that way,_ she thought, scolding herself.

"Kagome, is something wrong?"

Her eyes snapped open. "No!" She barked a little too forcefully.

Link frowned. "You're worried," he stated obviously.

She sighed in defeat. "Is it obvious?"

"In a way… it is."

Her eyes drooped. She forced herself to look up into the sky. "I-I just can't help but feel nervous," she admitted. "We have no clue about what we will be dealing with. It scares me to imagine that something bad might occur to either one of us." She looked towards Link. "If something were to happen to you, I don't know… I don't know if I would be able to live after."

Link reached out for her. "Don't think that way," he whispered and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her into his arms and held her close. "Nothing will happen to us. Remember that, okay?" She sniffled in the embrace. She could not get herself to say it.

Link frowned. "I know you're scared, Kagome. So am I." He started to run his hand up and down her back, attempting to soothe her. "But you have to remember everything else we've gone through, thus far." He pulled away and stared into her eyes. "Remember all of the work we've done to reach this point. All of the hardships and difficulties we've faced together? If we weren't meant to do this, then we would have perished a long time ago."

"Link…" she felt her eyes watering. "I still don't know."

He frowned and leaned over, pressing his head against hers. "Don't think just remember," he whispered, his breath tickling her lips as he then leaned down and kissed her.

The kiss was soft but emotional. It held a vast array of feelings and hidden messages. Kagome felt her heart skip a beat and leaned in more, allowing her fingers to run through Link's hair.

_Link… for your sake, I'll try to remember that, I promise…_

_No matter how scared or frightened I might be tomorrow..._

_I promise to try to remember everything we've done and remind myself to not be afraid…_

_I promise…_

…

…

…

* * *

Once Link warped them into the Temple of Time, Kagome sensed another person within the vicinity._ It must be the person who Rauru told us about yesterday_, she thought in realization.

"I have been waiting for you, Link and Kagome." A masculine voiced murmured.

Link and Kagome turned around. Someone walked out of the shadows. It was Sheik.

"I should have figured." Link slapped his forehead. Kagome rolled her eyes at his antics.

"Link, the Hero of Time. Kagome, the Prophesized Sheikah. You both have overcome many hardships and awakened six Sages." Flashes of Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Impa and Nabooru came to mind.

"And now, you both have a final challenge, a showdown with Ganondorf, the King of Evil."

Kagome gulped. That part sounded scary – she was still nervous about the entire ordeal. Link then reached over and entwined his hand with hers. Kagome blushed and smiled meekly.

Sheik smiled underneath his coil. "Seven years ago, Ganondorf, the King of Thieves, used the door you opened in the Temple of Time Link, and entered the Sacred Realm where the Triforce laid. However, when he touched the Triforce, it separated into three parts. Only the Triforce of Power remained in Ganondorf's possession."

Kagome remembered studying about the Triforce. Supposedly, it was the strongest source of power within the entire Universe. _No wonder Ganondorf wants it._ She grimaced.

"The strength of the Triforce of Power enabled him to become a mighty, evil king," Sheik explained. "But his dark ambitions were not satisfied." His eyes turned a darker shade of red. Even Link gripped Kagome's hand tighter, furious by the news he just heard.

"To gain complete mastery of the world, Ganondorf started looking for those chosen by destiny who hold the two other Triforce parts." Kagome nodded, wanting to hear more. "And the one who holds the Triforce of Courage is… you, Link!"

"Me?" he pointed a finger towards himself.

Sheik nodded accordingly. "And the other, who holds the Triforce of Wisdom… Is the seventh Sage, who is destined to be the leader of them all!"

"The leader of the Sages?" exclaimed Kagome. Whoever person that was would be quite the formidable foe, she realized.

Sheik then grunted. Kagome jumped back, watching as Sheik raised his left hand forward. Three small triangles formed on his hand and the bottom left glowed a vibrant yellow.

"The Triforce of Wisdom," Link murmured, stunned. Then, the light grew brighter. Both heroes had to shut their eyes. Once the light had died down, Kagome was the first to open hers. And what she saw could only cause her to gape.

_Zelda,_ she thought unable to say anything.

"It is I, the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda." Zelda stood before them in a beautiful pale pink dress. Her hair was waist long and glistened beautifully under the temple's stain glass window.

Zelda frowned and curtsied before them. "I apologize to you both for constantly meeting in disguise, but it was necessary to hide from the King of Evil." Her frown worsened. "Please forgive me."

Kagome took a step forward. She released her grip on Link's hand. "Zelda, I could never be mad at you. You should know that."

Zelda's eyes softened. "Kagome, you really are still the same, even after so many years." She took a step forward. "I've missed you." Her eyes moved towards Link. "I was so worried the day that Impa and I brought you down to the Temple of Time and had you sealed away inside the Chamber of Sages." She shut her eyes and placed her hands over her heart. "For seven years, I was worried about you, my dear friend." She offered Kagome a sincere smile.

Kagome's eyes started to line with fresh tears. "I missed you too." She confessed, suppressing a sniffle. "I'm so happy to know that you're okay now."

Zelda nodded and then turned towards Link. "Hero of Time—no, Link. I must offer you a weapon that I know will be sufficient to penetrate through the Evil King's defences… the very power given to the chosen ones… The sacred **Arrow of Light**!"

Zelda raised her arms up into the air. Link and Kagome watched as a bright yellow circle formed around her. Zelda chanted a few words and suddenly a bright surge of light formed around her raised hands. It grew larger and larger and then headed straight for Link. He stumbled back, watching as the light entered inside his very body.

Kagome placed her hands over her mouth. "Amazing," she whispered.

"This light you now have coursing through your veins is the light of justice. It will allow you, the Hero of Time, to smite evil." Zelda explained calmly.

Link opened his mouth. "Zelda—" He was cut off when the ground began to tremble. Everything around them moved and shook.

Zelda gaped and looked towards the east. "That rumbling?" she exclaimed. It… it can't be!"

"It can be what?" Kagome moved closer towards her. Magically, both females watched as a sudden purple circle formed beneath their feet. It grew brighter and quickly encased them. Link covered his eyes and then looked back. When he saw Kagome and Zelda trapped inside a transparent dark purple diamond, he dashed forward.

"Kagome! Zelda!" he shouted and placed his hands against the diamond. It sparked him causing him to jump back in shock. "What in the Goddesses names?" He wondered.

"**Princess Zelda… you foolish traitor!**" another voice cackled in the darkness. The voice was rough and terrifying. Kagome gasped and inched closer towards Zelda. "**I commend you for avoiding my pursuit for seven long years.**"The diamond started to rise up.

Kagome and Zelda clutched each other. "**However, you let your guard down... I knew you would appear eventually if I let this kid wander around!**" The voice explained."**My only mistake though, was to slightly underestimate the power of this pathetic kid and his annoying feminine counterpart.**"

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Hey!"

Suddenly, the diamond rose even higher. Link called out both of their names and tried to grasp a hold of the diamond, but it was already too high up.

"**No**." The voice deduced. "**It was not the stupid kid's power I misjudged. It was the power of the Triforce of Courage! However, with the Triforce of Wisdom that Zelda has… When I obtain these two Triforces… then I will become the true ruler of the world!**" The voice started to laugh.

"Link!" exclaimed Kagome as she continually pounded against the diamond.

"Link… Link… **LINK**!"

The voice then spoke for one last time. "**If you want to rescue Zelda and your feminine counterpart, come to my castle!**" With another bright light, the diamond that encased both females disappeared.

…

…

…

"**KAGOME!" **cried Link.

* * *

When Kagome opened her eyes, she felt pain all over. Every part of her body ached and screamed with pain. Even the simple task of blinking hurt.

Speech slurred, she forced herself to speak. "W-Where am I?" She whispered.

"I am glad to see that you have awakened, _Prophesized Sheikah_."

Her eyes snapped open. She recognized that voice from back inside the Temple of Time. She gulped, fearful. "G-Ganondorf," she stuttered.

"The one and only," he replied evilly.


	28. The Final Showdown Part II

**Disclaimer - **I own nothing. All rights belong to the owners of Legend of Zelda and InuYasha. I merely write this story for amusement. I make **NO** profits from this story whatsoever.

* * *

**The Chosen Heroes**

**A Zelda/InuYasha Crossover**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: The Final Showdown Part II**

* * *

**Written: 26/08/2012**

* * *

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "How charming to see you," she snarled.

Ganondorf rolled his eyes. "Woman, I have a proposition for you," he began and moved forward.

"Where's Zelda?" She hissed and attempted to move away. However, she found herself unable to do so. When she looked up, she realized that she was chained to the wall. Her hands and feet were bound, sealed tight.

Ganondorf smirked. "Are you comfortable?" His tone was cruel and heartless.

Kagome suppressed a snarl. "Very," she replied sarcastically. "I would be even more comfortable if you released me, and then told me where Zelda is."

"What happens to the Princess is none of your concern. You primary worry should be what will happen to you." Ganondorf leaned over and touched her cheek. She grimaced and scrunched up her nose. "I brought you here to my castle to discuss a proposition with you." He tapped her nose.

Her eyebrow shot up. "A proposition?" she repeated, baffled.

"Precisely," he grinned and patted her head accordingly. She scowled, feeling as though Ganondorf were treating her like a human would treat their dog. "I can make your dream come true," he whispered enticingly, sending chills down her very spine. "If you help me, I send you back to your true world."

A flicker passed through her eyes. Ganondorf smirked. "I know all about your previous world. Everything you have gone through and dealt with. I know it all." Her face paled. "Though you never admit it to anyone, I know you secretly desire to return to that world." He backed away.

"And that is why we are having this discussion," he continued. "For if you would like to return to that world, I can make that happen."

"… You can send me home?" She murmured her eyes locked on the ground below her.

"A price is needed to be met though," he said. "An eye for an eye… as your people would say."

She gulped and licked her lips. "W-What is your price?"

Ganondorf's eyes grew and his smile widened. Sheer joy lit up his darkly coloured face. "In exchange for helping me retrieve the last part of the Triforce, the Triforce of Courage, I will send you home."

Kagome started to tremble. Inside her, it felt as though a bomb had just been ignited.

"You know who possess the Triforce of Courage, _Kagome._" He purred her voice and gazed into her eyes. She tried to look away, but could not. His eyes were far too capturing – and scary beyond belief. "If you take the Triforce from him and bring it to me, I will send you home."

Sweat formed across her brow. Shakily, she opened her lips and spoke. "H-he will come though," she breathed heavily. "What's t-the point then in h-having me take it." She glanced towards him.

"It's simple," he replied. "It will be even more unbearable for the boy, to have one he cares about most take it from him." Her heart stopped. "I have watched your adventures; I know how the boy feels for you." His smile widened, revealing his pearly white teeth. Somehow, those teeth made him look even scarier. "Yet you are not like him," he deduced, his breath hitting her face. "Unlike the boy, you do not feel the same way."

"Lies," she hissed.

His eyebrows shot up. Laughter soon resonated inside of the room. "Is that what you believe?" He voiced, his laughter dying down. "What about your former lover… that half breed?"

_InuYasha…_

A vision of him appeared inside her mind. Suddenly, she was swept with thousands of different memories of them both together. Sitting underneath the Sakura trees and watching them blossom, lying underneath a forest canopy and talking for hours, running through a field of ever-growing flowers. One by one, the memories came and went, become even more precious.

"InuYasha…" she felt her eyes watering.

"_**Kagome, don't do that, it won't taste good after!"**_

"_**Get back here!"**_

"… _**I'm sorry."**_

…

…

…

"_**Kagome, I love you."**_

It felt like he was standing right next to her, whispering those very words inside her mind.

"InuYasha," she said. "I love you too." She missed him. She missed his voice. She missed the way his eyes glistened whenever he was happy and darkened when he was annoyed. She missed watching how beautifully his white hair looked blowing in the wind. She missed running her fingers through it before going to bed. She missed his voice – even their arguments.

She missed everything about him.

"_**Kagome, don't you want to be reunited again?"**_

"I do. I do."

"_**Then you know what to do."**_ Then the voice faded.

"InuYasha?" she cried. "InuYasha, are you there?"

No answer.

"InuYasha!"

_If you want to be reunited, then you know what to do._

His final words resonated inside her mind. She hiccupped and felt tears streaming down her face. She bit her bottom lip and looked up towards Ganondorf. He was watching her intently, waiting for an answer.

She suppressed a sigh. _"I don't know what to do,"_ she thought.

_**If you want to be reunited, then you know what to do.**_

She wanted to get back with InuYasha, she truly did. But when she thought about it, she realized that it could never happen. After all, he was dead.

_That's right… he died in my arms… InuYasha died right in front of me._

Her eyes widened.

_If he's dead then… how could he have spoken to me?_

She glanced up and stared towards Ganondorf. Steadily she studied him, taking in his features. She observed every part of his face and then looked down. A sudden realization soon came to mind.

_He's manipulating me… he's manipulating my thoughts._

It all made sense.

_He knows what I long for, and he's using that against me… to try to kill Link._

Her face paled.

_I won't let that happen. I won't let him hurt Link through me… not on my watch…_

She snarled and shook her head. "I refuse to help you!" She shouted, tears dropping onto the cold dark ground. "I will not help you take the Triforce of Courage from Link!"

Ganondorf's eyes narrowed. "Incompetent wench!" he cried and slapped her cheeks.

She yelled and cried.

"I should have known better than to think of making a deal with a woman." He grumbled under his breath. "Guards!" he snapped his fingers. "Take her away from me."

Two men appeared by what looked to be the doorway. They marched forward in complete dark clothing and unlocked Kagome from the chains which bound her. She dropped to the ground and tried to stand, but one stomped his boot into her back, while the other tied her feet and hands.

"You scum!" She screamed and stared towards Ganondorf. "I hope you rot in Hell!"

Ganondorf rolled his eyes. He didn't even bother to reply.

Kagome continued to scream more words towards Ganondorf until one of the guards tied a gag around her mouth, muffling her cries. She squirmed and bit on the gag. Suddenly, one of the guards hoisted her over his shoulder, treating her as though she were nothing more than a mere sac of potatoes. She glowered towards the guard, noticing his evil smirk.

Shivers ran down her spine.

"Look out!" One of them shouted. She looked up and felt something whack her over the head.

Then it all went dark.

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Everything was blurry. She blinked and tried to reach forward to clutch her throbbing head but could not.

"Huh?" She looked down. Then she noticed the ropes. Her hands and feet were bound.

A scowl formed across her face. "That's right." It was all coming back to her. Ganondorf's proposition, her memories of InuYasha, the guards coming in and tying her up – then she had to be hit over the head. _"Damn them,"_ she thought. _"Damn them all."_

She shook her head. At least the guards had been kind enough to remove the gag.

"_I need to get out of here."_ She thought. She glanced around the room. It was dark and there was not a single light source. "I think I'm in the dungeons," she murmured, squinting her eyes. Faintly, if she looked straight ahead, she could make out the faint silhouette of dark metal bars.

Beads of sweat formed behind her head. "I figured that much… hopefully Zelda's not in here."

"Meow?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Kirara," she whispered. Though the meow was faint, it sounded very familiar. "Is that you?" A part of her thought the meow was merely a hallucination, a figment of her imagination. Yet another part of her, a much larger part, believed it was her true feline companion.

"Meow?" they grew louder. Soon enough, Kagome heard the sound of footsteps. She rolled closer towards the bars and attempted to look forward. "Kirara, are you there?"

The footsteps grew louder and louder. Kagome could detect the faint sound of breathing.

"Meow?" once it was strong enough, she heard the footsteps shoot up. She assumed that meant that the feline was running. Soon enough, she was met with a familiar pair of red eyes. Never before, had she felt any happier than to gaze into those bright red orbs.

"Kirara, it's really you."

The feline meowed accordingly.

"Kirara, I need your help," she whispered. "I'm all tied up. Can you help free me?" She rolled over so that her back faced Kirara. "I don't know if you can see this or not, but I have ropes binding my hands and feet. If you can reduce the amount of rope that binds my hands together, I should be able to then untie my feet."

"Meow!" chirped Kirara. She advanced towards the bars and opened her mouth wide, beginning to shred the ropes. Kagome shut her eyes and slowly wiggled her hands. Bit by bit, she felt the pressure the ropes were applying on her wrists reducing.

"Keep going," she urged her friend. "You're almost there."

Kirara hissed but continued to work. She tasted bits and pieces of the rope inside her mouth, and stopped for a minute to spit them out. Then she turned around and kept working. Kagome also kept saying more encouraging words, wanting to keep Kirara motivated. Before she even knew it, Kirara had reduced the rope to nothing, allowing Kagome to break the rest apart.

She sighed in relief and sat up properly. "Much better," she grinned and touched her freed hands.

"Meow!"

She laughed. "Thank you so much for the help. Now all that's left is to untie my feet." She leaned over and started to work at the remaining rope. It was tight and stiff, but the knots the guard had made were easy enough to undo. Within just a matter of minutes, the ropes slipped off her feet and fell to the ground. Kagome stood up and shook her legs, attempting to get some blood circulating throughout her body. She then moved towards the door of the cell and reached for the handle. What happened next made her blink in astonishment.

"It's unlocked?" She walked out, perplexed. "You're kidding me." Cautiously, she glanced down the hallway. "Kirara, was there anyone back down in the hallway?" She asked, still stunned.

"Meow!" she shook her head.

Kagome's jaw dropped. "Wow!" she whistled. "I was not expecting that." She had assumed that since it was Ganondorf's castle, he would have plenty of guards – or monsters even – watching all parts of the castle constantly. "I guess I was wrong." She was highly relieved though. That made this entire escape all that much easier for her.

"But wait, Kirara, how did you get here?" She demanded, pointing a finger towards her. "When Zelda and I were encased in that purple or pink diamond, you were with Link. Not me."

"Meow, meow, meow~!"

"Link's here?" She exclaimed. Kirara nodded. "He's most likely looking for Zelda and me." She realized her face paling. "I've got to go and find him." She started to run down the hallway, with Kirara following behind her. Suddenly, she stopped. "My weapons!" she reached behind her back, hoping to feel her swords soft sheathes, but merely felt the backing of her clothing.

She gulped. "How am I supposed to defend myself without my blades?" Kirara nudged her leg. She looked down. Kirara meowed a few more times, seeming to explain something to Kagome. The Sheikah listened attentively and nodded when necessary.

"You're right." She realized. "Even if they might have taken my weapons away from me, Link still has my previous ones from before our fight with TwinRova." She bent down and brought Kirara into her arms. "You're so smart," she stated and rubbed her nose against Kirara's.

"**Meow~!"** she licked her mistress' face causing her to laugh.

"Okay, okay." She set Kirara down. "Once we're all done here, I'm going to reward you with a big helping of fish." Kirara's eyes widened and she licked her lips. Kagome started to laugh.

"Now, let's get going!" She pointed towards the hallway. "The sooner we get going, the better!"

"Meow, meow~!"

* * *

Kagome and Kirara ran. They ran past puzzles and monsters galore. They ran up step after step, twisting and turning down so many different corridors and different levels, they thought their heads would begin to spin. Finally, after what seemed to be the end, they neared a set of golden doors. Lying on the ground was a large lock and matching chain. Kagome smirked.

"They're behind this door."

Kirara meowed. She stood before her mistress in her largest form. She was covered with sweat and looked very tired. Kagome patted her head. "It's almost over," she murmured lovingly. "After this, it's all over." She reached for the door handle and walked inside.

To say the room before them was a mess would be an overly large understatement. Every direction both females looked, they saw walls smouldering from different attacks and blood stains across the floor and even the ceiling. Kagome gasped. Standing in the centre of the room was Link, and lying on the ground was Ganondorf.

"Link!" she cried and ran forward.

Link looked away from Ganondorf and over towards Kagome. "You're safe." He smiled and exhaled a sigh of relief. "That's good."

Kagome ran towards him, Kirara following her. "Is it… over?" She whispered, staring towards Ganondorf's lying form.

Link's eyes narrowed. "No."

Bit by bit, Ganondorf rose to his feet. He snarled and wiped his bloody face. "The Great Evil King Ganondorf, beaten by this kid?" He repeated, his eyes narrowing. Kagome watched them intently, noting how they grew darker and darker. "Link!" he hissed and suddenly the entire room was ignited in a vast amount of bright rays.

"Watch out!" Link cried and clutched Kagome close. She shut her eyes.

…

…

…

"Look!" Navi shouted, catching their attention. "We're outside."

"Huh?" Both exclaimed and snapped their eyes open.

"Where did the chamber go?" Link repeated, stunned.

"Ganondorf destroyed it," Navi replied. "I'm guessing that those bright flashes were his doing."

Kagome nodded. "It makes sense."

"Meow!" exclaimed Kirara and glanced up into the sky. Kagome, Link and Navi followed her gaze, watching in amazement as Zelda floated down towards them. Though she was still encased inside that diamond, when it touched the ground, she was magically freed.

Kagome could not suppress her joy. "Zelda!" she cried and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Kagome," she murmured and hugged her tight. "Thank goodness you're alright." She pulled herself out of the embrace reluctantly. "I want to keep speaking with you both, but now is not the time."

"That's correct." Link nodded and sheathed his sword. Kagome moved away from Zelda and over towards Link. "Might I have my original swords?" She asked him.

"Oh." His eyes widened. "Sure." He reached inside his pouch and pulled out her old set of twin blades. Kagome smiled and strapped them over her back. She felt much more complete now.

"Thank you."

Link nodded once more.

"Link, Kagome, we must leave the tower immediately—" Out of thin air, the entire tower began to tremble. Zelda gasped in realization and turned around, staring towards Ganondorf's limp body. "It's his doing!" She noted. "With his last breath, Ganondorf is trying to crush us in the ruins of the tower! We need to hurry and escape."

"There should be an exit nearby," Navi added into the conversation.

"I have a better idea," Kagome exclaimed. She backed away, revealing Kirara. "Everyone, quickly climb onto Kirara." The feline knelt down. Kagome scrambled onto her first and Link moved quickly behind her with Navi perched on his shoulder. The only one who looked the least bit hesitant about the idea was Zelda. But after a quick pep talk from Kagome, she was on board and clambered her way onto the feline's back. She clutched onto Link for dear life and then Kirara took off.

The trek down from the temple was still difficult, even by air. Mountains worth of rubble and ruins fell from the sky. Kirara had to concentrate solely on flying and watching out for any falling objects. Kagome and Link helped as best as they could, but there was only so much the duo could do.

Upon landing, all three jumped down from the neko's back, and watched in disbelief as the entire castle crumbled. Level by level, it descended, breaking down. Zelda gasped and shook her head. Kagome moved closer towards her and patted her back, attempting to soothe her.

Link sighed, smiling. "Its over… it's finally over."

Zelda's eyes softened with fresh tears. However, Kagome was on edge. Eyes narrowed, she glanced around the area, looking for something. "I don't think we're done just yet," she whispered.

"I agree." Navi gulped. "The air is still too tense."

Link reached for his sword and shield. "I'm starting to agree with you both." He glanced around the area and slowly turned. "Something else is just about to happen. I can feel it."

**Boom!**

Everyone jumped. "It came from over there!" Zelda pointed out.

Kagome and Link exchanged glances. "Kirara, stay with Zelda!" Kagome instructed. Both then walked forward, their weapons drawn. They advanced towards the debris slowly and cautiously. Neither one was willing to risk anything.

"Maybe it was a bug?" Navi suggested hopefully.

"Yeah," Kagome agreed. "A large bug… by the name of Ganondorf," she huffed.

Link rolled his eyes.

**Boom! **

Another jolt shocked the ground. Kagome turned around. A fiery barrier slowly started to form around them. She gulped and pulled up her coil. Link ushered for her to be careful. "Why?" She demanded, and he merely pointed towards Ganondorf's floating figure. Her face paled.

Ganondorf floated up in the air high above them, growling and thrashing. He moved around continually and came to an abrupt halt when a light encased him. Seconds ticked away and he grew in size, changing from his Gerudo form and into a large dark haired beast. He dropped to the ground and slowly opened up his arms, revealing a set of long swords.

Link cursed. "He really doesn't want to die."

Ganondorf snarled and whipped his swords around. He moved closer and struck Link's sword while he tried to defend himself. Kagome and Zelda gasped alike, watching the Master Sword fly out of his hands and land behind the fiery barrier.

"We're done for!" Navi cried and dove underneath Link's hat for safety.

"Oh no, we're not!" Kagome shouted and loosened her grip on one of her swords. "Link, until we're able to get the Master Sword back, you'll have to settle for using one of mine." She handed it towards him. "It's the only way," she whispered.

Link gripped the sword's hilt. "You're right."

"We're back in business!" Navi cheered from under his hat.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Let's just get this over with. For real…" She added on.

"I couldn't agree with you anymore," Link replied, his grip on the sword tightening.

Then both of them charged forward.


	29. The Final Showdown Part III

**Disclaimer - **I own nothing. All rights belong to the owners of Legend of Zelda and InuYasha. I merely write this story for amusement. I make **NO** profits from this story whatsoever.

**Author's Note –** The Epilogue will be posted up later on tonight.

* * *

**The Chosen Heroes**

**A Zelda/InuYasha Crossover**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Final Showdown Part III**

* * *

**Written: 27/08/2012**

* * *

Kagome charged towards Ganondorf's rear while Link took on the front. She watched Link block Ganondorf's attack with her sword. Link looked to be able to handle the blade well. She smiled. Perfect.

She gripped her single sword and began to slash away at Ganondorf's rear. Blood spluttered out and started to cover her and the ground. Ganondorf cried out in pain and whipped around to face her. Kagome brought her sword up right in time to block the attack.

_He's good_, she thought. Ganondorf was applying quite a bit of pressure onto both of his swords. Slowly, Kagome felt herself sliding, her feet skidding through the dirt. She hissed and glared towards the beast.

_If there was only a way I could hit him_, she thought. _Yet, without my other sword, I can only use this one to help protect me… No wonder Link fights with a shield._

Link looked her way. She raised an eyebrow and watched as he quietly advanced towards Ganondorf. He got into an odd position and looked to be charging himself up. She suppressed the urge to click her tongue. _Weird_, she shook her head.

"**Hya!"** a powerful gust of blue and white formed around Link and the sword as he spun around in a perfectly large circle, slashing Ganondorf in the process. Ganondorf cried out in terror and then focused his attention on Link.

Kagome nodded. _"I see now, Ganondorf can't focus on attacking both of us while he's in this form. It's either one of us or the other." _That made attacking and destroying the beast all that much easier. _"He'll be down in no time."_

Link and Kagome worked their way through the battle. At times, while Ganondorf was busy combating either one of them, the other was busy attacking. It was like clockwork. It soon became easy for them to even know when to raise their swords up to defend themselves, and where would be the perfect location to strike at Ganondorf.

Minutes ticked by, and soon, most of Ganondorf's blood began to stain the ground. Both heroes noticed that his movements were becoming slower and slower. That was a good sign.

Link dived underneath Ganondorf's legs, executing a perfect summersault. He jumped to his feet and quickly set about slashing the man from his side. Link grunted and wiped his sweaty brow with his free hand. "Take this!" He raised the sword and brought it down. Meanwhile, on the other side, Kagome was busy blocking the beast's attacks. When she heard Link's cry and saw Ganondorf jump for a second, she took that opportunity to stab him right through the stomach.

A series of death defying screams filled the air as both heroes pulled out their blades and backed away. Ganondorf fell to the ground, his eyes narrowing.

"Link! The Master Sword!" exclaimed Zelda. The hero turned around. The once fiery barrier had dispelled. Zelda stood by Kirara, watching both heroes with concerned expressions. "Hurry!"

Link did not need to be told anymore. He threw Kagome her other sword – which she caught in midair and continued to watch Ganondorf. In the meantime, Link was pushing him to run as fast as he possibly could in order to retrieve the Master Sword.

He pulled it out from the ground, nodded towards both females and then ran back towards Kagome.

"Hurry up!" she cried, watching as Ganondorf started to rise up from the ground. "He's almost up and doesn't look too happy." Ganondorf snarled towards her and she raised his blades.

Since Kagome now held both of her swords, she was able to use both to help block the incoming attack, which made the fight somewhat easier. She gritted her teeth and tried to stand her ground.

"Link!" she hissed. "Get him!"

"I know," he huffed.

Ganondorf watched Link, attempting to determine his plans.

Kagome smiled and was able to push back his swords. "Lesson one!" She shouted. "Never look away from your opponent!" She then attempted to perform the same attack Link had done on Ganondorf before. Granted, it was not perfectly polished and she had stumbled a few times, but she managed to deliver quite a few hefty blows to the man, which would reduce his speed and stability even more.

Ganondorf screamed in agony. It almost sounded like a person shouting for a minute. He exhaled loudly, his breath hitting Kagome's face. She stuck out her tongue. Ganondorf raised both of his swords, ready to attack her, when suddenly someone stopped him. Kagome turned around.

"Zelda," she whispered. The Princess had attacked Ganondorf. She had fired a powerful blast of light energy towards the beast and was attempting to keep him immobile. "Deliver… the final blow!" She insisted, her voice lowering. "I can't hold him… for much longer." Kirara moved behind the princess, helping her stand her ground.

Link and Kagome exchanged equal glances. **"Right!"** they chorused.

Link then set about delivering a powerful mixture of sword motions to Ganondorf's right side, while Kagome slashed and struck her swords into his left side. Combined with Zelda's powerful blast, it was no match for even the Gerudo.

Ganondorf stood up and hissed with pain. He moved back and forth, his arms failing.

"Six Sages, now!" exclaimed Zelda and raised her arms up into the air. Another powerful bright light formed above her. Kagome watched in awe. She could feel the power resonating from Zelda and from the other Sages deep inside the Chamber.

One by one, the powers grew. Zelda's pure white light grew stronger and stronger, before engulfing the entire area, blinding everyone.

…

…

…

"**Curse you, Zelda… Curse you, sages…. Curse you, Link… Curse you, Kagome…**

"**Someday, when this seal is broken… I will exterminate your descendants…**

"**As long as the Triforce of Power is in my hand—"**

…

…

…

Kagome shut her eyes and clamped her hands over her ears. "What that… Ganondorf?" she whispered.

"Correct." Zelda replied. "Because of the power of the Sages and myself, we were able to seal Ganondorf away inside the Evil Realm! Thus, peace will once again reign in this world, for a time." She clasped her hands together. A saddened look formed across her face.

"All the tragedy that has befallen Hyrule was my doing," she confessed. "I was so young that I could not comprehend the consequences of trying to control the Sacred Realm." She hiccupped. "I dragged you both into it." She glanced down towards the ground.

"Now though, it is time for me to make up for my mistakes… Link, you must lay the Master Sword to rest and close the Door of Time." Link nodded and reached for the Master Sword. He gazed longingly to the blade and studied it for a minute before sliding it back into the sheath.

"However," Zelda warned him. "By doing this, the road between times will be closed."

Kagome's eyes widened. She felt her mouth drying.

Zelda extended a hand forward. "Link, give the Ocarina to me. As a Sage, I can return you to your original time with it." She waited for Link to withdraw the Ocarina of Time from his pouch. "When peace returns to Hyrule, it will be time for us to say goodbye." She took a breath of air.

"Link, you must regain your lost time. Return to where you are supposed to be."

He shook his head. "No." He clutched the Ocarina tightly in his palm. "Zelda, I do not wish to return to my proper time."

Zelda's eyes widened. "Link, you must though." She persisted. "You have lost seven years of your life. You must go back and live them." She reached outwards. "Hand over the Ocarina of Time, Link."

Link backed away. "I can't leave," he announced, his voice cracking.

Zelda's voice lowered. "Why?" She murmured.

"Zelda," he looked up towards her. "If I leave now, I'll forever lose the one I cherish dearly." He walked towards Kagome and reached for her hand.

"Link…" Kagome whispered, her eyes trembling. "Are you sure about this?"

Link nodded, "One hundred percent." He gripped her hand tighter. Kagome blushed a lovely shade of rose and glanced down towards the ground. "Zelda, I will return the Ocarina of Time and the Master Sword to you, but please, do not send us all back into the past. I beg of you."

"Link," she placed her hands over her heart. "I understand… I understand why you do not wish to leave." Sadly, she glanced towards Kagome. "While I was Sheik, I had partially witnessed the two of you interact… I knew what would occur later on, as did the other Sages…" she sniffled.

"Very well, I will not send you back to your proper time, Link, nor yourself Kagome… May you both prosper in this world…" She extended a hand forward. "I will require the Master Sword and the Ocarina of Time though."

"They're yours." Link announced and slipped off his sword. He deposited the Ocarina into one of her hands and the Master Sword in the other. Zelda thanked them both. A ray of light than surrounded both Link and Kagome causing them to disappear…

…

…

…

"_Good bye Link… Good bye Kagome… my dearest friend…"_


	30. Epilogue

**Disclaimer - **I own nothing. All rights belong to the owners of Legend of Zelda and InuYasha. I merely write this story for amusement. I make **NO** profits from this story whatsoever.

* * *

**The Chosen Heroes**

**A Zelda/InuYasha Crossover**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Epilogue**

* * *

**Written: 27/08/2012**

* * *

She stood before a mirror and her four dearest friends.

"You look beautiful." Impa murmured and lovingly squeezed her shoulder.

"You'll do great." Nabooru whispered into her ear. "Link won't know what hit him," she winked.

She giggled nervously.

"Kagome, I wish you both the best." Saria said and wiped her eyes. "May you both find eternal happiness together… You look very pretty too." She added on with a hearty giggle.

She nodded. "Thank you so much, Saria."

"Kagome," exclaimed Zelda. She reached for her friend's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "You look perfect. Remember today is your day… Own it." She winked. Nabooru laughed loudly inside the tent and Saria chuckled under her breath. Impa merely shook her head, her eyes twinkling.

"… Its time," a voice called from outside the tent. "We're all waiting for you."

All females shared a glance and nodded. One by one, they exited from the room. Only Nabooru remained. She reached for her friend's hand and whispered. "Get going."

Kagome's eyes watered over. "Thank you…"

* * *

Link stood by the priest and waited. Anxiously, he fiddled with his palms. He glanced down towards the ground and studied the immaculate rug the Gorons had brought with them for the ceremony.

"Link," someone whispered. It was Darunia. He sported a nice looking tie and had on his best smile. "Good luck… and stop being so nervous." The priest looked their way and eyed them.

Link suppressed a laugh. "Sorry." He apologized.

The music then began. Link's head snapped upwards. Smiling wide, he glanced towards the end of the aisle and watched as someone emerged from the nearby white tent. She was accompanied by Rauru and blushing quite a bit. Everyone turned around to watch her, equal looks of happiness lighting up their faces.

Link could not contain his joy. _"She's so beautiful."_ He felt his heart fluctuate. A dreamy look crossed his face.

Inch by inch, Kagome and Rauru neared them. Kagome kept her gaze locked on Link. She could not look away. She gulped and tightened her hold on Rauru's arm.

Rauru whispered few words, telling her everything would be fine.

"_Everything won't be fine… it'll be perfect."_ She realized when they came to the end of the aisle. Rauru released his hold on her and backed away. Link advanced and reached for her hand. She nodded and entwined his hand with hers, smiling wide.

"You look so beautiful." He whispered into her ear. "My beautiful bride, Kagome..."

Kagome blushed and bit her bottom lip. "And you look amazing, my soon-to-be husband." She winked. Link stifled a laugh and led her towards the priest. The couple nodded and the priest began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today… to unite in holy matrimony, this young woman and this young man. May they live well together and flourish under the unity of this marriage…"

The priest spoke for a few more minutes. Link and Kagome listened in, but could not avoid glancing towards each other. Each one stared towards the other longingly, their eyes sparkling with joy and happiness. When they had exchanged their vows, Link bent down and pulled her white veil back.

"I love you," he whispered and then leaned in to kiss her.

"_And I love you, Link… so much…"_

…

…

…

**~Fin**

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

**Authors Note**

It's finally finished. I am both sad and happy. Thank you to everyone who has supported me throughout the entire journey with this story. I have grown while writing this and have learned quite a bit throughout the course of this story. Though this one story is now complete, I still have many more to work on and hopefully complete. This is not the end, but merely a new beginning.

Also, there will be **NO** sequel to this story. This is the end. I just wanted to make that clear.

If you have read all the way down to here, I extend my arms out to you and say thank you. For without all of you, I would never have finished this story. I hope you all enjoyed it and will continue to enjoy my future work.

All the best,

~TriforceandSheikahArts


End file.
